Transmission One Abduction
by Ravwrin
Summary: AN-REVAMPING CHAPTERS SO BACK TO IN-PROGRESS STATUS! Two friends are abducted from Earth. Transformations, adventure, and romance are found within their journy. Will Zim finally find his place in the universe? Will they find Earth?
1. The Abduction

For the sake of this story, I'm revamping it. Many characters will stay the same but some names will change a bit. Well, one character's name. I feel it best to change her character a bit because it's definitely gone off track. There will be things added to the story as well. I don't see any reason why not to add more.

But for those of you who know, I have updated and revamped once before. I felt the need to do it again though. I've got nothing better to do and I'm slightly on a writers block so why not. Lol And with my computer acting odd I thought it best to just work on the old story than the new sections.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Words** – Chapter title, point of view chance, important info.

_Words_ – Thoughts

(Words) – Bez speak

Words – Regular speech and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 –The Abduction—**

* * *

**Somewhere in the galaxy...**

* * *

The tides in space were shifting as something came awake. An over whelming feeling was washing through the invisible waves created by the the movement of the planets and stars. Little would the small planet, third from it's sun, know what was coming or what would happen the the months or years to come.

To think, this all started with a ship and a plan to take a few things from the planet. Because everyone in the galaxy who knew this little planet, knew that the creatures were simple beings who only had the basic of the basics with space flight and technology. So they would cause no trouble when taken and seemed easy to break and train for the uses anyone wished for. And no one would miss this small imature species.

The time was now, the plan simple. Get in, get out and take as many was they could and try to keep getting as many of the race as they could without damaging the product. No one wanted damaged goods.

* * *

**Somewhere in a cell on a ship...**

* * *

Ruby red eyes looked around their cell and the owner sighed heavily with a desolate look in those strong eyes. Stuck in this cell with nothing to even look forward to. His empire didn't even want him and there was no way they would waste the time to try and save him. At this rate he should just give up.

But that is something Zim wasn't going to worry about at the moment. Giving up wasn't in his blood. He would tell himself that he was buying his time till he could escape. That this was only a little hiccup in his plans. What ever they were.

The squeal of his companion brought him out of his dark thoughts and he scowled at the little monstrosity hanging from the bars of their cell. A suffering sigh came from his lips this time. How he had been stuck with such a deranged robot was beyond him.

* * *

**Time Date:** 10:00 A.M. last day of school

**Place** : HHS High School Gym (9,10,11,12th grades have to fit)

**For**: Assembly

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

It was ten a.m. on a freaking Friday the last day of school. We have been sitting here since seven this morning. Nothing was happening but it was the most boring thing in the world for us as we sat in the gym waiting for the day to end. And of course, the end of the day wasn't going to come until three because our school system was one of the stupidest in the state, probably the whole country.

Rachel and I were sitting on the gym floor listening to some senior talk about how much the school has changed and about our education is important for our future. She continued then to talk about the next year. Personally I didn't care about the next year because we were not going to be there seeing as we had already graduated from the blasted school. So by this time I made a hand puppet and made it talk almost in sync with the senior. Rachel shot me a deadly glare and hit me sharply in the arm. I returned the glared but perked up as the senior concluded her speech. That was only to sigh heavily when another senior took the first's place. They were even more monotone that the first had been.

I leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "Can this get any more boring? My butt is falling asleep. And I'm hungry."

"Shut up and stop complaining. At least we're not working on the last day of school like they seem to do every year," she replied as she took a notebook from her bag and beamed me over the head.

"Screw the last day of school," I muttered and rubbed the sore spot on my head. "Why do we have to listen to another damn senior when we are seniors ourselves? And why the hell do we have to sit on the floor? Can't we just kick some damn little underclassman off the bleachers? And why in the hell did they make it mandatory that all seniors stay till the end of the school year?"

Rachel hit me with her notebook again, but just a little harder. "Will you just shut up" she hissed dangerously. "You'll get us in trouble. I don't want to be in trouble the last bloody day."

"It's not like they can actually do anything about it you know. We have our whatevers so technically they can't keep us here."

Another whack across my head had me scowling at her.

"_I hate that notebook_." I thought with another glare at her. I rubbed the spot on my head that she hit. "_She seems to always hit the same spot twice too. Maybe I'll burn it if I get a chance_." I smiled as I daydreamed of it bursting into flames or roasting it over a fire.

Suddenly I started to giggle with no reason. It began in the back of my throat only to burst through my mouth. My eyes widened and I was shocked at what was going on but I couldn't stop giggling. I covered my mouth with my hands but that didn't help at all. Biting my lip I thought that would help, but the giggling overrode the pain much to my despair.

Rachel looked at me and Shanon did too, startled at the sudden noise that bubbled from my throat. Then Shanon started to laugh softly and her boy friend started to laugh too. Rachel started several minutes after staring at the three of us like we were some insane psychopaths or that we had inhaled several hallucinogenic drugs. The others around us were looking at us with the same look that Rachel had held before she started laughing. Then suddenly all of the people around us started in on the laughter one by one, sometimes in pairs.

"What is going on here? Stop laughing, have some courtesy for your fellow students," the principle shouted standing from where she had sat.

The laughter rippled around the gym, escalating to an almost roar. She shouted and tried her hardest to stop the laughter that was running amok in the room. But after she said the last of her words she started to laugh too.

Everyone throughout the whole gym started to laugh so hard they had to hold their sides. A few were even in tears and several had fallen onto the floor unable to catch their breathes. I was wondering the whole time what made us do this when I saw a faint shadow of a thick gas float across the floor.

It was a pale pink color then it was slowly followed by a black smoke or fog. The wisps curled around and created figures on the floor. I seemed to be the only one who noticed it. And it made sense why I was affected before anyone else. Rachel and I were sitting on the floor where no one else was sitting. And I was the closest to a door as well.

Rachel and I started to cough as the darker smoke reached up and passed by our faces. I tried to scramble to get up while trying to stop laughing and coughing all together. Others started coughing as well as it swept by them. Soon the whole gym was in a fit of coughing and panic settled in. I saw people try to scramble for the doors but were unsuccessful in getting them open. Students were dropping to the ground one by one and some in groups.

My vision began to grow fuzzy around the edges and things started to grow dark. I only remember hitting the floor as my sense of balance was totally lost and my last thought was that we were going to all die. Someone had tried to kill our whole school.

* * *

**Hours later….**

* * *

**Location... Unknown...**

* * *

I shivered as I slowly woke up. My senses laced with pain as they told me that someone had elbowed me in the stomach pretty hard. I would have cursed if my mouth wouldn't have been so dry and my tongue sticking to the roof on my mouth.

"Ughhhhhh," I moaned as I tried getting up. I fellow over and met the floor again with nausea and a pounding headache. I could have sworn that I didn't remember sticking my head under a damn jackhammer before waking up.

Someone moaned beside of me. They tried to sit up and fell over also so I wasn't the only feeling the way I did. I didn't feel so bad now knowing it wasn't just me either.

I kept my eyes closed to see if that would stop the hammering in my head but my head hurt so much that I didn't think it would ever go away anytime soon. I tried to listen to my surroundings but all I could hear anything but the pounding in my head. So I was shit out of luck with that sense, but my sense of touch and smell worked just fine enough. I could feel vibrations through the floor which confirmed the touch notion and I could smell a musty smell around me. The smell of unwashed bodies also as hit me along with sweat and something I just didn't know what it was. And I probably didn't want to know what it was that I was smelling.

Soon though, my head cleared up enough that I could hear somewhat better without the ringing in my ears or the annoyed pounding in my head. I tried to move and found my arm under somebody else this time. Probably the person who had tried to get up after myself only to collapse like I did. I moved again but froze when I heard voices that we're quite human. More guttural and primal than anything could produce from Earth. And they were moving closer to where I was.

"Greth falin toraar gosha." A deep voice said. I could barely make out through whatever was blocking them from me.

"Rackor noff talick." Another replied.

"_What type of language is that? It is definitely not human_." I thought to myself. I tried sitting up again and successfully freed my arm. The pounding of my head had quieted to a dull thrum. I found that there was a wall behind me with a wandering hand and scooted to lean against it for support. The cool metal feeling welcomed against my warm body.

"Grafash tocar. Naotdack far motkt hesh." One of the voices continued.

"Portca mas torfa?" one replied with what sounded like amusement or something as close to amusement as I could tell.

I suddenly let out a yelp when something brushed against my side. I felt a pressure of something leaning against me and I flinched away from it unsure oh what it could be in this darkness.

"Shhhhhhhh," someone said as they put a hand over my mouth quickly. "You don't want them to hear us do you?" A familiar voice asked in a whisper beside my ear.

I pulled the hand off of my mouth and whispered back, "Rachel? What are we doing here? Why are we here? Why is it so dark? What are they saying? Is anyone else here? What are they…?"

Rachel put her hand over my mouth again and replied, "Do you want to alert them faster? I have no clue to any of that. But I think we are the only ones awake at this point of time."

"Do you have anything broken or wrong with you?" Rachel asked after a pause to listen for any more voices.

"Nothing except a slight headache and some sore ribs," I replied. "You?"

"Maybe a sprained wrist from where someone having landed on it, or something like it. And the headache that I think is common with what has happened."

"You know," I said after some silence between the both of us, "This might be a bad time to mention that I have to go."

"Go where?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"I've got to go, as in to the bathroom," I muttered in reply.

"Yeah it might be a bad time to mention that," Rachel said confirming it. That caused us to giggle just a little.

Apparently that laughter was just enough to alert whatever it was outside that we were awake. Both of us froze as we heard the voices speak up.

"Defgrash! Refty sorta af masha!" A shouting voice demanded.

"Efta ssssirrr. Yosl fory ri modge." Replied another and footsteps were heard running toward us.

A light appeared on the far wall and it grew. Two shadows appeared in the light and soon the two figures had appeared.

"I guess I figured out the reason why I couldn't see." I muttered and shielded my eyes against the light.

* * *

Well, here's the revamped version. Not much to be truthful. Just a little here and there. And not really that much. I'm sorry for the updates for everyone. Just bare with me on this. I really want to make this story better.


	2. Awake at last

Hehehe. Rachy got angry at me for the last part. Oh well. It was fun to write. 

DE: Fun my foot.

R: It was, wasn't it?

DE: )pulls out mutant notebook( I'll show you fun.

R: )gulps( AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! )runs screaming around the room(

DE: MWAHAHAHAHAH! Behold the power of the digiexpert!

R: )runs up gasping( Well.. here is another… part of the…. Story.

Mutant notebook: grrrrrrrrrrrr.. rrrrrrrrooooooooawwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrr.

R: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! )pauses and pants( Well R/R )starts to run screaming(

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel and I were blinded by a sudden brilliant flash. Clicking footsteps came closer to us as we squinted at the figures in front of us.

We both looked up and saw creatures that must have been 7 or 8 feet tall. We still couldn't see the descriptions very clear because of the light. I looked at Rachel and mouthed, 'Uh oh.'

"Cafrat gecar marto!" an authoritive voice demanded.

Hands grasped both my upper arms and pulled. I was liftedthree feet off the floor then they heaved me up. It was almost like I weighed nothing. They muttered something and started to move. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Rachel was beingcarried along behind me the same way.

She was doing the same as I was, just hanging there but with a scowl of pure hatred on her face. I giggled at that. It was kinda funny. The being abducted by aliens part. To bad they probably were going to eat us.

We continued down a corridor and turned. Quite a few turns later we arrive at a door. One of the guards swiped his hand across one of the panels and the door opened.

Inside there were more of the creatures. My eyes darted across them all and a full outlineof them reminded me of something. Some of they were green and brown and others blue and brown. They had golden colored eyes and thin wirery bodies. The arms and legs were long and ended with three fingers and toes. Tails finished of the long and tall look but these had a blade about a foot and a half long on them.

I was still looking around at them when the guardssuddenly threw me on a table. Landing hard I yelped and hissed as pain shot through me. I heard Rachel cuss as she was thrown on a table behind me.

On of the creatures from the room looked at our guards and scowled.

"Yourf fantid rep kam quarick." Another said as it push the guards out the door.

More voices came in reply as it pushed them out. Then all attention turned to us.

Their golden eyes searched us. '_This can not be good_.' I thought.

Their stares were then directed to the things that were in front of them. No attention was on us so I finally got a count ofsix orseven aliens in the room.

One of the figures turned toward me with something in its hand. The object was like one of the future syringes(1). But this thing had a needle visible on the end.

I took one look at that needle and screamed. Needless to say, the reason for the scream was because I'm terrified of needles.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

(1) Like in Star Trek or something of the likes.

R: Ooooooooo cliffy.

DE: Wait you were mentioned more in this story.

R: So it's my story.

DE: So what. I have the notebook.

R: Sooo. I have a lighter that could whoop your notebook's butt.

DE: Oh yeah.

R: Yeah.

DE: Then bring it.

R: Ou. Ou. Looky Takato!

DE: Where!

R: Well g2g later and tell me what you think.


	3. Med. Lab.

CHAP 3 

Note none of these aliens are copyrighted and some of the ones that are, I probably don't own. The main characters are real. I'm Erin and the DE is Rachel. But hey enjoy anyway.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

DE: Ravwrin is a bit tied up at the moment )looks over her shoulder and spots the hog-tied Author(

R: glares at DE Your dead! struggles **AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST WAIT! YOU'RE GOING TO**...

DE: )anime sighs( Remember never start with another writer. Oh well here is another chap of her stupid story.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

I started screaming as soon as I saw the needle.(1) Two of the creatures grabbed my arms and held me still as I tryed to get away. The alien with the needle came closer and I just struggled harder.Suddenly one of the ones holding mejerked my head backexposing my neck.

Next thing I knew the needle pressed against my skin and then into my skin. I could feel the fluid run through my veins with an icy bite. They let me go and I sat there dazed for a while.

The aliens looked disappointed for some odd reason and started talking.

"Yoi grafash dowta. Mabyr yort shoulnd ave usedt aa larggrrr dose?" one of them said.

I looked at them a little confused. 'I_ could have sworn that I understood the second part of what they said,_' I thought to myself. I looked back at Rachel who was sitting there watching me nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Would you be okay if they stuck you with a frillin needle?" I asked hotly.

"Don't start with me. I'm next. And then we both will be in the same situation." She replied in the same tone.

"Well at least maybe something might happen to you. I feel like nothing changed." I said as I crossed my arms in front of me. "Nothing ever happens to me. Why can't something cool happen?"

"Will you shut up and quit complaining. Because if you don't I'm going to smack you."

"Will not." I replied like an 8 year old.

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

Rachel suddenly stopped fighting with a yelp. They started the injection sequence with her. Rachel was soon injected with the same stuff I was injected with.She went into the dazedcondition and blinked blankly.

The aliens looked at each other started to talk again, "Diid chewu ussssse tha shame doseage asssss thae lasssst?"

"I diid." Replied the onestill holdingthe needle.

I gasped and looked at Rachel. She looked at me a little confused.

"Rachey did you hear that?" I asked.

"What did you hear? If you heard what I heard then we both are not crazy." She said.

"Me not crazy! Ha! I'm crazy and there is nothing more to that." I replied.

Rachel glared. "Oh will you just shut up!"

We started to fight again. The aliens looked at us in disbelief.Then they started to whisper amongst themselves.

The fight got worse and we both stood up yelling at each other. Rachel walked over to me and whacked me with a notebook she had pulled out of somewhere.(2)

"Oww." I said as I rubbed my head. "Where did cha get that? I thought you wouldn't have it." I whined.

Rachel looked at me and replied, "I have my ways. Now shut up or you're going to get hit again."

I stuck my tongue out at her, crossed my arms and sat down and started to mumble something about stupid notebooks.

"I thought so." She said as she sat back down.

There was silence for quite awhile. Both of us looked around.

Iglared at the aliens in the roomand asked, "What? Two friends can't have a small fight without having on lookers watch it? Go back to work and leave us alone."

What happened next surprised both of us. What seemed to be the head of the whole Med. Lab. looked at us and then looked at the rest of the lab.

"You heard her! GET BACK TO WORK!" it said clearly.

"OK did I just imagine that?" I asked Rachel.

"If so then your imagination has rubbed off on me a little bit more than I expected."

"That's very dangerous." I said. "You never know what my imagination is going to do next..."

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

(1)I really, really, really hate needles. I almost freak when I have to get a shot.

(2)This notebook may appear throught the story.

Strange announcer dude: What will happen to our two young lost characters? Tune in next time for the next part of Abduction.

R )looks at DE( Where did he come from?

DE: )shrugs( I have no clue.

R: Wait a minute he is taking my line! )grabs a huge mallet( This is my story get out!

)R starts running after announcer dude(

DE: )anime style sigh( Well she may be back before the next story. )looks over her shoulder and sees R still chasing him(

in the background R has the mallet and is chasing the announcer dude Come back here! Mister mallet wants to meet you face! This is my story not yours! Get back here!

Announcer: Get this crazy person away from me!

DE: )sighs again( See you later. And please for my sanity R/R


	4. Meetings

CHAPTER 4 

R: Well I'm back along with another chappy.

DE: )mutters( Could this get any worse?

R: )glares at DE( Shut up.

DE: )glares back( I was just asking.

R: Well I hope this chappy is a hit the other one was. I hope.

DE: Oh yeah like you hit the announcer dude?

R: Well he was taking my line.

DE: That is no reason to hit him with mallet, tie him up, duck tape his mouth shut, and shove him in a closet.

R: )looks down( I did not shove him in my closet.

DE: Then where did you put him?

R: In shoved him in your closet.

DE: YOU WHAT!

R: I shoved him in your closet.

DE: )grabs R's mallet and starts to chase her(

R: DE settle down. At least I put one of you favorite characters in this story.

DE: )stops and lowers mallet( Which one?

R: You have to wait and see.

DE: )starts pouting( But I don't like waiting.

R: I promise you'll like this chapter better than the last.

DE: How can it get any worse?

R: Just shut up and watch.

DE: Fine. )pulls up a beanbag chair( I'll watch.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel and I looked at each other. I still didn't know if this was a dream or reality.

"OK. Are we dead, asleep, or awake? Or just all of the above?" I asked her with a very confused look.

"Uh... Um... I don't know."

"But you're the Digiexpert." I complained, "You're suppose to know these things."

"I know about digimon, hence the name Digiexpert." she replied.

"But, but, but..."

"No buts, I'm the expert on digimon NOT aliens. Anyway that's your department."

"I own a department? Since when did I own a department?" I asked with a frown.

"Since I said so."

We were about to get into another fight when the chief alien butted in. "Excuse me. Can you two discuss this later? We are on a very tight schedule."

I looked at him and said, "Yeah, whatever, as long as you don't stick me with any needles I'll cooperate."

"Oh we aren't testing on you any more," It said with enthusiasm.

"Should we be happy, relived, or scared?" I inquired.

"We'll let you decide." it replied and motioned for two of the guards.

I looked at Rachel and sighed. "Like I asked, should we be happy, relived, or scared?" Rachel answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Well we were walking away, actually dragged away down through the corridor. I was looking around and saw a glimpse of another alien. It looked sorta familiar but I couldn't put my finger on the look of what it was suppose to be. And any way I only caught a small look at it.

I was concentrating so hard on the other alien that I didn't pay attention to where we were going. Without thinking I blurted out a question.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" I asked.

"To your quarters." It replied roughly.

"Geez. I only asked." I said poutingly. Then asked, "We get quarters?"

"All being that show that they learned the language of all the known alien races get quarters. You are two of the first to learn it." It answered without looking at me.

"So we are two of the first to learn it out of how many?" Rachel asked.

"The first few died within the first hour."

"And how many were the first few?" I asked.

"Only fifty."

"Only fifty? Oh no. Fifty isn't that much. Why not go with a hundred. Naw lets do a few. Wait you said, and I quote, 'Died within the first hour'. It hasn't been an hour!" I said hysterically as what they had said sunk in.

"Yes, that is true. But we hope that you two will survive."

"It's all your fault!" Rachel shouted at me. "You got us all caught up on an alien ship."

"It's not my fault. I only laughed because of the gas!" I shouted back at her. "I didn't wake up this morning and think 'Hey! I think I'll get our whole school caught by aliens by laughing at some odd gas they pump in!'"

We fought all the way to the quarters. When we got there the guardsthrew us down and walked out. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well then,they are deffinately not getting a tip."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stodd up herself. We started walking around looking at things when we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" we both said.

The door opened to reveal two aliens. Both human looking with tails wrapped around their waists.

My jaw almost hit the ground and so did Rachel's. I looked at them and said, "Can you excuse us for one minute?"

I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the far corner. In English I said with excitement, "Do you know who these two are?"

"Yeah they are Gohan and Videl. But I thought that Videl was human." She replied.

"In another dimension but not in this one." I added. "And we just had to be captured by Saiyans. But why are they working with that other race?"

"I have no clue. Maybe they have something the Saiyans want." Rachel replied.

"Are you quite done?" Gohan asked tapping his foot.

"Hold on, one more moment." I said with a smile that turned into a grimace as I turned back to Rachel.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked continuing in english.

"Don't tick them off. You know they can blast us away and or apart." Rachel said.

"So in other words. I speak when spoken to." I whispered with a pout.

"You got that right." Rachel confirmed.

We turned back around to look at them.

"So are you two finally finished?" Videl asked.

"Yes ma'am." I responded I said with a salute. Videl rolled her eyes at me.

"Good now if you two would follow Videl." Gohan said. Then he added, "She will take you to med lab. And then get you something better to wear. You might be presentable to be interrogated."

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

DE: You didn't!

R: What?

DE: YOU DIDN'T!

R: Didn't what?

DE: You ended the chapter!

R: Yeah so?

DE: I'm going to kill you!

R: Why? For me having writer's block?

DE: )picks up mallet again( YOU'RE GOING TO DIIIIEEEEE!

R: YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DE: GET BACK HERE!

R: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. New Home Sweet Home

Chap 5 

R: There is still some writer's block left, but I think I can get this chap done. But I have to find the notebook I started writing it in.

DE: )sarcastically( Wow.

R: Shut up. You'll like this chappy.

DE: Yeah what ever.

R: You will.

DE: And pigs fly.

)Both look up to see a pig with wings flying overhead(

DE: Wait a minute. )glares at R( That was a cheep shot.

R: What? You're in my imagination.

DE: )starts muttering( Stupid pig. Stupid Ravwrin.

R: Stop it. You will like this chappy.

DE: Why?

R: It's pretty long and like me a little confusing.

DE: Oh joy. How is that going to get me to like it?

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel and I own ourselves so no stealies. Some of the aliens are mine. DBZ characters belong to the people who make DBZ. And whoever else owns one of the aliens that is referred to in the story can keep um. I really don't want them all anyway. And if you complain about them then they will hunt you down and slobber you to death.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel and I were soon taken down a long corridor after we had left the one room.Videl stopped at a room and swept her hand over the control panel. She ushered us in and closed the door. Leaning back Videl rested against the wall beside the door.

Videl then smirked as we walked in. "You know, not ever one gets to be interrogated."

"Not everyone survived the injections." I muttered and Rachel elbowed me in the gut.

"Will you shut up? You know speak when spoken to or you might get blown away." Rachel muttered back to me.

"You to are really starting to annoy me." Videl said. "Anyway. We have a selection of clothing that may fit in your species category. They are over there," She flicked her hand over to the left side of the room, "and the bathroom is through that door." She pointed to the right of the room. "You will stay in these quarters until Gohan or I come to get you."

Videl turned to leave the room but turned to look at us with a hard stare and asked us, "Do you understand?"

I raised my hand, "Uh yeah. If I say no, what would you do?"

Rachel then hit me with a notebook that she pulled out of nowhere. "Stupid. Just stay in the room."

"Ow. Fine forget I said anything." I replied as I started to rub my head.

Videl left the room with a roll of her eyes and a mutter something close to stupid humans.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel and I were sitting down after we both got cleaned up. So far she was wearing her usual. I was actually surprised to see her in almost the same clothes as she had on. But me I had found a pair of baggy jeans and a dragon pattern shirt. I was just finishing brushing my hair.

Rachel looked at me, sighed, and shook her head. "Why can't you wear anything that is very casual?"

I looked at her and said, "This is sorta school casual for me though. Why?"

She just shook her head again.

We were in the room for about what seemed like hours doing nothing when I said, "I'm extremely bored." And I hung myself over the back of one chair.

"For once I agree with you."

"What can we do? I have an attention span of a fruit fly and after a while this does get boring."

"I wish I had my notebook."

"You do. You have hit me several time today with it." I said.

"That is not my writing notebook though." Rachel retorted.

"What's the difference? They both are use to hit me over the head with and used to write in." I said with a shrug. "Anyway all I know is that they both hurt."

Rachel never got to say anything else in return to my comment because the door just opened. Gohan walked in with Goten. Gohan looked a little peeved at this. But both of us were surprised at this because Goten looked peeved too.

I looked at Goten with a glare and muttered, "Siblings in any situation can always be annoying."

Rachel elbowed me in the ribs. I shot a glare at her.

Gohan cleared his throat and looked at Goten, "Goten is here to take you to your cell. It seems that you will not be interrogated."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"It depends." Gohan said with a shrug. "In this case it might be a bad thing."

"Oh goody more bad luck." I muttered.

Rachel and I stood up and followed Goten out of the room. He took us along another corridor and through several doors.

"Don't get lost. I don't want to have to find you later." Goten warned us.

Rachel stepped on my foot a few times until I move in step behind her. She glared at me and I moved back in front of her.Soon than we would have likedcame to what looked like interconnected cells. Several aliens were already in a lot of them. Some whistled and clicked at us as we passed.

I glanced around and noticed one or two. "Rachel look." I said as I pointed to one.

"What?" she asked as she follows my finger.

"That alien right there is an Andalite."

"A what?" Rachel asked me with a confused look.

"An Andalite is a species of alien in my animorph books." I replied matter-o-factly.

"Ohh. What is that one?" she asked pointing to a little green alien. He had red eyes, two antennas, and a pod on his back.

"If I'm correct that is an Irken. You know like Invader Zim? Haven't you every watched the show?"

"Maybe... You mean Invader Zim? The one with the little robot thingy?"

"That would be him." I replied.

We both ran into Goten when he stopped in front of the cell across from the Irken.

"This is your chamber." He said. "Try not to screw it up."

The first thing I notice was that it was small. It was well kept though. A hidden section for the bathroom and a hidden section for one cot were the only privacies. I could tell you could pull out another cot from underneath the first cot. "Goody. At least we can keep separate beds." I muttered.

"You can have you beds to where it's a pull out or you can have them like bunks." Goten said simply.

"Who gets top bunk?" I asked Rachel as soon as Goten left.

"We can switch bunks ever night." Rachel said with a shrug. "Actually I really don't care."

I set about snooping around the cell while Rachel lay on the bottom bunk. I was just turning the corner when I heard whispering.

"Did you see the new people?", "Yeah a funny looking lot ain't they?", "Wonder why they're here?", "Probably the same reason we're here you moron.", "I wonder if they can talk?", "They look intelligent, why shouldn't they?", "Hey, the little green alien looks intelligent and he doesn't talk.", "Maybe he doesn't know how.".

"Wren tell them to shut up. I am trying to concentrate." Rachel said.

"HEY!" I shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!"

The whole place fell quite. No one made a peep.

"Thank you." I added quietly and turned around to lean on the bars of the cell.

After awhile the silence was broken by a single question.

"Who are you to boss us around little girl?"

I turned around to see who said it and replied, "Well at least I know what I am."

The whole corridor filled with 'oooooo's' and 'that had to hurt''s.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

DE: I thought you said it was long?

R: shrugs Well I lied. But did you like it?

DE: It was ok, I guess.

R: Well tune in next time to see what happens to me and if I get in deep trouble.

DE: You will get into trouble, you always do.

R: Well if I do or not is none of your business.

DE: Well I'll make it my business.

R: )giggles nervously and starts inching toward the door( Well, he, um, I have to go now. Bye. )dashes out door(

DE: Until next chappy bye. )walks out after Ravwrin(


	6. Meet My Muse

CHAP 6 

R: Fly piggy fly! throws little stuffed pink pig across the room and it hits DE

DE: Why did you do that?

R: I was teaching piggy how to fly, and he flew.

DE: I'll teach you how to fly here in a minute.

R: Yay! I gets to learn how to flys!

DE: Oh god. Lets just get on with the story.

R: So you not gonna teach me how to flys?

DE: Uh.. Nope.

R: Aw. shrugs shoulders Oh wells. Here's chappy 6 of my story.

DE: Finally.

R: Shut up.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

The voice replied to the taunt, "Wait until we have our free hour of exercise. I'll get you back for that comment."

"And I'm a giant five foot tall day glow green space gerbil with a six foot long tail." I replied.

"Wren you think you are a gerbil." Rachel said from the bottom bunk.

"But I'm not day glow green yet. I'm still purple. That is if I decided that I still wanted to be one. I wanna be a neko now!"

"But you still though you're a gerbil."

"I know. But I think I may change that. I wanna be something new." I said as I turned around.

"Why? You have been a gerbil for three or four years." Rachel replied matter-o-factly.

"I know but my muse is telling me that I can't have her identity. I might change to a kitty, or a dragon. A dragon would be cool..." I said and tapped my chin.

"You have a muse? And she doesn't want you to take her identity? Wren space..." Rachel was about to say something else but I cut in.

"Space the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship Enterprise and her crew. Her mission, to go where no man, or space gerbil, has gone before." I said and fell into a fit of giggles until Rachel threw a notebook at me.

"You need to stop listening to Andy. He is starting to rot your mind." Rachel said as the notebook magically went back to her hand. "But as I was saying. Space has finally gotten to ya."

"Hey how did you do that?" I asked totally not listening to her. I had turned around and was looking into the cell across from us.

"Do what?" Rachel asked me back perplexed.

"Not you." I said to Rachel and pointed across to the other cell. "The little doggy."

Rachel got up and came over to look at what I was pointing at. It was a shiney little robot with big blue eyes and a little antenna dudeley-bob on his head. He was sitting by the Irken.

"Wren that is a robot." Rachel said as she walked away.

I got up and followed her protesting, "But it is, or was a doggy."

"Wren go do something, you are annoying me right now."

"Fine." I pouted and walked to the other side of the cell mumbling. Luckily I had a sketchbook with me.(1) I opened it to a blank page and saw the little robot sitting and humming to himself. It was sorta cute and I had nothing else to sketch so I started to sketch him.

Time flew by as I perfected the picture. It looked just like the robot or at least what I thought looked like it. The Irken was watching me with mild interest as I did this. On the same page I started to draw the Irken just for the heck of it.

I was just getting to foot done when someone or something said, "Ooo. Nice. Are you going to add more detail to the antenna next?"

_'Wait a minute_.' I thought. '_Rachel doesn't sound like that_.'

I looked up and saw a gerbil the size of a large cat with dragon wings and small round ears with what looked like antenna coming from the tops. It had small icy blue eyes and a little pink nose. The fur color had stripes of black, gold, cream, red, and a touch of purple and pink, which just happened to change to a dull silvery gray when it looked at me.

"Wait a minute. You're my...you're my...you're my..." I stuttered.

"I'm your..." it said with playfulness.

"You're my muse!" I blurted out. "Ahhh!" I screamed and stood up. The creature fell off my shoulders with an omph! Iran to hide behind Rachel. Who was standing a few feet away to see what I was up to.

"Oh. Nice welcome." It said as it glared at me. It started to brush itself off.

Across the corridor the Irken was laughing his head off. The little robot looked confused for a moment then started laughing too.

I came out from behind Rachel and glare at the alien and said, "That was not funny. Anyway I never knew my muse was real until she suddenly popped up with out warning."

It stopped laughing and looked at me. "Puny human scum. It is only funny because it shows that your race is inferior to the great Irken empire."

"Well if you are so high an' mighty why are you stuck in that cell?" my muse asked.

I laughed and said, "Go Rouk! Eat that Irken scum."

"You won't be laughing when I get a hold of you." It said shaking his fist at me.

"Well you laughed at me first. And for that I may get you back before you could touch me."

Both of us didn't say anything else, we only glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well human, if that is the case then we are actually now even. I with find another way and time to do something to you." He said as he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. He turned around and ignored me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Rachel looked at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked

"You can never go anywhere with out getting into a fight, can you?"

"Well. no."

"But that is why I chose her as my human." My muse, Rouk said as she flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. She gave myheada hug.

"I am surrounded by alien life and my best friend has found he muse. Can this get any weirder?" Rachel asked to no one walking back to the bunks.

"You should know that answer by now and you should know never to ask that." I said.

"Yeah I should, shouldn't I?" she replied.

"Yep. It can only get weirder."

"Unfortunately I knew that." Rachel said with a sigh.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

(1) The sketch book doesn't appear as often as the magically appearing note book.

R: Rouk is so cool. hugs Rouk plushy

DE: I wonder what my muse looks like. Oh no. I'm starting to think like you.

R: You need a vacation from me or you may go crazy.

DE: Look who I hang out with. You're crazy 24/7.

R: Flattery will get you nothing.

DE: gives R the death glare

R: Um. Ok. I have to start on the 7th chappy so, uh, bye. darts out door.

DE: Oh boy another chap, Hope it's not that boring. exits out of a different door.


	7. The Sketches of Pure Doom

Chap 7 

DE: For the moment R is busy. glances over shoulder to look at R

R: sitting on a bunch of pillows with Rouk plushy and a huge bowl of marshmallow crème MARSHMALLOWS! giggles uncontrolablely

DE: sweat drops Don't worry folks. Inside joke sorta thing.

R: starts singing I luv my Marshmallow cream! Yes I do. I luv my Marshmallow cream.

DE: shakes her head and sighs Well here is this chap. Lets hope you like it and don't mind the title. R thought of it and since she is on a way major sugar high, then it makes no sense what so ever.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Disclaimer. As you already know I don't own most of these aliens. Well actually I don't own two or three, five or six at the most. Irken race and the robots belong to the IZ (Invader Zim) creator. Andalites belong to K. A. Applegate. Both of almighty stances in godliness. (don't ask about that comment. Okay?) Any other alien that I don't mention here and are owned y someone else I'll put a disclaimer at the end of the story for that. Oh and I don't own Rachel, she basically owns herself.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Rachel soon got bored of the Irken and me and went to the cot and started to right in her magically appearing notebook. Rouk and I shrugged at the same time and I sat back down and started to finish the sketch I was doing of the Irken. Rouk curled around my shoulders, yawnedand soon fell asleep. I couldn't blame her. It was pretty boring watching me sketch and there was nothing else to do in the cell. I started to hum the song the robot was humming and soon decided to do another pic of him. This time he looked at me and waved. I waved back for the heck of it.

"I like that song." The robot said.

"Well you just got me liken it too." I replied as I drew one of it's arms.

"Whacha doin'?" it asked as it came up to the bars.

"This." I said as I raised my sketchbook up and showed it the pictures.

"Ooo." It said as it looked at them and pulled at its master's arm to get him to look at the pics.

"Eh?" he asked as he follows the little robot's point.

He stepped closer to the front of his cell and glared at the pic. He scratched his chin in thought and nodded.

I looked at him quizzically. I actually couldn't decide if he liked it or not. It was really hard to tell, even though he had some human features.

"Intriguing human scum. For some odd reason you have capture the features of Zim almost perfectly." He finally said. "And GIR looks almost intelligent in one of those drawings."

"I should take that as a compliment Zim. Because, as I figure it, that might be the only one I'll get." I replied in a cooltone.

Zim stood there in thought for a few minutes and looked at me. I could tell he was studying my face and expression. But while he was doing that Rachel spoke up and I turned my head to look at her with a swirl of my hair.

"Wren, if you don't mind, don't get anyone else ticked. I really want to stay alive long enough to try and escape." She said without looking up from her writing.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll actually listen to you for once."

"Good. Now behave."

I turned back around to see that Zim had taken a seat in front of me and was waiting until I was finished.

"And you would like to say something?" I asked.

"Yes you pathetic human. For once I can't believe I'm saying this. I see no reason to fight with you."

"And is that a good thing?"

"Yes, actually it is. You see I want to get out of here and go destroy your planet." Zim said as he wave his hand.

"You can have it then." I said as I growled.

"Wha?" Zim asked in disbelief. His jaw dropped at what he just heard.

"Wren you don't mean that." Rachel hissed at me.

"I do to!" I yelled back. "I hate earth. There is nothing really interesting about it. I mean schools are just there to torture us. Work is boring unless you get to blow things up. And I really hate my chores." I complained.

"It's not all that bad." Rachel replied in defense. "You would miss some things. Like chocolate, more sketchbooks, more pencils, and a few other things."

"Yeah I would miss that. But not the other stuff." I said thoughtfully. "But to me if all the world was taken over by one main figure then, hey no more wars."

"There still would be wars you idiot." Rachel replied.

"Fine. I'll shut my mouth and ignore that last comment."

"Fine." Rachel said and went back to what she was writing.

"As you were saying?" I asked as I turned my attention back over to Zim.

"Well I...I uhhh...um..." he stuttered looking a little embarrassed.

"Spit it out or I'll ignore you too." I growled.

"I would like to offer a truce." He said simply.

This time my jaw dropped. It was my turn to study his features. He was telling the truth from what I could tell but I wanted a second opinion. I nudged Rouk and she muttered in her sleep.

"What?" she asked blinking at me a few times.

"You're my muse, right?"

"Yeah. I was shaped by your imagination."

"So in my imagination you could read feelings, can you still do it?"

"Yes." She replied matter-o-factly. "I can still do that."

"Tell me if Zim is telling the truth." I said as I motioned to Zim.

She sat there for a moment and blinked. Shaking her head a little in what seemed an odd way she looked at me. Her icy blue eyes focused and she soon replied in a whisper, "He's afraid. No...no...worried and lonely. But he is telling the truth."

I nodded and looked at Zim who was fighting to get GIR off his arm. I giggled a little and that brought Zim's attention back onto me. "I agree to this truce, but," I said in a pause and his face fell, "but in agreeing with this Rachel and Roukare included."

"Fine." he said nodding. "Then unfortunately GIR has to be included in it too human."

"Okays." I replied with a huge smile and went back to my drawing as Zim went back to getting the insane little robot of his arm.

I drew pictures of other aliens that I could see from my position and shaded them. I was to put the last touches on the andalite when a guard came in.

The guard sneered as he looked at me, "For all you who are new here are the rules for the exercise hour or two if you're really good. One, no picking fights, this means you you Garison." He shouted and pointed to the back of the corridor.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir." The same voice that threatened me earlier said.

"That's because you don't dream." Another voice retorted. Laughter was rippling through the cells like waves.

"Back to the matter." The guard shouted and the laughter stopped. "Two: no one tries to escape. Three: let's all try to play nice. Ok?" More laughter was brought on by the last rule.

The cell doors opened and the aliens filed out and down the corridor. I caught a glimpse of Zim in the crowd.

Rachel was up and beside me in a few minutes caring her notebook in hand. The crowd soon dispersed and Zim was standing in his cell waiting for us.

"Wow." I said as we stepped out of our cells at the same time. "You're being a gentleman."

Zim wave his hand, "A pitiful human detail. I was only waiting for you to exit so we can talk about our escape."

I shook my head and Rachel shook hers as we followed Zim out into the exercise area. The whole area was basically a dome with a flat surface. Nothing too interesting to look at, except the dome was a material that was transparent and I could see the space outside.

"Cool." I muttered with a little awe.

"You have not seen space before?" Zim asked astonished.

"From the ground, yeah. But not in space." I replied.

We found an empty spot and sat down. Rachel was ignoring us and I was pretty much use to it. But just for the heck of it I poked her and she hit me with her notebook.

"Don't do that again." Rachel threatened.

"But can you help us with a plan?" I begged.

"A plan to escape? What do you think I'm doing now?"

"You never told me that." I said almost whining.

She hit me again with the notebook and added, "Only because you'd blurt it out."

"Your friend seems more intelligent than she first looked." Zim said to me.

"Well I guess that should be a..." Rachel started to say when this alien came over and stood a few feet away.

It looked like an elf but with orangeskin. He smiled at Rachel and said, "You know I like girls who are more intelligent and are defensive about their opinions."

Since I was sitting down on my heels I placed my hands on the floor and looked at the guy, narrowed my eyesand started to growl. Rouk also started to growl from my shoulder.

Rachel looked at the guy and replied, "Will you shut up? I have had my last nerve cut by people cutting in when I'm talking and I swear I am ready to punch you if you get too annoying."

"Well then try girlie. It probably won't do you any good." He stepped a step closer

I started to growl a lot more and Rachel shot a glare at me. The look basically said not to do anything. I sat down on my butt and started to pout.

Rachel then stood up and said, "Being raised with two annoying brothers can teach you something, how to ignore and how to defend yourself. If you would like to try me then go ahead. But if not then take your face and get out of my site."

"Why you little..." the alien said as he started cursing under his breath. Then without warning he threw a punch.

Rachel saw this and grabbed his arm and twisted it around toward his back and yanked up. (1) The alien gave a yelp of surprise and started to struggle.

Rachel twisted his arm and replied to that yelp, "Go back to your friends and I'll let you keep your dignity." And with that she pushed him out onto the floor.

By now the whole dome was laughing that that one alien almost got beat up by an earth girl.

"And who told me not to get into any fights." I asked with a cold glare.

"I didn't start it, I only finished it."

Zim was laughing his head off by now.

It occured to me that Zim was a bit more odd than I first led to believe. I shook that thought away and shrugged.

"Can we discus the plan Rachel has thought of so we can get out of this place. Sorry but some of these aliens give me the creeps." I said with a small shudder.

"Wren I thought you felt at home here." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah. A bunch of aliens that like to eye me as their next meal or _toy_ makes me feel right at home." I replied with emphasis on the word toy.

Rachel and also Zim shuddered with the thought of that. I think that they both got the description right for the type of toy I meant.

"Enough with this talk. Let us get down to business." Zim said as he dismissed the thought with a glance at Rachel's notebook.

"Okay. Here is my plan; we will include anything as soon as we review it." Rachel said as she laid it open onto the floor.

All three of us started to whisper together.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

(1) Rachel can only do this because I have a creative liciense. Not really but it is my story.

R: Weeee. another chappy done!

DE: And I got to beat someone up!

R: Well you really didn't beat anyone up.

DE: I don't care. I got to cause someone some pain.

R: Hey why don't we finish off this bowl of marshmallow crème?

DE: Quite all right. Technically it is yours.

R: And I'm keeping it that way. R grabs a spoon and starts eating the marshmallows

DE: shakes head Sometimes you scare me. Then you make no sense.

R: starts giggling uncontrollably

DE: anime glares And I'm so thankful that I don't have to put up with you later.

R: raises spoon above her head MARSHMALLOWS!

DE: Oh boy. This is going to take awhile. pulls out cattle prod Excuse me while I get our author to start writing again. pokes R with rod

R: jumps two feet into the air. Then starts whining Hey quit it.

DE: pokes R with rod again Get to the computer and start typing.

R: stands up and marches to the computer with DE poking her on the way

DE: Start typing. pokes R

R: Fine. Bye folks I have to type now.

DE: pokes R for the heck of it Bye.


	8. Unexpected Changes

Chapter 8 

R: Oh my gawd. I wrote another frillen chap. Applaud me now!

DE: Wow. You should get a cookie for that.

R: Yeah. I get a cookie!

DE: No you don't. I lied.

R: Noooo!

DE: whacks R with a notebook Just get on with it!

R: Fine...

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Zim, Rachel, and I had just finished reviewing the plan for the fifth time when they herded us back into our cells. We would be staying the night in the cell then try the plan in the morning. Rachel was on the bottom bunk of our beds and I was on the top one. She was writing in her magically appearing notebook and mumbling to herself about not having her CD player. I on the other hand was drawing in my sketchbook. It was basically things like dragons, gryphons, and other little odd doodles. I looked up to see a guard coming and quickly hid the sketchbook and Rachel hid her notebook. The guard scowled at us and we both returned it without thinking. The Sayain guard laughed at us. Rouk hissed and a hologram shimmered into a large black saber toothed panther form around her small bio-mech body. She growled at him and bared her ivory canines the size of butcher knives. The guard growled back at Rouk and she yelped. Dropping the projection she flew up behind me and hid shivering. The guard walked away laughing at her.

"He wouldn't do that if I had my plasma cannon working." Rouk said with a snort.

"True." I replied and petted her head. "But none of us would have survived it."

Rachel just shook her head and asked totally off the subject, "Do you remember the plan?"

"Yep." I replied as I leaned over the bunk. "But why do I have to start it?"

"Because you're loud, mouthy, annoying, and can get into trouble without even trying." She replied with a shrug.

"But.." I started to protest. "Wait a frillen minute," I added cutting off my last thought, "I am not loud!"

"You are too." Rachel replied.

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"You are too. Now shut up!" she said and hit me with her notebook.

I fell out off the top bunk and hit the floor face first.

At that Zim looked over at us and shook his head. "I have no clue why I, Zim, am escaping with two creatures that are that stupid." He said still shaking his head.

"Well Zim.." I said getting up rubbing my face, "Maybe we only act like idiots to hide our real intelligence."

"Well Wren. Sometimes I don't think you are acting." Rachel said with out looking up from her notebook.

"Shut up." I replied and hit her with my sketchbook. "But Zim, we also act like idiots because we are friends." I then turned around and hoped on my bunk again. I faced Zim and asked, "Do you have friends or best friends _Zim_?" I stressed a little on his name.

Zim hesitated then puffed out his chest and replied, "Irken invaders do not need best friends."

Rachel and I studied him a minute. I shook my head and Rachel sighed.

"Yeah Zim, whatever you say. I'm gonna go to bed since I have to start the plan in the morning." I said and curled up into the covers.

" 'Irken invaders do not need friends' my foot." Rachel muttered going back to her writing. "he needs a big reality check if he thinks that."

With out us knowing it he had heard the last statement. He visibly changed. His little perky antenna dropped noticeably and his face fell.

"Maybe you could hit him with your notebook Rachel, and whack some sense into him." Rouk suggested to Rachel with a yawn and curled up beside me.

"I don't even think Rachel's notebook could knock sense into him. His head is probably harder than mine." I replied.

"Shut up." Rachel said and whacked me a good one.

"Ow.what was that for?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my head.

"That was payback." She replied. "And anyway I hit you and you still don't listen to me. Maybe it will work on him better than you."

"Probably not. But you can try anyway." I said with a shrug and laid back down.

Later-----

I woke up very uncomfortable, only to see that GIR was sitting on my chest.

"Whaaaa!" I shouted in response to the sight.

"Ahhhh!" came a reply and the little robot fell off my bunk.

"GIR! How in the whole frillen abducted high school did you get in here?" I asked quietly while looking at him from the edge of the bunk.

He just shrugged and said, "I dunno."

I raised a questioning eyebrow and asked again, "GIR how did you get in here?"

"Through the vent." He replied and pointed to the open vent.

"Ohhhhh." I said and looked around. Everyone else was asleep even with our little out bursts. "GIR, why in the world would you wake me up when nobody else is awake?"

"Because." he answered.

"Because why exactly?" I asked again.

"Because I wanna show ya somethin'" he replied with a stupid smile and walked toward the vent.

I hadn't noticed it until now. Of course no one would have noticed it because it looked just like a wall panel. I got up carefully as not to wake Rachel or Rouk up. I studied it and then measured it with a guess. GIR had climbed in it already and was waiting for me. I sighed and went toward the vent and was amazed that I could fit into it with a lot of room to spare. GIR started to walk and I crawled after him. For quite awhile I followed the insane little robot though about a dozen twists and turns and at least one small tight squeeze. We soon stopped at GIR's show-and-tell. He pushed the panel and it fell into a bright room. I blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light and saw it was a closet. I got out and looked around. It wasn't just a closet it was a clothing closet. It had a mirror that lined one full wall and shelves lined another.

"Um.GIR? What is so great about this room?" I asked with a hand on my hip and a perplexed look on my face.

"It has ma' fwiend in it!" he squealed and ran to the mirror and tried to hug it.

That's when I glimpsed myself in the mirror. I noticed it had something wrong with it. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I stepped closer to the mirror to see better. "Eh?" I asked and looked closer. "Whaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed and my hand shot up to my head. "I have cat ears and my hair changed colors!"

And true enough I had two cat ears a little higher on my head than my regular ears were. They were black with blue and purple stripes on them. My hair had turned a base color black with streaks of blue and purple too. I tugged on one ear and found out that it was truly attached.

"That's so cool." GIR said with a giggle.

"Cool? It would be if I was not stuck on a spaceship in the middle of space, as a captive, and planning to escape as soon as everyone wakes up!" I said hystarically.

GIR just shrugged his shoulders and went to a shelf that was on the wall behind us. He pulled of a few things and asked, "Wanna play dress up?"

I turned to him and noticed I had a tail besides just the ears. I jumped when I saw this and saw I had cat paws for feet too. I sank to the floor in surprise.

"Oooo.you has a tail!" GIR giggled and pulled it.

"I am now and officially a true freak of nature!" I cried. "I swear to god that I will never wish for anything else in my life!" I started to cry but stopped when my newly acquired ears picked up the sound of voices and the steady thunk of footsteps.

"It came from in here? Why would anyone want to be in a clothing closet?" a voice asked.

"I have no clue." Another replied.

"Uh oh." GIR said, hopped up, and ran to the vent.

I ran after him. We got up and were about to go until I remembered that the vent had to be closed. "GIR. I'll lower you down and you get the vent. When I bring you back up you but the vent back on ok?" I asked.

"Kay." He replied and I lowered him down. He picked up the vent and I brought him back up. He replaced it just in time.

I let out a silent sigh and followed GIR back to my room. He waved at me and walked back to the vent. I shook my head and walked to my bed. I sighed and climbed into it. Rouk murmured something about creampuffs then fell back into a deep sleep again. I curled up around her and worried about what might happen in the morning.

Next Morning----

"Get down now." Rachel half growled half demanded. She had her notebook in her hand.

"No." I said with a blanket covering my head and it was surrounding me also. I sorta looked like a baby kangaroo in its mother's pouch.

"Why?" she asked again fuming at my delay.

"Because I...I don't want to!"

"Wren, I am loosing my patients and I'm loosing it fast." Rachel growled at me.

"What is wrong with your puny human-worm baby friend?" Zim asked yawning. Apparently Rachel and I had woken everyone up with our fighting.

"She refuses to come down from the top bunk." Rachel replied glaring at me, her foot was tapping on the floor with annoyance.

"Why?" Zim asked curiously.

"If I knew I would tell you, now wouldn't I?" Rachel turned to Zim and asked hotly back. She turned back to me and pointed to the floor, "Down. Now." She demanded.

I shook my head.

"Just get down Wren." Zim said.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Will you get down if you can take the blanket with you?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe." I replied hesitating just a little bit.

"And then will you tell me or show me what's wrong?"

"Only if we talk about it in the bathroom." I said.

"Fine." She replied and headed that direction.

I got down carefully as not to show my feet or tail and headed after Rachel. Zim shook his head and sighed, "I will never understand humans, especially the females."

I stopped behind the wall.

"Ok. Now what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Well.you remember that injection they gave us?"

"Yeah, how can someone forget about that?"

"Well I didn't die but I think I had an allergic reaction to it."

"What sorta 'allergic reaction' are we talking about? Did you grow a tail or something?"

"Umm.something like that." I replied.

"Well..?"

"I sorta.." I started to say but then I just dropped the blanket. I looked down like a small child that had just gotten in trouble. My ears were up a little and my tail twitched in anticipation. Rachel was silent for several minutes. Then she suddenly busted out laughing. She fell to the floor holding her sides.

"It is not funny!" I shouted and stomped my foot.

"It is so." Rachel gasped. "You're a Neko!" and she fell into another fit of laughter.

"Grrrrrr..." I growled, ears flat against my skull, the pupils of my eyes contracted, and tail twitching this time in anger. I stomped out from behind the wall.

Zim saw me and busted out laughing too. I glared daggers at him and he stopped with only a few snickers escaping.

A guard was passing by. He stopped and looked at Zim perplexed. He turned around and gaped at me. He then turned around and ran down the corridor.

"Well that is something I would have never expected." Rachel said, wiping tears away from her face.

"Me either." Added Zim. He had started laughing again and he was wiping tears away from his face also.

I sat down on the floor in the corner of our cell with my knees up to my chest. I buried my face into my arms and sat there. Rouk came up and nuzzled my ear.

Suddenly a dozen scientists busted into the cell. One rushed up to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Wha..? Hey let go of me!" I shouted and struggled in its grip.

"Let go of her!" Rachel shouted and launched herself at the creature only to be caught by two others. She kicked one of them.

The scientists forced me down onto a cot and strapped me to it. One brought out a needle and injected me with it. The liquid soon made me sleepy.

"What did you do to her!" Rachel shouted struggling harder. "Let go of me! What did you do to her!"

The cot started to moving and the last thing I remember was hearing Zim say, "I guess we have to rethink the plan." I then blacked out.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

R: Another cliffy!

DE: You will pay for that.

R: Why? It's my story.

DE: pulls out a cattle prod Get the other one typed NOW!

R: Ahhhhhhh!

DE: Ladies and Gentlemen. I will make sure R types the new story. Thank you for waiting.


	9. Rachel to the Rescue!

R: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I have had school bothering me.

DE: School nothing. You have been writing but not typing.

R: glares at DE Shut up. No one asked you.

DE: I know. grins evilly But you now are typing it and you're gonna get it done.

R: You gonna make me?

DE: yep. pulls out a cattle prod

R: gulps

DE: So are you gonna finish it?

R: If you don't put that away I'm not gonna tell you who you meet in here.

DE: So?

R: looks shocked You don't care about your B/F?

DE: He's in the story! Why didn't you tell me!

R: You never asked.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Note: _'thought to self' _

"Regular speech"

Thank you for your time, pay for your bill at the register, and please come again. Oh and from here on out the Point Of View will switch between me and Rachel and there will be a narrator in the later chaps as well.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

Chap 9 Rachel to the Rescue!

Rachel's P.O.V.

I glared at the scientists as they left. On was holding its arm and the other was walking a little oddly. '_At least I got a few good punches in_. I thought to myself while I fumed.

I had heard Zim say when Wren was being taken away, "I guess we have to rethink the plan." I turned to Zim and glared at him. I shook my head angrily and said, "No. We keep the plan."

"What!" Zim asked shocked. Rouk glared and growled at me.

"We are going ahead with the plan." I repeated. "Wren gave us our diversion, even though unexpected, and now we must take that chance."

Zim looked at me in disbelief. "You are just leaving her here?" he asked. "She is your best friend and your leaving her! I refuse to believe that!"

"Why do you care!" I shouted to at him. "Remember you don't need friends. I quote and I mean quote, 'Irken Invaders do not need friends.' So I ask again, why do you care!" I growled with that last statement.

Zim looked shocked and then cast his eyes down in shame. "Sorry." He whispered.

It was my turn to look shocked. _'Erin might have mentioned something to me once that he never says anything like that._' I thought to myself.

"No." I said after a long string of silence, "I should be the one to say sorry. I really have never blown up like that. It's just that.Erin would have tried harder to save me and I barely hurt them in trying to save her." I sat on the floor and put my head in my hands.

Zim sat on the floor too, his ruby eyes toward the ground still. "You at least have a friend to fight for." He replied. He looked at me and glared, "I have no one close enough to me to even call a friend. That is all I really wanted really instead of taking a mission to invade. I just wanted to belong and prove myself."

"Well that's your fault isn't it?" I asked with the same glare.

Zim glared at me and shook his head, "You know, I had none until now."

"And what are you getting at?" I asked with a blank expression on my face.

"My Tallest, the leaders of all Irkens, never really and who would. I basically destroyed half of our planet Irk and I'm the shortest Irken on and off of Irk." He physically winced at that and I could tell it was true. "And when I was sent off to Earth in this sector, I knew they didn't want me around. I'm not as stupid as people think."

"You know. You are actually a little bit taller than Erin is when you stand directly next to her when she isn't slouching and she really isn't the tallest person on Earth. You should see Andy. I think he is about six foot three. But anyway, why are you telling me about this?" I asked.

"I dunno really. But when I was in here and saw you and Erin being brought in, I personally thought that you two would kill each other. And maybe if one of you killed the other I could get your help to escape and I wouldn't have to worry about anything." He replied with a shrug.

"K..." I replied. "But you're getting our help without one of us killing the other, so basically we are sort of friends. And by the way, Wren and I always act like that. Unless we are really hyper."

"Hyper?" he asked questioningly while raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You really don't want to know." I replied with a small smile. I stood up and came to the bars of the cell. "Listen Zim. We might want to break out now while the guard is away."

"But how?" he asked standing up too.

"I know!" GIR squealed happily.

"Huh?" Zim and I asked at the same time looking at the insane little robot.

"I know a way out!" it giggled happily. "I get out all the time!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before!" Zim growled at the unit.

"I dunno." it replied with a shrug.

"How did you get out GIR?" Zim asked sighing.

"Through the vents." He replied. He walked to the wall and pulled off the wall panel. Behind it was a black void of the vent's opening.

"Wow." I muttered. "The things you learn from a little robot without a true and single thought in his head."

Several minutes later-----

An alarm was going off. '_So they finally figured out that we're missing_.' I mused from behind GIR. Zim was behind me muttering about something a little off subject. I shook my head and continued, though my thoughts wandered. '_What's happening to Wren_?' I asked myself.

GIR suddenly disappeared and I lost sight of him. I stopped at the intersection and Zim ran into me from behind.

"Watch it!" I growled at him.

"Why don't you watch it!" he growled back.

"I can't help it that your little 'bot disappeared."

"He what!"

I glanced down the other three vents for the little robot. I was about to ask Zim if he had a light but I saw a little glimmer at the end of the passage in front of us.

"I think I found him." I said and whispered to Rouk. She was hanging in a sling I had created from a torn blanket. "Rouk, can you see him in this gloom?" I asked.

"Why?" Rouk asked wiggling her head out of the sling. She turned her head and looked forward.

"I dunno. You're a bio-mech thingy. You should have something to help." I replied.

"Um.I'll try." she said. It took her awhile and she squirmed out of the sling. "I saw him and then lost him.

"Well, then. Where did he go?" Zim asked.

"Farther down the vent I think."

"Oh great you think." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, shall we go?" Rouk asked looking like a very odd cat or ferret on all fours with her wings against her back.

"If you get us lost, I swear to god." I started to say.

"What's the point? GIR probably got us lost anyway." Zim said from behind me.

"For once I agree. You are most likely right." I replied and headed off after Rouk who was bounding back and forth a little ahead of us.

"I think we should move now. Rouk might run a hole into the floor." Zim said as he looked at her from over my shoulder.

"Zim we are in a vent. There is no floor only the bottom of the vent."

"Just had to get technical didn't you?"

"Yep." I replied and started off down the vent.

We crawled on a while more and suddenly Rouk stopped, came back, and returned to her sling. She looked at me and pointed in front of her, "Just keep going straight." She said.

We continued and I soon noticed that the sides of the vent widened. Zim for some odd reason moved up and kept pace with me. Then suddenly we both placed our hands in front of us and found there was nothing there. Before we could move both of us slid forth and somersaulted forward. We landed on our butts and began to slide downwards. Without thinking both of us hugged each other and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Rouk screamed happily.

We slid for what seemed forever. Through twists, turns, and even maybe a loop. Flawhoop! All of us landed on something soft. Zim and I noticed that we were hugging each other and screamed. I stood up, brushed myself off, and looked around like nothing happened. I noticed quite a lot of big ships around and that we had landed on a large pile of rags. A ship had just landed and seven people were coming out of it.

"K." I said. Six out of the seven people were guard. They were around a single figure in what seemed to be a straightjacket and muzzle. I looked at the figure for a while and noticed he had black hair. '_He looks familiar for some odd reason. Oh well_.' I thought and shrugged.

Zim and I got closer and just in time. We saw that the person had tossed two guards, knocking them out, and was trying to go at the other four.

"We have to help him." I whispered to Zim.

"But."

I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll help." Zim replied and then added under his breath, "The things that I do for your best friend."

Zim and I got closer to the guards. A sudden flash of silver caught my eye and I noticed that it was GIR.

"Oh no." Zim muttered.

GIR jumped onto a guard and started to hug him. The guard's face started to turn blue.

"Now!" I shouted and both of us jumped up and ran to the other guards. I planted a kick in the face of one guard while Zim hit two with his spider legs that had just started to retract into the pod on his back. The rest of the guards were out and the person we had just saved was getting off the floor.

I went to his side and helped him up. '_Now he looks really familiar'_. I thought.

He started to struggle with his bonds until I placed a hand on his back and he stopped struggling. I undid the clasps on his back and the bands along the muzzle. When I stepped back he tore the jacket and muzzle off along with the bands around his wrists.

"Rachel!" he shouted and hugged me.

I was a little surprised but then I recognized him fully. I hugged him back.

"Uh.yeah." Zim said and looked away only to see Rouk making faces. He started to snicker at it and then stopped when he noticed me glaring at him.

"Zim this is my boy friend James." I said.

"Zim?" James asked suspiciously.

"I am only here because of her friend." Zim said stiffly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah." James replied and looked over at me.

"Actually he is. Wren made and agreed to a treaty with him. So he has to be nice to us until he can get out on his own." I stated.

"Oh.So he is Wren's 'friend'?" James asked slyly.

I smiled evilly and replied, "I dunno.but look how he's blushing."

Zim's cheeks actually started to turn red through his green skin and he cast his head down.

"Well I guess that answers my question somewhat." James said shrugging. He turned to me, "So how did you get here?"

I was just about ready to answer him when Zim interrupted us. "Maybe we should find Wren before we get caught. You two can talk on the way." Zim suggested almost shyly.

_'He seems to be afraid of James_.' I mused studying his face. But then I noticed he wasn't afraid of James, it was something else.

"Why not." I said and shrugged.

Zim sighed with relief and started to the door. James looked toward me for an answer. I shrugged, not able to put an answer to the question. James and I then jogged after Zim to make sure he didn't get lost, hurt, or worse captured.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

DE: squeals in joy and hugs a James plushy James-kun!

R: rolls eyes

DE: glares at R then snickers

R: What?

DE: Nothing. I only think I know what is gonna happen in the future for this fic.

R: raises eyebrow What?

DE: Not gonna tell!

R: If you are referring to Zim, I know what's gonna happen. I am the writer you know.

DE: pouts Well you just ruined my fun.


	10. Fury of Friends

Chapter 10 

Wren's POV

I woke up drowsy and with a slight headache. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I started to panic and then remembered where I was and what had happened. My mouth was dry and my lips were chapped. I tried to swallow, but started coughing.

_'Great_,' I thought, gasping for breath. _'I wake up only to find that I'm worse off than what I was before'_. After the spaz attack I almost had, I was more than ready to get out of this place. Moving my hand I tried to figure out how it was strapped down. I pulled up and found out that my hand could slip out easily. "Wow. Aren't these aliens intelligent," I muttered hoarsely.

I released the rest of my limbs and noticed one of the worst things that could happen to a girl. I was on the table with only the sheet covering me and my only clothing was my bra and underwear. "I swear to God if they have done anything to me," I growled and wrapped the sheet around me as I stood up. "Stupid aliens. I'll get them back," I muttered as I tried to find a way out of the room I was in.

The walls were solid white and the floor a cold metallic silver. The only thing that stood out from the room was that there were three black spheres hovering in a triangular formation at one wall. I walked over to the spheres and started to look at them. I could see my reflection. I then noticed that my hair was braided back into a very tight and precise braid.

"Wow," said and noticed that I could see perfectly without my glasses. "Maybe they did fix me up, but..." I said and noticed that my ears and tail were still there, "They can't fix everything." I studied my features further and noticed yet another thing. Instead of my regular nose I had a cat nose. "And I hope they stopped any other changes," I added and sighed.

I went back to studying the spheres. I poked one and it moved and giggled. "Huh?" I asked and blinked. It was a solid black ball, yet it had giggled. "How did you do that?" I asked without thinking.

It chirped a few times and the top and bottom turned in two different directions. The other two spheres did the same. They suddenly started to hover around me. Clicking and chirping, they somehow opened a door. All three of them pushed me toward it. "Whoa! Wait a minute!" I shouted.

All three stopped and squeaked. I looked out the door and saw no one. I turned to the three spheres and raised an eyebrow. "You can understand me, right?" I asked. They squeaked and all of them twisted their two holes. "I'll take that as a yes then," I said and they made what sounded like really happy chirps. "Great," I muttered. "I'm talking to three alien spheres." We walked into a bigger room. There was no one in it either. It looked as though it was just deserted. I looked around as if I wanted to find something and then came three questioning squeaks from my companions. "Nothing," I said. "I just want to be able to find something decent to wear."

The leader gave what seemed to be a shrug and hung in the air. I shrugged also and continued to look around. Then there came a huge crash and several bangs from somewhere nearby. A door started to dent that was on one wall. "Uh oh," I muttered and froze.

Rachel's POV

I had explained everything to James as we snuck through the ship trying to find Wren. James also told us how he had been captured. It seems that the aliens just forced the people at his school onto a transport ship. He had dodged the capture only to be surrounded by guards. One guard had grabbed James. He had twisted out of his grip and taken him down. Basically in the flurry of punches and kicks three guards lay dead, one of them being a captain. He had been caught again a little while later and then brought up here. The rest as they say, was history.

I was happy that I finally got to be with James, but I would have been happier if it wasn't under the circumstances that had occurred. '_Wonder if Wren is all right'_ I thought. I was so distracted that I accidentally ran into a guard. He turned around and I looked up at him. He growled and I gave a small, nervous wave. "How did you get out? No. wait. You are the ones that escaped!" he shouted at us. "Down here! I found them!"

"Oh shit." James and I muttered.

All three of us ran down the corridor to our left. There were a dozen guards hot on our heels. A door was at the end of the hall and I thought we were trapped. I then noticed that Zim had disappeared in front of us. James and I continued to run, him gripping my hand tightly, until two silver legs grabbed us and pulled us against the wall. I saw a flash of ruby red eyes and a grin.

I gave a silent sigh and then recoiled at the sound of several loud bangs and one very loud crash. We looked out only to find that all dozen guards were laid out in front of the door. All of them were out cold. "Thanks, Zim," giggled Rock and popped her head out of the opening of the sling that was still hung from my shoulder.

"Whoa, what is that?" James asked.

"I forgot all about Rouk," I answered and pulled her out of the sling. She giggled some more and jumped to my shoulder. She slipped and grabbed both my shoulders firmly with her forepaws. Then she planted her hind paws on the small of my back. She extended her wings fully so that it looked like I had small dragon wings. I shook my head at her antics. "This, James, is Rouk," I said, pointing to her and she gave him one of Wren's Cheshire cat grins. "She's Wren's muse."

"'Kay." James replied. "You mean the bio-mech she mentioned?" he added.

"Yep," Rouk replied. She brought up a Siamese hologram and perched herself on my shoulder. "I have a solid hologram projection system that lets me change shapes, retractable blades along my back, fully functional wings, and I can trackWren's every movement."

"You can what!" I exclaimed.

"I can track Wren. I am her muse you know." She then jumped to Zim's shoulder and changed back.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" I asked, getting angry. GIR hid behind Zim and Zim shrunk back a little.

"You never asked," answered Rouk with an indifferent shrug.

"Why you little." I said and started to go at her.

James put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Rachel. You get to kill her later, but now we have to find Wren," he told me. He then leaned over and whispered, "Even though you are adorable when you are angry."

I blushed a deep crimson. Zim looked at me and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it and shook his head. "I am not asking. Not my business. Let's just find Wren and get out of this stinking pile of raw metal," he said.

We stopped all of a sudden when the door behind us started to open. It made shrill scraping sounds and then stopped. We all turned around only to see a shadow in the doorway. "Out of the pan and into the fire," I muttered.

Wren's POV

After the several bangs and a huge crash, I heard a murmur of voices. My three pals went to the door and squeaked in a questioning tone. I walked over to the door and put my ear against it to hear better. I placed my hand on the wall beside me and the door started to move. My three little pals gave a chirp and hid behind me. "Umm... this might not be good," I muttered, my ears down. The door came to a complete stop and three shadows came into view. There were several minutes of silence and no one moved.

Two small shadows started to move, one through the air and one running, both coming toward me. I could see their eyes, one icy blue and the other one a turquoise blue. Suddenly I hit the floor with a thud and something was licking my face and hugging my neck. "Whoa!" I said, giggling.

The one that was licking me stopped. "You're okay!" it said happily.

"Phew. Wren's okay," the other figured stated.

I cocked my head to the side and finally figured out who the other two shadows were. The third one was a complete mystery. "I'm guessing you found me by dumb luck, Rachel," I called. I stood up and got a closer look at the third person, but before I could ask who it was, Rachel started to laugh.

"Love what you're wearing, Wren. Nice Roman touch," she said.

I saw Zim avert his eyes and I looked down. I blushed beet red. I was still in the sheet. It was wrapped around my chest still. I adjusted it and glared at Rachel. "It's not my fault," I answered. "I'm sorry, but I never planned to be allergic to the stuff. I never planned to change, and I most certainly never frillen planned to be taken away! And who the frill is that person?" I added, getting worked up.

"Wren calm down," Rachel said as she took a step forward holding a tentive hand out towards me.

"Calm down? I am calm Rachel. The only way I'll get calmer is if I fall asleep!" I growled slapping it away.

"Wren, I mean it. Calm down," Rachel soothed as she raised her hand again and placed a hand on my shoulder.

It didn't work for me. "Rachel, do not start with me," I growled even more and crouched down moving away from her touch. "Now is not the time to touch me."

"Why?" she asked, starting to get ticked.

"Everything is bad right now and I am really not in the mood to talk and I have no clothes except for a stinkin' sheet."

"That doesn't mean you have to bite my head off!" she yelled at me.

"If you would not have laughed at me, I would have not been here like this and we would have been long gone by now!" I yelled back.

"But if we would have left earlier, then we would never have helped James!"

"Well if it helped him fine! But what about helping me!"

James and Zim were looking at us. They were gaping at how two friends could fight so viciously.

"Should we break it up?" Zim whispered to James.

"Soon, but not now. Both of them need to release some anger," James replied in a whisper.

"We were helping you! We were coming to find you!" Rachel shouted at me.

"I bet!" I growled back.

"We were! That's what we were doing!"

"And get yourself caught in the process? Aren't you stupid!" I yelled.

Rachel pulled back her fist and let a punch fly. I dodged it by moving to the right. James grabbed Rachel around her waist to stop her from launching another punch. Zim grabbed my waist and pulled me away from Rachel. Even though he looked weak, he was pretty strong and kept me detained. "Let me go!" I snarled and struggled in Zim's grip.

"Let go, James!" Rachel growled.

"Rachel, our first priority is to get out of here. You don't want to die young do you? I didn't think so. You and Wren can duel it out on the escape ship if we get there," James said in a calming voice.

"Fine," Rachel answered and relaxed in his grip.

"Grrr." I growled and calmed down a little until Zim let go. My tail continued to twitch with frustration. I turned to Zim and glared at him. He just glared right back at me.

"I'm keeping my part of the truce," he said, "And James is right. Our first priority is to escape and not die trying."

I sighed and nodded. "Let's get out of here," I muttered.

"Fine. We'll get out of here and then talk about why we were fighting later," Rachel answered, agreeing.

"Good. Now that that cat fight is cooled for a while, no pun intented," he said looking my way. I waved it off mutteringa 'Don't worry about it.' ",let's go back to the cargo bay and grab a good ship," James declared.

I never moved an inch. I had other thoughts on my mind. The three spheres had helped me and I didn't want them to get destroyed. "Wait," I called and everyone stopped and looked at me. "We can't go yet."

"Why?" Rachel asked, starting to get angry again.

"Because. we have to take something with us," I replied.

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's more like they."

Zim raised an eyebrow and asked, "They?"

The three spheres hovered in around me. The one gave a small squeak and all three hid behind me. "It could be a trap," cautioned James.

"If they are, then you can blame me," I retorted. "They listen to me and I can somewhat understand them too."

"Wren." Rachel growled.

"But."

"No. If they follow us I really don't care. I just want to get out of here."

"Fine," I muttered.


	11. Blood's First Fight

Chapter 11 

Rachel's POV

We headed down the hall back toward the cargo bay. I was still pissed at Wren. She was taking all her anger out on me and I didn't need it. She had changed my mood totally. At least I had James there to comfort me. Right now he was holding my hand and giving me comforting looks every now and then. Once we got a ship and escaped, I was going to ask Erin just exactly what her problem was. I stepped through the cargo bay doors and stopped. Two dozen guards were standing there, talking. All of them looked at us. "Here we go again." I muttered.

"Get them!" one guard shouted and the rest charged at us.

One threw a punch at me and missed. He hit the wall instead. Another one brought his blade at my face and I ducked. The sword still ended up slicing a few pieces of my hair off. "Oh geez!" I said and scrambled to the side as the blade came down once more. I didn't let him recover and kicked him in the groin. His sword fell to the floor and I kicked it away. I then kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. As soon I had had finished him off, another guard took his place.

Wren's POV

There were guards in the bay. I groaned and dodged a punch. Everyone was in battle, but as soon as one guard was out, another one took its place. "Man don't you guys ever give up?" I muttered and dodged yet another punch. I threw my own punch and heard a crack as I broke the woman's nose. I then kicked the side of her head and she went down.

Two other guards took her spot and I groaned again. I backed up to dodge their punches and backed up into someone. I turned my head and saw that it was James. "Sorry about earlier," I said and deflected a double punch.

"That's okay. Everyone was just a bit too tense," he replied and blocked a flying kick to the head.

"Question. If they have weapons, why don't the use them?" I asked him.

"I have no clue," he answered and moved away.

I heard a clang of metal on metal and heard the shrill sound of something skidding across the floor. I looked down and saw a sword at my feet. Apparently James had one too. "Ironic, isn't it?" I asked.

"This is gonna be good," he replied and picked up the weapon, an evil smirk crossing his face.

I smiled as well. I looked up and saw that the two guards had seen it too. They went for it, but I slammed my pawed foot on the flat of the blade and it flipped into the air. I caught the hilt on the second flip and flashed it at the guards. "Come and attack me. But I warn you, kitty's not in a nice mood. And when kitty's not in a nice mood, things get ugly, very ugly."

"Oh look. She has a sword. Do you know how to use it, kitten?" one asked with a sneer.

"You'd better hand that over to us, kitten. You might hurt yourself," the other added with a chuckle.

"And you," I started and swung the blade. It sliced the air. I only saw it enter the one side and come out on the other side of the guard's neck. "Might just lose your head. And never call me kitten."

The second guard looked at his companion and watched his buddy's head roll off his neck. "How? Wha?" he asked, trembling in fear.

"I am your worst nightmare," answered, grinning evilly. The guard looked from me to James who was already slicing his second enemy apart. "Except for him. Now he is the ultimate nightmare, but you get him if you get past me." He looked shocked and started to inch away. I didn't let him leave. He fell to the floor in a puddle of blood.

I saw Rachel fighting off someone. I also saw James helping her so I shrugged and blocked a blow with my sword. The guard who had thrown it got a good chunk taken out of his arm. Then he saw that there was blood dripping from the blade down to the hilt and down to my hands. Then he looked around at his beheaded comrades. He glared at me and struck again, this time getting a chunk taken out of his other arm. He backed away and soon we were both in a fast paced dual. He was no match though, and as his head turned to my left, the blade followed it and his head fell from his shoulders. It landed with a squishy thunk on the floor.

I grinned with demonic pleasure. The cloth swirled about me as I turned around. The body fell backwards, headless. I dropped the sword and then turned to Rachel and James. They were staring at me in disbelief. '_Whoa,_' I thought and looked down. I was standing in a pool of blood. My usual black, white, blue, and purple pawed feet were dark shades of a gruesome red. The front of the sheet I was wrapped in was stained and covered with blood as well as my hands.

I staggered forward and fell to my knees. '_I never thought I could kill like that I thought. It felt so good but. I lost myself to the sword. Why did I do that? James did the same thing, yet he had a reason. He did it for Rachel, his love, for their lives, but I didn't have a purpose. I cared nothing about my life. I did it for the pleasure. the pleasure of killing_.' I felt numb and remembered the vacant look in their eyes. I shuddered and sat there.

Zim, Rachel, James, and Rouk came over to me. Rouk draped herself over my shoulders and gave a soft, sad, knowing coo. Zim gave me a look that said 'I know how you feel.'

Rachel and James ignored the blood and helped me up. "Rachel, why don't you go and find us a ship. Zim can help me with her," James said. Rachel gave him a puzzled look. "Go," was all he said.

Rachel turned and moved off farther into the hanger. Zim came to my side. He put an arm around my back and James did the same. I shivered a little, but walked when they moved. We followed Rachel's bloody shoe print tracks.


	12. Shiny! Shiny!

**Hello all. This is DigiExpert, Ravwrin's best friend. Her comp's been kinda funky and she should be online within the next two weeks but that is unknown. However, she's asked me to be her personal typer of chapters from now on since she's too lazy for it. I'll tell you that she is writing on it again, now on chapter 24 of it. Anyway read please!**

**Chapter 12- Shiny! Shiny!**

**Rachel's POV**

I started to walk away. '_Why in the world would James make me look for a ship? He could have probably picked a better one than me. Maybe he didn't trust Zim. Oh well. I really don't trust him much either,' _I thought to myself.

I started to walk away. 'I thought to myself. 

I stopped to see what the ships looked like. One caught my eye. It was huge and of an ethereal silver coloring. It had an odd shape though I thought it looked a little like something that I had seen before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off and walked toward it.

A squeak startled me and I jumped. A black ball hovered in front of my face, scaring me again. "Don't do that!" I growled.

It gave a chirp that sounded sad. It started to hover away. "Sorry," I said and it stopped. "I didn't mean to growl at you. I just don't like to be scared or surprised."

It gave a few small clicks and a chirp. That seemed to be a sorry also. I reached out and petted it. It gave a happy squeak and started to change. "I think I broke it," I said and stepped backwards.

Several pieces slid around on the small sphere. The arranged for a little while and then stopped. It fell to the floor, but in the shape of an oval. "Rachel what happened?" James asked as he turned the corner.

"One of Wren's floating black ball friend's scared me. I said sorry and touched it. It started to change and then stopped and fell to the floor in the shape of an egg. I did not do it." I stated matter-o-factly.

"I believe you," James said with a small laugh as he took my hand. "But I think it is moving again. Look."

I turned back around to see that the egg was shivering. I leaned over to get a closer look and it cracked. "Whoa!" I yelped and fell backwards. James caught me and steadied me. We watched the egg hatch. It cracked more and a piece fell off. A foot with three claws pushed its way out.

Five minutes later it was out of its egg type thing. It shook its head and fell down. It seemed to be a little metal oriental dragon. It was a little smaller than Rouk, but a lot longer than she was. It blinked at me, blue eyes dancing with laughter at the shock I seemed to be in. "That is really not right," I commented as I bent over to pet it. Chirping and turning its head, it watched me. I scratched it under its chin and it started to purr and closed its eyes.

"Rachel, we need to find a ship before more guards come. I don't think that another attack is good for either of both parties," James said.

"I know. I was looking at a ship. It might fit all four of us. No, wait. Zim are you going to go with us?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders as best he could. "What is the point of going anywhere else? The Empire really doesn't want me anyway. And I thought you would like to annoy me more and keep our treaty."

"Oooo. That is an idea," I replied mischievously.

"So are you going with us? Fine by me," James said with an indifferent shrug.

"For some reason, I feel like I have made a mistake," Zim replied and shook his head.

"Okay. We, back to the ship. It is the one right in front of us." I gestured behind me. "It looks familiar to me but I don't know. It basically caught my eye because it was big and shiny."

James and Zim shook their heads at me, then looked at the ship. "Let's just see if it works," James stated and started toward it.

I started to turn around and saw the little dragon. It gave a chirp and giggled. I looked at it funny. Giving me a hard look and placing its front claws on its sides, it gave me a series of chirps, squeaks, and growls. It looked as though it was scolding me.

"Fine, fine," I said, holding out my hand. It landed on my arm and hand. "There, happy now?" I asked. It gave a little chirp of contentment and placed its head on my fingers, beginning to fall asleep. "Oy," I muttered and pulled my to my stomach, heading off after the others.

James had left Wren with Zim, who was keeping her standing. _Good thinking_ I thought and came up behind him. "Where did James go?" I asked. Zim jumped and glared at me.

"He went to see how big that ship really is," Zim replied. "I'm doing what he told me to do."

"Oh," I answered.

A few minutes later, James appeared from the side of the ship. He was grinning happily. "This is a nice ship. No damage from what I can see on the outside except for a few dull areas, but it will hold just fine. We need to find a way inside though. I saw no door whatsoever."

"Try the panel on the side," Wren murmured softly.

"Wha?" we all asked.

Wren's POV

"There should be a panel on this side of the ship," I again answered, but a little louder. I moved forward and Zim followed me. I had no clue why I stepped to the side of the ship and looked at it. I knew I was right. This was a ship that I thought had only existed in my imagination but it was real.

Placing my hand on the panel in front of me, I put pressure on my index finger, pinkie, and the heal of my palm. A light appeared around it and clicks were heard. The door opened with a small whoosh and released a gush of stale air. A ramp extended toward the ground from the door that was three feet off of the ground.

"Wren, how did you know how to open the ship?" Rachel asked.

I didn't answer. I had gone back to being silent again. "Wren, since you opened the ship, is there anyone or anything inside?" James asked.

I turned to him and shook my head. "The air is really stale. That shows that nothing has been in there for awhile."

"And you know that for sure… how?" Rachel asked.

"The power to open the door is on its own mechanism. When the door is open, it is supposed to connect a circuit to turn on the main power supply. No main power, no way to recycle air. Anyway…" I trailed off.

"This ship looks like it was brought in, never opened, and no power on for several months or even years," Zim suggested. He looked over to me. I nodded to confirm what he said was probably true.

"Oh," James said with a nod. "But how do you know how this thing works?" I didn't reply again.

"You can tell us later," Rachel said and walked up beside James. "But are you sure that it is safe to use?"

"Umm… Before we start to go, the core might need looked over and rebooted, but I really don't know for sure," I commented.

"Oy.." Rachel groaned.

"Well, Wren, could you take us to the helm? Then you could tell us what needs to be done," James said.

I nodded and then headed inside the ship. My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark light. A soft blue light started to glow. I turned to see GIR's eyes giving off the light. "We are going to have to take the stairs since the main power is down. Rouk, a little light please?" I asked her. I knew that Rachel and James couldn't see as well as I could in the darkness. I looked back and saw that Rachel had locked hands with James to keep from being separated from him.

Rouk's tail split at the tip. The light that it gave off lit the area and showed dust and footprints. "I thought no one has been in here," said Rachel a bit shakily and she stepped closer to James.

"No, someone has been in here, but it has been quite a long time. See?" I replied and bent down only to cake two fingers through the footprints. "Dust has already settled into these prints."

"Oh," Rachel muttered. "But that still does not mean that the maker of those prints isn't still here."

"They'd be dead if they were," I replied. "Now we need to head to the helm. This way." I moved to my right. "The helm will be in the head."

"The head?" Zim asked, still beside me.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now though I wish I had more light," I said.

The other two spheres, which had followed us, flew ahead. Small ports opened on their outsides and light illuminated the area even more. "Thanks my friends," I said and patted both of them. Each gave a happy squeak and chirp and continued to hover in front of me as I walked.

Continuing on, I started to hear whispers. I could hear Rachel's and James' voices. I knew what they were saying. My ears slowly flattened to my skull and I kept the pain of what they were saying to myself.

**Rachel's POV**

Wren had known how to open the ship. That confused me a lot. '_How did she know how to open it?'_ I thought to myself as we followed her. '_What did they do to her when they took her?'_

Wren had known how to open the ship. That confused me a lot. ' I thought to myself as we followed her. ' 

James nudged my shoulder with his and gave me a questioning glance. He seemed to know what I was thinking. "How did she know how to open the ship?" James asked me in a very, very low whisper.

"Just what I was wondering," I replied back in a whisper that was just as low. "But I don't know what they did to her when they took her. And it was all my fault that they did," I added, looking at the ground.

"Rachel, there's nothing you can do about that. It's in the past and you should let it be. After all, do you think you would have found me if it had never happened?"

"No… but still."

James pulled me closer to him. "But nothing. We'll just keep an eye on her okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do if she was affected by whatever was done to her."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," James replied and hugged me close to him.

"I guess we will," I answered and continued to follow the light beams.

Soon we came to what seemed to be a dead end. Wren placed her hand on a panel on the wall and the whole thing slid up. Inside was black nothingness.

"Wren…" I started to ask.

"Yes, Rachel. I know what I am doing. This lift runs on its own power like the door. It will take us to the bridge. It will be much much faster than the stairs. Or would you rather take the stairs?" she asked.

"I trust you, but only because I don't want to take the stairs," I replied with a sigh.

"Good," she said and stepped into the area. Zim sighed and followed her. We followed both of them into the spot with room to spare. Wrenn had sat down and pulled a panel off of the wall.

"I thought you said this lift has its own power?" commented Zim.

"It does. But you have to do it manually first," Wren explained and twisted two cords together. The lift started to move with a jolt. "But once you know which cords then it is pretty simple." Then she shrugged.

"Can you stop it is the only question?" asked James.

"Yes. I just separate the cords. Like now." Wren then pulled them apart and everything stopped.

The doors opened and revealed a black void. The two spheres hovered out and lit the room, but only to an extent. "This place is bigger than I first thought," muttered Wren, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Huh?" we all asked.

"Oh sorry. I was just saying that the helm was bigger than I first thought. The helm is probably at a…" Wren trailed off there and was cut off because she started to slide.

So what'd you think? I'm going to work on typing chapter 13 for you all and I'll post it whenever I get it done. So review this chapter while you wait for the next!


	13. Bodies of the Past

R: And I'm back! I don't know how long though until I'm gone again. I have a very short attention span. I'm actually doing this because my program that I do art on the computer isn't working. Stupid damned computer... Anyway... On with the chap!

* * *

notes- 

'_Thoughts'_ --------- "Speaking" ----------- (Ships words)-will be used later-

Disclaimer---- You know the drill. I don't own most of the characters. The ship I own, I own me, Rouk, but not Rachel.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

It took me a little while to figure out I was sliding down the floor. "Ahhhh!" I screamed and scrambled for a handhold. Rouk was squealing in delight as I slid further down the floor and some how spun around. I came to an abrupt stop when my backhit something pretty hard. A rattling sound followed and something fell into my hands. Looking down I saw that it was a skull from some alien. My left eye twitched and I screamed bloody murder.

"Wren? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rachel shouted to me a little panicked.

"Um... I'm not hurt exactly..." I said.

"Then what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"I'm holding someone else's head!" I whined. I perked up and giggled insanely, "But it's so cool!" I added starting to look at it.

"Oy.. She's back to normal..." I heard James say.

"Is it alright to come down?" Rachel asked.

I looked up into the darkness and replied, "Yeah. The landing is rough, but yeah, it's ok."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V...**

I sighed with relief looking down into the gloom at where Wren might be. '_I'm still wondering how she knew where to and how to open the ship though..._' I thought to myself.

Zim stepped away from my side and back from the door. He motioned to the door. "Lady first?" he asked. James sent him a deadly glare. "Our treaty is still in effect." Zim supplied to a glaring James. "But if you want, I will just go ahead of you guys so no one gets hurt. Our treaty only covers GIR, Rouk, Wren, Rachel, and I."

I raised an eyebrow to that. "Why do you say that?" I asked him.

Zim kicked GIR through the door way and he squealed happily all the way down. Zim then walked to the door and looked at me. "Because I have the feeling your boyfriend trusts me as far as he can throw this ship." he said and stepped out onto the floor and started to slide down.

"Good answer." James said looking down into the darkness. He then motioned toward the void. "Shall we decend also?"he asked with a smile.

I sighed not really happy about going down there. "We might as well since we are the only ones up here." I said.

We stepped out onto the floor carefully. It wasn't as dark as we though it was so we could see a little at where we were going. James slid to the bottom before me and caught me as I came down. Looking around at where we were. Wren was at what looked like a control panel and she seemed to be getting a little mad. She pushed a few more buttons before she started muttering to herself. I turned my gaze toward Zim who was checking something in one of the three chairs.

"What are you looking at Zim?" James asked.

"Hm?" He said looking at us. "Oh, well. I believe the former crew." He said and turned one of the chairs around to face us.

Sitting in the chair was a full skeleton. A few strips of hide revealed that the bones were bleached white where they weren't covered.

"Wow...That's pretty gross." I said.

"Yeah." he replied. "They've been here a while too. I'm no anthropologist of any type but I'd say that they died where they sat and that they've been here quite a while."

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Wren said that the shut down system was on."

"And how did she know that?"

Zim just shrugged. "She said she would explain everything as soon as she got the ship working and we are away from here."

"Right..." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"Gods be damned!" Wren suddenly shouted in frustration taking everyone by surprise.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V...**

Everyone suddenly turned their gazes onto me and looked at me funny.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I have to go to the engine room to get the systems back up. It has been to long since the last time this thing was up." I explained. "That or I just need to go down there and check to see that everything is where it is supposed to be."

They all looked at me like I was just a little crazy. Then together they replied with an 'Oh...'

"Okay... One thing first though Wren." Rachel said.

"What?" I asked almost whining because I was trying to figure out how I was going to get back up to the lift.

"Why is the floor tilted?"

"Because the bridge is the head of the ship." I replied.

"I know that." she said.

"Rachel, I mean it as in, the bridge _is _the head of the ship."

"So that means what exactly?" James asked.

I sighed and felt as if I should just start banging my head off a wall. "This ship is in a form. The form is a dragon. A western dragon." I said calmly. "Right now the head is hid under the wing of the ship."

"So you're telling us that the ship is in the shape of a dragon?" Rachel asked.

I sighed again. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to get up this floor." I said a little annoyed.

I started to think of a way out of the room. I heard James and Rachel whispering in the background but I ignored it. I knew sooner or later the guards would come back and that was a bad thing. There was only enough energy to open the outside door, but not to close it. So we were open to any and every attack that they could throw at us when they were ready.

I started to tap my chin in though when I gelt someone pick me up bridal style. Meaning an arm was in the crook of my knees and one around my back. I panicked and threw my arms around the shoulders of the person that picked me up. I looked up surprised to see that Zim was the one who had picked me up and he was looking really smug.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Well, my pack has 'spider legs' as GIR puts it. I am the only thing that I can think of that can get you up to that lift. I'm going to have to go with you of course." he replied.

I looked away blushing. "Oh." The blush disappeared when I turned and looked at him again. "Next time warn me why don't you."

Zim laughed at that and I smiled back. He extended his spider legs and started up the floor. I was really thankful at that moment that this Zim was taller than the Zim from the show.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V...**

We watched as Zim picked Wren up and then left with an insane SIR and muse in tow. For some reason I smiled absently. I was glad to see Wren doing something and not mopin about what she had done.

Earlier James had pulled me into a corner to talk to me about Wren. We were both discussing if we could really trust her more than we thought.

"Back to the subject." James started to say.

"I think we can trust her. To me she seems normal. And anway I actually think I remember her saying something about a type of ship like thise from a dream before." I said. "I use to teas her because she said it was shiney silver and I would say 'Shiney! Shiney! Shiney!'."

"I only trust her if you trust her. But I don't trust Zim." James said with a frown.

"I know how you feel." I said. "I don't trust him much either, but if Erin trusts him right now..." I didn't finish and just sighed shaking my head.

James shook his head also but then began to grin evilly.

'_Uh oh..._' I thought. '_What's he up to now..._'

James showed me exactly what he was up to when he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I looked surprised and James smiled at me. I blushed and looked down.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" I asked finally looking up at him through my bangs.

"Well, I though since maybe we had some time along, we could catch up on some things. Since this was an ironic situation to be left alone without anyone around, and since we know nothing about this ship and how it works, I find this to be much better than doing nothing at all." He said smiling.

I playfully glared at him while leaning back against the wall behind me and said, "I hate it when you make sense."

"But..." James started to say playfully pouting.

"But that's what I love about you." I whispered andlooked at him fully.

He smiled, leaned down and kissed me again. I only returned it with a smile.

* * *

**Wren****'s P.O.V...**

Zim had let me down when we got to the lift. I had to adjust the sheet though that was around me and muttering the whole time about not having anything that was decent to wear during a time like this. Zim was chuckling at this and I started to blush and I sat down so my back was toward him as I started to play with the lift's wires.

'_Damn... What's gotten into me._' I thought. '_I hope I'm not starting to like him... Wait... I think I do already like him! Crap!_' I became completely aware of Zim as he hovered out of my light as I worked. This only made me blush deeper.

Finally I finished rewiring and getting my blush to disappear. I stood up, brushing the dust off the back of the sheet. "It will take a while to get there. I placed the coordinates and it should stop." I said without looking at him. Instead I watched GIR fly into a wall after missing Rouk.

After a pause of silence Zim looked at me and asked, "How do you know so much about this ship?"

I sighed at that continuous question that kept popping up and looked down toward my feet. The blood had started to dry on them and was flaking off. I looked up into his face and searched his eyes. Sighing again I replied, "I know so much about this ship because I had so many dreams about it. It was something I loved to do, dream that is. I was always a dreamer and I was always thinking of things. I created my muses and a few other things while dreaming. This ship was an idea I had created from the basic idea of a dragon. I was obsessed with them so I had thought, 'Why not'."

"Dragons?" Zim asked. "You mentioned that before."

"Yeah. Dragons are myths that are on Earth. It was a very large creature with leather wings, four legs, a massive tail, and could breath fire. Dragons always differed from person to person though." I said. "I based the ship after the myths and a show too. A show that was supposidly just a show until I found something to prove it was real."

Zim gave me a questioning look. "What show?"

"Eh, another time. I have enough to explain now about the ship." I said. "The ship was a rouch design in my head and a slight description, but that was all. It was a large silver ship in a dragon form. There were huge wings that could fold up when not in use. The neck and head could move. Four legs and a tail were added to the body and could also move. The ship could grow though."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. I looked at Zim with a smile. "Told you." I motioned for him to follow. His steps soon matched mine andhe waited for meto finish my explanation.

"It could grow?" he asked.

I nodded. "What other poeple don't know is that this ship is also biological. Basically a bionical machine. Sorta like Rouk except more machine."

"Ah..."

"The ship could grow larger and more detailed, but only if it liked its crew. That is the bio part of the ship at work. It can feel the moods of the crew but only to an extent on the moods when it's young. It could also enter one's mind to talk to the person or actually skim through their thoughts at older ages. The ship could supply the crew with their needs without taking on supplies sometimes. It's good to have a back up though incase the ship can't supply everything. The ship would only supply them though if they kept a bargain. The bargain being that they started it off and kept it in working order." I turned a corner and opened a door.

"So that is how the ship supplied the crew." Zim murmured close behind me. "But what happened if the bargain wasn't kept?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "My, aren't we the one full of questions." I said smiling.

He blushed a little but asked agian. "But what happened?"

"The ship would terminate all life forms on it." I answered.

"Wow..." he said.

I only nodded and stopped at a panel.

"I'm guessing there is more but you can tell me that later." He said.

I smiled and nodded again in agreement then got to work. Several times I lost track of what I was doing but remembered as soon as my hand landed on a switch or button. I soon realized that the power source just needed a kick start.

"Oy..." I muttered and walked over to another panel and looked over it.

"What?" Zim asked worried.

"The only way we can get this thing working is if we kick start it." I said with a sigh and place my hand on the panel.

The door opened to the inner room revealing a very large vertical engine. It was glowing a dim green color and I gave a happy sigh.

"What's this?" Zim asked in awe and studied the engine.

"That," I said pointing to the engine, "is a Plasma Energy Core. Used for flight and the weapons. It is also used for simple things too. The wings were used as the engines and would actually beat to move the ship. The wings could also recharge the engine if it got low."

"Wow..." He murmured.

I shook my head smiling and started looking at the core and its components. The something caught my eye. A cord, the main cord in fact, was cut. No power was flowing through it so no power was actually getting to the ship.

"Zim!" I yelled, "I believe I've found our problem!"

He came around from the other side of the core. "What is it?"

"A cut cord." I said harshly. "The crew didn't die because of an accident or because of the ship. There was a traitor on board and now it all makes sense..."

* * *

R: Damn... That was long... I don't want to even think about how many words that was. On paper it didn't look that long! Oh well... It's done and over with. On to the next chapter! R/R pwease! 


	14. Shippy Go Boom!

R- Oh yes, I'm back with another chap. Lmao Be afraid people. I've actually wanted to type up another chap of Abduction for a while. I feel bad for not finishing it too. Oh well, on with the chapter!

Sorry for the delay. Let's just go over a few terms. "" -these are for speech, "_word_" -these are for personal thoughts and ( ) - these are ship thoughts and replies. You'll get what I mean later on in the chap.

Chap 14 --Shippy Go Boom!—

Wren's P.O.V….

Zim and I were just finishing up the connections of the last wires to the power cord. Zim amazingly had a small welding laser with him in his pak.

"Why didn't you escape with that?" I asked when we had started

"Let's just say I forgot I had it." He replied with a smile.

My answer to that was to roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "What? Ego got in the way of brain function?" I asked ginning afterwards.

"That was below the belt." Zim said mock glaring at me.

That only made me grin more and soon the connection was finished. Only a split second after that the core blazed to life. It swirled with blues, greens, golds, and purples. Throwing light in every direction and splashed the walls with color. A soft comforting hum came forth from the core also.

I started to purr with pure joy. "That is one of the best sounds to hear right now." I said softly, tail twitching lightly.

"I'd have to agree." Zim said glancing over at me.

Rouk pulled my hair, "We have to go. Peoples might come really soon."

"I know, I know." I said swatting at her paw. "Let's head back to the bridge." Turning around I started toward the door at a jog. I heard Zim follow and soon he was right on my heels.

Getting to the lift I sighed happily. Instead of sitting on the floor to control it with wires I could use the controls. We were soon off to the bridge.

Rachel's P.O.V….

James and I stopped kissing suddenly when we heard a squeal from behind James.

"Awww! James and Rachel sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, den comes marriage, den comes Rachy pushing a baby carriage." The same squeally voice sang.

I looked over and saw GIR singing and dancing to the song. I blushed a deep crimson when I saw Wren and Zim slide down the color. Zim caught Wren at the bottom and looked a GIR with a confused look. Wren had about the same look on her face.

"Um….I think we can explain." I said still blushing.

Wren rolled her eyes, "Not now." She rushed over to one of the chairs leaving Zim's attention on us.

"But I gots them on video!" GIR giggled.

"What!" I yelped.

"I got yous tapedded." He said happily and the top of his popped open. A huge screen somehow came up and the image on the screen was of me and James.

Wren turned and her jaw dropped. She walked over to GIR and whispered something to him. He screamed, grabbing Rouk while on the way, and shot up into the lift. We could hear him screaming all the way down the lift.

Wren looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "You really need to find a room to do that in you know." She smirked and crossed her arms over the chest. "And you're lucky I'm not going to tease you about it." She turned about and went back to the panel she was working at.

"Everyone, hold on. This thing's going to wake up and it is not going to be happy." Wren said after a few minutes of tinkering. She moved to flip a switch.

Suddenly everything started to shake. The floor started to move and everything started to shift. The slant went the other way and everyone except Wren slid, hitting the opposite wall. Then everything shook violently like it was in an earthquake.

Wren's P.O.V….

The shaking continued until I pushed a few buttons and flipped a switch. Pushing what remaining bones were on the chair off after the shake I sat down. A low growling, groan sounded and resonated throughout the bridge.

"What the hell was that?" James asked helping Rachel to her feet.

"That," I said looking over my shoulder, "was the ship waking up. It is almost like a Zoid from that show Zoids. I stood up then, shook my self and adjusted the sheet around me trying not to notice the blood stains all over my front. I moved over to another panel and pushed a few buttons causing the ship to move with only a little tremor.

"Alrighty," I said with fake enthusiasm, "say sorry to the nice pile of bones and push them off their chairs. Sit down at a chair and be prepared to take orders."

Everyone gave me odd looks but walked over to a chair. Unfortunately for us, Rachel sat at the middle one that controlled weapons. This was bad, because she really couldn't aim.

"_Thank the gods it is not James though._" I thought with a happy, barely audible sigh. "_He could be a little too trigger happy._"

Since there were only three chairs I had to stand. But by my calculations where were only supposed to be three control chairs at this stage. Each chair had a different station and function. James was in the pilot/navigation, Rachel weapons/communications, and Zim was at the system controls/defense.

Suddenly the ship started to shake again and I had to grab a hold of Zim's chair. "Calm down!" I shouted at the ship. "We are not here to harm you! We need to escape or all of us will be killed."

The ship stopped shaking and gave another long growling groan. In side my head there was something close to a flash and snap.

(I trust before.) A child-like voice said to me. (They betray!) The shaking started again.

"We won't betray you." I said out loud. "We just want to live."

(Then you use me!) The voice screamed. This time to all of us and causing us to wince. The ship threw its head back. Sending a roar forward and sending me flying back into the wall with a hard thud.

"It's not like that!" Rachel shouted.

(They betray everyone! They betray me!) Another bellow roared through and the head shook again.

(They betrayed you, yes, but not everyone is like that!) I thought quite loud mentally. (We want to help you escape! If these people outside of the ship get in you they will do worse than betray you.)

Everyone winced as the ship shrieked mentally and physically, (How you know that?)

"Because they took us from our homes and captured us!" James hissed.

"I was betrayed by my own people too." Zim said quietly. "Just like you, but I trust these people. Even James, which should be enough to commit me to the Insane Asylum planet, but I still trust these people. Maybe you should judge us when you know us better."

The ship stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at Zim and he just glanced at us. "It's true though. Wren trusted me before we really knew each other."

I blinked and asked, despite the mood of the moment, "They have an Insane Asylum Planet?"

Zim never got to answer because the ship calmly stated, (You right. I learn more about you before I judge. But I will destroy if one of you betray.)

"Thank you." Rachel said.

(No thank me yet. Your life rests on me.) it replied with a low, rumbling vibration

The connections with our minds broke and the presence of the ship was gone. Everyone looked at me.

"Ok," James said, "what was that?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Oy…" I muttered standing up slowly while straightening the sheet around me. "That was a very cranky and distrusting bio-mech ship."

"Ah. More of an explanation later. Escaping now." James said and turned to the controls.

I just shrugged and headed toward the controls again. Then I gave them all a crash course in what the buttons and stuff did in front of them.

"Wow! So if I push this button…" Rachel said and proceeded to do so before I could say anything. The side of the other ship blew out.

I smacked my forehead, "Oy…that happens…" I muttered.

"We are never letting her have weapons again." Zim said and glared playfully at us.

"Why not?" Rachel asked pouting. "I won't blow us up."

I started to snicker at her when suddenly, without warning, James pushed the ship's forward controls. I didn't expect it of course so I fell backwards onto Zim's lap. Rachel started to snicker at me as I glared at her. I glared at James too and snarled, "_I will get you back for this James. You will pay for this so bad._"

Suddenly I started blushing at completely realizing where I was. Tensing up I knew the color of my cheeks were the color of Zim's eyes. I knew I was so going to get teased for this later on.

I noticed as James slowed down the ship that we were clear of the slave ship. James swung the ship around so that we were facing our old cell.

James turned to look at me with a shit eating grin. "Have a nice trip?" he asked.

"I swear I'll get you back." I snarled resisting the urge to launch myself at him just to gnaw his head off.

"But I thought you'd like it." He said pouting.

I started to reply while shaking my fist but stopped when Zim suddenly moved the chair so he could look at the scanners. I grabbed the chair arm and his arm to keep from falling off. Suddenly a small alarm started going off.

"Seems our friends wanted to give us a going away party." Zim said wrapping and arm around my waist. His other hand hovered over the scanners.

Rachel looked at the window and clicked her tongue. "How thoughtful of them! I don't think we want it though."

"Most likely not." Rouk said dragging a hog tied GIR behind her. We jumped as we looked at her and she studied me with a steady look. "Not going to even ask. But anyway… If you don't want your guts to be frozen, shattered, and lost all over space, I'd advise getting our asses out of her. Or at least we should defend ourselves."

"I'd have to agree. I'm more willing to survive and get revenge than to die." I said with a Cheshire cat grin.

A tremor ran through the ship and Zim looked back to his monitors. "They are firing at us. Luckily, there is no damage yet."

"That's good." I said and started to push myself up out of his grip. He released me and even gave me a small push to get me up. I moved over to his right side and swiped my hand over a pentagon shaped crystal. A small part of the room behind us shimmered and a hologram appeared. It was like live TV, but just outside and we were in a life and death situation.

"Hm…" I said as I walked around the image studying it.

The ship shook again, but I steadied myself and glanced at the others.

Zim looked at his panels and pushed a small button. Suddenly the window darkened in front of us and it was pitch black on the bridge. Internal lights cut on and to our amazement the tremors stopped.

"What did you do?" James asked.

Zim shrugged and replied, "Shields," as if it was nothing.

I giggled. "I forgot about those."

"How could you forget about them?" Rachel asked glaring and she threw a notebook at me.

I caught it and stuck my tongue out at her. Another notebook came out of no where and hit me. "What was that for?" I whined as James and Zim laughed.

"For catching the first notebook and then not remembering about the shields." She said.

"You're evil! I will black mail you big time!" I growled at Rachel.

"I have blackmail too."

"What?"

"Pictures of you in your pj's." she said.

"Hell no!"

"Then behave." Rachel chuckled.

"Fine. Let's just get back to the subject at hand and find out how to stop that ship." I said with a sigh. Looking back at the hologram and narrowed my eyes. I walked around it to the other side looking at that just as critically.

"I have an idea." Rachel said bouncing.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Oy…any idea is better than none." I muttered. Looking up at her I asked, "What's your idea?"

"You'll see!" She replied and took the controls in front of her. She took aim at the enemy as her new pet chattered nervously on her shoulder.

"Oh crap…" I muttered, "I forgot to tell her that this ship has only two weapons at this stage of development and she's using the biggest, most dangerous one."

"And that is?" Rouk asked quietly as she watched me grab a hold of the back of Zim's chair.

"Remember the Giga-Sonic Cannon?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah…." She replied, "Oh shit…she's using that one?"

"Bingo. The one that could destroy a whole…" I started to say but was stopped when Rachel let the charge of the cannon go.

The wings of the ship extended to their full length. The webbing between them stretched to full stretch and started to collect energy from the space around us. The body grew ridged and the tail released small wings to collect more energy. Amazingly when the head pulled back no one moved an inch. A glowing, pulsing ball of light began to develop at the back of the ship's mouth. It grew with each pulse. The head then came down with a snap and straightened the neck like a poll releasing the ki like energy ball.

The ball hit the ship dead on. It entered one side of the ship and exited the other side.

"Good shot!" James shouted congratulating his girlfriend.

"My aim was off." She said blushing. "I really was aiming for just an engine not the main power source."

She stood up and pressed a button to draw back the fans and wings. She then looked out the main window.

I really hadn't been paying attention because I was looking at the sensors. The words 'main power source' hit me like a wall though. I looked at the sensors panicked.

"Oh shit!" I yelped leaping forward to make sure I was right, but hoping I was completely wrong.

Everyone jumped and looked at me startled.

"Get us the hell out of here! NOW!" I shouted to James, "That ship is going to go and take us all with it if we don't move!"

James turned the ship with a jolt. He pressed two buttons and flipped a small switch. "Hold on people, this is going to get a little bumpy." James said.

He carefully, but quickly pulled Rachel onto his lap as he flipped another switch. The ship shot forward causing me to begin to fall into Zim's lap. The other ship exploded behind us and I completed my fall onto his lap. I grasped Zim's shirt as the ship shook with the force of the dangerous explosion. In pure, almost forgotten fear, I clung to Zim for dear life burying my head into his shirt. He hugged me closer as I began to cry. It was like, in that moment, waiting for our lives to end.


	15. Bath and Breakfast…or Whatever

Rav- Yep, another chap this soon. I'm surprised my self. Bwahahaha! This chappy is ok but I think I'll try and get a lot more out of it than I have. After this chap I only have about, oh, 23 chapters left to type. And this story is not even half over….

Chapter 15—Bath and Breakfast…or Whatever Meal it is-

Rachel's P.O.V….

I had to admit I was terrified when the shockwave hit the ship. James and I were hugging each other so hard I though we both were going to crack ribs. Me in pure fear and him in a comforting sort of way. It was the only thing that I remembered for quite awhile. Even after the tremors stopped and everything calmed down I still clung to him.

I looked up to see James looking at me. "I guess we made it huh?" He asked and kissed my forehead.

"I guess we did." I said with a weak smile and buried my face into his shirt.

I turned to check Zim and Wren to see if they were ok. Wren had a grip on Zim's shirt like it was her life line as Zim's arms circled her shoulders. Sobs shook her slightly changed form. I looked up to see Zim looking down at her a little confused.

"Come on James." I said standing a little on shaky legs. "Let's go check out the rest of the ship."

James stood and steadied me. "That sounds good to me because I wouldn't mind checking this bio-mech out."

"I'll take you down to the mess hall if you want." Rouk said. "We could also check to see if there are any clothes at all on this ship and water. Then you guys can take a bath. You are splattered in blood, dirt, and who knows what else."

James looked at me then to Rouk, "Sounds like an idea to me." He started off with Rouk toward the lift.

I scratched my pet behind the ears as looked back at Zim who was now looking at me. He look seemed a little confused and scared at what he should do now. 'Just hold her for a while till she stops crying.' I mouthed. He nodded and looked back down at the quivering girl on his lap.

I turned and looked at GIR. "Come on GIR. Let's go see if we can find some cupcakes."

GIR's azure eyes blinked at me. "Can we find cookies too? I want cookies!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok…. Maybe we could find some." I took his hand and walked to where James and Rouk were waiting for me.

Wren's P.O.V….

Just before the wave ended; everything just hit me. I would never see my family again or my planet. I had no clue where I was in space. I was most likely permanently changed forever into some freak mix of human and cat. And by this time it hit me full force that I had taken three lives in cold blood and I enjoyed it. It scared me. It scared me bad enough to just break down then and there. I started to cry totally forgetting that I was sitting on an alien's lap, and that my best friend and her boyfriend were there. All that I cared about was that I felt safe just to cry myself out in the arms that circled my shoulders.

I don't know how long I cried but every so often a hand would smooth down my hair and ears. Someone whispered in a different language in my ear comfortingly. Slowly my sobs subsided. Zim rested his chin on my head and rubbed my back as I sniffed back the rest of my tears. I relaxed into his grip further, resting my face against his chest and my ears back. I heard an unfamiliar heart beat in an unfamiliar chest. Comforted by that rhythm I dozed a little completely exhausted.

Rachel's P.O.V….

We had found the mess hall first. There was a whole wall of what seemed to be glass cases. We walked over to the windows and started looking.

A thought struck me and I looked toward James. "Shouldn't we check the ship first?" I asked.

He paused. "You're right, we should. The ship right now is more important than eating."

"No you two don't!" Rouk said placing her paws on her hips. "You guys have done enough just to survive. The spheres and I can check the outside. GIR knows where and what everything down here is and will get you something to eat."

My pet perked it head up and gave a few series of chirps. It flew off my shoulder and hovered above my head for a moment then looked at my face.

"Go ahead." I said waving towards Rouk. "If you can help out, do it. Be as careful as you can though. Come back as soon as you can though. I don't want to lose you."

It bobbed its head and chirped at me agreeing to my terms. It rubbed its head against mine. He gave a few more cheeps flying over to hover over Rouk. Rouk saluted then turned on the ball of her paws. Off she went with the two spheres and my pet.

I looked at James with a small smile. Turning back to the wall of cases I started to reach for a meal when something like a switch flipped in my head.

(You think of me? Why?) The ship asked sounding a little confused.

I sighed and James smirked. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"We need you and you need us. You are our new home now." I said resting my chin on my steepled fingers.

"And it was sorta our fault that you might have been damaged." James added

The ship paused a few moments before replying. (You mean that don't you. I know you mean that.) It said. (I called Bez.)

"Bez?" I asked startled. "You have names?"

(Yes we named. We have one name. Good name too.) Bez replied. (We named at birth. Bez means smallest one.)

"So you are the smallest one of your kind?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

(Yes.) He said with a mental giggle. He paused again as if thinking. (You known as James. You navigate well.)

"Uh…thanks." James said rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't have done it though without a ship with such a response time."

(Thank you.) Bez rumbled with a hint of embarrassment. (Rachel is the one beside you! Rachel needs aiming lessons.)

James and I laughed. "Yes, yes I do need lessons." I giggled. "I've got something to ask Bez."

(Ask it of me) He said.

"Are we safe here? On you I mean."

(You safe.) He replied honestly. (But only if helped by you!)

"Ah…" I said softly thinking about that.

James spoke up after a few moments of quiet. "Bez, sorry to bother you, but is there any chance of a hot meal and a hot shower since our guide walked?"

The ship gave a rumbling laugh. (A meal it is now. Shower after you eat. Food gets mushy and gross if you eat in the shower.) He then shut off the connection.

I burst into a fit of giggles after Bez said that. I watched GIR appear out of no where from the corner of my eye as he stood up and went over to the glass cases. He opened two doors that were beside each other. Quickly he pulled out two trays from their shelves. He grinned happily while bringing them over to us.

"Din din served!" he squealed setting our trays in front of us. He then ran off squealing about monkeys or something. Before he got out the door, though, he ran into a wall only to fall flat on his back. He jumped up giggling and disappeared through a door.

James and I shook our heads. "I'm almost afraid to look at it." I said. I looked down at the meal anyway.

Sitting in front of me was a whole meal. Food that looked almost like it was from back home. It looked like chicken and mash potatoes with gravy of some sort. On the tray also was bread.

"You know," James said poking at his food, "I'm too hungry to even care if this will kill me. At least I'll die with a full stomach!"

I agreed with a laugh. Thanking Bez absently we both started eating.

Later….

To our amazement we had enough room for desert. The whole meal was so good that I almost could eat just a bit more. I decided not too because I really, really wanted that shower.

As if on cue, Bez flicked on the connection in our heads and spoke up. (You want shower now?) He asked. (Or do you want Rouk's report first?)

Rouk then came in with her group. She grinned with a Cheshire cat grin while saluting us. She hopped up onto the table smoothing out her fur.

"I guess we don't get a choice Bez." James said. "Thanks for asking though."

The ship rumbled with amusement. (You're welcome!)

Rouk looked at us after she smoothed out the last of the ruff spots on her person. "Ok then. There were a few scratches and dings. One wing's webbing was ripped a little but that was an easy mend once we got the edges together. The scratches and dings were repaired too with little hassle. Now Bez looks as flawless as a night sky." She reported. Then she cocked her head to the side, so much like Erin would have done. "Now, did someone say something about a shower?"

"Yeah. We're about ready to find them and a new set of clothes." I said.

(I don't know what you like.) Bez said, (But I can provide uniforms if you want.)

"Bez, as long as it doesn't have blood on it, I could care less." James said.

He rumbled with laughter. (Alright then.)

"Then let's take you up on the shower and a change of clothes then." James said standing. He pulled me up and looped an arm around my shoulders.

I only could nod because I was giggling so hard. And all I could do was follow Rouk out as James led me on.

We soon got there after a few twists and turns. All the showers were on one side of a hallway. In each room there were four showers at each corner of the room and these showers were a triangular shape. Each shower door had its own design. In the center of the room were four sinks with mirrors.

"These were the crew showers. The other part of the bathroom…" Rouk started to say but was cut off by GIR squealing something about a potty. She glared at him. "Yes, the potty part of the bathroom, along with the tubs, is on the other side of the hall. The higher crew, aka the captain and officers, had their own bathrooms in their quarters."

"Then why don't we use those?" I asked.

Rouk shrugged then replied, "These were closer."

"Oh…" I murmured. "What ever. At this point of time I don't care, as long as these things have hot water and soft towels."

I started over to one of the showers but paused. "Bez, can we have clothes ready for when we get out?"

(Of course! What colors do you prefer though?)

"Any color would do." James replied heading for the shower beside the one I was going for.

(Ok,) Bez said, (Rachel would look good in blues…and you in blacks.) It murmured to itself.

Two holes appeared in the ceiling and two uniforms came down folded on two platforms. One uniform was an aqua blue and the other all black.

"I don't know how you did it Bez, but thank you again." I said taking the folded clothes. I then headed for the shower I was heading to before.

I sighed happily as I started to strip down to nothing. I discarded my old clothes over the top of the shower. I turned the water on my waving my hand over a small sensor. The water came down from the spout over head. I sighed with contentment as I found the water was hot and I soon got lost in the mist that billowed out.

Wren's P.O.V….

I sat there not quite drowsing but not quite awake. Zim had stopped rubbing my back and had rested his head quite close to my ears.

"You know," he whispered, "they may start to worry about us."

"You think so?" I asked softly only raising my ears up. I then raised my head from its spot on his chest. Looking at him I lowered my ears again.

"I don't know for sure, but if they aren't then we shouldn't worry about it." He replied and carefully pushed a few strands up run away hair out of my face.

"That or they found something to do." I said with a hint of edge to my voice and looked away. If Rachel, Katie, or Traci would have been here they would have sworn that I sounded jealous. The scary thing was that I was jealous. I had been single much longer than any of them and it hurt now that I thought about.

"I don't know about you Wren." Zim said after a few minutes. "But I have to eat something."

I looked back toward him and made a face. He shook his head with a grin.

"Food sound good," I said then blushed, "but getting up is the problem. I think my sheet came loose."

I wasn't the only one to blush. Zim blushed a light purple color.

I started to giggle. "I can't believe I even said that."

Zim looked at me with an evil grin then. An equally evil glint in his eye accompanied it.

"_Oh crap._" I thought. "_I have no clue how I got myself into this mess._" I looked at him with caution.

Suddenly Zim picked me up. I yelped and half clung to him and half clung to my sheet. He wasn't just standing; he was using his spider legs as help.

"You are so bloody evil." I pouted.

"I, Zim, evil?" He asked playfully. "I think not female human! I'm just helping!"

"Put me down then, almighty Zim."

"If you wish." He said laughing.

"Oh ha ha." I muttered and he carefully set me down. "I'm glad you find this funny." I quickly adjusted the sheet but not before I revealed a few more inches of flesh that I didn't want shown. It was just bits of a leg and my back but I was embarrassed enough.

"Before I eat," I said turning to him, "I demand a shower."

Zim raised his hands in defense. "Fine by me."

"Good." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I turned and started for the lift.

"You seem to be over what happened." He pointed out as he followed me.

I paused for a second mid step. "Maybe." I said finally. "_But only on the outside,_" I thought, "_never on the inside. Not for a while at lease._"

Zim caught up to me on the lift and soon we were on our way.

Just a little bit later….

I lead Zim to the crew showers. When we got there we noticed GIR carrying a pile of clothes up the hall in the other direction. Zim and I looked at each other and shrugged and continued into an empty room

"Are you allergic to anything?" I asked while looking at him from over my shoulder. I fully well knew that Zim was allergic to H2O but decided to let him tell me.

He winced and nodded. "Water. I found that out on the other ship." He said.

I saw in his eyes how scared he was of that and winced also. "That's bad. Maybe Bez could recreate close to what Irkens use." I suggested.

"Maybe." He replied.

(Ready to change?) Bez asked. To me he sounded a little older than when we first met.

"Yep." I replied.

(Ok. Rouk suggested something for you Erin. So it is ready after you shower.)

"Thanks Bez." I said getting ready to find a shower stall.

(But I'm sorry Zim. I had no clue what to get you, even though you are used to uniforms most likely. I improvised on a design of clothing that Rouk suggested for Erin. I hope you can wear it.) The ship said.

Two panels came down with clothes folded onto them. I didn't check then to see what they were and apparently Zim didn't either. He had taken his and was talking to Bez about a formula used as a wash for Irkens.

I shook my head absently and took my clothes over to a shower. The design on it had caught my eye.

Two dragons were on the door. One was green, red, and black while the other was blue, purple, and black. Both dragons looked as if they were in flight.

I walked into the stall and dropped the sheet that was around me. I sighed in frustration and disgust as I was that the blood had soaked through the sheet and was all over my front. It had ruined my bra and underwear also.

As the water started I sighed in pure bliss. It trickled down by back and chest relieving some of the knots in my muscles. I soon got down to business though by starting to scrub at the blood on my front. It swirled down the drain in a pink river. I didn't stop scrubbing until it all was gone. By then my skin was almost raw and bleeding itself.

Rav-Well then…. Another chap finished. Man, I'm on a role this week. Feel special that there are two chaps up to this story. lol


	16. Super GIR!

Rav- Ah finally, Chap 16. I'm surprised with myself. Heck. I've become an inspiration to Digiexpert and she's trying to finish up one of her stories. I'm actually surprised. Lol Anyway… on with the story.

Chapter 16—Super GIR!—

Rachel's P.O.V….

I was soon done with my shower. I had stated to dry myself with a towel that Bez had supplied. I reached for my clothes with a wandering hand but came up with nothing. Perplexed I wrapped my towel around me and secured it while stepping out of the shower. I thought James might have taken them as a joke but he was still showering.

"_What could have happened to them?_" I though. "_They couldn't have just walked away!_"

I heard James turn off the shower and I retreated to my shower again. I looked around just for the heck of it and just incase I got lucky. But, of course, I didn't find them.

"James, do you remember where I put my clothes?" I asked.

"You had them over by the right side of the shower, didn't you?"

"I thought I did." I replied.

Just as I peeked out the door, the outer door opened. A small cloth covered figure jumped into the room and screamed, "I am Super GIR! I will protect all panties from evil!" He giggled insanely.

I blinked at him a little confused then realized what exactly GIR had on. He had my clothes on. My underwear were on his head along with my bra. My pants were tied around his neck. The only thing he was wearing right was my shirt.

"GIR! DAMNIT! Give those back!" I shouted leaping toward him.

He giggled madly and shot out the door. I ran to the door just in time to see him take my underwear off his head and start waving them in circles above his head, screaming all the way down the hall.

"Wow Rachel… never knew you wore Victoria's Secret…good choice!" said James, grinning. I made a mental to kill him later.

Wren's P.O.V….

I stepped our of the shower bright pink. It felt so good to be rid of all the blood. I could actually see the blue, purple, and black stripes on my paws again.

"Are you out yet?" I heard Zim ask.

"Not dressed yet." I replied.

"You might want to hurry up. We may need to help Rachel." Zim said snickering softly.

"Oy…" I muttered and quickly put my clothes on. I found out that they resembled one of my favorite outfits. It was a pair of black baggies that rested on my hips and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I rested my towel across my shoulders not even worrying about my hair. Walking over to the door I asked, "So, why are we going to need to help Rachel?"

Zim was still looking out the door fully dressed. He was wearing something close to what I was wearing except for the shirt. His shirt was a muscle shirt. He had kept his boots.

I blinked in surprise at what he was wearing and how well he looked in it. Rouk jumped to my shoulder as I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "_I really, really shouldn't be thinking that. It's bad. Bad bad bad bad bad!_"

Rouk looked at me from the corner of her eye. "_Why? Admit it, you feel something for him. Always have. Meeting him in person just amplified it._"

"_Shush. It's not true._" I muttered to her. "_That's enough out of you anyway._" With that said I pushed our connection shut. "_It doesn't matter if I like him or not. It would never, ever work out._" I said to myself.

I finished walking to the door and peeked out. The scene was hilarious. GIR somehow had gotten a hold of Rachel's clothes. He was wearing all of them except her underwear and he was swinging those over his head while screaming and running down the hall both ways. Rachel and James were chasing after him. Rachel, somewhat embarrassed but really pissed off, was chasing him in a towel.

"That is one thing you don't see every day." I said laughing pretty hard.

"That is one thing you don't really want to see ever." Zim stated laughing also.

That comment made me laugh even harder and soon I was in tears. I was laughing so hard my sides felt like they were going to split. I fell to my knees to calms myself down and let me catch my breath. It took a while but I did calm down enough that the only thing that passed my lips was the occasional giggle. Zim looked down at me in amusement and a smile played on his lips. He held out his hand offering to help me up. I took the offer and grinned at him as he pulled me up.

"Should we get something to eat?" He asked. "It might take them a while to catch GIR."

"Since you offered," I said giggling again, "but only if you're paying."

He gave me a perplexed look and I could only giggle harder. He shrugged bypassing Rachel, James, and GIR. I followed him out.

We made it to the mess hall without getting run over. Going over to the glass cases, I chose something out of one that looked almost like Chinese. I sighed mentally knowing that there could be a chance that the world I had once known was gone. I glanced at Zim who was looking at all the food in the cases and I knew he was mentally asking Bez if a lot of it was ok for him to eat.

Walking over to a random table I sat down. Picking up my fork I took a bite out of my meal and slowly chewed it. I poked some food around on my plate and got lost a bit in my thoughts.

"Wren?" Rouk asked. "Is something wrong? You look so sad."

I shot back to reality while shaking my head. "It's nothing Rouky. I'm fine." I replied and got another fork full of food. I held it up to her. Happily she plopped down on her hind legs and gladly opened her mouth to take the offering. I shook my head absently.

Rachel's P.O.V….

That little robot had my clothes! Damn stupid towel! It kept slipping and it almost fell more than once.

"Get your little shiney ass back here!" I shouted leaping at GIR.

"I have to protect the panties!" He squealed running right out of my hands. His chase was leading up toward the mess hall.

We chased the SIR unit between several tables. Soon GIR ran close to the table that Zim and Wren were sitting at. They both were ignoring us quite well. But GIR made the mistake of passing too close to Wren. She stuck her hand out and casually grabbed his antenna. She lifted him in the air all while taking another bite of her meal.

"Thanks Wren." I sighed happily. I finally could get my clothes now.

"She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and grinned evilly. GIR was squealing happily as he swung in her grasp. "No prob."

I reached for the crazed little robot but she pulled him away. I started to protest when suddenly I heard a crack and felt a sting. I turned to James with a death glare. He looked at me innocently.

"James! I swear by anything and everything that I'll…" I started to say but stopped when I noticed one important thing missing.

"RACHY ALL NEKKID!" GIR giggled.

I gasped and tried to cover myself.

James grinned. "Oh my Rachel, what big eyes you have. And Rachel, what nice shoulders you have! And Rachel! What nice bre…"

I grabbed James by the front of the shirt while grabbing the towel in his hand. "You finish that and you'll wish you would have never met me." I growled.

I quickly wrapped the towel around me again and turned back to the table. Wren had let go of GIR and had her elbows on the table, her face in her hands. She was shaking her head and muttering to herself. Zim had done the same and the tell tale sign of a blush was on his face.

I turned around again to head toward the showers. I was just passing James when my towel disappeared again. GIR ran in front of me carrying my towel in his hands.

"GIR!" I shouted, "YOUR SHINEY METAL ASS IS MINE!"

"But…" James started to pout.

I shot him a death glare and grabbed the towel out of his hand that he had picked up off the floor. I wrapped it around me and stalked off.


	17. The Race is On!

Rav- Chapter 17! I'm surprised. It feels good to get this down and fixed. Heaven knows how many mistakes there are in the written version. Lol Oh well, it's getting typed and that's all that matters. There is also and appearance of a Narrator's P.O.V…. in this chap and the following chaps. I'll evolve into something better later. There will actually be a Zim's P.O.V…. soon and Jame's. Amazing! Lol I should be doing my homework right now….. oh well!

**Chap 17—The Race is on!—**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

My head was still in my hands when James left. I could not believe that had just happened.

"Wren?" Zim asked.

I perked my ears toward him. "Yes Zim?"

"Let's never mention that ever again." He said.

"I agree. Let's hope that it never happens again too!" I said looking up.

"Warn me if it ever happens again." He said looking up at me.

"But who's going to warn me?" I whined. "And anyway, I thought that the almighty Zim didn't need help." I added poking my fork at him.

"And who told you that?" he asked raising a non exist eyebrow at me.

"You did." I replied with my nose in the air while taking another bite of my food.

"Did not. When did I say that?"

I sighed, "Am I supposed to remember everything you say?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He leaned over and placed a finger on my nose drawing my face to look back at him. I crossed my eyes to look at the finger then looked at him. "Of course you are cat nose. For I am Zim." He then tapped my nose and went back to eating.

I shook my head then looked back to him. "You're evil." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't you know it." He said smirking.

I looked at him and smiled. I shook my head slowly and looked at my plate. "_He's almost as bad as James._" I thought. "_But I'd much prefer a Zim to a James though._"

We both went back to our meal, both of us feeding Rouk who was traumatized by the de-toweling incident. We heard screaming and watched as GIR flew through the air. We also watched as he hit the wall giggling.

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I soon caught up to GIR and kicked his ass. I stalked off to the bathroom and headed for the first shower stall. As soon as I shut the door James came in.

"Rachel, listen, that last part with GIR was not planned." He said.

"What? I know that already. I know you too well to even think about it right now. Leave me be for awhile. I need to calm down or I'll kick someone else's ass across the room." I said shoving an arm thru a sleeve of my shirt.

"Rachel, I'm really…."

I finished dressing in record time and stepped from the stall with a scowl. "James, shut up. I'm still in a good mood despite what happened. I'm glad we are alive and I'm glad I'm with you. But if you try to apologize one more time I will kick your ass." I walked over to him now without my scowl.

James smiled and kissed me lightly. "You can be so scary sometimes." He murmured.

"Yep." I said. "But you love me for it."

"I know I do, but I have a feeling that you are wrapping me around your little finger." He said as he took my hand and raised my palm to his lips.

I blushed but leaned into his chest. He hugged me close for a few moments then released me. "Let's head back before they think we have done something." He said leading me to the doorway.

"Alright." I sighed but followed him.

James walked beside of me and looked his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me close but released me as soon as we got to the mess hall. The sight before us was baffling to say the least because Zim was laughing at Erin for something. The closer we got the more confused we got. Unfortunately when we got there we found out exactly what had happened.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

After GIR had came flying through the room and hit the wall we shrugged it off. We finished the rest of our meal without too many problems. By now Zim and I were just sitting there relaxing and talking.

"So, you mean that the theory of worm holes is true?" I asked leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table before me.

"Somewhat," he replied propping his feet up on the table after leaning back, "all worm holes are a small distortion in space and that causes the unfortunate ship that comes across it to literally jump across space. Unfortunately for the poor traveler that ship is in a completely different part of space."

"Ah," I said. Tapping my chin for a moment I then asked, "What about dimensional rips? Do those exist?"

Zim shrugged but answered, "Not in real science theory. In Irken legends though there is mention of rips that helped save us."

"So they could still be possible." I said leaning back in my chair and resting my hands on my head.

"I'm not saying that it isn't a possibility, only that it is very rare." He replied.

"It's still awesome." I said smiling. "I never thought a few of my theories were actually proven true hundreds of years before me."

While we were talking we were completely ignoring GIR, so I never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. When out of the blue I felt the back of my pants being pulled away from my back and something cold and wet drop into the open area.

"Bloody hell!" I yelped and jumped up. I started to shake the ice out of the back of my pants protesting the whole time.

Zim by then was laughing at me and so was GIR. Sooner or later I did get all the ice out of my pants and threw some of it at the SIR unit. He ducked at the last second and the bit of ice hit Rouk. Rouk shook it off and growled leaping at him. Soon my muse was chasing GIR and he was running for dear life.

"What did we miss that was so funny?" James asked from the entrance of the mess hall.

"Nothing important." Zim said snickering a little noticing an impish grin on my face.

Since my back was to Rachel and James they didn't see it. They also didn't see the fact that I scooped up a handful of ice into each hand. I turned walking over to them.

"He's right actually," I said, "but what really happened started with this!" I put ice down both their shirts.

It took a second for the shock of what happened to settle in. They started shaking their shirts out but Rachel seems to have a little trouble. It seemed a little bit of the ice got stuck in her bra.

I backed away quickly giggling all the way. "I couldn't help it! Sorry."

Rachel glared at me as she got rid of the rest of the ice from her shirt and bra. "You'd have better start running." She said. "Because if I catch you, you're dead meat."

"Good then," I said with a slight grin. "Because I can get the best room on the ship. That is if you chase me in the right direction." I started to slowly step away.

"Oh no you don't!" James said. "I want revenge too here and I'd say that us getting the best room is good pay back."

I gave a smirk and bowed to them. "Well then James. I say finder's keepers. Loser's weepers." I turned on my heel and darted for one of the doors.

I ran as fast as I could down the lift that went to the officer and captain's quarters. I was hoping that I could actually get the captain's quarters. But if I didn't, I really wouldn't have cared. All the rooms were basically the same except the beds and that the captain's room was just a little bit bigger than the rest.

**Rachel's P.O.V…**

I sprinted after Wren. I was not going to let her get the best room on the ship. I darted down the hall and soon saw Wren. She was waving at me with a grin as the lift doors closed.

"Damn you Wren…" I growled and headed for a second lift. Luckily it was heading the same way. I got the doors open and just stepped in when Zim and my boyfriend sorta fell into the lift before the doors shut.

"Bez, get us to the same floor as Wren and quick." I said as the doors slid shut.

(Fine by me.) He replied and the lift shot off.

I looked over at Zim and raised an eyebrow. He cut me off before I could even ask my question.

"I want a chance at a room as bad as you do." He said standing up and brushing himself off.

I rolled my eyes as I helped James up and muttered under my breath, "Even though you may end up in her room sooner or later."

Zim shot me an odd look as James gave me a playful glare because apparently he heard me. "Now Rachel," He said, "you know better than to make assumptions like that."

Zim blinked then it all registered. He leaned against the wall with his face cast down. His antennas were flat against his head. We could see a dark blush on his face also. Our time ran out to tease him when the lift doors opened.

We all darted out of the elevator but Wren had too much of a head start. She darted around a corner sliding a little on the metal floor. Making a swift turn to follow her we spotted her ducking into a door. But not before she turned to us and gave us a raspberry.

"Damn." I pouted and stopped as I watched the door slide shut with a click.

James passed me and went to the door beside the one Erin went in. He swiped his hand over the panel by the door and looked in. "I guess we still get a good room." He said looking at me and leaned against the door frame.

"Who's this we?" I ask skeptically with my hands on my hips.

He rolled his eyes but smiled at me. "You know what I mean Rachel." He said.

I walked over to the door and looked into the room. It was pretty big for being on a ship this size. The bed was draped in white silky cloth. Thick forest green carpet lay across the floor like forest moss. In one corner of the room was an open kitchenette. There was a door in the other corner that probably led to the bathroom.

I was so distracted by taking the room in that I was started when I was suddenly picked up. James was smiling evilly and trying to not laugh at my expression. He carried me into the room leaving Zim in the hall to grab any room he wanted. The door closed behind us and James carried me over to the bed. He dropped me onto it with a bounce. I sank in on the second bounce and sighed happily. After the sigh though, I started to giggle. We both were laughing hard by the time he sat down on the bed beside me. We calmed down soon enough.

"I love you Rachel." James murmured as he leaned down and kissed me.

**Narrator….**

Zim watched as James picked Rachel up and took her into their new room. He shook his head and gave a small sad sigh.

"I don't want to know what they are doing now. I hope I never find out either." He muttered and turned his head to look at Erin's door.

He sighed and cursed silently at remembering what James and Rachel had implied. He lowered his antenna at the few thoughts flitting thru his head. He cursed himself this time though because of what he wasn't used to.

"I don't get it." He muttered turning to the door across from Erin's, "Irkens have had several emotions blocked and love is one of them. Maybe I am different than the other Irkens…."

He walked toward the door and swiped a hand over the panel to open it. Walking in, GIR followed observing the sad look on Zim's face. He looked at his master funny but smiled happily. In his very small, semi-functional brain he was forming a plan to make his master happy.

While GIR was doing a version of plotting Zim sighed heavily, plagued with his thoughts. This caused GIR to look at his master again, "What's wrong Master?" He asked innocently.

Zim waved his SIR off. "Nothing GIR. Nothing is wrong." He plopped down on the couch and rested his head on the back of it. He slowly started to massage the area between his eyes softly.

The odd little 'bot walked over to stand in front of Zim. He crossed his arms across his little metal chest. "Try me," he said scowling.

The Irken shot a surprised look the SIR's way. He sounded a little like Erin there and completely not like himself. Zim chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Really GIR nothing's wrong. I promise I'll figure it out on my time."

"Ok!" The robot said grinning. "I'm going to go and bug Rouky!" The unit turned and bounced out the door.

Zim blinked at the retreating form. He shook his head, "I swear that robot is driving me insane." He leaned back again and closed his eyes.

"_Maybe,_" he though, "_just maybe, this might work out in the end and everyone will be happy._"

Rav- And that my friends, is the end of another chapter of Abduction. I hope you guys are enjoying it even though a lot of you are thinking it is another 'Mary-Sue'. That term should be shot by the way. I don't like it and I hope a lot of others don't either. Anyway, I like reviews so please review.


	18. When GIR Attacks

Rav – The next chap started. You know, I actually don't remember what exactly are in most of these chapters. It's kinda odd too. I should know what is in them but I don't. Oh well, newness for all of us. Lol There also might be a few glitches within this chap. I tried to do something and these lines just popped up…. So there are lines at the ends of pages and a line or two that's not at the end of a page. Basically you guys get to know where a page ends now that is if it transfers to the online copy. Also I changed my email address because I figured I could get the most use out of it through here. Lol It's I do not own Invader Zim, Andalites, Saiyans (however you spell it), and anything that I missed and do not own. I'm in college now so I don't have much money and a soul. My Tenshi has that and so does the school so you're just screwed.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 18—When GIR Attacks—**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I looked around my room gaping. It was huge. Definitely much bigger than I thought it would be. The bed was twice the size of a king sized bed. I puzzled over the reason why it was so big but gave up on that for the moment. I looked around at the colors and noticed they were mostly red, black and a moss green.

The silk sheets on the bed were black with a red comforter. Black and red pillows took up half of the bed but there were a few moss green ones too. A canopy of semi-transparent red and black cloth hung from the front of the bed to the back. A few stings of beads were tied into the cloth.

In the center of the room was an almost full circle couch. The covering was a shimmering fabric that tied into the sheets of the bed. To one corner of the room was a kitchen that was a good size. The other corner had a door that led to a bathroom and I was pretty sure by then that it was done in colors that matched this room.

There was one wall that totally confused me though because it was totally blank. I blinked at it for a moment but shrugged it off.

In the back of my head though as I walked around to investigate further the room and its contents I puzzled at the color choice. It hit me though and I smacked my forehead.

"Bez?" I asked aloud.

(Yes…)

"Don't listen to Rouk. Ever. Unless it's important."

(Why?)

"Yes, why?" Rouk asked looking at me curiously.

I turned to her blushing, "You're meddling."

"So?" she said starting to clean herself.

I sighed and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about who the colors of my room reminded me of. "_Damn my crushes._" I thought furiously. "_I should have never fallen for a frillen cartoon character turned real, flesh and whatever._" I rested on my stomach with my ears back and my tail twitching with frustration.

"You need to stop worrying about this problem and fix it you know." Rouk said looking up from her cleaning.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Rouk. I don't need to fix this problem. The problem is ok how it is."

"But…"

"But nothing. If it's not broken don't fix it." I said

"This problem isn't going to go away no matter how you look at it." Rouk hissed.

"I know! I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"Wren, I'm your muse. I know what the problem definitely is and I know that you need to find out what to do about it or it's going to eat away at you."

"I know that too!" I growled standing up leaping over the back of the couch. "It's just that…just that I really don't need this right now. I have enough on my mind and on my plate to hold me for awhile."

"Like what?" she snapped. Her skin now changed colors and a stormy black reflecting her mood.

"Like finding home! Like finding out if mum and da and Starsha are a live. Finding all my friends would be nice!" I shouted stomping off to the kitchen wiping tears from my face.

I started to rummage through the kitchen in search of something to calm my nerves. I found some hot chocolate type stuff and started to make myself some. I decided on a small amount just to try it.

(Is this a bad time?) Bez asked worried.

"No Bez. I always have time to talk to you." I said my anger receding further.

(I was going to suggest that all of you take a good rest and let me keep my sensors up.) Bez said.

"Have you asked anyone about your idea?" I asked stirring what was in my cup with a spoon.

(Actually…no…you had the captain's quarters so I see you as the captain. That's why I asked you first.)

"Ah." I murmured taking a sip of my hot chocolate like substance. "I think it is a good idea. The spheres can probably use a job. They can keep an eye on things too."

(Would you like me to tell the others?) he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." I said with another gulp of my drink. "You can tell them who confirmed it."

(Yes ma'am. I will do exactly that.) Bez said disconnecting promptly from my mind for the time being.

I had finished my cup of hot chocolate and decided I needed another. I could never be too calm and it did keep me relaxed.

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

James and I were going over every inch of our quarters when Bez told us what Wren said. We agreed to the decision but were just a little shocked. We hadn't decided on anyone really being a leader in anything but he had to ask Wren first. Before we could even question why though Bez had cut off. I knew it was pointless to even try to talk to him now.

"Why would he ask Wren to pass it? Why not ask all of us?" I said voicing both of our thoughts. I sat down on the couch and reclined so my feet were on the arm of our half circle couch.

James plopped down close to my head and ran a hand thru his hair. "I wouldn't mind knowing that myself."

"Oh well," I said shrugging my shoulders then stretching, "that means less figuring out how we're going to monitor everything. That also means we get to sleep as long as we want."

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me." James said. "I could stay up a bit longer and make sure everything's ok."

I looked at him a moment a little perplexed. James seemed to not like the idea that Wren had actually done something with a little authority. I frowned mentally and decided to keep that information to myself. "You wouldn't dare though," I said looking him in the face not revealing my inner decision, "I'd make you get some sleep."

"You would huh?" he said with a small smirk.

"Yes, I would." I said with a nod and crossed my arms over my chest. I game him my best glare just to show I wasn't kidding.

"And how would you do that?" James asked. There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'd convince you."

"Oh really now… How would you convince me?"

I grinned. "I'd find a way, trust me."

**Narrator….**

Zim agreed with Bez when he popped onto a link in his mind. The decision was a good one and there was no point of questioning who had passed it. He knew Wren had a good reason to pass it so what was the point of going against it? Anyway, she had a huge ship she knew backwards and forwards and no one else really did.

He had paused at looking throughout his room for Bez and only now realized that he was hungry again. The food that Wren and the other two ate was ok but he missed dishes from his home. Not every Irken went after junk food like animals. And he had grown up on healthier foods that he now missed.

As Zim made his way over to the fridge to look for something to eat he frowned. "_I'll count that as one of many reasons that my crush on Wren wouldn't work out._" He thought realizing then about the ages. "_I'm several human years older that she is. It'd be like me seeing a smeet(1)._"

Opening the fridge Zim spotted something that actually looked like it was from Irk. He picked up a small sample and saw with his delight that it was exactly what he thought. He smiled happily and looked toward the ceiling. "Bez," he said grabbing a few dishes, "you are my hero!"

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I had just finished fixing my hot chocolate, which by now I had decided that it had a hint of coffee to it, and started to turn back to the couch when something tackled me from behind. Of course, since I had no warning what-so-ever it scared the shit out of me.

I screamed and dropped my cup. It hit the ground and shattered spilling the contents everywhere. Pieces of the cup landed not too far away but it still was a mess.

"Aww," the culprit of the scare said, "you made a messy."

"GIR!" I shouted fur and hair bristling outwards. My ears were flat against my head and I snarled at him.

"I can dance like a monkey!" he squealed and proceeded to dance in front of me.

My eye twitched as I tried not to get even angrier with him. I grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess at my feet. I wiped most of it off my feet first before I started on the floor though.

While I was kneeled down GIR came up to me quickly and kissed me. Not on the cheek, forehead, or what ever, but on the lips. "I wuf you!" he squealed and did it again. He then danced off toward the center of the room.

I crouched there for a moment confused. Then I was completely pissed off for some odd reason. Rouk by now was on the floor because she had been laughing so hard she fell off the couch. I shook myself out of my daze, quite literally too, to finish mopping up the mess. My anger only escalated as I stood and threw the rag with the broken cup away.

I walked toward GIR, grabbed him by the antenna, and stalked out the door. As soon as I was in the hall way I growled out, "GIR, where is your blasted room?"

He pointed to the one across from mine. "Dat one!" he giggled.

"Good." I snapped and walked to the door. I swiped my hand over a sensor that served as a door bell.

The door slid open revealing a slightly smaller room than mine. Zim was sitting on the couch reading something as I stalked in holding the SIR still by his antenna in front of me at arms length. Zim looked up and noticed how flat my ears were. I then held GIR out and dropped him to the floor. He landed with a few soft clinks because he bounced on the carpet a few times. I glared at Zim as I pointed to the SIR now rolling on the floor.

"I will not kill him if you convince him not to do it again." I growled.

"Do what again?" Zim asked putting aside what he was reading.

"That robot thing," I threw my hands into the air, "kissed me!" I shouted my tail bristling.

"He WHAT?" Zim asked jumping up off the couch.

"GIR kissed me!" I said a second time but pointing at Zim. I shook with frustration and pent up anger. "I will kill him if he does it again."

"But I wuv ou!" GIR squealed and leapt up to give me another kiss.

"No!" I shouted, pointing at GIR. "Stand down!"

The SIR stopped mid leap. His eyes turned red and with a salute to me he said, "Yes madam. I hear and obey."

I pointed back toward Zim. "If he kisses me one more time, he will be destroyed, and you will pay." I growled out, turned on my heel, and stormed out of the room.

**Narrator….**

Zim watched Wren go. He blinked at the closed door for a few seconds then turned his gaze to GIR who was still at attention.

"GIR! You're sorry ass is mine! I'll kill you!" Zim snarled leaping at the SIR unit.

He tackled the unit just as GIR went back to normal mode. GIR looked at him as Zim picked it up and blinked. "Why?"

"B-b-because…. Just because!" Zim stammered. He started to flush with embarrassment as he really realized why he wanted to kill the unit. He turned to return to the couch and placed his head in his hands.

GIR followed. "Master," he said pulling on Zim's pant leg, "is it because you want to kiss her too?"

The Irken sighed and looked at the defective unit. "I didn't before GIR, not when we met. But now that I'm getting to know her, I think I do…" Zim stood to walk over to the bed. "I don't know why either…" He flung himself on his bed.

GIR watched and listened carefully. He stuck his tongue out in thought as he looked toward his master, then toward the door. GIR quietly walked out the door with what little thought he had running wild. He would make his master happy.

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I was lying on my stomach writing an entry to a journal in my notebook when GIR came in. With me concentrating on that and James concentrating on the log of the ship we didn't notice his entrance. That was until he startled both of us.

"HI!" The unit screamed as it jumped onto the bed.

I jumped straight up off the bed about a foot. James fell off of said bed. GIR just giggled at us and started to bounce up and down.

"I know something you don't you!" he squealed.

I glared at him and got off the bed. "I don't want to know it GIR." I said as I picked him up. I started to walk to the door with him.

"Awww… but it's a good secret."

"I don't care." I growled and dropped him outside the door. Before it closed though, I added, "Maybe you should keep that secret anyway."

"Okay!" he said and walked toward Wren's door.

I locked the door with a happy sigh. Maybe he wouldn't bother us again if it stayed locked. I turned to see James still on the floor tangled in covers.

"Wanna help me?" he asked looking up at me as I walked over to the bed.

I stood at the edge of the bed and tapped my chin. "I think you can get out of that on your own." I said finally grinning evilly.

"Why?" he asked trying to untangle the covers.

"Because…" I purred crawling into bed.

"Because why?"

"Because you're a big boy and can get yourself out of a mess of blankets." I said leaning over the edge of the bed and gave him a raspberry. I then returned to my side of the bed smug.

James sooner or later got up and untangled from the covers. He sat beside me smirking. Suddenly he pushed me off the bed. I landed with an undignified yelp. Blowing a few strands of hair out of my face I glared as he gave me his own version of an evil grin. I leapt at him giving a war cry and tackled him off the bed despite my size. Soon we were pushing each other off the bed in a master of the bed fight. That ended soon though as James pinned me to the bed and tickled my sides.

"Ok, Ok." I said between gasps and giggles. "I give!"

James leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Alright then. That only means I win."

I stuck my tongue out and replied, "Only this time. You won this time."

James leaned down to give me another kiss when we heard a huge crash that sounded like someone was trying to rip the ship's insides down.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

After placing GIR in Zim's room I had headed back to mine and taken a shower to try and get the hot chocolate of my feet and legs. I was cussing the whole time while getting out of the shower. Of course that didn't stop even when I brushed my hair. Now that I was in pjs and Rouk and braided a few braids into my hair I was finally relaxing.

I finally took time to look at what I picked to wear and realized the pants had flames on them that were a two tone effect. I had a tank top shirt on too that somewhat matched the pants. I looked at my feet which looked like damp fuzzy socks. My still damp tail was curled around my waist so it was out of the way.

"You look pretty." Rouk commented from my shoulder. She pushed a few strands of loose hair out of my face with her tail.

I made a face at her comment then sighed as I noticed my sight was getting a little blurry. "I think my sight it going back to the way it was." I murmured.

"You're probably just tired." She scolded. "You should try and get some sleep."

I waved her off. "I know I know. I'm heading that way." I said standing and grabbing my sketchbook while I was at it.

I headed for my bed and climbed into it. I did literally have to climb into it. I opened up a page in my book and decided to try to sketch for a bit. By that time my mind was wandering and my hands were doing the work.

Suddenly a screech cut through the tranquility like a hot knife through butter. I leapt into the air and landed on all fours with all my hair and fur bristling. I looked toward the direction of where the sound came from glaring. There was GIR running toward me.

"Ah hell no….." I said as he jumped up and attacked me.

"I's got a secret!" he squealed from the top of my head.

"I don't care!" I growled trying to pry him off. "Just let go!"

"But you'd like my secret!" He giggled as I got him unattached.

I glared at him about ready to tell him to get out when he cut me to it by taking a deep breath and saying, "Mymasterreallylikesyouandwon'tadmititandhewantstowufyoubuthe's

tooafraid."

I blinked at him because all I caught was 'my' and 'afraid'. I shook my head and looked back up at the SIR. "Wha?"

He shrugged and replied, "I dunno."

I growled at him and set him down. "GIR, get out." I pointed to the door.

Instead of listening though he grinned at me. He leapt up and kissed me on the lips as I stood there in complete shock. As he fell back to the ground he shot for and out of the door.

"GIR! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I screeched and bolted after him.

I chased him up and down the hall several times barely making the u-turns without running into a door or wall. GIR was literally bouncing off walls and doors making the biggest racket imaginable.

"GIR! GET YOUR SHINEY METAL ASS BACK HERE!" I snarled leaping toward him. During our chase I had started to run on all fours with ease without noticing. I didn't notice either that everyone was in the hall. That was until GIR ran past Zim and his behind Rachel. He started to shiver in fear with tears in his eyes.

I snarled again and leapt through the air for him but two strong hands caught my waist. I squirmed growling trying to get out of their grasp to reach the SIR unit.

"Let the frill go!" squirming harder as I was pulled flush to the body behind me.

"Wren, calm down." James said from beside Rachel.

"You try and calm the frill down when you have just been kissed by an insane, possessed piece of walking, talking, singing metal!" I hissed the pupil of my eyes contracted to slits and expanded again.

Rachel looked at me funny. "You mean GIR kissed you?"

"What the hell did I just say?" I screeched.

Zim tightened his grip around my waist. Rouk, who was on his shoulder, was crooning to me to calm me down. Needless to say it wasn't working because Rachel had started to laugh. James and GIR had enough brains to inch toward their respective rooms.

The iris of my eyes expanded as the pupil contracted. I snarled with an animalistic quality and my canines showed through my snarl. I tensed as if to spring at her.

"Rachel, I don't think I'll be able to hold her back if she springs at you." Zim said looking worried.

I did just that. I leapt at her my teeth snapping and Zim barely could hold on to me. Rachel gulped, "I believe we'll go right…" She took James' arm and led him toward their door.

"I believe that's a good idea…." James said and pushed Rachel thru the door.

GIR darted into Zim's room and both doors beeped in signal that they were locked. I was barely aware of Zim barking"calm down" at me as I snarled. Then without warning Zim kicked my legs out from under me. With practiced movements restrained me so my arms were stuck by my sides with his legs as he sat on my stomach. I squirmed and tried to free myself but with no luck. It didn't help that I knew nothing about hand-to-hand combat either.

Zim glared down at me as I stopped struggling and I returned it full force. "I know GIR has pissed you off, but calm down." He said. "Even if your day has been as shitty as it could get it is no reason to take it out by destroying my SIR."

I continued to glare at him but he was unfazed. I stopped snarling and he continued, "I'll keep GIR away from you, but only if you get some sleep. You need sleep and you will get it even if I have to sit on you until you do."

"And who are you? My mum?" I growled, tail twitching and ears flat.

"No, but I am one of the people who really care about you on this ship. So either you go willingly or I carry you to your room and sit on you to you fall asleep." He said a smile playing on his lips.

"I'll go quietly but you have to keep It away." I said frowning.

"Alright then." Zim said getting up slowly. He offered me a hand up and I took it.

I brushed my clothes off looking at the floor. I paused and murmured, "Thanks Zim."

"No problem Wren." He replied, "It was nothing."

I looked up at him and gave a weak smile and nodded. He hugged me just then. Without thinking I leaned into and rested my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair once, released me, turned me to my door, and pushed me into that direction.

Once I got inside the door I stood there for a bit exhausted. I headed toward my bed and picked up my forgotten sketch pad to move it so I could crawl in bed. I looked at it a moment and realized the picture was of Zim. I blushed a deep red and put it in the stand beside the bad. I got under the covers and soon I was dead to the world.

**Narrator….**

Zim watched as Wren returned to her room. He sighed and shook his head and with a mutter he said, "I'm staying around humans too long. I'm starting to act like them and like them."

He turned to his own door and had Bez open the door. It opened only to reveal a small shivering, scared SIR unit on the couch. Zim smiled as he went to the couch and picked it up.

"It's ok GIR, she calmed down and probably won't try to kill you." He said to his little robot soothingly.

The unit sniffled a bit. "Master, I sorry." He said, "I just wanted to help."

"It's alright GIR, I figured that much. But it you do that again I personally will hurt you." Zim sternly said.

"Okay!" GIR smiled and gave his master a hug. He hopped out of Zim's arms and ran to the bed. He gave a flying leap to the top landing on a pillow. He rolled over and was out like a light.

Zim smiled and followed his SIR's lead.

* * *

(1)Smeets are baby Irkens if you guys didn't know. I just wanted to point it out for some odd reason. 

--End notes--- After 11 pages, over 4,200 words, and several odd appearing lines because this program is being stupid this chap comes to an end. I would have had this thing done sooner but I didn't think it was that long. I also had to work and was distracted by homework and friends. Hope you enjoyed it!


	19. RockaBye

Well then…. I'm starting another Chapter. Chapter 19 to be exact. Not as long as the last chapter thankfully, well, I hope at least. Anyway…. What do you guys think about my typing of this story so far? I wouldn't mind fan art either. I do have a piece of art done for this story but the others I didn't like as well. Well, I do but they're not in the typed version yet. Anyway…. Need to get on with typing before I have things thrown at me. Or I forget where I was. Anyway…. There is a dream sequence here, clearly labeled mind you. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19—Rock-a-bye—**

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

After Wren about killed GIR and I dodged into my room I sat on the couch thinking. James basically spoke up about what was on my mind.

"I wonder what the hell got Wren's fur ruffled?" he asked frowning. "She usually doesn't get like that."

"I don't know." I said frowning and watched him as he moved about the kitchen. "It could have been a glitch dealing within her transformation."

He opened a cabinet or two before a metal arm snaked down from the ceiling, opened a cabinet door and pulled out a cup. It closed the door and handed the cup to James. "Thank you Bez. Anyway… if you want my opinion, I think she is just PMSing." He said filling the glass up with water.

"I don't think so. I'm sticking with the changes have screwed up her hormones a lot and not dealing with her period. She was ok a lot of the time before, during, and after her period." I reclined more on the couch, "And I really don't understand why she got so worked up. GIR just kissed her and that's all."

"You never know what is really bugging her. From what I get from Wren, she can be pretty moody." James said with a shrug. "Anyway, you'd be pissed too if GIR kissed you. You never know what the hell he's had in his mouth."

I scowled at James, "I would not be pissed."

He rolled his eyes and gave me the, 'you-know-you-would' look.

"Maybe just a little…." I said blushing.

"A little my foot," replied James, "you would try to kill him too."

"Maybe."

James shook his head and sat down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder tapping my chin thoughtfully. Something was still nagging me about everything that happened today.

"Do you think that Zim likes Wren?" I asked after awhile.

Needless to say my question caught James off guard. He started to cough on his drink. "What? Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged and looked up at him. "Maybe it was how he looked at her today."

"Do you think that was GIR's secret?"

"Maybe." I yawned. "Don't know."

James stood, "Come on," He said pulling me up off the couch, "bed."

I started to pout. "Dun wanna. But I will, let me get changed first though." I started to walk toward a dresser to grab some clothes.

"Can I help?" James asked playfully.

I looked at him from over my shoulder. "You know you can't." I smiled and turned to head toward the bathroom.

"Aw, please?"

"No."

"Aw, fine then." He said finally pouting.

I shook my head and went to change. As soon as I was out James leaned down and kissed my cheek before heading into the bathroom. I climbed into bed and before my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

Dream sequence

I twitched. Something wet had hit my nose and I moved my hand to remove it. I relaxed only to have another drop to land on my nose. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked the sleep out of them. I came face to face with glazed white eyes. Streams of red tears traveled down the person's face as I stared into eyes that I felt I'd betrayed.

I scrambled backwards away from those haunting eyes. I squeezed mine shut and turned my face toward my stomach. Opening them again I saw blood splattering my stomach and chest. I could feel the warm sticky substance crawling slowly down my back. Wildly I looked around me. My eyes wide in fear as I saw I was surrounded by blood and bodies. I looked up to the person that I had first awoken to.

"You did this." They whispered hoarsely.

"No…" I murmured shivering moving to crouch on my knees.

"You killed them all."

"No." I whispered hugging myself.

"You killed them all without thinking and enjoyed it." The being hissed, crawling toward me on in hands. Eyes glazed in death peered at me from beneath a filthy fringe of hair. Behind it shadows started to form from the ground up.

"No!" I shouted looking away. "They wanted to kill us and hurt us. I only wanted to keep them away!" I turned back to face the creature before me realizing now that those shadows were the bodies that had surrounded me moments before.

"It is your fault they died. They could have lived. Now they all are dead. You did this. Your fault. You now must pay!" it snarled and leaped toward me, hands at my throat.

A high keening wail followed and the bodies waiting behind the speaker and around me leapt at me. Body upon body forced me to the ground as I screamed for help. Blood from the dead dripped down and covered me. It came in waves now like the bodies and soon I was drowning in that wave of blood. Everything began to black out.

end dream

I sat straight up in bed gasping for air. Tears rolled down my face as I looked around sharply. My skin and clothes dripped with sweat. I shivered uncontrollably with fear and with the cold air drying the moisture on my skin.

"That was the third time tonight." I muttered raking a hand through my damp hair. I threw the blankets off of me lightly. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed I looked toward Rouk.

She blinked at me sleepily with a questioning look. I scratched her ears. "Go back to sleep dear, I can't sleep any longer." I said softly.

She only nodded while yawning and complied. She moved over to the warm spot I had left, curled up and started snoring again.

I smiled as I stood up shakily. I shivered as my nightmare flashed behind my closed eyes. I hated nightmares and rarely got them, but when I do, they're bad. That one was no exception.

I walked to the closet and took out a set of clothes. I was in the mood for pjs still so I grabbed a pair of boxer like shorts. They had oriental dragons all over them and the fabric shimmered with different colors if you looked at them at different angles. The shirt was a sweater with very long sleeves. I ran a brush through my fair and brushed my tail out a bit.

Walking out of my room I started to wander around the ship. I soon found myself heading toward the officer's mess hall. To my surprise it didn't take long to get there. Seeing I was soon standing by the food wall. I looked over the wall finding nothing I really, really wanted. So I wandered toward the windows and the benches that lined them.

The windows on this ship, as I studied them, were odd. It was like on of those one way mirrors. But this window and all the windows on the ship were about twice as strong as the strongest substance. I was amazed at the space that flowed seamlessly behind the barriers. As I watched and became lost in my thoughts I began to sit down on the bench behind me that I knew was there.

"Having a tough night?" someone asked beside me.

I jumped a bit, tail bristling, and almost fell off of said bench I was going to sit on. An arm snaked around my waist quickly and settled me back onto the seat. They let go as they snickered a bit.

I turned to give a half hearted glare to the only person that would be up right now. Zim smirked back. "I didn't mean to disturb you." I said pouting, "But you didn't have to startle me into almost finding a seat on the floor."

He smiled at me. "You didn't disturb me and I'm sorry for startling you. I believe we're even if you did disturb me though."

I smiled weakly and looked back out toward the window. "Then that's a good thing." I murmured.

Zim frowned as he looked at me. "Is something wrong?

I looked at him a little surprised and frowning. I really didn't like to open myself up for fear of getting hurt. I trusted Zim enough but not that much yet. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Wren, come on. I won't tell anyone or make fun of it." Zim said softly looking off toward the window now. "I know I shouldn't be trusted because you don't know me that well," my jaw dropped in surprise, "but meeting with you people and hanging out with you guys has changed me. I realized that I needed to do something with my life instead of working for leaders who want nothing to do with you."

I nudged his shoulder with my nose. He turned to look at me. "I trust you Zim." I turned toward the window again before I caught his eyes. "But I just don't open myself up. I haven't before and it'll take a lot to change that."

"Oh." Zim said softly. He circled my shoulders with an arm, "You're going to have to face your fears sooner or later you know."

"I know, but I can try to put it off as long as I can." I said. I then turned to look at him with a half smirk and a change of subject. "You know, you're starting to sound more like a human."

He smirked too, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Dunno. Maybe a bit of both."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we looked out the window. I zoned out as I thought. "_I don't think I have ever let any guy get this close before. Close emotionally at least. I'm definitely getting too use to his presence._" Zim pulled me a little closer and settled me into a more comfortable position.

"Zim," I started, "why exactly are you up?"

"Hmmm…" he said coming back from whatever he was thinking about. "Oh, I guess I was worried."

"Worried?" I asked looking at him. He nodded without looking at me. "Why?"

"Well, I guess I'm worried about my future."

I continued to look at him and blinked a bit in confusion. "What about your future?"

"I can't go back to Irk because they'll probably kill me. I have no other place to go and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want me to hang around longer than I have to." He said.

I hid a frown. "_You could stay. I don't mind you staying._" I screamed in my head. Out loud though, "You'll find your place Zim. Your place and home is where you feel you belong."

Zim looked at me and smiled while brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You're right. I will find my place sooner or later."

I nodded and returned the smile. "I know I'm right this time."

He raised an eye, "This time?"

"Oh shush. You don't need to hear about other times." I said pouting.

He laughed and I cracked a smile. He gave my shoulders a squeeze and released. We fell into a comfortable silence again. I flicked my ears around only to catch the sound of a door opening followed by a few sniffles. I turned to see a crying GIR.

"GIR, what's wrong?" Zim asked. There was a frown on his face along with a look of confusion.

GIR sniffed and walked a little closer. He was dragging a blanket along with him as he looked down at the ground. "I had a nightmare. And you were in it. And you were getting chased by a huge gooshy monster. And it tried to eated you."

I looked at him and I smiled softly. "Come here GIR." I said opening my arms.

He looked at me and sniffed. "But you'll hurt me."

I sighed. "No I won't GIR." I stood up and walked over to the SIR. I kneeled down and picked him up carefully like I would a small child. I rested his body against my chest with his head on my shoulder. I started to rub his back as I walked back to Zim.

"It's okay now GIR, nothing can get Zim because you and I are here to keep him safe. And Zim will keep you safe." I said.

The little unit looked at me. "Are you going to help?" he asked. The pleading look in his eyes said everything.

I smiled and nodded at him. "Of course GIR, what type of friend would I be if I didn't keep you safe?"

He smiled laying his head on my shoulder. He sighed softly as I sat down beside Zim. I carefully leaned back to rest against Zim.

**Narrator…**

Zim watched Wren comfort the little SIR that she wanted to kill earlier. She leaned back against him and hummed to the unit. Soon it was asleep.

"How did you do that?" Zim asked whispering in Erin's ear.

She shrugged but looked up at him. "I don't know myself. But I think GIR just hits my maternal button just right. He's too cute. And I can't stay mad at anyone too long. Especially him." She said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Is that good or bad?"

Wren smiled and leaned forward to nudge Zim jaw with her nose. "It could be a little bit of both." She whispered and then looked toward the stars.

**Later and somewhere else on the ship…**

James woke up slowly at an odd sound. He got up leaving Rachel to murmur in her and curl up in the spot he left behind. James followed the sound towards its source only to find Rachel's pet dragon as the culprit. It was head butting a cookie jar in the kitchen area.

James raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

It froze and gave a soft chirp. Sitting down it gave a whimper and lowered his head. James rolled his eyes. He lifted the lid of the cookie jar and noticed the cookies at the bottom of it. He grabbed one then tossed it to the little pest. It chirped with glee.

"Eat it here." James said sternly. "Don't disturb Rachel or I'll have your hide for it."

The dragon nodded. Delicately it started in on the cookie.

James shook his head again and was about ready to head back towards the bed when the ship shook violently. Alarms started to blare startling both James and the dragon.

Rachel sat up rubbing her eyes. "What the hell was that?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out." James replied turning toward the door.

Rachel struggled out of bed. She almost fell on her face but righted herself at the last moment and made it out the door after her boyfriend.


	20. Red Alert

Well… The other chap took awhile. I know that. At least I got it done. Yay for that. Lol I'm gonna try to get this chap done within the next two or three days. Try is the key word. I don't know if I'll succeed or not. Anyway… on with chap 20

**Chapter 20—Red Alert—**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I shot straight up from my relaxed position awaking GIR also. I scrambled to my feet while the unit jumped out of my arms. Zim jumped up beside just as quickly. I ran to one of the walls and looked at it for a quick second. I tapped a button and a void opened on the wall.

"What exactly is that?" Zim asked with a wary look.

"Emergency chute," I said resting a hand on a bar above the chute, "it leads to the main areas of the ship. Like the bridge or engineering." I grinned. "Want to go first?"

"Well…"

"Are you scared Zimmy?" I asked.

"Zim is not scared." He growled.

"Weally?" I asked playfully.

"Yes." He huffed.

"Well then," I said and lightly tapped his shoulder with my tail, "you're, it." I grabbed the bar above the chute and jumped in with feet first.

Zim looked after me and protested. "Hey! That was not fair!" He then leapt down the chute after me.

Soon I landed onto the bridge laughing my head off. I quickly moved out of the way before Zim landed in the exact same spot. I helped steady him from his rollercoaster ride.

He looked at me and grinned mischievously sliding an arm loosely around my waist. He leaned over to whisper in my ear as he tapped my shoulder. "It."

I wiggled loose and playfully tried to swat him in the air. He dodged away easily laughing. Then both of us fell to the floor as the ship shook again.

"I wonder what the hell is attacking us." I snarled.

Zim stood and absently helped me up. He went to the seat he had occupied earlier and sat down. His hands flew over the consol as he brought up a few scanner images. He growled and started to curse in his own language under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked coming up behind him.

"My empire decided to make sure I was either dead or completely lost." He replied. "So it's one of their ships that are attacking us."

"We don't need this." I muttered.

"I know we don't." He said still growling.

The sound of the doors opening caught my attention and I turned to see Rachel and James enter the room. They shot me a funny look.

"How the heck did you get up here so fast?" Rachel asked panting a little. "We had to run from our rooms to the lift and then had to go to another because the first malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned…. I'll have to check that out later." I murmured then shrugged. "And we got here thru the emergency chute." I added.

"Emergency chute? We have an emergency chute?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh…" I said. "What kind of ship would it be if it didn't have emergency chutes?" I turned back around with a roll of my eyes. My attention turned now on the scanners again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James take navigation and Rachel took weapons. The ship shook violently again. I grabbed the back of Zim's chair quickly.

"Problems?" Rachel asked snickering.

"Nope." I replied sarcastically, "It's just one of those times that I wish I had a chair so I wouldn't fall on my ass."

Zim looked at me over his right shoulder and smirked. "You can always sit on my lap." He muttered softly enough that I could only hear him.

I smacked him in the back of the head with the palm of my hand. "Hush you." I said scowling as he proceeded to chuckle and my other two comrades gave me a funny look.

"Do we want to know?" Rachel asked looking at James.

"I think I want to know." James replied.

I sighed. "Are we gonna get out of this in one piece or do we fancy many?" I asked.

"Um, leaving in one piece sounds good to me right now. What about you James?" Rachel asked.

"In one piece sounds really good."

"Then let's get out of here or something!" I said making a motion to go with the more than enthusiastic order.

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"Good, at least I'm not the only one." I said smiling.

"Yeah…" James said blinking at us. "For once, I'm a little lost for words and the conversation."

"Don't worry," Zim said, "You didn't miss anything and your silence is welcome."

James scowled at Zim. Another violent tremor hit the ship as if brought about by that scowl. Bez bellowed after the tremor.

"There's damage to the right wing after that blow." Zim said his attention focused completely to scanner in front of him.

"If we have to, to save Bez, we may have to destroy that other ship." I said softly. "That is unless we hail it or someone else has an idea."

"I don't think they are in the talking mood right now." James said and dodged a blast with a swerve of the ship.

"James is right. It is either us or them." Zim said.

I sighed heavily. I hadn't wanted it to come to this. "If it has to be, then it has to be." I whispered to myself. "May we survive to fight again. Fire to either cripple or destroy if need be!" I growled.

Rachel looked at me and nodded. "I'll try to only damage them." She said. "But you know how bad my aim is."

"I know. Just try your best Rachel." I said. I patted her shoulder then turned and left the bridge. I knew they could handle it. Zim had most likely been in several space fights before and James had enough will to win. Rachel was just stubborn enough not to give up.

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I chanced a glance over my shoulder at Wren as she left. She looked a little out of it and depressed. I wanted to know why but I knew I had a job to do.

"I believe I should use the lasers instead of the cannons this time." I said glancing at the guys.

"You were going to have to use the lasers anyway." Zim said. "The cannon isn't charged fully."

"Aw well, any weapon is better than no weapon." James said.

"You just wanted to blow them up." I said to James and went back to aiming. I actually decided to try for what looked like a crippling spot. "Tell me when."

"Now!" both James and Zim said.

I quickly pressed the button to fire and twin purple beams hit the Irken vessel before us. It seemed to falter in space. I chanced a glance at Zim, "Good or bad spot to hit it?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Zim said looked at me, "but we should get out of here while we still have a chance to."

"Fine by me." James said. Bez turned away from the other ship and soon we were off. James hit a few buttons on the consol before him. "Bez, keep on this heading. Also, if anything is in your way, go around it."

(I can do that. The way I feel, I don't think want to run into anything anyway.) Bez said.

James laughed a little along with the rest of us. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "Since Bez has everything settled here, who's up for something to eat?" he asked.

"I like that idea." I said holding my hand out to him. He helped me out of my chair and I added, "It's a good plan since I didn't get a chance to grab anything because I was rudely awoken."

James put his are around my shoulders and we headed for the mess hall.

**Narrator…**

Zim watched as the couple moved off onto the lift. He shook his head a little and sighed wondering if he'd have anything like that. Shaking off those thoughts he turned to thinking of what happened to Wren.

"Bez?" he asked.

(Yes?)

"Where exactly did Wren go?"

(She said she was going to check out the engine room and then check out my wing. She didn't know if she wanted to go out to check it or not.)

"Oh." Zim said starting for the lift then pausing. His eyes grew huge. "She's going to go try to go out in space to check your wing? Alone? But, but, that's stupid!"

(If you leave now, you might catch up to her.) the ship offered.

Zim dashed to the lift. The doors shut and Zim paced the space waiting for the lift to arrive on the deck Wren was on.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I was being followed by Rouk, the two black spheres, and GIR. While heading toward the air lock I stopped to look for some space suits. Unfortunately there wasn't any.

"Damn." I muttered. "I can't win for losing."

Rouk cocked her head to the side questioningly and the two spheres chirped.

"All I wanted to do was go check the wing." I said looking at them. "I know the sensors can tell us the damage but you never really know how bad it really is till you see it. And if I tried to go out there without a suit I would sorta die."

"I knew that." Rouk said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

"I did. But you forgot that even if you did have a suit you can't go out while the ship is moving." My muse said matter-o-factly.

I muttered under my breath, "Fine then." A little bit louder I asked, "Bez, how bad is that wing of yours?" I walked over to a wall panel and came to a consol where I typed in a few access codes.

(It will last for a day or so, but it is slowly tearing. The webbing between the shoulder wing joints is what is tearing.)

"And if it tears too far can it be fixed?"

(It can be fixed, but by then it will take a few flins to mend.)

"Flins?" I asked perplexed. I didn't get that term for some odd reason.

(One flin equals about a week and a half in your time schedule.) Bez explained.

"Ah," I murmured, "and that's bad isn't it?"

(It is if we wanted to get away fast.)

"Damn," I muttered. I started some estimations and planning. I was just finishing them when the doors of the room slid open behind me. I raised an eyebrow before turning to look who it was.

It was Zim in the doorway, and for some odd reason I knew it would have been. I noticed his stance and adjusted mine in accordance unconsciously.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"Where you planning to go out there?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was going to but decided against it." I replied scowling at him. "Why?"

"You should know better than go out there alone." He growled coming closer to me.

"I wasn't going to be alone." I snapped. "I was just coming down here to check to see if they had suits and if they did I was going to come get one of you three down here to help me."

Zim was close enough to me that I almost felt the heat radiating off him. "I bet." He snarled looking down at me. "I know you would have gone out there by yourself."

I glared at him and poke him in the chest as I looked up at him. At this point in time I hadn't realized how tall he actually was. "And what would you have done about it?"

"I would have come after you! What else would I do?"

I turned suddenly and started to walk away. "Why? You probably have better things to do than go after a hybrid like me!"

Zim grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face me. "I have a damned good reason to go after you." He hissed. "But I'm not ruining the friendship we have now to tell it to you."

"Try me." I hissed back, coming really close to his face. "Right now I'd believe just about anything."

Zim started to answer but was interrupted by an alarm. Red lights started to flash along side the walls and floors.

I spun away from him and headed toward the emergency chute. But not before shouting, "I hate me life! Why can't it just leave me be for a while!" My anger slowly seeped away as I punched a button. "And why can't I even get breakfast in?"

Zim came up behind me softly. "Then would you like to have a between meal with me?"

I looked at him and blinked a little surprised at his soft tone. "You mean brunch?"

He shrugged. "If you want to call it that."

"As long as it isn't called a date." I said and jumped into the chute.

"Sure, why not." He muttered and followed.

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

James had just finished his meal and I was on my last forkful when the alarms went off. I scowled at the lights that flashed. James stood and I followed as I finished off the last bit of my meal. Jogging to the lift we shot to the bridge only to find Wren and Zim already there.

"After this," I said scowling at her, "you are definitely showing us that damned chute."

"Whatever. I will if we don't get caught or anything." She said waving us off.

I just continued to scowl as I took my seat. James and Zim jumped into theirs as Wren stood behind me.

"Zim, bring up the hologram of the vessel." Wren said.

Zim quickly brought up the hologram. Wren turned to look at it. She walked thru it and then walked around it. She looked at James, "James, keep out of firing range if you can. There is no use to even try to use the shields. One wing is damages so it won't work."

She tapped at a section of the hologram somehow and moved it. The ship took another hit but she kept her balance.

"James dodge to the right, now!" Zim shouted.

James complied. I growled at having nothing else to do.

"Rachel, your station is also the communication station right now. Open all channels and try to get the other ship to stop firing." Wren said.

I nodded and turned to my post. I tapped a few buttons surprised that I knew which ones to push. "Attention unknown ship. Hold off your attack. We are not hostile. I repeat, we are not hostile." I said calmly.

The line cracked and snapped. But a reply came thru. "To the ship in this sector, we are holding fire. We will talk to your captain in three kakes. We expect you to comply."

Wren motioned to me to cut the signal for now. As soon as we could talk she hissed, "What in the hell is a kake and who is the captain?"

(A kake is equivalent to about an hour in your time more or less.) Bez said.

"Ok..." I said, "Then who wants to play captain?"

The com cracked again. "We need an answer now or we will destroy your ship. Even though it is quite amazing for a ship."

I blinked and looked at everyone then trained my gaze on Wren. "I volunteer Wren!" I said pointing to her.

"Why the hell am I captain!" she whined.

"Because I said so." I replied glaring.

"Fine." She muttered waving me off, "Send a reply saying I'll meet them here."

I relayed the message and they replied with an agreement. The also wished there be no weapons present during our meeting. That wasn't too difficult because we really didn't have any weapons at this time.

Wren sighed then started to walk out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked watching her.

She turned to look at us and gave us a look. "I'm going to go to Cancun." She said dryly. "I'm going to go change. Do you really expect me to meet a real captain of another ship in my pjs?"

"Well, no. Not really." I replied.

"Then I'm going to go changed and maybe find something to eat." She said walking to the lift with a GIR in tow.

"Be prepared to save GIR." James muttered and stood up.

"Mmmm….Yep." I agreed and followed.


	21. New Uniforms New Plans

Sorry about the long wait. I've just not had the motivation to work on this. I'm sorry. I'm not even sure that anyone really reads this anymore…. Oh well I guess… Dang…. I skimmed thru this sucker and this is another long written chap. So it will take a while for me to type it up. Which means a longer wait. Ah well. Sorry guys.

**Chapter 21—New Uniforms. New Plans—**

**Narrator….**

"Why did you volunteer Wren as the captain?" James asked Rachel.

As this point in time they were walking toward their room. They both needed to change into something more presentable.

"She had nothing else to do." Rachel explained. "And I figured that she could use the responsibility."

"And you trust her in charge of the ship more than me?"

"Not really, but,"

"But what?"

"But Wren did not have a job. She knows more about this ship more than we do and she probably knows most of the alien customs that are around this universe." She said exasperatedly. "And she was the first person that came to mind."

James gave Rachel an unreadable look as they entered their room

"Don't look at me like that James. I was only thinking about her only because of everything that happened."

"Whatever." He said shrugging me off moving off further into the room.

Somehow I got the feeling that everything wasn't ok. It was also the same nagging feeling that everything wouldn't be ok from here on out.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"_I swear to anything holy I will kill Rachel with my bare hands._" I thought grouchily. "_What am I supposed to wear? How in the hell am I supposed to act? What makes her think I will make a good captain?_"

I growled more and headed toward my closet with GIR in tow. Rouk leapt from my shoulder to the bed as I threw open the closet doors. As I started to look through the clothes I noticed that most of them were really formal. Some of the pants were baggies, just like I loved them but the cloth was a silk like material instead of denim. A few of the shirts were also a silk like material.

"So, what should I wear?" I asked while looking over my shoulder at the two.

"Anything formal." Rouk said.

"Oh, thanks." I huffed and looked back at the closet.

GIR had sat down on the floor and was watching me intently. "If you's a captain, what does a captain wear?" he asked.

I looked at him a little funny. "They usually a uniform, that is when dealing with others GIR." I said, "That or their on duty."

"Then wear a uniform." Rouk said looking at her tail intently and cleaning it.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"You were too busy being fired at this morning and right now you're pressured to meet with an alien captain or commander of another ship in less than about three hours." Rouk said not looking up from her grooming. "So basically you're thinking of nothing else except that."

"Oh, that's no pressure at all. I just have to make sure that I'm wearing something that won't offend them!" I hissed not really mad at her but just mad at the whole deal I was in.

"Then make sure you're actually wearing something." Rouk said.

I sighed and sat on the end of the bed. I put my face in my hand and muttered. "I hate pressure."

GIR looked at me then squealed. "I'll help!" He then leapt into the closet and clothes started to fly.

I looked at the closet thru my fingers. "Go right again." I muttered. "You couldn't pick anything out that could be worse than what I would pick."

A squeal from the closet notified me that I either more or be prepared for a flying unit. And in the end my instinct of dive for cover took over. Not to soon either. GIR came flying out of the closet, landing on the bed behind me. I sat up and turned around to look at him at the clothing choice when he squealed, "I found it!"

"I noticed." I said as I checked to see if my I really was hearing bells or it was just my ears.

The SIR unit leapt to my lap and seemed to purr as he showed it to me. "It's all pretty and stuff!"

"Ok…" I said taking it from the unit for closer inspection. I held it up in the light and noticed how plain it was. It held a certain air to it though.

The shirt and pants were made of light cotton like material. These were all black. The pants were billowy and light. A band of blue material edged the bottom of the pants. There was a jacket that accompanied them.

The jacket had gold buttons down its black front and the sleeves ended with two almost triangle shaped pieces. At the tips of these were loops that I figured went around one of my fingers. On both shoulders of the jacket was a design that seemed to resemble wings of a dragon. And around the collar there was the same blue.

"Wow," I murmured, "it's amazing."

"Try it on!" GIR shrieked.

"But what if it doesn't fit?"

"You won't know till you try!" Rouk said laughing.

**Later….**

I was waiting for Rouk and GIR to finish braiding my hair tightly and fidgeting while they were doing it. After they were finished I stood up and quickly went to a full length mirror. While I was looking at myself in the mirror I frowned and made a face. "Are you sure I look alright?" I asked.

"You look fine." Rouk sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you sure?" I questioned again pulling on the jacket to straighten wrinkles that just wouldn't come out.

"Yes!" My muse and GIR almost shouted.

I heaved a sigh and checked out the uniform one last time before turning from the mirror. "Bez!" I called out.

(Yes?)

"How much time do I have left?"

(About two and a half kakes.) Bez said.

"Two kakes? Geez…." I sighed. "Well… Can you tell the others to be in their uniforms and on the bridge in about two kakes."

(Two kakes, gotcha. And have them wear their uniforms and meet on the bridge.) Bez repeated so he had it right. (Anything else?)

"Yeah…. How do I look? Do I look bad or do I look alright?" I asked fidgeting.

(You look just fine ma'am, stop worrying.)

From behind me Rouk and GIR chorused, "We told you so!"

I mumbled something under my breath and headed for the door. "_Maybe,_" I thought, "_I should take Zim up on his offer for a brunch? I could go for a good meal right now._"

**Narrator…**

Rachel and James had headed back to their room after Wren left. They had been enjoying some alone time until James got up to get a drink. That's before Wren's message had been relayed to everyone at once and James sighed.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied smiling.

"Right…" Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes. She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to him. Poking him in the chest with a finger, "You're mad because I didn't pick you to be captain. If I would have picked you, then you would have had too much to think about."

James grabbed her finger and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad that you chose Wren and I doubt that I would have had too much to think about if I would have been captain."

Rachel just frowned at him and without another word about it she wretched her finger out of his grasp. She turned around and headed for the closet. "If you say so James-kun. We should really find a uniform that is suitable and meet Wren."

"But we have two kakes till we have to be ready."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be prepared." Rachel huffed grabbing a uniform and stalking to the bathroom.

"Can I help you get ready?" James asked playfully.

Rachel looked over her shoulder, "Noooo."

This time James added a puppy face and a pout, "Pwease?"

"Hell no." she said smiling at him before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Elsewhere….**

Zim was already finished changing and about ready to grab something to eat. He stopped mid grab for a pot when he remembered the conversation that he and Wren had.

Zim stood and leaned against the counter tapping his chin. "I wonder if she was joking about it?" he asked himself out loud.

He pushed himself off the edge of the counter and straightened his uniform jacket. It was black with green shoulders. The jacket ended in straight cuffs at the sleeves and gold buttons down the front. The collar and stripe around the bottom of his pants were the exact same green.

Zim headed for the door hoping to catch Wren before she left her room. He walked towards her door and knocked once, twice, three times. When the door opened he was somewhat stunned at what he saw before him.

**Wren's P.O.V….**

Someone knocked at my door just as I was about to pull something out of the fridge to eat. I sighed heavily and leaned my head on the closed door before I turned to answer the door. I opened to door only to find Zim. His eyes widened just a bit.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Did I get something one me?"

Zim shook his head. "No."

"Then what is it?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"It's nothing." He said smiling at me.

I shook my head. "If you say so, but I'd like to know sooner or later."

"If you really would like to know, I'll tell you."

"Yes Zim, do tell. All of us are really curious about this." Someone said from behind Zim.

Rachel and James had appeared behind Zim. Rachel was smirking a bit with her arms crossed over her chest. I scowled at them and growled

"I said meet on the bridge. Not my room."

"But," James said, "we want to hear this too!"

"Hell no. Get your asses somewhere else and be productive or something." I snapped.

Rachel pouted and kicked at the floor. "You're no fun!"

"I don't care if I'm not fun anymore! I haven't had anything to eat in several hours so I'm just a little moody." I said giving an example with my forefinger and thumb. "And I don't care what you guys do I'm going to find something to eat and rip into it before I rip into one of you two."

Rachel grabbed James. "My James-kun. You can't have him."

I made a face as I suddenly realized how bad that sounded and started down the hall muttering. "Ewww… Bad thoughts. Shouldn't have said that. I now need to go scrub my brain after that."

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I blinked at Wren's retreating back. "Well then…"

"That was interesting." James said and looked down at me. "Why do you think she left in a hurry? Was it something she said?"

James and I burst into a fit of laughter. The laughter only calmed down as Zim looked at them glaring and then walked off. I smiled slowed as we started to follow him. It only got bigger as we went on because a little hunch was becoming a lot clearer.

James raised an eyebrow and gave me an odd look.

"What?" I asked when I finally noticed the look.

"You're thinking about something."

"Yeah, so?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I said still smiling. "Just something to keep me entertained."

"Really now."

I nodded.

As we entered an elevator James looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever you're thinking about, can I help?"

I smirked evilly and crossed my arms over my chest as the doors closed. "Only if you're good."

_Finally! I am finished this chap! Yes! Enjoy and hope that it won't take too long for the following chaps._


	22. OooooAliens

* * *

Well, I present you with an actual chapter after such a long wait. No clue how long it's been though so you guys get to have the tally. I'm sorry for such a wait. I didn't have the oomph in this story like I did. I have 30 some chaps written but need typed and it's not even done yet.

On another note. I'm not sure if anyone even reads this anymore. Not a clue why I'm even finishing it either. Ah well, it's going up.

* * *

--Regular—regular speech

--_italic_—thoughts

--(words)—Bez speaking

--**Bold**—title and important crap

* * *

I don't own any of the character's except Wren. Yes, name change from Erin to Wren because I can and I don't see myself in this story anymore. Rachel and several other names are claimed by their true owners.

* * *

**Chapter 22—Oooo… Aliens—**

**Narrator…**

James loved when Rachel thought like she was now. She was just so cute when she was evil. She had explained everything on the lift. The doors of the lift opened as she finished her theory. They both were grinning as they entered the mess hall only to spot Zim and Wren eating.

James straightened his features and bowed to Rachel. "Up for a brunch?" he asked Rachel offering his arm to her.

"Sure," she replied with a smile and took the arm offered to her.

Zim had followed Wren to the mess hall and luckily she had calmed down drastically. She was seated with a tray in front of her and was poking at her food with her fork. Her ears drooped slightly and she looked deep in thought. Zim looked for something at the food wall and soon found an Irken food tray. He grabbed it quickly and walked over to where the dejected looking hybrid sat.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked motioning to the seat across from her.

She just shook her head absently and took a bite of her meal not even looking at him.

The Irken sat down carefully. He started into his meal slowly letting the other be. It was a few quiet minutes until Wren spoke up.

"What are you eating?"

"Something from my planet," he said and took another bite looking up into her eyes.

"Oh…" she said looking back down to her plate.

He stopped eating and watched her for a second. He was suddenly hit with a thought. Irken food shouldn't be harmful to humans. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her to try just a little bit.

Zim took a little bit of the odd looking veggie mix onto his fork and offered it to Wren. "Want to try some?

"Um…"

"It won't hurt you, promise," he said playfully and poked the fork toward her.

"But…" she started to protest.

"I'm not afraid to eat after you, you know," Zim said rolling his eyes.

"Nor am I but…"

"Try it."

"Zim…"

"Try it."

"Zim, what if I…"

"You know you want to try it Wren." Zim said with a grin. "Go on, you know you want to."

Wren sighed and rolled her own eyes, "Oh fine already."

She took his fork and hesitated a little before taking the bite. Zim smiled at her and watched her reaction. Her eyes lit up and she smiled giving his fork back to him.

"It's good," Wren said, "really good."

"Yep," Zim agreed and took another bite of his meal.

Wren gave a sly grin as she picked up her fork. Suddenly she snitched another bite from his plate and started to munch on it.

"Hey," Zim growled playfully. "You have your own meal you know."

"I know!" Wren chirped. "Yours is so good though. And you did tell me to try it."

Zim laughed at her as she gave a cheshire cat grin. Seconds later she joined in.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I watched Wren and Zim goof off at their table. Personally I thought that they did look like a cute couple. This was slightly weird because Wren was a hybrid and Zim a space bug of sorts.

James looked at me for a second and then followed my gaze. "I definitely like your plan Rachel." He said.

"Really?" I asked him smiling impishly.

"Yeah," he replied snatching a little food off my tray. "So, can I help?"

"Not if you keep eating my food," I replied and speared some food from his tray.

"Hey!"

"Fair is fair." I replied eating the fork full of mashed potatoes.

(Three kakes are almost up.) Bez said startling me for a moment.

"Well… Where do we meet them?" I asked sighing setting my fork down.

(There is a docking port on left shoulder.)

"Rachel, why don't you contact the other ship, tell them where to dock. James you can either go with her or wait with us. Rachel can head down when she is done." Wren said startling me a little.

"I'll go with Rachel if that's ok with you," James said and stood taking my tray.

Wren nodded her head once, turned and headed toward the hall where the lifts were. Zim headed after her trying to catch the lift before she left without him.

"Damn," I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest with a slight pout.

"Hm?" James asked.

"Wren never told us where the emergency chute is," I replied. "We could have gotten there faster."

"So? Do you really want to see Wren that fast?" James asked. "I mean, maybe Zim and her might do something in that time…"

"But I won't get to tease her about Zim…" I whined.

James laughed, "Oh well, you can still do that later."

He disposed of our trays and we started toward the bridge. We soon arrived and we both noticed something a bit different. There was an odd shape forming on the floor. Not only that, it was forming while we watched it.

"Weeell," I said, "That's different. What is it?"

"Don't know really. Call Wren?" James asked looking at me.

"Sure," I replied grinning evilly.

I tapped the com at my wrist. "Wren, can you report to the bridge? You might want to check this out."

"What is it Rachel?" Wren asked replying through the com.

"You just have to see it," I said.

"Fine," Wren sighed.

A few minutes later Wren and Zim appeared with one very sorry looking Rouk and GIR.

"What took you so long?" I asked with a smirk.

Wren growled looking at Rouk and GIR. "Well, the pains said they were going to open it to the bridge but it turned out to be the engines room. And then Rouk tripped me and I fell into Zim, which knocked us both to the ground. Which in turn ended up with…." Wren stopped only to growl more.

Zim sighed, shook his head and continues, "and it ended with me landing on top of her."

"What?" I asked laughing. "Is she mad you landed on her or is it something else?"

James by now was laughing so hard his eyes were watering. Wren continued to growl but soon that turned into a snarl. Her tail twitched with frustration and her eyes narrowed. I noticed that her normal canines had been replaced with very sharp more feline canines.

"I swear you people are all out to get me." She hissed. "And now that I'm up here, what the frell did you want?"

I was still in my fit of giggles and I didn't trust myself to talk. I pointed to the floor instead. For the first time since she got up to the deck Wren smiled.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

Rachel had called us up to the bridge and I was annoyed by what had happened on the way up here. But what I saw there on the floor made everything better.

Right behind the weapons seat there were swirls of different tones of metal on the floor. I could tell it was rising higher from the floor. Smiling my joy grew.

"What is it?

"Bez is making me a captain's chair." I squealed.

"Awww," Zim said playfully, "no more sitting with me?"

I poked him in the side, "you've been around James too long."

"Oh no, you just might be right." James teased. "Wren might just have found a…"

I cut James off with a glare. He and Rachel were snickering. My tail twitched with frustration. "Rachel, don't you have a job to do?" I ground out.

"Umm….I'm getting there?" she replied and jumping into her chair. She tapped the coms on the panel, "To unknown ship, we are ready for you to dock. The docking bay is on the left side of our ship. Lights will lead the way to the port."

Nodding at the knowledge that her orders were done properly, Wren walked to the lifts without a backwards glance or even hearing the reply.

"That is good," came the reply, "we will dock shortly."

* * *

**Narrator….**

Zim was still thinking about what had happened earlier and probably should not mention it at all anytime in the future. It had upset Wren for some odd reason and he couldn't quite place his finger on why. It was an accident and that was all it was.

He sighed trying to wrap his mind around the problem while they went back to the wait area of the docking port. Only his mind strayed back to the incident.

**Flashback**

Wren had just realized where they were when Rouk tripped Wren up. She fell into Zim's arms heavily. The force of the fall knocked Zim and her to the ground. Zim had closed his eyes and opened them seconds later only to find that he was staring down at Wren. She looked up at him and had blushed several colors of red.

"Sorry," Zim mumbled as he blushed too and started to get up.

He offered her a hand up and as she hesitantly took it, he noticed how small her hands were. But as small as they were they seemed to fit perfectly in his.

**End Flashback**

Zim sighed heavily only to receive a look from Wren. "Are you ok?" she asked her tail twitching oddly.

"I'm fine, just a few loose thought," he replied smiling at her but slapping himself mentally.

"If you say so," Wren said with a little wary look.

Soon they reached the docking bay. It was an interesting place. What seemed to be plants lined the walls of the narrow room and one or two seemed to be budding and starting to bloom. The floors were covered in a carpet like material that resembled a ground cover. And along the walls vine like designs seemed to climb.

Wren adjusted her uniform nervously and started shifting from foot to foot.

Zim looked at her, "You know you'll do fine, so don't worry."

"But," she started to reply but stopped her self and looked at the floor.

Zim reached over and lifted her chin with his gloved hand. He looked her in the eye. "No buts, you will do just fine. And even if you don't I'll back you up."

Wren smiled at him, "Thanks."

All Zim did was smile and nod, drawing his hand back.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

Rachel and I were taking our time getting where we were supposed to meet the boarding aliens.

"_I wonder what they look like_," I thought to myself. I mentally shrugged and put my arm around Rachel as we walked.

"Do you think we are in more trouble than we can handle?" Rachel asked a she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really don't know," I replied. "Hopefully Wren won't screw anything up to bad."

Rachel sighed, "Let's hope, because I really don't want my guts spread all over space."

"Me either."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. We walked out into the corridor. Wren and Zim were there looking a little bored and nervous and looking around as well. Luckily we weren't late in greeting the aliens because Wren was studying a plant and Zim a panel on the wall. All attention was forced on the door though when the ship shook a little. A hiss emitted as if someone and decided to let the air out of a balloon.

"They're here," I muttered and stood to one wall.

The doors cracked open slowly and just as slowly opened fully. A slow ringing click was heard from the other side of the door and several others followed.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

The door opened more and I stood straighter. I forgot about be nervous completely and the door looked into place.

The creatures that walked through the door were actually ones I knew. They stood about four an a half feet tall. The torso of the aliens was humanoid but the face had a fox like quality to it. The lover half of the body was a fox's body. They were something like a centaur but with foxes. They ranged from reds in color to a silverish hue. The name given to their species by others is Foxutaurs. Their true names are Sharshans. And by the look of it they were all female.

The leader stepped forward. She had a lean body and sharp gold eyes with short silver hair and fur that glimmered in the ships lights. She looked at al of us as if seeing who was in charge.

I smiled and bowed as best as I could in their fashion, which is to go down on one knee with my other leg out in front of me and bowed my head in respect. I stood to face her again. She returned it in their way.

"Cansou, saysuy span casha?" She asked questioningly to us.

I smiled broadly again because I knew what she had said. Translated it was, 'Can you speak our language?' "If you permit this way then I will speak in your language." I replied and received several smiles.

"Do your comrades understand our speak as well?" the leader asked.

I turned to see and by the look on their faces, none of them had a clue what we were saying. "Not as of yet my friend, but we might be able to cure that soon," I answered turning back to her.

"How is it that you know our language? You speak it as if you've known it forever."

"By chance," I said with a slight shrug.

"Well, it seems that you are well traveled and know of many species if you can speak our complex language."

I laughed. "Far from it my friend, we are only a few days into our space fairing ways."

"Ah," she laughed revealing sharp canines, "you seem to be well space weathered to me though."

"I will take that as a complement for me and my crew then."

"Please do!" she said laughing again.

Within a pause of our laughter I took the moment to motion toward the lifts. "Shall we take our conversation to a place more fitting?" I asked.

"It would be pleasant if we would," she nodded.

"I think our ship has an area that is perfectly suited for everyone." I said. Turning to my friends I said. "We're moving this to the greenhouse."

"Uh….K?" Rachel said, "Could you repeat that?"

"Huh? Oh," I laughed and spoke this time in English, "sorry about that. We're heading to the greenhouse section of the ship."

Rachel just nodded her head and moved toward the lift with James and Zim in tow. I motioned for our guests to follow.

* * *

And that's it for chap 22. Hope you liked! 


	23. Long Days but Right Ways

Another chap? Gasp all those who didn't believe I could do it! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Yeah, don't know how long this streak is going to last. Enjoy while you can.

* * *

Regular—regular speech 

_Italics_—thoughts

**Bold**—chapters and changes

(words)—Bez speak

* * *

**Chapter 23—Long Days but Right Ways—

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

The three of us went to the 'greenhouse' but it really wasn't much. It had a few small budding trees, with winding grass paths between raised vegetable beds. A few plants I noticed were flowering plants. The whole greenhouse seemed to scale about two floors high and maybe a hundred feet or so wide. But that was about it. Definitely wasn't much.

Wren had decided to show the Sharshans around Bez since he was something they had never seen before. They were taking longer than I had thought they would so I had sat on the grass beneath me and looked at the ceiling for the past several moments.

"How did Wren know their language?" I said to myself out loud to no one really in particular.

James looked at me from where he sat against a tree not too far away from me and asked, "You mean she never has spoken a different language?"

I shook my head no, "She never even took any foreign language in school. There were those times though when Wren and Justin suddenly burst out into a fight and started talking gibberish, but I always thought it wasn't anything."

"Zim, did you understand anything they said?" James asked the Irken looking in his direction. He was crouching about a yard from us looking at some of the plants.

From his crouching position Zim shook his head, "I didn't understand anything. I didn't have the injection like Rachel and Wren did."

I tilted my head to the side and tapped my chin thoughtfully. "You knew all those creature's languages?"

"I learned them. It took forever to learn them too." Zim replied plopping down to look at us. "Irken technology can help in learning languages but there's a level that we have to learn without it."

"So the Irkens aren't as great as many thought they'd be." James said with a snort.

"It doesn't matter how great we think we are; it's what we do with what we have." Zim muttered.

"Someone's snippy." James muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes at the two and tried to ignore them. That was until James decided to start teasing Zim.

"So Zim," James said drawing out Zim's name. "Do you like her?"

He looked at James with a hint of confusion. "Like who?"

I turned to look at the two with a raised brow wondering how James was going to tease Zim now.

"You know who I'm talking about Zim. Wren."

Zim scowled at James. "You humans and GIR are out to get me." He hissed.

"Wait a minute," I murmured. "GIR?" I asked louder.

As if by some odd deal of fate, the said SIR unit popped out of no where. He ran toward me and hid behind me shivering.

"Ack!" I squeaked. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Rouk is after !" he wailed and clung to my arm.

"What did you do this time GIR?" Zim asked some what exasperated.

Rouk suddenly burst through the doors snarling and my pet was following her. It was trying to stop Rouk by the looks of it.

"I would destroy that little SIR unit. I'll rip him to shreds!" Rouk howled lunging at GIR.

Before Rouk got very far though, my little dragon jumped in front of Rouk. The air around it shimmered and suddenly in its place was a snarling wolf. The wolf snapped at Rouk as she turned into a wolf also. They lunged at each other for several seconds rearing on their hind legs. Jaws full of teeth flashing in the lights.

"Ok, ok!" James shouted leaping up towards the fighting biomechs. He grabbed each by the scruffs of the neck mid fight risking injury. "Behave you two. Rouk, tell me what GIR did and then you might get to kill him."

Rouk stopped snarling for a few moments at the other mech. "I was creating a program for Wren, on a small computer vid screen so she could draw. But the next thing I know that little bastard ate it!" She locked her gaze on the shivering unit clinging to me and tried to make a lunge for him.

James caught her before she could break out of his grip. "No you don't muse."

"GIR! You know you aren't supposed to do anything like that!" Zim snarled standing up. "I should shut your shiney metal ass off!"

"But master!" GIR started to protest.

"But nothing. You've done this to me too. I don't even know why I keep you!" Zim shouted shaking his fist at the unit.

I blinked at everything going on around me and wondered why I was in the middle of a shouting match. Everyone suddenly stopped though when the doors to the room opened revealing Wren and our guests. Zim was in mid yell but dropped his arm and shifted into a more docile stance and coughed into his fist that had been raised a second ago. James let go of the two biomechs and straightened his shirt. I stood up as GIR fell off my arm.

Wren raised an eyebrow at us. She placed her hands behind her back and asked, "Did I interrupt something or did I just miss something?"

James, Zim and I looked between the three of us and just smiled in a we-didn't-do-a-thing sort of smile.

Wren scanned us with her eyes and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Right…." She said.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"You guys cannot pull off the innocent look." I said smiling full out.

Rachel looked at me and pouted, "I was being good."

"By the looks of it I'd say you actually were this time. But the others within this room; that is a different story all together."

Rachel just looked at me and smiled like a cat with cream.

My ears twitched back suddenly to the whispered voices of the Sharshans. "I believe out of all the species we've seen and met humans have to be the oddest."

"We'll take that as a compliment," I said turning to look at them amused.

"What did they say?" Rachel asked.

"They said that we are the oddest species they have every met."

"I'm not part of your species though," Zim said frowning a bit.

"So, you've been around long enough to be considered one of us." Rachel grinned.

In the background James had busted out laughing and under his breath murmured, "One of us…one of us…"

I started giggling recognizing where James got the little quote he was murmuring.

Zim narrowed his eyes ignoring what James was saying completely. "What, I've been around humans for how many days? Four? If that? And now I act human?"

"You said so yourself, you're a fast learner." Rachel retorted.

"A fast learner in many fields by the looks of it" James muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rachel started giggling, Zim started blushing and I blinked slightly confused. The Sharshans looked at one another quizzically and sat down puzzled on the grass below them.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," Zim said hastily.

I narrowed my eyes at the three and snorted. "Nothing my foot. What the frell are you guys talking about?"

"You'll find out later," James said cryptically.

Zim glared at James. I glared at James. I crossed my arms and hissed, "Bastard," under my breath.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

* * *

**Several hours and two meals later….**

It turns out that about an hour after talking to Rachel, she had begun to understand them. She started to speak their language without even knowing it until James mentioned it. James too was learning their language a bit. Zim had picked it up just a little more than James by the end too.

The head Sharshan, her name was Tsarsh, shook my hand, smiled and said in her own language, "I'm glad that we became friends."

"So am I," I replied grinning. "I truly wouldn't want to have you as an enemy."

Tsarsh chuckled. "We should go, we still need to map this sector. If you need help just call us and we'll try to help you in any way we can. This also goes for the rest of our people too. They'll help where they can."

"Thank you," Rachel said and shook hands with her too.

"We thank you also," Tsarsh said with a smile turned to board her ship.

We watched as the hatch closed and we felt a small tremor run through the ship as their ship detached from ours.

(They have sent a message,) Bex said, (they warn that we should be careful of the next sector because there was a radiation storm going on when they came from there.)

"Alright," I said yawning, "anything else?"

(Nope.) he added.

"Yay!" I cheered. I stretched and smiled at the others. "Not bad for a day huh?"

Zim shook his head, "Not bad at all."

"We have a treaty with the Sharshans and the beginnings of an alliance. We have help if we need it. And," Rachel said.

"And I'm going to bed. Anyone have a reason why I shouldn't sleep yet?" I asked with a slight glare to those around me.

"No…" Rachel drew out, "but if we do we'll send GIR to wake you up." She added with a grin.

"Like hell," I growled and walked to the lifts without a second glance back.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I grinned again and looked at Zim out of the corner of my eye.

"What now?" he groaned tiredly at me.

"Nothing." I replied innocently.

He made a clicking noise that I took as a 'yeah, right' and turned to the lift. I shrugged and stifled a yawn as James and I followed him. We took the second lift as Zim took the first. It seems the lifts were faster than I thought they were in returning.

As the door closed to our lift James asked, "Do you think Wren and Zim will ever get together?"

"I don't know James-kun," I replied. "But it is starting to get annoying."

"Very much so," he agreed.

The lift stopped on our floor and we stepped out. We headed to our room; past a screaming GIR on our way. He was screaming about pigs I think. I shook my head as I watched him run into a wall. He jumped up giggling before turning with a squeal.

"I also believe we need to find that thing some help." I added as the unit ran past us again screaming this time about dust bunnies or something fuzzy.

"I don't think there is any help for that SIR," he said and tripped him.

GIR fell on his face with a yelp. He jumped up and squealed, "Yay! I met da floor! Bye floor!"

James shook his head, "See." He watched as the SIR ran in circles.

"Oy," I muttered and watched GIR run into Erin's room.

"Come on Rachel. I prefer not to watch whatever happens to GIR if he pisses her off." James sighed pulling me toward our room.

"Aww…" I whined, "but I want to know what happens." I followed James anyway with a pout on my face.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

I shook my head as Rachel headed toward the kitchen area of our room. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm in the mood for something."

I grinned at her. "Oh really…"

She turned and scowled at me, "James. I didn't mean it that way!"

"Too late," I said continuing to grin.

"Why do you take everything I say and turn it against me?" she asked.

"I walked up to her smiling now, "Because it is fun and…"

"And…"

I hugged her close to me, "because I love you more than anything."

She blushed and smiled at me, "I knew that."

"Then I'm jut reminding you and will continue to remind you for as long as we live." I said and kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I love you James," she whispered against my lips.

"Love you too Rachel," I whispered back and kissed her again.

Another chap typed and another is being started after this! Lol, I won't make you guys wait long hopefully.


	24. Nightmare's Remix

Well, I'm back with another chap. I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was something of a filler though. Well, I dunno if this one is too. Don't quite remember what's in this chapter to be truthful. Lol I guess everyone get the surprise.

* * *

Regular—regular speech

_Italics_—Thoughts

**Bold**—P.O.V. change and title

(word)—Bez speak

[words—dream sequence

* * *

**Chapter 24—Nightmare's Remix—

* * *

**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

[Darkness surrounded me and I shivered. Something wet lapped at my ankles and I was afraid to find out what that liquid was. It was much thicker than water and I knew that for sure. A small light appeared above me creating a circle of light around me that was about four feet wide. Slowly it expanded revealing an ankle deep ocean of blood. It surrounded me as far as the eye could see. I gasped and back pedaled several steps before stopping for fear on falling down into the mess.

"You've done this." Something hissed. I couldn't tell which direction it came from.

"I couldn't have." I whimpered, "I don't even know what I've done."

"You've killed us." The voice hissed again. "You've killed us all."

An explosion of light and sound erupt from behind me blinding me for a moment. I turned around ever so slowly and saw all my friends hanging by their wrists from wires coming from no where. Blood covered them and dripped from everything. Blood dripped from finger tips, hair, and clothing and from their faces which I couldn't see.

Fear enveloped me as they did lift their faces toward me. I started to cry as I saw the pain and hatred written on the faces that I knew so well. I saw the hollow lifeless eyes stare at me as if drilling into my soul.

"I wouldn't kill you!" I screamed clutching my hands to my chest.

"But you have." They hissed.

"I didn't."

"You've killed us all and we want revenge!" the bodies screamed turning into monsters before my eyes. Hundreds of blood covered figures erupted from the floor. All of them reaching out for me with blood covered hands. The monsters tried to pull me down into the ocean of blood as I fought the whole time.

"NO!" I screamed and sat up in bed. Sweat poured down my face and drenched my clothing. My hair stuck to my face. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face in my arms. "No. Nononono no. I could never do that. I would never do that." I sobbed into my arms.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I was just beginning to doze off, my head on James chest and his arm around me, when we both were surprised by a scream. I shot up in bed and looked around frantically. James had done the same. We looked at each other and I flopped back down on the bed.

"I though these rooms were sound proof." I muttered covering my face with my arm.

"I guess not," James replied, "We better figure out what it was though."

I only nodded and reluctantly uncovered my face to slide out of bed.

* * *

**Narrator….**

One very tired looking Irken exited his room about the same time as two equally tired and somewhat annoyed humans did. They looked up and down the hallways trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When none of them noticed anything out of the norm they walked into the middle of the hallway.

"So we're not crazy then and we all heard something, right?" James asked.

"We never said anything about crazy," Rachel said.

"By now we should all be in an institution or something," Zim yawned.

"Padded walls sound like fun right now," Rachel muttered. As and after thought she added, "Shut up James-kun."

"I wasn't going to say anything though," he protested almost pouting.

"You were thinking it." Rachel scowled.

Zim rolled his eyes at them, "Let's see if it was Wren who screamed, because if it is something else on the ship then we are in deep trouble if Bez didn't notify us."

Rachel nodded as James shrugged. Lifting his had James knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came a hoarse reply from behind the door.

"Wren! You better open this door now!" Rachel shouted.

"Hell no!"

"Rouk! Open the door." Zime shouted.

"Do and die." They heard Wren hiss.

"Do it Rouk!" Zim snarled.

"Rouk, don't…" Wren started to say but the opening door made her stop in silence.

Rouk looked more worried than afraid when she appeared in the doorway. Wren had fallen completely silent in the darkness of her room. No one could see her from where she was and didn't even get the chance to look closer. Rouk had closed the door by jumping to the panel and pressing her paw to it.

'I don't want her to get any more worked up," Rouk exclaimed, "she really isn't in any way, shape or form to tak to any one either."

James, Rachel, and Zim looked at her curiously. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow in question.

"I'll explain, I'll explain," she hisses, "but only in someone else's room"

"Not mine," Zim sighed, "GIR has finally fallen asleep and I don't want to deal with him if he wakes up."

It was Rachel's turn to sigh, "Then it's our room I guess."

Rouk bobbed her head just like Wren would in understanding.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I sighed heavily as I fell onto our couch and rested my head on James' shoulder. "So it was Wren that screamed? I thought the rooms were sound proof."

"They are," Rouk replied and started to pace.

"Then why did we hear her?" James questioned.

(I am probably that reason,) Bez said.

"Eh? Why?" Zim asked with a frown gracing his face.

(She needs to talk about her nightmares,) Bez said matter-o-factly.

Rouk throughout this had continued to pace. She switched into a hologram form of Wren but missing the feline parts. I was amazed at how different the Wren from before looked to the Wren of now. The Wren from before didn't seem to fit the Wren now.

"Wren for the past two nights has been having nightmares. This one tonight was worse than the last one." Rouk started to explain. "Something's wrong, really wrong. She won't talk about her dreams either."

"So? She usually never remembers any of them any way." I said with a shrug.

Rouk stopped dead in her pacing and glared daggers at me. "My Wren is cracking because of her nightmares. Before they were nothing, these are sending her into panic attacks. She was almost hysterical when she woke up this time."

"She seems ok other times though." James said.

"That's because she is very good at hiding that she's scared or not sleeping right." Rouk snapped. "She is excellent at listening to other people's problems but when it comes to talking about hers, she just can't do it."

"Maybe she'll get over it," James suggested with a shrug, "from what I've seen, she's a fighter and can handle just about anything life can throw at her."

"And maybe Earth is just right around the next turn." Rouk said sarcastically while throwing her hands into the air. She suddenly sat down on the couch and placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "I just don't know how to help her now. I truly don't. I just feel so helpless."

"She can get through it," I said smiling at the biomech, "she has been through a lot worse most likely. She is a fighter like James said. We just need to giver her time."

"Maybe you're right," Rouk sighed again.

We sat in silence for a while trying to digest everything that Rouk had told us. I know a few of us were trying to convince ourselves that Wren was going to be ok if we just gave her time.

"Bez," James said hesitatingly, "why exactly did you drop the sound proofing?"

(I was worried about her,) the ship replied softly within our minds. (Unlike you I pretty much key into everyone's minds when they're asleep. You let your defenses down and it just happens.)

"Oh…" I murmured. "So, you see everything?" I asked nervously.

(Unfortunately,) he sighed. (I've learned to tune most of it out though. You people would drive me insane if I didn't block most of it. And you don't what to know what I've seen while you people sleep.)

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

Rachel was yawning throughout the whole conversation. After Bez was finished, I decided that it was time to end this little meeting.

"Let's figure this out tomorrow, right now everyone needs more sleep that what we got before we woke up." I said as a threaded my fingers through Rachel's hair. She sighed and snuggled closer to me.

Zim stifled a yawn and stood up, "Sleep does sound good right now. Lock your doors because GIR most likely will get up pretty early."

"Thanks for the warning," Rachel sleepily yawned.

"Eh," he replied with a shrug and headed out the door.

"I'm going to check on Wren," Rouk softly said with a bow to both Rachel and I.

"Hope she's doing better," Rachel said before Rouk left.

"So do I," she replied in a whisper while laying a hand upon the door frame. "But you know Wren, she's probably asleep again by now." With that she walked out the door.

I looked down at Rachel who yawned yet again. "Want to try sleeping again?" I asked.

Rachel looked at me and smiled but before she could answer she yawned. I laughed and stood pulling her up after me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and guided her to our bed.

* * *

**Narrator….**

Zim sighed as he stepped outside of James and Rachel's room. "Maybe I should check on Wren," he murmured to himself softly.

"It might be a good thing if you did."

Zim jumped and looked around to see who the speaker was. He finally noticed Rouk; she had changed back to her original form and was now sitting on her hind legs with looking at him. She somehow managed to give him a crooked smiled. Zim just glared right back at her with a mild frown gracing his face.

"You should check up on her though. You have a calming affect on her fro some odd reason," Rouk added and bounded to Wren's door. "And right now I think she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Fine," Zim muttered but inside he was nervous but happy all the same. It was a reason to be closer to Wren, even if it was a darker moment in her life. "But only because I'm one of the only other people on this ship that will actually listen to her."

Rouk snorted and Zim glared at her again. She shook it off easily and jumped to the door access panel. The door opened to reveal a black void that was Wren's room.

"Wren?" Rouk called out into the inkiness, "Wren, are you awake?"

A sniffle was heard from inside the room, "Yes and what do you want?" a hoarse voice asked from the darkness.

"Is it ok if Zim comes in?"

"No." she snapped sharply.

"To bad Wren, I'm coming in any way whether you like it or not. Bez turn the lights up a bit." Zim ordered and stepped into the room.

The door slid shut behind him and the lights came up to a very dim setting. It was enough for him to spot Wren in her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head in her arms. Zim made his way over to her quietly and as he got closer he could see that every so often a silent sob ran through her body.

"Wren?" he hesitantly asked reaching for her.

"Go away Zim," she said softly without looking up.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," came the reply.

"There is too," he pushed softly, "you wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong."

"There is nothing wrong!" Wren growled snapping her face to look him straight in the eye. "Just go away."

Zim could barely make out her face except for the flashing colors of her eyes. He could tell though that she had been crying for some time. Her fair fell limply into her face and her ears were barely visible as they lay against her skull.

"There is something wrong," he said softly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can see it in your eyes and how you hold your ears."

"No there isn't," she whispered as she turned her face away from him. She shifted a little and her tail wrapped around her ankles.

"Yes there is," he pushed softly knowing that Wren was almost ready to crack. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand." She finally said after a few seconds lacing her chin on her arms.

"Try me," he whispered and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

She shook her head and leaned away from his touch.

"Wren," he sighed, "you have to get this off of your chest." He reached out and carefully took her chin within his fingers turning her face toward him. Even though she was facing him she still wouldn't look him in the eye. Inwardly he winced as her tears prickled his skin. It was more uncomfortable than anything else. "We all are worried about you and I truly want you to feel better." He added.

She looked at him finally. "You better not tell as soul," she whispered. "Do and I'll never trust you again. And I may just have to hurt you."

"You hurt me only when you don't tell me what's wrong," he simply told her.

A wave of emotion rolled over her eyes and tears started to well in her eyes again. As soon as he analyzed what he had said seconds later he mentally slapped himself. How stupid could that have been what he just said.

He was surprised a little when Wren moved her head just minutely to nuzzle the palm of his hand. And surprising him again she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said with a smile at her. "Now what's wrong?" He asked wiping away a stray tear before taking his hand back.

She took a deep breath before resting her chin on her arms again and closing her eyes. She sighed, "It is really silly to get this worked up over really."

"Then there is no reason why you can't tell me about it." Zim said still smiling softly.

"Only if you promise never to tell anyone else."

"I promise."

"You better keep it too," Wren muttered.

"I swear I will. I will not tell another soul what you will tell me now." Zim said and brushed more hair out of her face pleased that this time she didn't move away from his touch.

Wren took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I really have no clue why I got this worked up over a dream. I was standing in the dark when a light came up and basically all these voiced started to talk. To hiss out accusations."

"Go on."

"More lights came up behind and I turned to see," Wren stopped short and a deep shiver wracked her body.

"What did you see Wren?"

"I saw everyone I knew, everyone I cared about hanging like puppets from strings," said Wren tears forming in her eyes again. The voices were blaming me for their deaths."

"It was only a dream though," Zim said. "No one's blaming you for anything."

"You don't understand Zim!" the girl on the bed snapped. "You were there, and Rachel and James and everyone I knew from school, my family, and a lot more! They told me it was my fault they were dead and it was my fault a whole lot of other people died too!"

Her tears were falling freely now. "They then turned on me; all of them. They surround me and I was terrified Zim. I'm still afraid. All because of a stupid dream!" she spat out. "I was alone. No one was there to help me because I was the on that let them all down. I was the one that let them get killed."

Wren buried her face in her arms again crying. Zim looked at her with understanding. He had nightmares still of the few missions that he have gone on had had to kill someone to survive. Granted they weren't that many because he sorta bungled on a few of them but still. Seeing the person that you just killed gazing up at you with dead eyes would give anyone nightmares.

He reached out and gently smoothed her hair down. "I understand Wren, I understand perfectly. You're not alone in your nightmares."

She looked up at him, "And how would you know?"

He ran a hand through her hair and met her eyes. "Because I have them. Killing to protect yourself is never something you can get fully over. I still have nightmares of their last screams and clouded eyes looking at me. You just have to live with it and I can help you grashé, you are never alone."

Wren sobbed again and Zim pulled her against his chest and let her cry. Every so often he would whisper something in his own language or her's in her ear and smooth her hair down. Soon her sobs quieted. Shortly after that she had fallen asleep from emotional and physical exhaustion.

Zim shifted to try and lay her onto her bed but Wren, even in sleep, wasn't going to have any of that. She murmured and scrunched up her face when he tried a second time. Finally he gave up and shifted her to where he could rest on the bed as comfortably as he could. He pulled her to rest against his chest as she had early and it wasn't long till he was asleep also.

* * *

Phew….. nine pages and three thousand and some odd words later this chap is done. This one was actually better than I thought it would be. One of the longer chaps and if I remember right they only get longer. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review! Please! 


	25. Not Again!

Well, I don't quite remember what's in this chapter either. Lol. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Regular—regular speech and stuff

_Italics_—Thoughts

**Bold**—P.O.V. changes

(words)—Bez speak

* * *

**Chapter 25—Not Again!—

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

(Rachel,) Bez said.

"Mmm," I murred and snuggled closer to my James.

(Rachel…)

"What?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

(It's time to wake up.) Bez said.

"No it's not," I muttered still not opening my eyes.

(If you don't wake up I'll unlock and open your door letting GIR have free run of your room.) Bez threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," I yawned. I smiled as James pulled me closer and I sighed happily.

(How much do you want to be?) the ship retorted and the click of our door unlocking echoed through the room.

"Fine, I'll get up," I groaned and wiggled our of James hold.

"Evil ship," I muttered heading toward the bathroom. "Could have woken Wren up, but noooo. You had to wake me up."

"You're not the only one he woke up." James yawned as he came up behind me. He hugged me from behind and rested his head on mine with a sigh. "What are we going to do today?" he asked after a few moments.

"No clue," I replied, "we should get use to everything on Bez though. I'd really like to see the core"

"We also need to figure out the consoles on the bridge and we need to improve your aim." He snickered.

I pouted and turned in his grasp to look at him, "I got us away at least and it's not that bad."

"No, not really," he shrugged, "that is if you're hitting a gas giant."

I smacked him on the chest as he started laughing. "Ass." I wiggled in his grasp and got out of his arms. "For that I get the bathroom first."

"Can't we share?" he asked playfully.

"No," I hissed and closed the door quickly before he could even think of following me.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I was starting to wake up and I knew it. I yawned and flicked an ear forward. A few seconds after I did though, I felt something tickle my ear.

"_Wha?_" I thought groggily. I tried to remember what had happened and then it dawned on me. "_Damn! What the hell?_" I cursed myself.

I gingerly looked up to see that it was Zim that I was laying on. I had fallen sleep on Zim's chest though I didn't remember when I quite did that. I looked down and saw he had also snaked an arm around my waist to keep me still. And from what I could tell he was still sleeping. I looked back up to study his face for a moment.

He looked peaceful when sleeping. He had a slight frown on his face. Almost as if he was thinking while asleep. I wondered how uncomfortable it was to sleep on his pak like he was.

My other ear came forward as I just studied his face a little more. He was much more different than the show I had come to like. Of course he was taller than in the show, but everything else was the same. But his eyes though held much more expression than I could ever imagine. And his personality was so different. Much more thoughtful than the show.

"_I wonder how he'd react if he knew he was a show on our world. How would he react?_" I thought, my tail twitching and lashing about for a moment. "_Ah, screw it. I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't need to know and I like him better this way. And if he doesn't mine this sleeping arrangement then I don't either. I should thank him through for staying through the night."_

I yawned and laid my ears flat against my skull as I snuggled against him getting even more comfortable. Slowly I dozed off again.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

Rachel and I were just heading toward the mess hall when Rachel stopped. "Do you think Zim is up yet?" she asked.

I shrugged and almost as if by cue GIR came running down the hall being chased by Rouk and Rachel's pet dragon.

"Nooo! Noooooo! I didn't do it!" GIR screamed

"Yes you did GIR! You ate my breakfast and the program for Wren again!" Rouk snarled.

The little robot screamed and ran past us.

Rachel sighed, "He might already be awake now that I think about it."

"Most likely," I agreed.

We walked into the mess hall and noticed that GIR had locked himself in one of the food cabinets on the wall.

"Well that is something new," I said and opened the one beside him.

"Are you sure that one is safe?" Rouk asked from beside me.

"If it's not then you're in trouble." I said.

"Why am I in trouble?" Rouk asked.

"Just because," Rachel replied taking her food and going to sit down at a table, "you were the one chasing him."

"Fine," Rouk replied. "But I'll be in trouble later though. Right now GIR must die!"

She opened the door and GIR looked at her innocently and smiled. "I'm a GIR chicken sammich! I taste like fish!" he giggled and leapt out to hug her. He then planted a wet sounding kiss on her cheek and ran squealing out the door.

"Ewww!" Rouk yelped. "It kissed me! I can't believe it did that!" She started to rub her check against.

I raised an eyebrow and then shook my head as I went over to the table Rachel was sitting at, "How did I ever get into this?"

Rachel shrugged as she took a bite of her food, "I don't know exactly." She looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Rachel, you are in no way, shape or form helpful." I stated as I set into my meal.

She just grinned at me.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I slowly started to wake up when I remembered where I was and what happened. Except at this point I thought perfectly well that it was a dream. I slowly opened one eye to make sure it wasn't and that the weight that was on me was Wren and not something else.

There she was, asleep, calm and beautiful as I had though to be when asleep. I sighed softly as not to wake her. Slowly I moved my hand, no not a hand after I've seen a humans' delicate hand, with their four long fingers and thumb. My hand paused in mid air as I flexed the appendage. These were more like claws, "_Another reason why we should not be able to work this out. We're too different,_" I thought. Slowly I rested my claws on her cheek though and ran a finger along the line of her jaw. Gently I pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

She sighed and I froze on instinct. Wren yawned and the sneezed, her ears flying forward.

"Bless you," I whispered close to her ear.

"Mmm, thanks," she murmured sleepily. She stretched a little and settled back in what seemed a more comfortable position for her. "Do I really have to get up?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Might be an idea," I said with a chuckle.

"I dun wanna though," she muttered and buried her face into my neck.

I blushed a little as Wren's breath ghosted against my skin. "Why don't you want to get up?" I asked despite my embarrassment.

"'cause."

"Not good enough," I laughed.

"Yes it is," Wren said as she peeked up at me. "It is a very good answer. You never told me to specify."

I groaned and placed a claw over my face. "It's too early to get technical," I complained.

Wren yawned again revealing sharp canines. "How much sleep do you need?" she asked without warning.

I blinked at her not expecting that question. I was expecting her to more or less ask if I would let her go. If she didn't care about our position then I didn't. Coming back to the question though, I replied with, "About four hours actually, well kakes now."

"Then you really over slept," Wren said smiling. "I could go on four hours of sleep a night for about a week before someone would knock me out because of how much of a bitch I'd be."

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"If I don't get at least seven hours every night or so, I get in a really bad mood. All humans are like that."

"Ah, that's not really that bad though," I said thoughtfully.

"It is if someone pisses me off," Wren snorted. "And some times if I don't eat anything, as in skipping a meal or two, I become really, really bitchy and I take it out on anyone that gets in my way."

"I'm guessing you're hinting at something," I said with a little smirk.

Wren shrugged and smiled at me. She stretched again and slowly worked her way out of my grip.

"A meal wouldn't hurt," she sighed sliding off of me completely. She made a face as she stood stretching skyward onto her toes. I watched her stretch, admiring the creature she was. I looked back at her face as she spoke again. "I need a shower though before anything is going to be done. I feel a little gross because of my nightmare last night."

I smiled up at her and nodded in understanding. I sat up to watch Wren softly pad to the bathroom door. Before she got through the door she stopped and rested a hand lightly on the frame as if thinking. She looked over her shoulder at me. Emotions flickered across her eyes as she smiled at me. It was barely an upturn of the corner of her lips, but it was a smile.

"Thanks Zim," she said softly and turned toward the bathroom again.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

A moment of a pause followed my statement. I heard the sheets of the bed shift as Zim stood up.

"For what?" he finally asked.

"For being here- being here for me when I needed someone to just listen," I replied running a finger along the door frame. I didn't look at him as I added, "For caring and for letting me cry on your shoulder."

I swear I could almost hear him smile as he replied. "I'm always here you know. Never be afraid to hunt me down and talk about whatever is on your mind."

"I won't," I said looking at him over my shoulder once again. "Thanks again Zim."

He nodded and I turned to step into the bathroom. As the door closed behind me I sagged against it, sliding to the floor. I hit the back of my head off the door and looked toward the ceiling.

"He was that close, the rest of the night! I can't believe that happened…" I muttered to myself. "Why the hell did it feel so right?" I hissed.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

In the time we had been sitting there eating and just chatting in general, we saw no sign or Zim at all. We hadn't seen Wren at all either yet come to think of it.

"Do you think those two are doing something?" James asked.

I shrugged as we walked down a random corridor. "Most likely not," I replied, "I personally believe it is too early for anything like that. Wren wouldn't take a relationship that far unless she really knew the person and trusted them enough."

"Wren's unpredictable you know," James pointed out. "So you never know with her."

I crinkled up my nose, "I still don't think she would."

We stepped onto a lift as we came to the end of the corridor. Hitting the button for the bridge we continued up to that floor. We had decided earlier to check a few things out and see if we could learn a few of the controls better.

As the lift stopped and the doors opened the first thing we noticed was the chair that was right behind the weapon's station chair. It was only a bit different from the rest. It didn't have a control panel in front of it but it had what seems to be a type of panel coming from the side like a table.

"Not much is it?" James asked as he sat down in it.

"Not really," I replied as I walked around it.

Suddenly the ship rocked from side to side. The alarms blared as another tremor ran through the ship. Flashing red lights blinked along the walls matching the wail of the alarm. James leapt up from the captain's chair to his station. Muttering under his breath as he went.

"Not again!" I whined sliding into my seat as another tremor hit the ship. "Why does this always have to happen when it's finally quiet?"

"Because fate loves to kick you in the ass, watch you fall on your face, and laugh at you like there's no tomorrow," came a reply from behind us.

We turned to see Wren standing by the new seat with her hair still wet and clothing that looked like it had be put on at random. At least she was wearing something though and a uniform at that. It looked like the one she had worn the day before. She looked somewhat annoyed at that moment and I thought it wise not mention that fact.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I've been missing sleep because of nightmares, finally get to sleep though, wake up long enough to take a shower and right now I'm missing whatever frellin' meal it is," she replied with a growl her tail lashing angrily.

(It's lunch,) Bez said a little smugly.

Wren rolled her eyes, "Thanks Bez, I know now that I've missed two meal today. Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Zim asked as he came through the emergency chute.

Covering her face with a hand Wren sighed, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Bez."

"Eh," he replied with a shrug and leapt into his chair.

"Don't eh me," she said glaring at the back of his head.

I sighed, "Why are you two bickering?"

"We need something other to do than deal with continuous fire on our ship," she replied.

"Is there going to be make up sex later?" James asked with a smug smirk.

"What was that?" Wren asked flicking her ears forward and narrowing her eyes. "I didn't quite hear that last comment. Was it something about me making sure you could never have sex later?"

James snorted and rolled his eyes, "I didn't say a thing."

"That's what I thought," Wren said with a snarl.

* * *

**Narrator….**

Another blast shook the ship. This time it threw Rachel out of her seat and into James and they both landed on the floor.

"What the hell is attacking us?" Wren asked snarling again.

Zim was looking at his monitors when he groaned. "Take a wild guess who it is," he said.

"Who?" Rachel asked getting help up by James.

"Your Empire?" James suggested pulling Rachel against him as the ship shuddered again.

"Ding, ding ding! Would you like your prize now or later?" Zim asked monotonely.

"I'll get mine later," James grinned looking down at Rachel.

She glared up at him and smacked his arm.

"Ewww!," Wren yelled. "I did not need to hear that!"

Rachel and James started to laugh as another blast hit the ship. It sobered them up as they took their seats quickly.

"What do they have out there? A whole bloody fleet of ships?" Wren hissed shaking her head.

Zim gave a nervous laugh, "If I told you yes, would you believe me?"

Every one sighed and Wren gave him a look, "So, we are right now being shot at by the whole Irken armada?"

"Eheh…" the Irken laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe?"

Wren smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Oh great. How are we supposed to get out of this one?!"

"Uh…" came the supported reply of the other three.

"You're the captain," Rachel said, "You figure it out."

"Oh, thanks…." Wren muttered. "Let's bring them up on coms and if you can bring up a visual. I'd like to see who I'm bitching out."

"Okiedokie," Rachel said her hands flying over the controls. A large screen expanded across the front of the helm as they watched.

Two very oddly dressed, very tall Irkens came into view. "Yes, yes. What do you wa-" the one in red started to say waving at the screen distractedly.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"What do I want?" I asked and stood up trying to make myself look the part of captain. I thanked whatever fates were looking out for me that day that I had grabbed a uniform after my shower.

The red Irken looked at me in shock and then scanned the rest of us until he saw Zim. He yelped and jumped into the arms of the other Irken beside him.

"Oh thanks…" Zim muttered under his breath, "I missed you too."

I bit back a smile and giggle that was on my lips and turned it into a glare. "Ah, so you must be the Tallest Red," I said. "I've heard nothing about you and I don't care to learn anything about you."

"How did you know me?" he asked sliding out of the other's arms.

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "Screw small talk," I snapped narrowing my eyes.

"Eh?"

"I demand that you stop firing on our ship. If you do not comply we will destroy your ship." I stated firmly.

"Right…" Red replied, "And how are you going to do that with that small ship and our Armada surrounding us?"

"Zim, why don't you bring up the hologram of the shot Rachel took at the ship we escaped off of," James said calmly and looked at me.

I nodded at the idea when Zim looked back at me too. He smiled, "Sure." He brought up the hologram behind me and played the sequence.

I sat down to allow them to see it better and smirked when their jaws went slack in surprise at the destruction on blast could make.

"Whoa…" they said in disbelief.

"As you can see, our ship is pretty capable of blowing that one up. It can blow your's up easily as well as take out a few dozen or so of your other ships," I said waving a hand at them.

Another blast shook our ship. I leapt to my feet, glaring and snarling. The two of them, Red and Purple in a panic started shouting at their control room people to stop firing at us.

"At least their obedient," I muttered under my breath. It was loud enough for everyone on my ship to hear but not those on the other ship.

Zim turned to look at me and smirked, "Let James talk a bit. He would terrify them into surrendering completely."

"That's an idea," I said tapping my chin as if in thought, "But I don't want them to surrender."

"Damn," he said almost pouting. "They deserve it."

"Revenge can't help the future. Scaring them now will car them for life." I stated.

"Behave you two," Rachel said giving us a look.

"We're not doing anything though," I whined.

James glared at me and I shut up, "Act like a captain or I'll take the position."

I nodded meekly and looked back to the main screen. I saw that the commotion on the other ship was starting to calm down and there were no more shots being fired at Bez.

"Now," I said with a grin as my ears went back giving me an evil look. "Let's discuss what our deal is and what we want done."

Red and Purple nodded in agreement and worry wondering what exactly I had on my mind.


	26. Tried Betrayal

Yes! Yet another chapter and fast at that! Can you believe it! I can't really. Now I just have to write more on the story so I can have it almost finished. I wonder if I can finish it….. Meh, on with the story!

* * *

Regular—speech and stuffs

_Italics_—thoughts

**Bold**—titles and scene changes

(words)—Bez speak

* * *

**Chapter 26—Tried Betrayal—

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V…. a few minutes later…**

I was rather please with the way Wren had talked to the Tallests. It seems that she actually convinced them to allow us to meet them on their ship. I was a bit suspicious though of meeting them in their territory.

Wren was pretty much wolfing down the meal she had finally gotten to in the mess hall.

"Wren, you are either going to give yourself a stomach ache, choke yourself, or something along those lines if you keep eating like that." I scolded.

She swallowed what had been in her mouth. "I can't help it. I missed breakfast and lunch so I'm starving."

"You don't have to scarf it down though," James pointed out. "If you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

She stopped eating and set her fork down. She started to pout, "I will not get fat."

"You will too if you keep scarfing your food like that," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I will not get fat!" Wren shouted.

"Then you'll make yourself sick," Zim said.

Wren threw her fork down to tray and glared at all of us as she stood up. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you guys at the docking bay."

She picked up her tray and put it on the tray return belt. She walked out of the room eerily quiet.

"She's right you know," James said after a pause. "We should get ready too."

I nodded and stood. I stopped and looked toward Zim. "Are you going to wear the uniform we met you in or our new one?"

He stopped eating the last bite of his meal and looked up at me. "Why would I want to be seen by the Empire that threw me out in the uniform that they had given me? My loyalties lie here to Bez and you guys. I want nothing to do with them."

I nodded, "Good to know."

* * *

**Moments later….**

Wren was standing at the docking door as the three of us showed up in the greeting room. She stepped beside Zim as we waited for the doors to open and grinned at him.

"This is going to be fun," she said. "I believe you might have grown a bit since they've seen you."

"It was because of some tests and injections they gave me on that ship," he replied quietly. "It was like a growth hormone. The Tallest and the other Irkens despise the use of growth hormones."

"They don't need to know about the injections," I said matter-o-factly.

"They'll find out though," the Irken beside me muttered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You worry too much because they won't find out unless you tell them. By now the serum in the injections they gave you has completely gone out of your system."

"And that's final," James finished as the doors opened to reveal a corridor leading right into the heart of the Armada.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

I was wary as we walked through the corridors of the Irken ship. I had suggested that we at least take something with us to protect ourselves with. I just had a bad feeling about this and didn't want to go into it without at least something.

The guards that flanked us showed us the door of the room we were supposed to enter. The ones that lead us stood at the entrance of the doors when they opened. I scanned their faces and realized they looked a little to smug. Something was up now.

Walking into the room we spotted the Irken leaders. They had their backs to us. And as the guards behind us entered the room they coughed to get their leaders' attention.

"My Tallests, the people of the silver ship is here," the guard snickered a little.

"Good, good," the Red one started to say and turned to face us. He took one look at the four of us and burst out into laughter. "P-P-Purple," he gasped still laughing, "You have got to see h-how sm-small they are."

Purple turned around and burst out laughing too. This continued for five or so minutes until they and started to calm down. They were wiping tears out of their eyes.

Needless to say I was glaring daggers at them.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"Morons," I muttered under my breath crossing my arms over my chest as I stood taller and straighter than before. A glare graced my features as my tail twitched furiously. By now I knew everyone in my group was glaring and ready to kill them.

"Oh, that was a good one," Red said wiping his eyes and leaning against his brother. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

"Are you finished?" I asked narrowing my gaze even more on the two.

Red took one look at me and began laughing again. Purple pushed him out of his and snickered as he answered, "Yes we a-a-are. You are so short!" he burst out and grabbed his sides as he started to laugh again.

The claws that graced the wonderful paws I had for feet scraped against the floor shrilly as I snarled. "Size does not matter! Fire power doesn't matter! Respect is all that matters," I shouted. "And if you do not respect us, so help me gods, we will walk from this ship and return to ours only to go out fighting. And trust me; we will take as many of you with us as we can before we die with honor."

"Like you could," Red gasped laughing still.

"You're so short!" Purple rolled with laughter. Quite literally too.

I hissed and tapped the communications badge on my wrist. "Bez, would you be a good ship and so kindly aim for the Massive? We'll be making our way back and as soon as we are off you can destroy said ship."

The com chirped in reply. "I'll do that," Bez's voice rumbled through. "Would you like me to destroy them piece by piece or all at once?"

I turned to the others, "What do you guys think?" I asked and heard the Tallests gasp.

"All at once," Rachel said with an evil grin. "Big boom!"

"Piece by piece," Zim said with a wave of a hand. "Make them suffer and pay for what they've done."

"All at once. Why not rid the universe of these low lives, scum suckers quickly," James said with a shrug of one shoulder.

"You have a point James," Zim said rubbing his chin. "Let's get rid of them quickly. Maybe the rest that would survive would create a better empire."

I nodded with a smirk. "Bez," I said tapping on my com badge. I turned to the Tallests and gave them a Cheshire cat grin. "Destroy the ship in one blast. We want nothing more to do with this scum."

"Yes maam," he replied.

As one we turned to leave when Red shouted, "No! Wait, um… maybe we could work something out or talk…"

"This out." Purple finished quietly.

"I don't know…" I started to say pausing mid step.

"Aw, come on," they pleaded. "Let's try to work this out."

I snorted and stopped. "Fine, but try anything, assassination, poisoning; anything, and you will pay for it. Bez will be the least of your worries. Got me?" I asked pointing directly at them.

"Yes," they both nodded.

I saw a glint in their eyes though and I just didn't like it. The hair from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail stood on end. Something was going to happen and I had a feeling I was going to have to go through with my threat.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

"_Wren was right_," I thought. "_I am taller than I was last time I stood before the Tallests_."

We were talking amongst ourselves while Red and Purple ordered something to eat. I had shaken my head because those two never stopped eating. And unlike the food Wren had tasted on Bez, everything on the Massive seemed to be junk food.

"You're slouching," Wren murmured after elbowing me in the side. "Not that I mind. It makes me feel less short. But stop slouching."

"I am not," I whispered back.

"You are too," she countered, "Rachel would agree with me."

"Do we really need to discuss this now?" I asked.

"I need something to do," she replied with a shrug. "The gross Irkens over there bore me. I'd rather talk to you an Irken with manners."

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," I said muttering under my breath.

"I told him he was slouching," Wren said.

"You do slouch," Rachel nodded to me.

I scowled at her and then noticed James snickering. I turned my gaze to him and he rose both hands up in defeat. "I'm not in this. I'm outta this fight." He said while smiling.

I looked back at the girls. "Why are you two worrying if I slouch or not?"

"We need something to do." Rachel shrugged.

I sighed and shook my head slouching a little. Suddenly Wren poked me in the side and I shot straight up. "Pest," I hissed playfully.

"Thank you!" she giggled. "And so you know, you look a lot better when you don't slouch. Right Rachel?"

"Right," Rachel nodded.

"And anyway, if you aren't slouching then you look proud and not like the slouching monkeys over there," Wren pointedly said as she nodded toward the Tallests.

I just glared at her, "You are evil."

"Only when I have to be," she said with a smirk gracing her lips.

"So…" Red started to say. "What do you really want form the Irken Empire?"

"We want a treaty," Rachel said simply and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A treaty," Red asked smothering several snickers.

"Yes, a treaty," James confirmed with a scowl written on his face.

"A treaty with your whole species, or a treaty with just you people?" Purple asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked warily. Something was most definitely up.

"I didn't ask you the question Zim," Purple snapped glaring at Zim.

Wren's spine snapped straight and she growled deep within her chest. "Answer my companion's question," she growled out. "Or I will terminate our discussion right now."

Red glared at mw. "We asked first," he said and then transferred his glare to Wren.

Wren returned it with ease and never flinched. She relaxed back against the seat she was sitting in. "Fine then," she said waving a hand, "let my companions and I debate that point out and give you an answer."

She stood and motioned for us to follow. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper so that no one else could hear us. "That arrogant bastard," she hissed.

"That'd be plural," James said correcting her quietly.

Wren just growled low in her throat. "Bloody sons-of-a…." she continued ranting now in a mutter.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

"Looks like Wren's out of this conversation at the moment," I muttered as I watched how much her tail twitched. Owning cats most of my life gave me a little view into how a cat acts and right now Wren was extremely pissed.

"I am not!" she snarled. "How are we going to do this? We have no clue where we are or even if Earth still has humans on it."

'That is a problem," James said. "We don't know."

"No shit," she muttered shifting her weight to one foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You might as well say for your species then," Zim said. "It can not hurt but you should remember that the Tallests of the Irkens change their mind quickly and rarely ever hold their promises."

Wren nodded, pondering Zim's words. "I agree with you Zim. It couldn't hurt."

"You would," I muttered and received an odd look from Wren.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "let's just say species and the people that were on our ship."

James nodded. "I agree, but I still don't trust them."

"I know James-kun but we have to do something," I said.

He only nodded and glared past Wren at the Tallests. "We should just destroy them."

Zim crossed his arms over his chest. "I agree. These low lives wouldn't know how to trust and keep a promise if bit their heads off."

I looked at him with a grin, "You have been around humans too much."

The four of us exchanged a small laugh. We continued to debate the topic of whether or not to destroy the leaders of the Irken race when I felt my skin prickle. I shivered and just ignored it. Continuing to fight we finally decided on one of the first choices; to create a treaty between the Irkens, our species, and our ship.

"We decided to create a treaty between your people, ours and our ship's crew," Wren said turning to face the Tallests. They jumped startled a little, not expecting her to speak.

"Sounds good with us," Red said smiling.

I saw Wren frown at this. Something about this screamed wrong.

At that moment I started to feel a bit light headed and tried to blink the dizziness away. James looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to me under his breath.

"Yes," I replied. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded which caused my head to spin. Wren, Zim, Red and Purple's voices were becoming a buzz in the background as my brain thudded within my skull. My vision started to blur and my heart started to race. My knees started to collapse as the last think I heard was James shouting my name as my vision went black.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

We were bickering with Red and Purple about the agreements to the treaty when we heard James shouting.

"Rachel..Rachel!"

I turned to see him catching her in his arms as Rachel collapsed. A panicked look etched on his face.

My hand flew to my weapon that was on my hip. It leapt into my hand as I readied myself for whatever came next. My weapon looked like a food long metal rod that was about an inch wide. But a DNA code and certain pressure points could change it into a more formable weapon. Unfortunately Bez never said what.

Without thinking I pressed a pressure point and the rod extended to become a staff. The ends crackled with electricity.

Zim had grabbed for his weapon also but he had the extra touch of his pak. He looked more menacing than I did. And the end of his staff was centimeters away from Purple's head. He was snarling.

"What the hell just happened?" I growled at James my eyes never leaving any of the Irkens around us.

"I don't know," he said pulling her close. His eyes never leaving her face. "She just collapsed. She didn't look to well but nothing seemed wrong other than that. And she just collapsed."

I turned to glare at Red with a swift jerk of my head and the grip on my staff tightened. I brought it up and a blade appeared on the end of my staff as I brought it very close to Red's throat.

My ears lowered as the fur on my tail stood on end. "You're in on this, I know it," I snarled. "And right now, you better hope that you know how to fix it. Or I will have blood for blood."

* * *

What'll happen to Rachel? Find out next chapter. Trust me. I'm not going to leave you hanging. Please, review. I love reviews! 


	27. Save her, or I'll kill you personally

Geez, I'm getting up there with chaps huh? Well, hope you've liked what I've had so far. On with the chapter!

* * *

You know the drill with how I write now. If you don't, check the beginning of some of the other chaps!

* * *

**Chapter 27—"Save her, or I'll kill you personally"—

* * *

**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"W-w-we…we…" Red started to stutter.

"Spit it out!" I roared.

"We aren't in this!" he whimpered.

James picked Rachel up in his arms. "You are in this," he hissed. He passed Rachel over to Zim with only a moment of hesitation. "Care for her as if she were your's," he murmured to him.

Zim nodded, "I will James." He adjusted her carefully in his grip as one of the spider legs from his pak took his weapon.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

I pulled my weapon from its place on my hip and brought it up even with my shoulder. The rod turned into a long bladed katana and as it grew the point came extremely close to Red's face. "You did this. Save her, or I'll kill you personally."

Red gulped nervously, "We can but if you kill me, she'll never live."

I narrowed my eyes, "She doesn't live, none of you will."

Red glanced at Purple out of the corner of his eye, "Purple, call the medics here quickly. Tell them to get here fast."

Purple nodded and motioned for one of the other Irkens to make the call. Only a few seconds later a medical team skidded to a halt into the room with a type of hover cart.

Wren shifted her weapon to point at the sudden entrance.

"Uh…sir?" a shocked medical Irken asked as a crackling staff end came inches from his face.

"The girl in Zim's arms," Red said motioning carefully to him, "She needs a serum quickly."

The medical attendant blinked, "That's Zim?"

"Yes, yes! Quickly get the girl to med lab for the serum!" Red almost shouted.

"Yes sir!" the entire medical said as they rushed to Zim.

I kept my blade level with Red's face. "Good, Zim let them take her. We'll follow and if anything happens to her or the rest of us. I'll make sure your blood is spilt."

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Zim place my Rachel on the hover cart. They started to move out the doors quickly. Wren, Zim and finally I followed them out.

* * *

**Narrator….**

The Irken medical team dashed Rachel to the med lab. Her breathing was erratic. James, Wren, and Zim were quickly following with worried looks on their faces.

"_Damn, damn, damn!_" Wren thought, "_I should have never asked them to come. I could have come with Rouk and the two spheres, but nooo…_"

The Irkens took Rachel down a long corridor and made a very sharp turn right. And Irken stood in the doorway before the other members of Bez's crew could step through to follow Rachel.

"Sorry, you cannot enter past this point," he said slightly nervously.

James growled as he stepped toward the smaller Irken, "If you don't let me pass, I'll make sure you suffer."

The Irken gulped and side stepped to let them pass. "I'm going to be in a while bunch of trouble," he muttered to himself.

The medical team was in a panic to get the right serum to reverse whatever was wrong with Rachel. Tests and many other things happened in just a few moments. A type of breathing apparatus was attached to Rachel and so were many other monitors. But it seemed she was slipping faster than anyone expected.

James thankfully hung back only to stay out of the way, knowing he couldn't do anything to help Rachel now. But the doctors seemed to hurry under his gaze afraid to know what would happen if they didn't save the girl on the table.

"I found it!" an Irken shouted after only a moment or two later, "I found the trace poison and we have the serum on hand!"

Several cheers were heard throughout the room. Wren and Zim let out a sigh of relief but James narrowed his eyes. "_It's not over yet._" He thought, "_Even with the serum she has a long way to go._"

A doctor came over with the serum and looked at Rachel a little confused, then panicked. "Where do we inject it?"

"You don't know?" a nurse asked.

"No! Their anatomy must be very different from ours. I have no clue where to inject it!" she replied even more panicked.

Wren leapt forward without thinking and snatched the vile. Strangely Irkens had the same needles as humans and she filled the syringe with air. As the tip of the needle entered the vile she glanced at the nurse beside her.

"How much of this do I need?" she asked injecting the air into the vile.

"F-fi-five crest," she stuttered out a reply.

Wren looked at the syringe and then back at the nurse. "Fill to the fifth mark on the syringe? I'm not familiar with your measurements."

The nurse nodded and watched Wren filled it to where she thought it was supposed to be. She glanced at the nurse once again and found the nurse nodding to her. Wren took the needle out of the vile and walked to Rachel's side. She held out her hand and immediately a small container was placed in her hand. She looked up to the Irken that had given it to her.

"It's an astringent," he said.

She nodded as she sprayed the solution onto Rachel's arm.

"Wren, are you sure you know what you are doing?" James asked finally speaking up.

She chanced a quick look at James. "Pretty much, I've never done this on a human though."

"Hurt her any more…" James snarled.

"I know James, I know," Wren snapped, "hurt her anymore and it's my head."

"At least you know that if you kill her, I'll kill you."

Wren snorted and looked back to Rachel. One of the Irkens had tied a band around Rachel's upper arm and as Wren tapped to get the vein show itself she sighed. Quickly she slid the tip of the needle under the skin and into the showing vein. Nodding to herself as she knew that she had it in right she injected the serum slowly.

After removing the needle she held it out as someone took it from her hands. She took a piece of gauze that a nurse was holding out to her and placed it over where she had just removed the needle. Deftly she secured it with an adhesive and she stepped back.

"That was amazingly done," the nurse who had taken the needle and given the gauze said.

Wren scratched the back of her neck, "It really wasn't anything."

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" another asked with admiration.

"Yeah, never done it before and I hope I don't have to do it again," she replied with a weak smile and slightly pale complexion.

Rachel's breathing, heart rate, and brain activity dropped suddenly. She started to relax and managed to sigh around all the equipment as a steady bleep of a monitor showed that everything was going to be fine.

Zim walked over to Wren and smiled, "A person of many talents?" he asked.

"Apparently," she replied shakily, "I never knew I could do that."

Zim frowned suddenly, "Are you ok?"

"I will be here in a few moments," Wren smiled softly up at him. "I just really hate needles."

He smiled softly at her and looped an arm around her shoulders to give her a quick hug. Both their attentions though were brought to James as he snarled.

"Someone's going to pay for this," he hissed as she walked to Rachel's bed side.

"I knew they would try something," Zim said.

"We all did," Wren sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "I should have come alone."

"You should not have," Zim countered. "This isn't good but it might have been worse for you, would you have come alone."

"We don't know that," James said taking Rachel's hand in his. "If there is another attempt at this though, I'll make sure they feel it for generations to come."

* * *

Alas, a short chapter. But I hope it was a good one. Please, if you liked it review! I love reviews. I love them like I love candy…. 


	28. Taunts, Truthes

Well, sorry for the wait. I unfortunately had a run in with a dentist and had to get my wisdom teeth removed the 3rd. Let's just say I've been way out of it. Lol But I'm back and hopefully I'll get this all down. On with the story!

* * *

You know how I write by now. If you don't then look back about 2 chaps ago and get it down.

* * *

**Chapter 28—Taunts, Truths, and more of those Nightmares We All Hate—

* * *

**

**Narrator… Just a few moments later….**

"What the hell do you mean!" Wren roared echoing through the large room that was void of all but her, Zim and the Tallests. She stood in the middle of the room with a table in front of her. Zim stat behind her only a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed. A smirked graced his face as he watched the scene. "We should destroy you now and be done with it!" She slammed her fist down onto the table that was in front of her. A snapping sound echoed through the quiet room.

The Tallests both winced and curled away in fear on the floor near the far wall. "Please don't," they both whimpered covering their heads.

"Give me a bloody damned good reason why not," she snarled glaring at the cowering figures. "You tried to kill one of my crew! One of my friends! And now you don't expect me not to do a bloody thing about it? What do you see wrong with this picture?"

Red hid his head in his hands more if possible. "We were scared that you'd hurt us anyway," he whimpered. "So we wanted to protect ourselves."

"Just like our ship," Wren hissed, "I would not harm anyone unless provoked. And your assed just provoked me! I should slit your throats right here, right now. Blood for blood!"

Red and Purple cringed again. It was Purple's turn to whimper. "Please don't hurt us. We're sorry!"

"I would hurt you but I'm second in line, unfortunately. If James wasn't so stubborn not to leave Rachel's side _he'd_ have killed you long ago, when she first got sick."

"We're sorry!" they cried.

Wren practically bellowed, "_**Sorry does **__**not**__** cut it!**_" She slammed her fist onto the table again. This time a splintering sound echoed around the room. And right before everyone's eyes the table snapped down the middle. The halves caved in the middle.

Red yelped as his eyes grew huge at the sight. Purple fainted.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I smirked as my former leaders cowered in fear against the wall. It was a very good thing that I wasn't on the receiving end of Wren's anger. I would have been cowering like they were.

"_She is somewhat adorable when she's pissed though,_" I thought and then winced. With a mental slap to myself I chided, "_I need to stop thinking like that._"

I glanced back at Wren and noticed just how pissed she really was. Her tail was bristled out till it looked twice as big as it should have. Her ears were so flat that they disappeared into her hair. Her hair seemed to have bristled out too. She slammed her fist onto the table a second time and it broke in half. My eyes widened slightly as I watched Red yelp and Purple faint.

"Wren," I said finally standing and came up behind her slowly. "Calm down, I think you've scared them enough. Right now Red looks like he wet himself and Purple looks like he did both while fainting."

Wren just snarled still looking at Red who was whimpering and still awake. "Morons," she hissed out.

I slipped an arm around her waist and murmured in her ear, "I know that." I started to pet her head, "Now, let's calm down."

"Can't," she replied letting out a hissing breath. She continued to glare at the two Irkens. "Don't want to either. They deserve it."

I sighed and wrapped my other arm around her waist. I smiled into her hair as I pulled her against me. "You need to eat something."

She relaxed visibly and I saw all her fur and hair slicked down almost instantly. "You're trying to distract me," she muttered.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked in a voice full of fake innocence. "I would never do that."

I could almost see the glare she was giving me as she sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I get the point."

"Good," I said and turned her around in my arms. I kissed the top of her head. "You do need to eat something though and you need to take a break from yelling at them or you'll go hoarse." I said motioning to Red who was still cowering and Purple who was still out cold. "We don't need you hoarse."

I then turned her to go out the door. She stopped only to look over her shoulder at the Tallests, "If you're gone or anything is done that I don't like, you'll pay for it. Understand?"

Red whimpered and nodded, "Yes Maam."

"And clean yourself up along with your brother," she added making a face, wrinkling her nose in a cute way. "I don't want to talk to you any more until the smell is gone from both of you."

"Y-yes maam."

"Good boy," she purred and allowed me to pull her out the door.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

Rachel's face contorted in a flash but soon relaxed again just as quickly. I squeezed her hand and res4ted my chin on top of it. Something was wrong with her and I knew it. I just couldn't help her and it was killing me inside.

"Rachel, you're going to be fine. Just stay with me," I whispered kissing her knuckles.

I heard a soft click of the door and the soft whoosh of it sliding open. The click of boots and the soft sound of paws entered the room. I looked up and saw my fellow ship mates standing there looking worried in the doorway.

"Anything yet?" Wren asked looking at me with worry in her eyes.

I shook my head, "No change."

Wren looked down to the floor. "You'll let us know if she wakes up, won't you?"

"Yes, of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" I asked offering her a weak smile. "I was planning on moving her to Bez though. I trust him more than I trust them here."

Wren nodded, "Go ahead. You might have to take a few med techs with you though to make sure she doesn't get any worse."

"If it keeps my Rachel alive, I will," I said looking down at the girl I loved. "I will not lose her."

"None of us will," Wren said quietly. "She's a fighter. Both of us come from a state that doesn't give up no matter what."

I looked up at her and gave her another weak smile.

"We are going to get something to eat. You want us to bring you anything?" Zim asked after the moment of silence.

I shook my head no.

"James," Wren said with a frown. "We are getting you something and you will eat it. Or at least get something on Bez. If Rachel ever found out that you didn't eat anything while she was sick, she'd yell at you and then try to kill me for not making you eat anything."

"Fine, Do whatever," I said with a shrug.

Wren shot a glare at me before Zim wrapped an arm around her waist. He turned and talked hour out of the room. I sighed and started to plan on how I was getting Rachel out of here and onto Bez.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

[I was standing in a pitch black void. The air was cold and pressing in around me. For a moment I wondered if this was what Wren had nightmares about. I shivered and tried to find anything in the darkness regardless.

I heard nothing except myself breathing and my heart racing. That alone seemed to be deafening to my ears.

Then, as if I was sky diving, a forest rushed up from beneath me. The trees stopped suddenly and were huge! So big that six of me, touching fingers, couldn't reach around it. A mist rolled along among the trees as they reached toward the sky. And by now, I was looking around me and wondering what the hell this was.

A howl broke through the silence and my thoughts. Several limbs crunched around me. The underbrush that I could see rustled around me. Several golden eyes surrounded the clearing I was in. A single set of ice blue eyes peered from a thorn bush from directly in front of me.

I froze like a deer in headlights as the creature stepped out of the brush. What seemed to be a coyote as large as a horse and eyes with the intelligence of a human snarled at me as it paced forward.

"So little pup," it yipped and stepped toward me. "You got in the way again."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned hesitantly while taking a step backwards. I didn't want this beast any closer to me than it was.

The coyote continued forward, "If you wouldn't have been there, Wren would have gone without a cause or problem." It changed form from a coyote, to a snake, and finally into a human. Pausing and closing his eyes he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before looking at me again. "There wouldn't be any problems on the ship either, you know." He said continuing toward me.

"There aren't any though," I said quietly pausing in my steps backward.

He tsked at me, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. There are problems. James should have become captain of the ship and you know it."

"He told me he didn't care."

"Oh, he does care though."

"You're lying!" I shouted challenging him. "He doesn't care that Wren's the captain. She hasn't made any mistakes."

"You're wrong kiddo. Look where you are. Wren wanted you, James, and Zim to come with her. She only wanted you there as body guards to take the bullet for her if something did happen."

"Stop it," I hissed, "Just stop it! She did now. We went on our own free will and we weren't expecting anything like this to happen."

The dark person cackled. "A wonderful imagination you have little one, a wonderful imagination. She was expecting this to happen. You were just a human shield."

I glared at him, "You're wrong."

"I'm right," he hissed back to me caressing my cheek with a hand. I jerked my head back as he added, "And you know I'm right."

I frowned and snapped at his hand. "No. You. Are. Not."

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

Rachel hissed in her sleep and my sense went on high alert. My eyes scanned the room quickly for anything but my scan revealed only shadows. I frowned as I looked back at Rachel. Her face had contorted into a frown and she hissed again in her sleep.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" I murmured brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I started to push food around on my plate forlornly. My chin was on the heel of my palm. I knew they were looking and watching me. I didn't need this today. I really didn't need this today.

"You better eat," Zim said after taking a bite of his meal.

I looked up at him. "I'm not really hungry," I replied and try to mile at him. "I guess I'm just too worried about Rachel right now to even try and eat."

"I'm worried about her too but you should really eat," he said. He seemed to search my face for a moment with a frown until I looked down. "You're just not worried about Rachel are you?"

"I….no." I said quietly. I looked around the room quickly and spotted something. "Actually, I just had a bad feeling that something got out." I took a bite of food from my fork with a smirk.

"Wha?" he asked and looked around himself.

"Master!" a squealed pierced the mumbling in the room. A little shiny robot zoomed past everyone and clamped itself to Zim's head.

"GIR! What the hell are you doing here?" Zim growled trying to dislodge the SIR unit on his head.

"Tacos!" he squealed.

"Tacos?" we echoed a bit confused.

"Tacos? Where?!" GIR shrieked and flew off.

I looked thoughtful for a moment, my fork tapping against my bottom lip. I placed down my fork and started to pout. "Now I want a taco." I whined.

Zim raised an eyebrow and shook his head at me. "You're hopeless."

"I am not!" I continued to whine. Without a pause I turned to the other Irkens in the room. "Listen, I know I'm different and I'm tired of getting stared at!" I shouted at them and glared. "If you have a problem with how I look or just with me, tell me and I'll make sure to put you out of your misery."

Zim sat there and started to laugh as all of the surrounding Irkens blinked and turned to the others at their table. One stood up and raised a trembling hand.

"Yes?" I asked acidly sweet.

"Uh… you really won't 'put us out of our misery' if we speak up, will you?" he asked.

I glared, "Depends on what your question is."

"Uh, ok… can we ask any question we want?" another asked standing.

"Eh, don't care." I replied with a shrug. I picked my fork up and started to pick a bit at my food.

There was a huge sigh within the room. I looked up at the people with a raised brow. "_That many people want to ask a question?_" I thought to myself with a slight frown.

The first Irken raised his hand warily again. "Did you really scare the Tallests?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied. Several murmurs were heard around the room. There were many giggles too.

Another Irken stood. "I have a question for the Irken beside you."

Zim's head shoot up and he swallowed what he had bee eating. "Hm?"

"Are you really Zim? Last time I saw him he was about half my size."

"Yeah I was half the size you were Zeek," Zim said with a smirk leaning back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I had a bit of a growth spurt while I was, what, eight months in space."

Every Irken's eyes in the room grew wider. Another Irken was pushed into standing. He gulped nervously once and glared at his peers around him at his table. "Uh… my friends and I wanted to know if you, uh…. you and Zim…. Um…."

"Spit it out." I said. I picked up my drink and started to take a sip.

"Are you and Zim dating or anything?" he asked very quietly and quickly.

I had to take a second to analyze what he said and let that question sink in a bit. I suddenly realized what he asked and lets just say that the soda I was drinking made good distance coming out of my nose. Burned like all hell though.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I started to choke on the food I was eating after the question was asked. Wren's drink made really good distance. Both of us gaped at each other after sputtering for a moment. Wren started to giggle and then busted out laughing. I started to chuckle as I watched her.

"No, we're not actually," I answered his question wile handing Wren a napkin.

"So you're both single?" he asked hopefully.

Wren blew her nose still laughing, "Yeah, well…sorta."

"Why?" I asked. "_Because if you are planning to ask her out. She is mine._" I thought glaring a little but not enough to have anyone notice it.

"Hm…. You see." Wren started glancing at me. She winked once and gave me a shy smile. "We both are single, for one reason. We had a fight a few days ago and broke up. We are still friends though. I'm still a bit edgy about any relationship and really can't move on yet." She smiled sadly at the one who asked the question.

I played along with her and smiled back. "This meal was actually a way for me to try and get her back actually."

There were dozens upon dozens of somewhat depressed faces in the room, both male and female.

"Any other questions?" Wren asked.

One somewhat smallish Irken stood as tall as she could, "Are you or could you become the Tallest?"

Wren blinked at the suddenly unexpected question. "Uh…." She started to say and looked toward me for an answer.

All I could think of was along the lines of what she had said. "Uh…"

* * *

Finally! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've had lack of motivation. It sucks but oh well, at least I got it done!

Now…. For a little incentive. I was wondering if you guys had any questions about the future of this fic. I'm willing to answer them with the next chapter of the story! Yes, a little insight into what will happen within this fic. I'll take 3 questions and will answer them as well as I can.

Don't forget to review!


	29. In a Nightmare, There are Friends

Well, school has taken over my life again. Chapters will definitely be coming very slowly. Sorry for that. And the Q and A is still up for grabs. Heck. If you want let's say I'll pick the top three questions and answer them and also draw a picture to go with it. Pick a scene and I'll try and draw it for you. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Check earlier chaps for my style on how I write. It's easy after you figure it out.

* * *

**Chapter 29—In a Nightmare, There are Friends—

* * *

**

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

["Now you're ours," the leader snarled and licked his lips slowly turning back into is animal form. "No one is here to save you now." He snapped at me with yellowed teeth.

"You'll never be able to harm me," I hissed backing up until my back was to a tree. "You are not real."

"Oh we are though, more real than you know," he snarled and leapt at me.

I threw my arms above my head and fell to my knees to try and protect myself. The attack I was expecting never came, only a shrill yelp and a hard thump of a body hitting the ground. I was a little afraid to even look at what had made the sound.

"You! You are not supposed to be here!" I heard the leader howl. "You-you…"

"You are the one not supposed to be here beast, lowly coyote," a deep, rumbling voice said calmly.

"Dragons have no business in coyote matters!" the coyote hissed.

"Coyote matters? Coyote matters?" The other beast bellowed finally, "**COYOTE MATTERS!** Coyotes have no matters, only tricks to harm those they wish to harm."

I drew what was left of my courage and chanced a look at my saver. There stood a dragon that was blood red and black. It oddly looked like the one Wren drew for me that represented James. It was more magnificent than the picture though because it was real flesh and blood.

"We have tricks, yes, but this is not that. This girl is of our concern, not your's."

"She is in our forest," a new silkier voice said from the forest.

"Cat, you have no place here," the coyote snarled his gaze shifting to the right of the dragon.

"I have the place and you know the order," it replied and came into view. It was a cat, about the size of the coyote that tried to attack me. I started to look closer at it and noticed the look of a dragon mixed with it. There were wings folded upon its back but you could barely see them for the thick fur that covered the cat's body. Black paws were covered in fur. "Coyotes are at the very bottom of the order. Only a very few have the higher place in the order."

"You do not need to protect that creature. They left her for dead!" the coyote snapped.

"Now, that is a lie!" the dragon roared.

"Her soul's other half is waiting for her as we speak," the cat hissed. "She will return to her soul's other half."

I looked a bit confused at the beasts before me. A rustle in the brush brought the attention of all three away from me and themselves. I pressed myself against the tree that was behind me, unsure of what was happening. The coyote took that chance to regain ground. It leapt toward me quicker than I thought a creature ever could move. I froze not being able to think.

"KAAHSSS!" a screech echoed on the trees around me and a streak of green, red, and black hit the coyote.

"You attacked when the othersss were dissstracted. You will have to pay," the creature hissed, anger dripping from each word.

I looked up and recognized that it was a creature called a Dryphon. I only knew it was that because Wren had created the creatures. But that was about as much I knew about them. It was bigger than the cat/dragon and had wings gracing its back.

It pinned the creature down to the ground with a foot against its throat. "Never strike at a creature that has done nothing to you." The Dryphon hissed flexing his claws.

The coyote squirmed under his grip until he let him up. The dragon leapt toward the loose creature only to knock it over once again. "Be gone. You are banished from this section of the woods now though your cousins can stay. You have tried to harm one under our protection and so punishment has been dealt to you as it should be."

"She was mine! Mine! She is not under your protection either!" the coyote howled.

"She is now!" the dragon bellowed, flames licking at his lips. "Now, go!"

The coyote jumped up and began to run. The dragon bellowed and several smaller dragons appeared and chased the coyote off into the shadows.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

A beep of the door alerted me and shook me out of a state of meditation. "Enter," I said turning to the door.

An Irken nurse peeked in through the open door. Stepping inside she bowed to me before speaking. "We have heard that you would like to move… um…"

"Rachel," I said offering her name.

"Ah, yes, Rachel. We'll move her to your ship. We can provide just that as soon as you are ready," she finished.

I nodded, "I am. And I wouldn't mind it happening sometime today."

She nodded and smiled. "Alright, I will begin getting her ready though. Is your ship equipped with the right equipment though?"

I tapped the com on my wrist. "Bez?"

"Yes?" he rumbled across the link.

"We're moving Rachel back to you. Do you have all the stuff to monitor her with?" I asked.

"Wait a moment…" he paused, "I do now. You're safe to move her."

"Thanks Bez."

"Are Erin and Zim coming too?"

"No, they have other business to attend to," I replied.

"Are you returning to that ship after you move Rachel?" he asked.

"Not until she wakes up," I replied softly.

"Alright," Bez said. "When you get to the docking bay just follow the light pattern on the floor. It will take you to the medical lab. Everything should be there and something for you to eat also."

"You didn't have to do that Bez," I mumbled.

"Even though you are there, I still keep tabs on you. That means I know you need to eat. No ifs, ands, or buts." Bez growled out.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I'll eat when I get there."

"Good, I'll see you when you get on board," Bez finished and the com beeped off.

"People need to stop repeating the same things over and over again," I muttered running both hands through my hair. I looked to the nurse that was still standing in the room. "Start getting things ready. We are leaving now."

"Yes sir," she said with a bow, "I will do that immediately."

"Good," I nodded and watched her walk out of the room quickly. I sighed and looked at Rachel. This should be the best thing for her. Bez was the most advance being I knew, more advanced than even the Irkens. I felt much safer on Bez anyway.

The door opened suddenly and I looked up to see the Irken nurse from before. She bowed once again, "Sir, Rachel is ready to go. Would you lead the way?"

I nodded once, "If anything goes wrong I will have someone's soul."

She nodded and bowed shakily.

"Good. Do not loose sight of me." I growled and stood.

The nurse shot to the door calling for help. Several nurses rushed into the room to prepare Rachel for the move.

* * *

**Narrator…. Rouk….**

The last check of equipment was made and the nurses gave a happy and thankful sigh as they followed the creature called Rouk. James had stayed behind with Rachel in the medical lab. He had also been forced by Rachel's little pet to eat something. Rouk had convinced the nurses to also have something.

They had followed the strange little creature to Bez's mess hall. By now it had improved quite a bit more. There were tables for two to three people now which had lights in the center of it. There were more choices of food to choose from.

"Wow," one of the nurses said in awe. "Nothing on the Massive is this nice."

"That's because no one's here," another said and all of them laughed.

"I wouldn't mind serving on this vessel," the first said after the laughter calmed down.

"I'd gladly obey any one in charge of this ship to work here," a third said grabbing a tray and a plate of food.

"Now Loatus, You know the Tallest wouldn't go for that," the first said following the third's path.

Loatus clicked. "The Tallests would if they asked, the people of this ship," she replied. "And you would want to work here too Xia. You said it yourself."

Xia, the first nurse scowled. "Maybe I did but I don't think those people would be able to convince them to let us work here."

"I don't know about that. I heard that the one with the wail and ears scared both of them, really bad. I also heard she scared them so bad that they messed themselves," nurse number four said grabbing a plate of food from the wall.

All five of the other nurses looked at number four shocked.

"Are you sure?" number five asked.

Four nodded and everyone started to murmur amongst themselves. Each grabbed the rest of their food and found a table to sit at. The main discussion was about the girl terrifying their Tallests into crying and trembling little smeets.

* * *

**James' P.O.V….**

I sighed heavily looking down into Rachel's face. '_Rachel, please wake up. I need to know you're alright,_' I thought and wove my fingers through hers.

I rested my head on my other that lay on her bed. Before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

[The Three beasts turned to me then. Ruby, blue-grey, and brown eyes sparkled in what light there was. The red dragon bobbed his head slowly in a sort of greeting to me.

"Greetings child," it said and settled down into a sitting position. It's tail wrapped around his forelegs almost as a cat would. "You are very lucky, by the way."

"I know I am," I said shakily bobbing my head in greeting also. "Thank you."

"Do not thank him just yet," the cat said. "Semajki knows what he has just done, being the spirit beast of your soul's other half he had to save you."

"Spirit beast," I asked.

"Yes," the Dryphon said. There was no hiss in his voice now. "Spirit beasts protect the spirit's travels through the dream realm. If a soul finds its other half then their spirit beasts protect each other."

The cat glanced at the gryphon. "Mizzikia, you have said too much you know."

"I have not. I have not mentioned anything about anyone else's spirit beat or their owners. So we are just fine," he said and finished with a nuzzle of his nose to the feline dragon.

She huffed but returned the nuzzle with a small purr.

"He is right you know," a new voice said and the brush rattled around the clearing to my left. A smaller, lighter colored dragon appeared from the gloom. "Don't get so up tight Nerwnce. A little information about spirit beasts will not harm her in the least bit."

The cat, Nerwnce, shook herself before speaking. "Lecharel, you wouldn't care because she will probably find out about you and her and Semajki. She does not need to know about me a Mizzakia."

"She'll probably find out anyway," Lecharel said with a sniff and a twitch of her tail. "You two are pretty much inseperatable."

Nerwnce growled as I raised an eyebrow and sat down heavily on the ground. "Wait… Nirwnce and Mizzikia are 'together'?" I asked tapping my chin.

Semajki smirked, "See, she already knows."

"How can that be? I mean, they are two different creatures," I sputtered out. "It's impossible!"

Mizzakia gave me a Dryphon smile. "Love knows no race, species or gender," he replied cryptically. "Understand that secrets and love are pretty much the same and that when and where love is concerned, nothing can hold it back."

I gave him a very funny look. "Huh?"

"You'll understand later," Semajaki answered. "Here in the dream/spirit realm things happen faster than in your realm. So…"

"Basically people can fall in love here and then it happens in your realm," Lecharel finished.

"Oh…." I replied still not quite getting it.

"Enough is enough," Nirwnce said. "Let's get this child back to her realm before she is truly missed."

Mizzikia laughed churring and shook his head. "What she also means is that we should step before we give too much more away. Things are supposed to happen without our help."

* * *

Finally finished and I must apologize for all of this. School is getting in the way of things and it's called stuff that needs done. So that stuff comes before the story unfortunately.

Anyway, hope you've liked this chap. It was sort of filler though you do get a cookie if you figure out about the beasts in the dream. A heads up really.

Um… my incentive is still a go. So review, comment or email me questions, and get answers and maybe a picture too!


	30. Never, Ever, try that again!

Well, again, I'm sorry for the wait. Projects and classes just don't wait. Being sick doesn't either. So, yeah…. That's what's been happening with the story. I will be trying to deal with this and class more efficiently but that's a shot in the dark. And I'll probably fail utterly and completely at it.

Now, someone pointed out, a reviewer by the name of feather-wind123, that Zim isn't quite in character. Sorry for this. But we all have writer's license so we can do whatever we want with the characters. Lol So I believe we all use that license quite well. Our stories, so we can put our own twists on the characters like we want right? Go us!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 30—"Never, ever, try that again!"—

* * *

**

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose with one hand. All the while muttering under my break, "Morons….dumb asses…."

"Anything wrong?" Zim asked a bit amused.

"A headache for one and two I'm tired of waiting," I replied.

"Well, you terrified them. And you're about a foot and a half shorter than they are or even more," Zim said. "If I had someone pretty much try to rip my head off I would try to delay as much as I could."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest moodily while leaning back in my chair. "They deserve more than what they got," I said huffily.

"I know grashe, but it is better to keep them scared and then create a treaty than most other ways," he said laying a hand on my elbow.

The word he used caught my attention. It was one he had used the night before in calming me down. I flicked an ear forward and started to think with a slight pout on my face. "_Grashe, it has to be part of his language. But why can't I understand it? Only one way to find out though._"

"Zim?" I asked flicking both ears forward.

"Hm?" he replied and watched something crawl out from under a couch at the far side of the room. It was like a reptilian poof ball with huge ears and twitchy whiskers.

"What exactly was that word you used a few moments ago" I asked glancing at him.

"Um," he paused no quite looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes a bit and frowned. My ears flattening a bit against my head. "Zim…"

He turned to me and looked me in the eye with a sigh. "It's very old Iren," he said.

"Oh…. Is that why I couldn't understand it?" I asked flicking my ears up again.

"Yes, I don't know if you will ever be able to fully understand it either. AS I said it is very old Irken. Barely any of the old language is used in today's language," he added.

"Makes sense," I murmured. "Barely any of our really old languages on Earth are used today. Some are but others aren't. Our language has evolved a good bit to include a lot of slang. But what does grashe mean?"

Zim raised a nonexistent brow, "Are we playing a question game or are you just really curious about this subject?"

"Hmm…curious. But answering a question with a question is a wholly different game." I stated.

The squeak of a door caught my attention and my ears twitched to the sound. Several muffled curses followed the squeak and the soft sound of footsteps gave the Tallests away. I narrowed my eyes and leapt for the door leading toward the outside hallway. I kicked it shut and landed in a crouch growling toward the Irkens that were trying to escape from me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked twitching my ears back and growling deep in my throat.

"N-n-no where?" Red stuttered wincing.

I narrowed my eyes more a growled louder. Purple started to quiver and whimpered, "Please don't hurt us."

I rolled my eyes and plopped on the floor with my feet out in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt you," I said as a pout graced my face. I glanced up to Zim with a small glare and started to pout. "Zim made me promise not to do anything."

"Zim told you not to hurt us?" they asked in unison.

Zim rolled his eyes this time, "Yes, I convinced her not to hurt you. I did not tell her because telling her to do something isn't worth the fight. Convincing her is much easier."

I looked up at him and smiled almost like GIR would have. He smirked at them, "And anyway, as she mentioned before. She would not attack unless provoked. You're not going to provoke her, are you?"

Both cowering Irkens shook their head quickly and quietly no.

"And now that that's settled, let's get back to business," I said turning my attention back to the Tallests. They gulped nervously but nodded.

* * *

**James P.O.V….**

I watched as a nurse checked a few monitors. She tapped some information onto a pad that was in the crook of her other arm. Nodding a bit at the results she turned to leave. I sighed again and rubbed the back of my neck with one hand.

I leaned back into the chair that was set by Rachel's bed. I looked over her once again when a twitch of a finger caught my attention. The breathing monitor started to pick up. I sat up quickly and went to her bedside.

"Rachel?" I called softly, "Rachel, wake up. I'm here, please wake up."

She gave a small moan and her eyes fluttered open. "James?" she murmured drowsily.

I clutched her hand in mine and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm here. I'm so glad you're ok. You had me scared."

She smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, "I'm glad I'm ok. Sorry for scaring you." She paused for a moment before opening her eyes again and scanning the room.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" she asked frowning a bit. "And what the hell exactly happened?"

I gave her a lopsided grin as I brushed some hair out of her face. "I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

**Narrator….**

The six nurses that had come with Rachel to keep an eye on her sat in a small lounge that set off the hall where the Mess hall was. Two were reading, one going over Rachel's results, one was doing something close yoga, and the final two were playing a game of sorts.

"I truly wish that we could stay here," one of the nurses said that was playing the game. She moved a game piece across the board to sweep the other nurses piece off taking over the square it was on.

"Lotus, we have gone over this several times. You, Xia, Mika, Juay, Aicie, and I can't stay here. We are needed on the Massive," the one doing the yoga like exercises said shifting into another position.

Lotus glared at her. "Kay, they have hundreds of nurses over there. Why do they need us?"

"Kay, Lotus is right." Xia, one of the readers, said. "We could probably talk to the Tallests and convince them to let us stay here. They wouldn't miss us one bit over there."

Mika rolled her ryes, "Like that would ever happen. They would never listen to us because we are shorter than them. And we're females. Two strikes against us already."

All six nurses stopped suddenly when a link in their minds opened like a flood gate. Each of them gasped in surprise as a voice spoke to them in their minds. (James has said to tell you that Rachel is awake. He would like to return to the Massive as soon as possible. There's a lot to do and he'd like to be there when it happens.)

Each nurse looked to her peers and Xia stuttered out an answer. "A-a-alright. W-we'll be there immediately."

* * *

**On the Massive….**

Red and Purple were sitting at the table much calmer than before. That was only because Wren was on a couch that was in the room napping. Her head was pillowed on the end of the couch and every so often she would twitch. A foot, an ear, or her tail would twitch and every once in a great while her lips would twitch into something that looked like a smile. Zim watched her sleep with his chin resting against his hand.

"How exactly did you meet her Zim?" Purple asked quietly changing a glance at the sleeping teen.

"A slave ship. She and the one that got poisoned were in a cell across from me." Zim said slowly and quietly scowling a bit at them. "We made a treaty and escaped not too long afterwards. That was after we had to hunt Wren down because she had a side effect to the injection given to them to allow them to understand all languages."

"Oh…" both Tallests said.

Red looked her over, "What is she mixed with because the other one doesn't look like her."

"A type of cat I think," Zim replied off handedly. "She was completely human until the injection. It's a good possibility it unlocked something in her genes or something. And just like a cat I believe she needed a nap. She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ah," Purple said softly. "I'd also like to know how the hell you got taller than us in such a short time."

Zim smirked. "I'm taller because of my time in space and the atmosphere of Earth. I got halfway through the atmosphere and then got caught. The gravity on that slave ship was also really light so that also helped."

There was a lull in the discussion until Red spoke up with a sly smirk. "And why didn't she get much sleep last night?"

Zim sat straight as a pole. He glared at both of the other Irkens. "Nightmares," he growled out. "Three days ago she had killed three guards out of cold blood. She was never trained to do that like Irken Invaders are. Those were probably the first creatures she had ever killed like that without a real need or purpose. That hit her hard and she hasn't been able to sleep well since then."

Red and his brother actually winced at Zim's harsh tone. The glanced at the girl and watched her tail twitch twice before resting settling again peacefully.

"Let's get back to business now,' Zim said finally, snapping them back to the point. "We need a treaty or something close to it. We are not going to be cruising space without one."

Both brothers nodded, "Right," Purple said. "You don't destroy us and we won't destroy you."

"Not good enough," Zim said shaking his head with a frown. He twined his fingers together on the table and gave them a dark look.

Before either brother could snap a reply back to Zim the doors of the room slammed open. James appeared within the light of the door. Wren looked up and blinked sleepily before rolling over with a snort. James walked in with a hover pad, Rachel on the pad, and six nurses surrounding her. He had a glare that could kill and Rachel was the same from where she was sitting. In a flash Red and Purple leapt up and were hiding behind the couch Wren was napping on.

"Alright, I'm here for revenge and I want it now," James snarled stalking farther into the room.

Zim stood up motioning for James to sit down at the table, "James. Don't do anything irrational or drastic."

"Irrational and drastic? Its revenge Zim, stay out of my way," he snapped and strode forward again.

"Oh come off it James," Wren yawned and snuggled into the seat of the couch without looking up at him.

"Wren, don't start," James snarled. "They almost kill Rachel."

"Shouldn't I get a say into what happens?" Rachel asked.

James paused looking at her over his shoulder. The nurses each had a hand on the hover pad that Rachel was on. Rachel had her arms crossed and was glaring at both James and the Tallests.

"Can we have a say also?" the brother's asked.

Rachel and James' attention snapped to them and they both snapped, "NO!"

* * *

**A few hours and a little bit of spilt blood later….**

"Are we finally agreed?" Wren asked placing her hands gently upon the table and stood.

Various answers of 'Yes' and nods went around the table.

"Good… Let's get something to eat, I'm starved," she smiled grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"I can't believe that that just happened," James muttered rubbing his forehead.

"I can. I just can't believe Wren got her way," Rachel said with a small smile.

"How did she do that anyway?"

"How does Wren do anything?"

James looked over the treaty once again. Besides a no fire agreement that Wren had convinced the Tallest to assist if they or any of the human race needed help. Wren also convinced them the give them two dozen nurses, two dozen crew members, a half a dozen janitors, and another half a dozen chefs. The Tallests were a little reluctant to let any of them go but they finally decided to at a threat from Wren. The threat being that James would be able to do with them as he wished.

"How exactly are we suppose to pick who comes with us?" James asked running his hand through his hair. "WE should have gotten mechanics and a few of their pack pod designs."

"Why?" Rachel asked looking up from the pudding she was eating. She snatched the paper form him and started to read it. Swallowing another spoonful of pudding she pointed to the paper. "Purple thought of that. The mechanics are to be mixed in with the regular crew members. It's in there and he seems to be the smarter of the two."

James took the paper back and raised a brow, "You're right I believe."

Rachel grinned around her spoon. "I know I am. And those pods are to be custom made fore us and to be almost like backpacks instead of the regular Irken pods."

"That works for me," James said with a shrug. "Ready to go back to Bez now?"

"I want mashed potatoes when we get back!" Rachel said bouncing slightly on the hover pad.

James laughed and motioned for the six nurses who had stayed during the whole meets. They surrounded the pad and started to push it toward the door.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I squealed as I hugged Rouk. She had come to find me to give me some information from Bez. Bez said he'd choose the ones that were to work with us and I totally agreed with him that he should choose. Red and purple agreed too but after they ate.

"I wish I had my chopsticks from home to eat with," I said with a sigh and poked at my food. The three Irkens gave me an odd look.

Rouk looked up at me and grinned. "You should have said something earlier." She dropped her original hologram and brought her tail in front of her. The ends split and two amazingly decorated chopsticks appeared. "They were going to be a present but oh well, you deserve them."

I took them from her only to notice they were made of something like black onyx but lighter in weight. They fit comfortably in my hand and were the perfect size. A red crystal dragon adorned the top of each and their tails twined all the way down to the tips.

"These are too nice to eat with Rouk," I said quietly in awe.

"You better use them," Rouk said bringing her hologram back up, "Or I'll shove them up your nose."

Zim started to snicker and I glared at him. "Fine, I'll use them." I said shifting the sticks into my right hand just so.

With a final goodbye Rouk went off to do whatever she was doing and left us to eat. Not even a few minutes went by before Zim asked a question.

"How do you do it?"

"Hm?" I asked and glanced up at him, my mouth full of food. I swallowed and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Do what?" I finally asked.

"How do you do it?" Red asked himself.

I frowned a little but asked, "Do what exactly?"

"Do whatever you do," Purple replied stabbing something that looked even too sweet for me.

I glared at them. "That makes so real sense. What do you mean by, 'Do whatever you do?' By me using chopsticks or my personality change? Or is it something else?"

"That and how you get people to like you," Red said.

I gave them a small confused look. "Ok, I'll just say that I don't know what I do, it just happens."

The three of them just shrugged and went back to eating. I did too but not after catching Zim glancing at me. Curiosity and nervousness were eating away at me wondering what was going through his head.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

Wren had done it again and had amazed me. The Tallests were willing to sign the treaty and willing to let us pick a small Irken crew to take with us. I glanced over at her and watched her for a few seconds. This trip was going to be hell because of her.

I started to play with my food after that. Questions ran through my head. I didn't even noticed when Red and Purple excused themselves from the table.

I was brought back from my mental wonderings when Wren asked, "Zim, is something wrong?"

I looked at her and blinked, "Nothing's wrong."

She smiled and rolled her eyes while taking a drink. "Right…. Zim, something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's truly nothing," I replied smiling at her. "Just worried that GIR might be destroying something right now." I lied. I felt bad about that too.

"Same here actually. Rouk will watch him though," she said.

"I hope so," I muttered and took a bite of my food.

Wren shot me a slightly worried look and opened her mouth as if to say something more but seemed to decide against it. She sighed and went back to eating without another word. I zoned out again while eating wondering how I was going to keep my feelings from the unique girl beside me.

* * *

**Narrator….**

James and Rachel met Red and Purple in the hall as they were heading back to Bez. The Tallests started to shy away from the couple but Rachel called them over.

"Red, Purple! Can you come her a moment?" she asked and motioned them over.

The brothers sighed and came closer to the human. Soon they were only feet from her and she reached out and slapped them both. "Never try that again!" she shouted, "If you do, so help me God, I will rip your heads off and shove them so far up your asses you'll be able to have conversations with your spleens!"

Red and Purple stood there rubbing their cheeks as they watched the couple move off down the hall. They looked at each other slightly confused.

"What's a spleen?" Purple asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" Red replied still rubbing his cheek.

* * *

Finally! I'm finished this chap! Can't believe I got through it. It's what's kept me awake these wee hours of the morning. Would have had this done sooner but school is evil. Having no time or real inspiration to work on this sucks too.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and writing good reviews gets the chaps up faster! lol


	31. Taking Charge, Taking Seconds

Be amazed, another chapter. Thirty one chapters and still counting oddly enough. Not sure though if this story will ever be finished. It's quite old and I never got around to working on it much because loss of inspiration. You may get lucky though and it may get closer to getting finished. You never know.

Anyway, this will be a short chapter. Can't be helped, sorry. Though, the next chapter may be longer. I think so at least. I haven't reread over any of these later chapters lately. So it's a surprise for you and me! Lol

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 31—Taking Charge, Taking Seconds— **

**James' P.O.V….**

We watched as Wren paced back and forth in a refurbished room that was on Bez meant to be used for speeches at this time. The room would probably be a 'ballroom' of sorts in the future. There were exactly sixty Irkens there not counting Zim watching as Wren paced. Each one was talking and murmuring about various things while still paying attention to us. Most of them confused as to why they were there. That didn't bother me one bit. But if there was one spy or an assassin on the group I would not be happy. And they might as well kill themselves now before I got a hold of them to save themselves some pain.

Wren paused in mid step and turned to the crowd before her. "Alright people! Listen Up!" She said in a parade voice.

Everyone quieted almost instantly turning to look at her. All shuffling stopped and it was dead silent.

"You're Bez's crew and mine. You have been assigned to this ship because of a treaty between your leaders and us. Amazing isn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

There were several blank stares around the room. Wren sighed and continued. "For those of you who don't know this ship and for those of you who have guesses, Bez is a living ship. He can hear you, feel you, and understand every damn little thing you say and think. He'll stay out of your head if you respect him. We'll stay off your backs if you respect him. We owe Bez our lives.

Now, I'd also like to say that I'm in charge. I am your captain, but I am also your friend. You can come to me with just about anything. I'm assigning James, the male human here, beneath me. If there is a fight or anything needs settled in that aspect you will go to him before you find me."

I sighed and shook my head absently pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh great," I murmured, "just what I need."

Rachel poked my side. "Hey, at least you got something," she whispered. "I didn't get anything."

Several voices were murmuring throughout the crowd. Wren cleared her throat and silence fell throughout the ranks again. "Rachel is head of communications and weapons. Some one is going to have to help her with her aim though, she sucks at shooting specific targets without blowing the ship up." Several good humored chuckles were heard throughout the crowds.

Wren smiled and pointed to Zim. "Zim is head of system controls' and even though it is a big job, he will also have security. No if, ands, or buts about it. And even though James is my second, he is in charge of navigations. Are there any questions?"

An Irken raised a hand, "What exactly is our mission?"

"We… Our mission is…." Wren fumbled as she looked for an answer.

I stepped forward to stand beside her. "Our mission is to find Earth. It is also to try and find others of the human species to take back to Earth. Within that mission we are to help those that are in need and to join as many alien species together within an alliance. There may still be many kinks in that idea but it will help this wide space we live in."

Beside me Wren had sighed under her breath as I spoke. "Thanks James," she murmured to me, "I hadn't quite figured that part out as of yet."

"No problem. You're still new at this," I said back. "I just pulled something out of my ass that sounded good."

She stifled a giggle as another member raised a hand. I pointed at them to show that they had the floor.

"Do we share rooms?"

Now it was my turn to look a little confused. Wren and I looked to Zim who was looking at a vid screen. "Zim? Do you have an answer for that?"

Without even looking up Zim tapped the screen. "You didn't have to ask. No one needs to share rooms. There are enough rooms to hold everyone in the crew. But…" Zim tapped the screen in his hands again and a hologram appeared above our heads. The section that held the captain's quarters appeared in blue. "This section is the floor of the captain and higher level officers."

"Those officers will be assigned later," Wren added in when Zim paused.

Zim nodded and tapped another part of the screen. The section that held the captain's quarters dimmed and the regular quarters glowed green. "These are the regular quarters for all the rest of the crew. There are a lot bigger than those of the Massive. You can pair up if you want and you might later if I know Irken hormones." 

Another section of the ship came up in yellow. "Now, these are the crew showers, baths, and latrines. Bez already has a formula for a cleansing solution for our species. No worries there and at least we have a chance to bath and have time to unlike on the Massive."

Wren smiled at Zim, "That all?"

He nodded as he took the hologram down. "Yep, that's it for now."

"Ok, next?" Wren asked looking over the crowd.

"When will positions be assigned? We don't want to get too comfortable in the temp rooms before we have to move again."

Wren paused for a moment and then shrugged. "I didn't think of that to be truthful," she confessed.

(I can decide that,) Bez said. (But you must give me a while to figure it out. I need to get to know the crew well before I make any decisions.)

"We can do that, thanks Bez." I said

(You are welcome James,) he said before falling quiet once again.

Wren stepped forward again. "As most of you should know by now, that was Bez. He will be our home for quite a while. Treat him with respect and you'll get respect back. After a while you will notice new areas of the ship and changes to the ship. Bez will have done this. As part of a Bio entity he will grow like any living thing. This will be an interesting experience for everyone because this is the first time we've dealt with a growing ship also. So let's make the best of the adventure."

"Are there any more questions?" I asked after Wren was finished.

One last Irken's hand rose, "Are there locks on our doors?"

Rachel gave her a funny look and Wren, Zim and I raised a brow.

"Why would you…." Rachel started to ask.

A screech cut her off almost immediately. GIR ran through the crowed towards Zim Just as the unit launched himself towards Zim, Zim side stepped. GIR hit the wall and fell backwards. He leapt up and giggled insanely before running off again.

"Never mind," Rachel sighed. "There are locks on the doors though we still don't know if they keep him out."

Zim shook his sadly, "My poor insane SIR. "

"Anyway, "I started to say.

"Who's up for a snack?" Wren asked.

A cheer went up and Wren lead the crowd out the doors.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

"It is a very good thing that we don't have to stop for provisions." I muttered. "If we did we would have been out of food about three point two seconds ago."

"Damn," James muttered. "You're right. Irkens eat more than anything or anyone I've ever known."

"Maybe we should put them on diets and exercise programs," I said taking a sip from my shake type drink.

"I don't' think that that would even work with them," James muttered and snatched the drink before I put it down.

"I just hope this all works out and we don't run into anymore trouble. These 'warriors'," I quoted, "probably wouldn't make it through one battle."

James smirked, "Rachel, you know we'll whip them into shape. But if GIR gets in the way, nothing will work out right."

"Speaking of the little bastard, where is he?" I asked.

James took another sip of my shake and motioned over to a table full of nurses. GIR was sitting on one of their laps and was getting giggled over. I sighed and shook my head.

Snatching the drink back and taking a big sip I glanced over at Wren and Zim. Wren was laughing as Zim grinned at something. I motioned to them with the cup in my hand then took another sip. 

"At least Zim is hitting it off with Wren," I said swallowing the drink. "They like each other but don't want it to show. 

"Eh, could be worse," James said. "Wren could be totally oblivious to the fact that Zim likes her."

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch," I muttered and took another long sip of the drink.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I grinned at Zim. "Amazed yet? It's been, what about three or four days and we've been captured, we've escaped, we've been attacked several times, signed two treaties, and leave with sixty Irkens on a living ship with two humans, a hybrid, a bio-mech, whatever GIR is and you. Are we good or what?"

"It'd be even better if we could pick officers and get things settled," he replied with a sigh and looked down towards the table. He ran one hand across an antenna and placing his other hand on the table.

"If we got this far we can get farther and better with time," I said placing my hand on his. "Trust me."

Zim looked up at me and nodded, "I know. I'm here to back you up when it gets tough, you just remember that."

I gave him a playful shocked look. "Get tough? When would that ever happen?"

"When you get lazy," he replied with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I then crossed my arms over my chest and started to pout playfully. "That's mean you know, I know I'm lazy."

Zim just continued to grin and stood up. He ruffled my hair, "I know you know. I'm heading to the control room to check everything. I'll be back here for a snack or back in my room in you need me."

I nodded as I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I looked up at him, "I'll most likely be in my room looking over files and doing orders for uniforms, even though Bez can do it quite well." I made a face at the thought of all that work.

"Alright," he said, "Just don't work too hard tonight. It's only our first night with a crew."

There was a pause before I randomly, right out of the blue, asked, "How do we tell time on here exactly?"

"We might have to figure that out later," he laughed and started to leave. "Right now I have to go check the bridge."

"You're right. We have got to figure that out later," I murmured and watched him walk away leaving me too brood a little.

"_Bez?" _I thought another out of the blue question popping into my head.

(Yes Wren?) he answered.

"_How fast do you grow?"_

(I really couldn't tell you Wren. Even I don't know everything about us, the living ships.)

"_So it would be silly to ask if there are other forms of living ships out there I'm guessing."_ I thought with a small smiling gracing my lips.

He rumbled in laughter and everyone in the room looked a little surprised at that. I giggled a little myself, "_Bez, you're startling the other crew members that don't know you yet. And I'm sorry for asking about what you don't know."_

(No harm done,) he said. (And they'll have to get used to everything if they're going to make in as my crew.)

I smiled, "_And my crew too. They'll make it Bez; we both will whip them into shape._" 

I stood and stretched before picking up my tray. Taking it to the tray return I decided to make my way around the ship. I wanted to see all the new changes that were happening around the ship. I was lost in thought when I stopped at an intersection of a corridor.

"Excuse me," a small voice asked from behind me.

I jumps a bit and turned around to see only a small Irken that matched the small voice. I smiled warmly as my ears came forward. "What is it that I can help you with?"

* * *

Finally done! I'm really happy about this one. Well, as happy as I can be now before I decide it needs revamped. Lol

Hoped you enjoyed this chap. And again sorry it took so long to get it up.


	32. Yes, time does change, duh

Wooo, nother chap

Wooo, nother chap. Yeah…. I'll try to get more chapters up before I head back to school. But not sure. Lol, we'll have to see. This is a huge chapter though so I'll have to see how fast I can get this one done. It was about maybe five fully written pages so I don't know how much it will be typed and when I add more it will be very long.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 32—Yes, time shifts forward, duh…—**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

Wren started to sip at a cup of hot chocolate as she sat down at her desk in her room. She picked up a view screen and sat down her drink with a click. Sighing she tapped the screen to reveal work orders and statistics. Another tap revealed a map of what area they had already been through and what space had already been explored by the Irken Empire.

"Can this get any harder?" she muttered with another heavy sigh.

A ting of someone at the door proved that it could get harder and get worse.

"Come in!" Wren said wishing she could beat her head off her desk.

The door slid open to show one very tired looking Rachel. The look on her face showed something was up and it wasn't pleasant. Wren motioned for her to sit at a seat that was on the other side of the desk. She took the offer with a sigh.

"Ok Rachel. Spill it," Wren said bringing her cup to her lips with a small frown on her face.

"I'm just tired is all," Rachel replied, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Wren rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her bangs fell into her face with a light swish as her ears flipped back. "Life, gods do I hate it," she muttered.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the quiet. They hadn't really had this sort of peace for a while worrying about how they were going to run the ship and the crew.

It had been about three months since they left the Irken Armada behind along with Rachel's near death experience. Bez had grown almost overnight as there were at least three and a half new decks added. The green house part of the ship grew as well as the mess hall. The cargo holds that had almost been nonexistent had grown immensely. Being located in the feet and a little on the tail meant that the ship had expanded a lot. There were also small ships within the bays which was a step up from what they had before which was nothing.

The crew loved the space and ease that everything flowed in. Already two smeets, baby Irkens, were being thought of. Amazingly to the Irkens the young were going to be born the very natural way. It had been centuries since that had happened.

Nothing had really gone wrong with Bez or the crew as of yet. There was the exception of James and Rachel though. They seemed to be communicating less and less these days. Zim also seemed a little more distant than usual.

Rachel smiled at Wren. "Thinking about the past few weeks?"

Wren smiled back, "Of course I am, when do I not? We've been through a helluva lot. It's changed us all."

"It has, hasn't it?" Rachel said with a small frown. "I don't know if the change has been for the best though."

"Anything from James? He hasn't even looked at me for the past month." Wren said shifting things around on her desk. "I'm not sure what his problem is with me."

Rachel sighed, "I think it's finally gotten to him about you being captain. I believe he thinks he can take charge of the ship better than you could."

Wren frowned sharply. "I barely take charge. Bez does it more than I do. I just keep the crew straight and I have to have everyone help me constantly. You help a lot and so does Zim when I can talk to him, or when he'll talk to me at least. Oddly I don't do a lot. Just give a few orders."

"He wants to be the one to give the orders," Rachel said softly. "He never wanted to take orders."

Wren leaned back in her chair propping her pawed feet up on the desk. She steepled her fingers under her chin, "I know he never wanted to. But he has to deal with it. I'm not going to give him more command just because he's unhappy with how I run things. I consult him often; I've consulted you and Zim often too. I take everyone's opinion highly and I thought I was doing a good job at what I do."

"I think you are, I wouldn't want all the responsibility that you have," Rachel said herself leaning back in her chair and throwing her arm over the back, she threw one leg over the arm and rested that way. "James just thinks differently."

"He'll have to suck it up," Wren growled. "He's just being childish in his thinking."

Rachel sat silent for a moment before standing. "I should get to the bridge. I'm due for my turn as look out. I'll talk to you soon, kay?"

Wren nodded with a frown still on her face. It got less strained when she looked at her friend before her, "Okay. Don't take James' crap long. You don't deserve how you're being treated Rachel. Stick up for yourself."

She didn't answer but nodded absently before leaving Wren's personal chambers. Wren sighed heavily after a few moments of thinking to herself about the predicament with James and Rachel. The thoughts trailed off to about Zim, which made her frown even more. Only becoming more annoyed with the trail of thoughts that were trailing through her head Wren stood up. She almost stormed out of her quarters.

She walked aimlessly around Bez until she came to the privet mess hall for the officers. The room was empty by the looks of it. All the lights were at their lowest to conserve the energy for the rest of the ship. The stars from outside the windows though reflected beautifully. Walking over to the windows she glanced out at the vastness of space.

Wren wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. Old fears were coming back a little stronger than they had been in a while.

"Anything wrong grashe?" a voice asked she knew quite well.

Wren turned with a small smile thinking that it was amazing that she didn't sense his coming into the room or up behind her.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"Is grashe my pet name now?" I asked smiling at Zim.

"It might be," Zim replied with a smile of his own. He came to stand by me, "You look depressed, and is anything wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all Zim," I sighed hating using the same excuse Rachel gave me when I had asked her the same question. My tail flicked back and forth several times before finally settling still.

"You sure you're just tired?" he asked looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I only gave a nod in return not wanting to give much away. We were silent for a few moments before it started to eat away at me. My conscience gnawed away at my resistance until I finally broke.

"Maybe it's not just that I'm tired Zim. I'm actually very worried," I murmured not trusting my voice and not removing my gaze from the window. I sighed again and closed by eyes turning my face away from him. "Rachel seems so distant. She will not talk about what is bothering her at all. James seems to always be in a bad mood all the time. I know he wanted command of the ship but I am. I think he resents me for the decision that was made. We can't do anything about that now though. Bez seems to like me as captain and in charge. I don't think that he'd let anyone else be captain unless I wasn't worthy of this position. I really don't know about all of this anymore. I don't know if I can handle so much stress."

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder. I felt Zim nuzzle my neck once before speaking. "Wren, it's ok. Everything will work out alright. We've come this far, too far in fact, to give up now."

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

Wren started to relax in my grip and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I just don't know though," she spoke softly.

"We'll work everything out. Trust me. James will just have to get over everything. You know Bez more than he does and he has no right to try and take that away from you," I said as I pulled her closer to me. I closed my eyes as I buried my face into her hair as she entwined her fingers with my claws as they rested on her stomach.

It all grew quiet again as I stood there holding her my face buried in her hair and her head lightly resting on mine. I didn't know how long we stood there but I knew I enjoyed having her so close. I had been trying to keep my distance because I knew what I was feeling for her just wasn't right. That it wouldn't work out between us because we were too different, too alien to each other.

The silence was broken though as Wren started to giggle. I looked up and caught her reflection in the glass. For a split second I saw how different we were but my attention drew to her face.

"Eh?" I asked puzzled and raised a brow in question.

"I'm sorry, but it's GIR. He's making faces behind us and he's making me giggle," she said doing just that.

I smiled and caught a glimpse of my SIR in the window behind us. He was making faces and sticking his tongue out at our backs. He started to giggled and ran out the door when he caught me looking at him.

I shook my head and gave a dramatic sigh. "Why is it that I can't get away from that little pest?" I rested my head onto her should with another sigh. "I shall forever be cursed to be followed by him!"

Wren started to giggle again and rested her cheek against the top of my head. "What would you do without it though?" she asked.

"Good question," I replied without looking up. "I'd probably be sane."

I could feel her smile as it grew wider. I could feel her warm breath brush against my antenna and I smiled as well.

"What's the point of sanity?" she asked in a whisper. "If we were completely sane would we be here now, like this, on a ship in the middle of space?"

I lifted my head slowly. I nuzzled her cheek lightly. "I really don't know," I whispered back.

She detangled our fingers to turn in my grip to look at me. My breath caught in my chest and throat as I looked into her eyes. My mind went on autopilot after that.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

Zim and Wren stood there only for a moment more. That moment seemed stretched into an eternity. He brought a hand up to brush a thumb across Wren's cheek. Almost as if in slow motion Zim started to lean down as if to kiss Wren. Wren's eyes began to close anticipating her first kiss.

That is until red lights and an emergency siren went off.

Zim growled startled out of the moment and rested his head on Wren's shoulder once again. Wren started laughing and pulled a muttering, cursing Zim to the Emergency chute. She hit the button for the bridge and grabbed the bar above the chute entrance. With her other hand she rested it on Zim's right cheek as she kissed the other before jumping into the chute. The Irken's frown turned into a small smile as he leapt in after her.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I was on the bridge of the ship when one of the crew who were on the scanners reported a ship near by. Being an unidentified ship I called for a red alert and more scans of the ship. Only a few moments later Wren and a slightly annoyed Zim came through the emergency chute.

"What the hell is it this time?" Zim growled out taking his seat. "Because I'll kill them if I can."

I looked at Zim and blinked then looked at Wren.

She smiled and giggled a little, "Don't ask."

She plopped down with a grin in her chair and started to bark out orders. Zim was at the scanners doing his job. But I noticed that James hadn't shown up on the bridge yet. I frowned as I took my seat. This had gone on too long. I wasn't going to stand for his crap. This was going to change but right now I had a job to do.

"Any life forms reading on the scanners?" Wren asked.

"No ma'am, no life forms."

"Mechanical?"

"Yes, one. A SIR unit."

"A SIR unit? Is it dangerous or not? Can we even tell that?" Wren asked with a frown. "And why is it on that ship? That doesn't even look remotely Irken but I haven't seen many Irken ships."

"It isn't one I've seen," Zim said. "And I have no clue if it's dangerous or not. It's not really moving though."

Wren sat there and tapped her chin for a moment while lightly biting her bottom lip. Her eyes flashed from me to Zim and back. "My curiosity is getting the best of me," she said. "Does anyone know what build that ship is?"

"Well, it could be an Irken vessel. Maybe…" another Irken on the bridge said uncertainly. "I'm not sure because it looks a little like a really, really old model of one of our ships. But it must have been changed a good bit. Modified to the point where no one can recognize it."

Wren nodded as if agreeing with them. She ran a hand through her hair as if thinking about something. "Ok, so we don't know if that robot on the ship. We don't even know who that ship belongs to. I'll take an away…no… more like boarding team to see what's on that ship."

"But ma'am! You can't do that!" someone started to say.

Wren shot him a look and stood up. "I can't? Like hell I can't. I'm not some little prissy captain that can't do anything. We're going over there but I'm going too."

"Don't even try to fight her," I said with a shake of my head. "I'll go with her and take two others with us or more. Zim should come so we'll need someone to stay here because James is going to be completely worthless right now. That should work, shouldn't it?"

The crew nodded a little dejectedly.

"Ok then. You two," Wren said pointing to two weapons people at the helm. "Get to the ship bay and get the ship ready. Prepare for the unexpected too."

They saluted and nodded before dashing out to the lift.

"I'll go get ready," I said and walked toward the lift. "I'll meet in the bays soon."

* * *

**Moments later….**

I had just finished sealing my suit in the room when James came in. He went to the kitchen right away without looking at me. He finally spoke when I placed the Irken Made pac securely onto my suit.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking up at me while pouring some tea into a cup.

"You'd know if you would have came to the bridge," I calmly answering him. "But since you didn't I guess I will have to tell you."

I started on a last check of my suit before answering. "We came across a ship with one mechanical life form on it. Wren, Zim, two other crew members and I are going to check it out."

"Oh, ok," he said and went back to doing what had had started in the kitchen.

My head shot up from checking the security of a belt, "Thanks for the concern dripping from your words. You could have at least cared and told me 'good luck and don't get hurt.' But you stand there like I'm just going for a walk!"

James looked up at me again. "You're point?"

I snarled and stalked over to the kitchen. "My point is that we are dating James. You just don't seem to care anymore!"

"Maybe I don't, I have a few things on my mind," he said calmly and coldly.

"So you have too much on your mind to worry about me?" I snapped.

"Yes, I have a lot on my mind," he snapped back.

"I'm not worth noticing now? Too much on your mind to care about me?"

"I never said that!"

"Like hell you didn't! That is basically what you said. If you have been too busy, fine! I'll help you concentrate," I growled, "Bez, can you do me a favor?"

(As long as doesn't involve killing anyone, I can help,) Bez replied quietly.

"It doesn't involve killing anyone, actually Bez. Can you move all of my things to another room? I don't wish to bother or distract James anymore," I said sickly sweet before turning to leave.

(Are you sure,) Bez asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm completely sure," I replied and started to walk out the door.

"Bez, cancel that order," James barked. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked me sharply.

I turned to him and glared, "I'm letting you concentrate! Apparently I'm distracting you."

"You are not!"

"As Wren would say, screw you. I'm through with this," I snarled and turned to go again.

James grabbed my arm roughly and started to spin me around. I surprised him when, besides my height, I slapped him hard enough to surprise him. "James, it is over. Never touch me again. Since I seem to distract you, this is most likely the best that that could ever happen between us."

With that I walked out and never looked back.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I stood there on the holding bay for the ships as Zim helped me with my pac. He was checking and rechecking the connections. Rachel came into the room in a huff. Anger was almost radiating off of her in waves.

"Uh oh," I murmured.

Zim looked up with at me then to Rachel with a frown. "Is everything ok with her?" he asked quietly as he tightened a strap on my suit.

"By the looks of it, no," I replied. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes," he replied a little undignified at the whine in my voice and standing. "Go help Rachel with her's now and see if you can find out what's wrong."

"Yes sir," I said with a cocky grin and headed toward Rachel after giving his chin a nudge with my nose. I jogged over to Rachel and she looked up at me with tears threatening to fall. "Oh Rachel, what's wrong?" I murmured.

"Nothing," she muttered and wiped her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with James."

I raised a brow and frowned. "That's not all huh?" I asked and started to check her suit over.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"Because I'm your damned friend and since I've got cat in me now, I'm curious as all hell. But the friend in me is worried about you," I said tightening a strap.

"Fine, if you have to know. I broke up with James." She hissed, almost sobbing.

I stopped tightening a strap midway to give her a look, "You've got to be shitting me," I asked.

"I'm not, ok?" Rachel said wiping her face trying not to let the tears show. "Are you done questioning me now?"

I only nodded silently and finished tightening the straps on her suit. I got up and my com beeped from my wrist. I tapped it lightly, "Wren here, what do you have for me?"

"Ma'am, we found a life sign. It is very, very faint but it's there. That's why we didn't find it before," the voice of one of the crew said.

"Then we need to get there fast," I said. "Never know if they're one of ours or not. Good job Verg."

I tapped a few buttons on my com badge while heading over to the ship. "Med bay, be on the ready. There is a life form on the ship that's pretty weak. We have no clue what's wrong with them but be ready for anything," I said as I stepped onto the ship.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," came the reply.

I tapped the collar of my suit. The suit's collar reacted and adapted into a helmet that would allow me to breath in any situation. "Let's get this show on the road guys," I ordered.

* * *

**Moments Later….**

We had just docked with the other ship and were going over precautions about how to act and what to do on the ship. We slowly made our way onto the almost empty ship our weapons at the ready. One of the officers stated that the air was quiet low and it was pointless to take our helmets off. And there was too much bad air to even trust the air if there were enough for us to breath.

While heading down a hallway we came to a door. I motioned for everyone to halt. Opening the door manually with force I had to have Zim help me. I glanced in and paused confused.

"One million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five, one million nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-six," something counted from inside the room.

I raised a brow as I spotted a maroon colored SIR unit with ribbons around its antennas. It had pink eyes and a brown yellow headband with a peace sign on it. The SIR was playing with a paddle ball toy in zero gravity.

"Alrighty then…." I muttered.

"I have never seen a SIR like that," Zim said taking a look at it himself.

Suddenly the SIR grew quite and threw the paddle ball. She started to pout. "I lost count!" it whined. Then it looked up at us and squealed, "Hey! I know you!" She squealed happily and tackled me.

I fell into Zim and blinked at the thing clutching my chest. "Do I know you?"

"Yes!" it squealed again. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

I raised a brow again, "And who are you again?"

"Katie silly! Well CADIE now. C-A-D-I-E," she spelled out.

"Katie? How the hell did you get into a SIR's body?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno. But I like it. It's so cool!" she squealed.

"Ok..." Rachel said.

"What exactly does CADIE stand for?" I asked.

"Corruption and destruction intimidation entity," she replied matter-o-factly.

"Ok, that makes a little sense," I muttered. I pried her off my chest and looked her in the eye, "CADIE, is there anyone else on here too?"

She paused and blinked at me for a moment before nodding. She leapt out of my hands and scampered away to point at a door. "Yep, he is an awesome person to talk to, though he kicked me out about two days ago. I'm really worried about him," she replied, then frowned. "I think we ran out of supplies yesterday."

We went into action quickly. I sent Rachel back to the ship to be ready to take off. I brushed my hand across the screen of the room and blinked at the form in the other room. A force field was in the way of us getting to the person inside the other room. At least he was smart enough make sure the unit couldn't get into the room. I shrugged and started to see if I could get into the roof.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

The med team was waiting when they got back and took the very limp form of the human from the others. The person was still in the suit for safety reasons. The gender was male from the info of the maroon SIR CADIE.

Zim and Wren headed toward the bridge while Rachel when to the crew showers not trusting her own at the moment. She was unwilling to go back to the room that she had once shared with James.

(Rachel, I have something to tell you,) Bez said.

"_What is it?_" she asked letting the shower water wash over her. "_Did GIR steal my cloths again?_"

(No, it's not that,) he said quietly. (You didn't have your com on a few minutes ago so you didn't get the message.)

"_What was the message?_" she asked while turning in the shower letting the spray hit her back.

Bez seemed to hesitate. Rachel frowned at that. "What was the message Bez?" she asked aloud.

(James is gone. He left on one of the ships that was in the docking bay not too long after your team left for the other ship,) he said quietly.

* * *

OMG, that was bloody long. Eleven pages bloody long and over four thousand words. I hope that you enjoyed it though. This was a chapter that had a lot happen and I'm sorry for the cliffy. Please though, review. I enjoy reviews greatly and I do try to get chapters out faster if I have reviews.


	33. One Lost, One Found

Starting this chapter I realized how much I really added to the last. It was interesting to see how I've evolved in writing. And thanks to your reviews I'm trying to get these up a little faster. I'm not sure how well it's working though. Lol Hopefully, you'll enjoy these chapters though. Longer definitely, I hope, and they will only get longer. I hope that is. The only problem is though that there is not a lot of chapters that are left that are already written down. I'm going to have to try and work on it though. I don't know if I can with my attention span but I'll try.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 33—One Lost, One Found—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I was sitting in Wren's room as I watched her pace. My arms were draped along the back of the couch. She was twitching with anger at the news she received about James. James had taken one of her ships without so much as an explanation and it angered her greatly.

"I can't believe that bastard," she muttered and sighed. "What the hell was going through his damned head to take one of my ships?"

"I have no clue grashe," I said.

I continued to watch her pace. CADIE and GIR were also watching her pace back and forth across the room.

"Wren, will you sit down please? You're starting to make everyone dizzy," CADIE said. "That and if you can do that why can't I?"

Wren plopped down in the chair that was behind her desk. She slumped in her chair and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Happy now?" she asked almost snapping.

"Not really," I muttered under my breath and crossed my arms over my chest.

Wren looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I cursed at myself mentally for saying anything because I forgot how good her hearing was now.

"CADIE, GIR, I need you to do something for me," Wren said quite suddenly.

Both SIR's eyes grew huge. "Really?" CADIE squealed.

"What is it?" GIR asked curiously.

"I need you two to go find Rachel. Don't torture her or anything. I just want you to get her mind off of James for a bit," she said. "Got me?"

GIR stood and saluted, "Okie dokie!" he squealed and scampered off out the door.

"Wait for me!" CADIE yelled. She ran after him as quickly as she could.

Suddenly, Wren and I were the only ones left in the room. She looked at me squarely in the face with a curious look. I adverted my eyes from her and gulped slightly.

"Zim, about earlier today."

"It was nothing Wren," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Nothing my ass," she said standing up. "You almost kissed me."

I looked back up at her noticing a small blush covering her cheeks and spreading across the bridge of her nose. "I know," I said quietly, "I wasn't going to at first but it just happened."

Wren laughed and sat down beside me, "You sound like you did kiss me, not almost."

I looked away from her again this time my face flushed a bit. It wasn't like I hadn't been thinking of kissing her for awhile. I've wanted to do it for a while. I just couldn't bring myself to do it because it not only went against any ship code that I had ever known but because of how different we were.

"Zim," she said quietly. I could tell there was a frown on her face just by the tone of her voice. "Do you think I'm mad at you for it or something?" she asked.

"No," I replied slowly shaking my head. "I personally just didn't want it to work out between us." My reply was low and quiet.

"And why is that Zim?" she asked just as quiet. Right now I knew she would be lowering her ears, hurt written in her voice without even looking at her. Those usually grey eyes changing from a soft grey with greens, browns, and blue mixed in, changing to a icy blue/grey in sadness was what I saw in my mind without looking her in the eye.

"Wren, I'm older than you by several years. We are so different it's not funny," I replied hating that I knew I was hurting her. "Why would you ever want to be with someone so different?"

She paused a moment before answering. She stood, "I could as you the same Zim."

I looked up at her for a moment. I saw everything that I had envisioned her to be doing because I knew her that well hurt. She walked to the center of the room, her back to me.

I cursed myself, "_Shit, I've done it now_." I stood also and started to move toward her to comfort her.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I knew it was too good to be true. "_Does Rachel feel like this right now?_" I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around myself. I heard Zim stand up and step toward me.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. My ears were lowered in a sign of defeat and my tail wrapped around my legs. Zim opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I'm sorry Wren," his whispered and turned from me.

He left the room quickly without a look back. I felt numb and could only make my way over to sit on the sofa. I buried my face in my hands as tears made their way down my face.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I was being followed. Not followed by crew members or even a murderer. No, I was being followed by two insane SIRs and I was not like a second of it. I rolled my eyes at them and sighed seeing that I would actually prefer the company of the murderer over them.

Right now we were going to the medical bay to see the new charge. He, by the sound of it, was doing quite well now. He was just a little weak, dehydrated and a little malnourished, but fine other wise. The way the nurses knew he was doing well was that he was flirting with them. I wasn't sure how far I or Wren would let that go though. We couldn't have him distracting them constantly until we found a job for him.

"CADIE, no tackling the crew," I scolded suddenly aware that she had done just that.

"Awww, but they're so cute!" she squealed. "Not as cute as GIR thought!"

The mentioned SIR blushed as CADIE hugged him then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek. That made him blush even more.

"Ok CADIE, stop flirting," I said rolling my eyes again with a sigh.

I tapped the door panel to let us into med bay.

She giggled then cried out, "But I need to flirt! I must flirt! Flirting is my life!"

We entered the medical bay as I rolled my eyes at her crying. I just wondered how the guy survived so long with her.

"Oh geez, not her again. I was hoping someone destroyed her," someone said from the far side of the room.

"Yes me!" CADIE squealed and leapt onto the bed that held a person.

I frowned slightly as his face stirred something in my memory. Something seemed familiar about him too. I studied him better while they exchanged banter.

He was tall. Even lying down I could tell he was tall. He was maybe six feet, maybe. He was maybe my age or a year older. Dusty, red hair that was long due to being in space for a while it seemed. A little bit of a beard had started to cover his face due to his age. Freckles covered his nose and a bit of his cheeks. His face was a little thin, probably due to the lack of food the last few weeks. But his eyes were bright, very bright. He had blue eyes, almost as blue as the sky from home.

"But I had to put up with you for four weeks!" the person whined, "You talked for three out of the four weeks straight!"

"I did not," CADIE pouted.

"You did so," he said and poked the SIR in the chest.

"Maybe I did. I didn't really go far conversation wise though. I sang most of the time," CADIE retorted.

"And I know almost every show tune that appeared in a musical thanks to you. I'm almost a whiz at naming each and every song," he said frowning. "And now I can't get most of them out of my head."

He looked to me, "But enough of my whining about musicals and your annoyances. Who is the cutie that came with you?"

"Oh….This is Rachel! She's second in command," CADIE said matter-o-factly. "GIR says that the other second in command left suddenly because he was an ass."

Our guest raised an eyebrow to the SIR, "I didn't even know you knew that word you know." He turned his attention to me and gave a grin that was a half smirk. "Rachel, what are the chances of this meeting? Seeing you amongst the stars is a treat."

I gave him a frown and a suspicious look. "You know me?"

"I should know you, we chatted online for over a year," he replied.

"I chatted with a lot of people on the net. I need a sign in name or a real name to really know you. A month in space with about fifty-one Irkens, a best friend who had an allergic reaction to an injection, and an insane SIR can get to you," I said.

"You've been in space for a month," he asked in awe.

"Well, a month and about three days," I said with a shrug. "We really haven't figured out days in space yet."

"Oh, anyway, Curtis."

"Chawa?" I asked. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh, Curtis from Iowa! How the hell did you get stuck with CADIE alone on a ship?"

"That is a long story," Curtis said.

"I've got time," I said looking around the room for a seat. Finding one I pulled it over to his bedside, "I'm off duty today anyway because of personal problems."

"Personal problems?"

"Yes, personal problems!" I snapped. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Ok, sorry I asked then," he said and raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I didn't mean to get you snappy. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, I'm sorry," I muttered and raked my hand through my hair. "The past few days have been pins and needles for me. And the first second in command leaving didn't help either."

"Understandable, anyone can lose their cool with an insane robot around," he said with a grin.

I smiled weakly back at him. "So, where does your story start stranger?"

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

It turned out that Curtis had been asleep when his town was taken. He had started out on a slave transport to some planet when another craft attacked. By the sound of it, it was and Irken vessel. Of course, the other clue was when Curtis said that the other ship unleashed CADIE onto his ship. All the crew except him committed suicide by ejecting themselves out into space. Curtis wasn't bothered by it and preferred life so he stayed on the ship. It was quite easy to ignore the SIR. Or so he said.

"And that is how it happened," Curtis finished. "I was on there until my supplies ran out. The other ship, after letting CADIE loose just left."

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough," Rachel said. "I don't want to know what would have happened if you would have actually been sold into slavery."

"Well, we'll never know," Curtis said and winked at Rachel. "Things are getting better now though because I have breathtaking people around me."

Rachel snorted. "It works with the nurses, not me. You're charm can only go so far Casanova."

Standing and stretching a bit Rachel cracked her neck a bit. "Anyway, sorry to leave you now Curtis. I've got to go check in with Wren and tell her you're awake and that we know you."

"Wren's here too? I hadn't talked to her in forever," Curtis said wistfully.

"Yeah, but I believe she has already be taken," Rachel said quickly.

"By who?"

"Zim," Rachel replied turning to leave. She looked back over her shoulder. "Tomorrow if you're feeling well enough, I'll show you around the ship and we'll figure out something you can do."

Curtis nodded, "Ok."

"Later then," Rachel said and left the room.

Curtis looked after her, with a sigh, "Till tomorrow Rachel."

She headed toward the lifts making her way to Wren's room.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

After Zim had left I stood there for a while trying to pull my thoughts together. I sat down at the desk in my room pulling a video screen toward me. I tapped the vid in a certain sequence and music started to play around the room. It was soft to start then became louder and harsher as it went.

It was amazing the first time it had happened and I didn't quite know what to make of it. But right now it was a savior and helped me relax. We only had it because of Bez. He could pull any song from your memory and place it into a memory core that stored music. Thank goodness I had a lot of songs to choose from. And hearing the music of the Irkens was interesting too.

The door beeped signaling someone was outside. "Come in," I said tapping the screen so the music's volume lowered. I pulled another screen toward me starting to look over things.

Rachel entered the room and just plopped down into a chair across from me without invitation. I hitched an eyebrow at her. "I just saw our new crew member," she said draping an arm over the back of the chair. She threw a leg over the arm of it

"Is there any odd stretch of luck that it's anyone we know?" I asked looking at the screen in my hands.

"Yes actually," she replied. "Curtis."

I gave her a puzzled look. "I know a Curtis?

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, Curtis from Iowa."

"Curtis from Iowa… Iowa…" I murmured to myself. "Oh! That Curtis! The one I thought looked a little bit like Andy."

"Yep, that Curtis."

"Ok," I said with a nod. "How is he doing?"

"Just fine. He's flirting with almost every female that comes across him," she answered with a shrug.

I just snorted. "Just like a guy," I said. I looked at the clock that we had somehow figured out and sighed. "You heading to bed soon?"

"Yeah, your shift starting?"

"Yep, yay for me huh?" I asked with a small laugh while standing.

She stood and laughed also. "Then you can show me out as you head out."

"Duh," I said with a smile.

We headed for the door in silence. As soon as we stepped out of it I tapped the pad to lock the room. I didn't feel like picking up after GIR had ravaged my room.

"I guess I'll talk to you later Rachel," I said waving to her as I started to walk down the hall.

She waved back, "Yep, later."

I rubbed at my eyes and sighed. The oh-so-mysterious Rouk suddenly appeared out of no where and draped herself across my shoulders. "You're not sleeping," she said.

"I know, I know," I muttered. "I can't help it though."

Rouk rubbed her head against my cheek. "I know that. Maye you should take something to help you sleep."

"That won't help. I don't want to grow dependant on sleep medication anyway," I muttered again.

"You have a point there," Rouk said thoughtfully.

"Rouk, where in the world do you keep disappearing to?" I asked as I hit the lift pad.

"Back into her head," she replied cheerfully.

"Oh, just wondering."

"I'm heading back, I just came out to check on you," Rouk said with a bat at my ear with her paw. "Don't worry about Zim either. He'll come around sooner or later. Being male he can't see the path that lies before him. Nor does he truly understand the meaning of it all."

I was quiet for a moment. "People say I'm a book of mystery. You, my muse, are a tomb and then some," I muttered. "You're my muse and even I have no clue about you sometimes."

Rouk winked at me, "I know. That's why I stay around."

I only snorted as Rouk leapt off my shoulder and disappeared with barely a shift in the air. The lift doors opened and I stepped onto it. "Bez, to the bridge please."

* * *

Sorry this wasn't longer guys. I feel bad for it not being longer but at least it's up today. Lol. Hope you guys like it.


	34. You bloody little bots!”

* * *

Well these chapters are keeping for now

Well these chapters are keeping for now. I do have a few more chapters left written. Sorry the last chapter was a bit short since you've gotten used to a nice long chap. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 34 –-"You bloody little bots!"—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I watched as Wren made her way across the bridge to her chair. She sat and called out for any updates. I turned back to my station after a while and started to think. I was immensely frustrated at myself for what I had done to her. Somehow I wanted to make it all up to her.

I tapped a sensory array just to see where we were. Maybe we could have the next few days calm so I could figure something out.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V…. The next day…**

Rachel had started the tour of the ship early with the mess hall as the first top. Curtis was taking everything in stride even the odd foods you could choose from. He was amazed at the work that was going on by just a handful of Irkens. There were workers working down every corridor doing something.

"Whoa," Curtis muttered and looked down one corridor seeing it actually shift slightly, expanding the corridor another few inches.

"Yes, Bez is amazing," Rachel said with a pat to the ships wall and smiled. "WE need to get someone who know him inside and out though. The engineers are good but they usually can't find an entry chute to get to most of the problems. Bez pretty much grows too fast for his own good."

"This ship grows?" Curtis asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's a biological mechanical being. A bio-mech. I believe that Bez was really young when we boarded," Rachel said almost to herself wistfully. She blinked and looked around for Curtis. "Now where the hell did he get to?"

"Where's who?" Curtis asked from behind her.

"Don't do that!" Rachel yelped jumping and turning to him all in one movement. She glared at him sternly.

"Don't do what?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind," she growled out before walking down the hall they'd been on.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I was resting in my room after getting off my shift on the bridge. I started laughing at the two SIRs that seemed to have taken my rooms as their own. The maroon one was chasing GIR around in some sort of odd game of tag. CADIE leapt and tackled GIR in one swift movement. They tumbled head over heels for a bit and revealed CADIE to have come out on top. GIR looked slightly irked to have been caught on the bottom.

"I caught you!" CADIE squealed giggling manically.

I shook my head still laughing. "_Those two are so alike it's scary,_" I thought.

Distracting myself I tapped the screen of the vid that I held in my hands. I was at my desk and had been trying to catch up with room assignments that had been constantly changing.

A beep at my caught my attention and my hopes rose at the thought of it being Wren. "Come in!"

To my dismay it wasn't Wren but Rachel that came in. I frowned at her. "What exactly do you want now?"

She grinned. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"That grin," I said plainly. I caught sight of someone outside the door. "Well, just don't stand out there. Get your asses in here and in a chair."

"Sir, yes sir!" Rachel said with a mock salute and walked into the room to flop into a chair that was across from me.

The other person walked into the room cautiously. Rachel pointed at him and introduced him. "Zim, this is Curtis. The one we picked up with CADIE."

I stood and shook his hand seeing that he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Hi Curtis. Don't worry, I don't bite. That's Wren's job. Welcome to Bez. Have you figured anything out yet?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look, "Wha?" he asked hesitatively.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Have you figured anything out about the ship."

"Oh, yeah. I have. I can't believe Bez, that was his name right? That Bez is a living ship."

"I was surprised at that too until he started talking to us," I said with a smirk.

I sad back down at my desk and steepled my claws before me while looking toward Rachel. "So what do you need? I know it wasn't just to make introductions," I said.

"He needs a room," Rachel said.

"On this level or another?"

"I wouldn't mind it on this level," Curtis said.

I tapped my chin and pulled the vid to my view again. I brought up a list of open rooms. "Um… the only room left on this level is a counselor's room," I said after reviewing the list for a minute or so.

"Counselor?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel, a counselor. Like a psychologist or psychiatrist?"

"I could do that," Curtis said.

"Do what?" Rachel asked.

"Be a counselor," Curtis replied.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rachel said.

"Eh, let the insane help the insane," I said with a grin.

Curtis grinned also and Rachel just sighed. "Fine, fine," she muttered. "But if people start jumping out of airlocks it is not on my head.

With that she stood up and left leaving Curtis alone in the room with me.

"How did you guys get Bez?" he asked suddenly after a lull in the silence.

"Well," I said. "It is quite a long and boring story so I don't know if you'd want to hear it."

Curtis shrugged sitting down in the chair that Rachel had vacated. "I've got nothing better to do right now," he said with a small grin.

I chuckled. "It seems this story has been told quite a few times. But once or twice more probably won't hurt."

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V…. A week later…**

Curtis had become one of the best crew members on Bez. That was just plain scary to think about really. He was helping quite a few crew members and was one person that everyone could vent to. He'd offer advice when he could and when someone needed to figure something out on their own, he'd tell them that.

But I, being the stubborn person I was, hadn't visited him at all. I had become snappish in the past two days because of a very bad feeling. I didn't want to reveal this either. So to compensate for not going to talk to Curtis I had started jogging about two days ago to relieve tension.

Several crew members waved at me as I passed them, giving them a smile or wave back. But in the relieving tension department it wasn't working. It only got worse when I spotted GIR running out in front of me. I leapt and missed him but I didn't quite miss CADIE as she ran out behind him

"Damn!" I yelped and fell forward. Of course because fate hates me I landed right in the embrace of someone's arms.

"Well then, I know I'm good looking but I didn't know that I had people actually falling for me," Curtis said flirtatiously looking down at me.

I snorted and scowled at him threateningly. "Don't start with me, I don't woo easily."

A fit of giggles was heard in the hallway. I frowned as I looked about to find the source. I spotted Rachel and pushed off of Curtis straightening my clothes. "And anyway, that was one of the corniest lines I've ever heard and I knew someone who used them a lot. And what the hell are you laughing at Rachel?" I snapped turning to her.

"Well, I'm fucking sorry," Rachel snapped at me before storming off down the hall.

"Damned bipolar person!" I growled and watched as Curtis hurried after her. "I don't need this shit from her."

I muttered under my breath and stormed off to the mess hall. Several crew members scattered out of the way as I stormed into the mess hall. I grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and plopped myself down at a window seat. I took a sip of the drink then set it down before me on the table before scowling at it. I was lost in thought for a while before someone spoke from beside me.

"You know, a cup of hot chocolate is not going to read your mind no matter how much you glare at it. And it won't make the person you're frustrated at spontaneously combust either." They slid into the booth across from me.

"I can always try," I scowled still glaring at my drink. I pouted before looking up to see Zim smiling at me. "And it never hurts to try."

"True, you're right about that," Zim said while snitching my cut for a sip of the drink. He placed it back down in front of me and smiled. "So what's wrong?"

"I dunno," I sighed, "I guess I'm just tense and a bit tired."

"Then why not go back to your room and rest?" he asked.

"Because," I started to say and shifted in my seat. "I'm antsy. I just can't seem to sit still for too long."

"Ah," Zim said with a nod. A move that insisted I continue.

I took my cup into my hands and looked at it for a moment before taking a sip of the rich drink. "I just think it is just me though. Everything is really, really nice here but now offense to Bez, I just need to move and explore a bit. I've been over Bez quite a few times and know every inch of him by now."

"I understand, you seem to have a very small attention span," he said with a playful smile at me. He took another sip of my drink.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," I muttered with a small smile gracing the corner of my lips.

"Take it as you wish," he said with a grin.

I blew him a raspberry and crossed my arms across my chest. I scowled at him playfully. "You're mean," I said pouting at him.

"I doubt the grashe," Zim said smirking at me while handing my cup back.

"I'm still wondering what the hell that means," I said absently after taking a sip.

"Well, you're going to have to find that out for yourself, because I'm not going to tell you."

I snorted and glared playfully at him, "That is mean then, because curiosity killed the cat."

"Ah, but you're not fully a cat are you grashe," Zim said while reaching over the table to ruffle my hair.

I laughed and made a face at him while trying to fix my hair.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

Zim and Wren sat talking for about an hour longer before Zim stood saying he had his shift on the bridge starting in a little while. Wren nodded and went back to her room for a bubble bath herself.

While everything seemed to be going good everywhere else, two SIRs were creating mischief. Having found a room in which they could watch several views of several rooms on many vid screens. Seeing an opportunity to record some really good information they pushed a few buttons until a scene on one particular screen came up.

It had Zim and Curtis in Curtis' room/office. Zim was pacing back and forth while Curtis intently listened to the raving Zim. CADIE grinned at GIR and both pushed the button to record.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

"You, you like her, she seems to like you, what's the problem?" Curtis asked taking a bite of a cookie while watching me pace.

"I want the relationship! That's the problem"

Curtis looked a bit confused, "You want a relationship…"

"I want the relationship but it would never work out." I replied with a sigh.

"And how do you know it would never work out?"

"Because, we're too different to work it out," I frowned.

Curtis frowned, "If you like her then it doesn't matter."

"It would to me."

"Why would it matter to you?"

"Because in the future she'd probably find someone like her or human and just get up and leave."

"And how do you know that she would do that?"

"It's happened before," I snapped. "I've seen it happen too often."

"So, you don't want to be hurt like that?"

"Of course I don't," I sighed sitting down in a chair across from Curtis. I snatched a cookie from the plate on the table between the two chairs and started to more or less play with it instead of eating it.

"You have to get hurt a little to learn about love you know," Curtis said softly.

"And what should I know about love? Irken's don't love," I muttered.

"Well buddy, I'm sorry to say, you're in love. You can't change that."

"I'm sure I could try."

"It's not going to change anything. You have to fall in and out of love. You can't change how you feel over night. It doesn't work that way. You're going to have to deal with this out right. You never know if it's going to work out between you two if you don't try," Curtis said soundly.

"So, what am I to do?" I asked. "Where do you start with something like this?"

"Well, you could charm her into your arms. But I don't quite think Wren's that sort of person. You could also take a direct route."

"Oh yes, kissing her senseless would completely show her how I feel. I believe she'd kick my ass if I tried that," I grumbled.

Curtis was trying not to grin, "Well, yeah. That probably wouldn't work out too well. She'd lock you in a room with both SIRs and see how long you lasted."

"Most likely. Or just shoot me out an air lock."

"Well, that's too much effort."

"Not for her, she'd cackle as she'd push the button," I said ruefully.

"You're probably right," Curtis said laughing.

There was a lull in conversation for a moment as I took the time to eat the cookie I had almost crumbled in my hands.

Curtis cleared his throat and with a grin said, "But you know at this rate, she'll make the first move before you can even think of anything."

"Oh yes, that helps me a lot. Boosts my ego greatly you know," I said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm here! I'm here to help any way I can," Curtis said his grin only getting bigger. "I never said if it was good help or bad help!"

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

GIR and CADIE looked at each other and giggled. They popped out a small crystal disk from the monitors and ran off down the hallway no one the wiser at what they had just seen.

Only a few moments later they found Wren in her room with a vid screen in front of her and a frown on her face. Her ears were laid back and her tail twitched and lashed almost furiously. Damp hair lay flat down her back as a few dry strands framed her face, curling under her chin slightly.

"Look it what we have!" GIR giggled and jumped up onto her desk waving the crystal in her face.

Wren's eyes crossed to look at the object that was suddenly thrust into her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her vision. "Ok, now, what is it that you have?"

"It's a video crystal!" CADIE squealed.

"And what's on said video crystal?"

"We dun know," they replied innocently.

"Right, like hell you don't know," Wren said with a roll of her eyes and took the disk anyway.

Carefully she studied it before finally figuring out how to use it. She slid it into her video screener. It started playing at a spot where the two SIRs had started recording a conversation between Curtis and Zim.

Throughout the conversation she frowned and her frown only got worse when it came to Zim admitting he liked her. She had had a feeling that he did of course but why hadn't he just said something?

"_I don't care about the race, the age, or whatever else, that idiot. How stupid could he be?_" she thought frustrated.

Silently she stood up and left the room. GIR looked over at CADIE and pretended to talk into a walkie-talkie. "Shhhh…. Come in Monkee Commander, come in. Mission objective one is now complete. Shhhhh… Over."

"Shhhhh….. Roger Piggy Commander. Moving over to mission objective two. Shhhh…. Over." CADIE replied the same way.

"Roger!" GIR squealed while grabbing CADIE's hand and running out the door giggling.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I walked to Curtis' room which also was his office. I tapped the panel by the door which opened to reveal a lounging Curtis with a vid screen in his hand. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Wren. What's up?"

"Hey Curtis, nothing's really going on."

"Whatcha need?" he asked setting down the screen.

"Well, I heard you were pretty good at helping people solve problems and I came to see if that was true," I said and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Well, that's what people are saying," he leaned forward his full attention on me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," I said a little stiffly. "Everything really. Nightmares, life, love, the ship, home sickness, nightmares, stress, green soup, love. You know, the usual."

"Green soup?"

"Yeah, like green jello? I've had nightmares about green soup and green jello before," I said off handedly.

"I have a feeling that green soup and jello aren't what you're wanting to talk about," Curtis said.

"Well, not my dreams about green jello and soup. I've been having nightmares since maybe seven weeks ago."

"Seven weeks?" he asked raising an eyebrow and gave me an odd look. "How can you have them for so long? And what can be so bad that you're having them for so long?"

"Well, I killed three people seven weeks ago. They were the first beings that I have ever killed. If you had done it out of cold blood and lost yourself to the blade of a sword, you'd have nightmares too," I replied coldly.

"Oh," he said softly.

A beep at the door stopped any further questions. Curtis got up to check the door. I started to look around the room and curiosity got the best of me. I snuck over to the vid screen by the chair Curtis had sat at. I picked it up and started to read over it. I smirked and placed it back down without Curtis knowing the wiser.

Curtis turned back around to me and sighed, "Sorry Wren. I forgot about a schedule that I had earlier. Can you come back later?"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry; I forgot that I had something to do too anyway."

With a wave to Curtis as a goodbye I left his room and headed for Rachel's room. I entered without even knocking. "Rachel!! I gots a secret!"

She looked up from the counter she was leaning on and gave me a frown, "Wha?"

"I have a secret," I repeated leaning against the counter myself across from her.

"So… I would care why?"

"It's a secret about you! I know someone who likes you!" I said with a grin.

"Again? So?" she asked. "Now, was that your secret? Because I know that now."

"Nope, that wasn't the secret."

"Right," she muttered. "Did you know about the planet we came to?"

I blinked a little confused. "Planet?" All my teasing was wiped from my mind as I tried to comprehend what Rachel was talking about.

"Yes, planet. We came up upon it maybe a half a cake ago," Rachel said as she went back to looking what was in front of her on the counter.

"We came to a planet? Why was I never told?" I whined.

"Well," she said with a grin. "I thought you knew."

"Hell no! I didn't know," I whined more. "No one ever tells me a thing!"

"Yes we do," Rachel said without even looking at me now. "We tell you you and Zim look good together as a couple but you don't listen to us."

"That's beside the point," I huffed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now, what is the secret?" she asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my face away with a sniff. "I dunno if I should tell you now."

"Just tell me," she snapped.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll personally see to it that GIR and CADIE visit you while you are taking a shower and take a few things. Or something worse," Rachel threatened.

My head snapped towards her and I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"Oh yes, I would," she replied with grin.

"Fine," I muttered.

I opened my mouth, ready to spill my guts when the door flew open. GIR and CADIE flew into the room giggling madly. Curtis ran in after them in hot pursuit.

"You bloody little bots! You'd better not give that to her! If Rachel finds out that I like her before I give her that damned letter, I'll rip your heads off and use them for garbage cans!" he snarled and tried leaping to catch them.

He paused in mid leap as he looked around the room, gaze settling on Rachel and me. "Oh shit, you fucking SIRs are going to pay for this!" he stomped out of the room leaving us and the two robots alone in the room.

CADIE squealed looking at GIR. "Piggy commander, mission objective two is complete!"

GIR skipped over to Rachel and handed her the video screen. "Now it's complete Monkee commander."

"Yay! On with mission objective three!" they both squealed and scampered out the door.

Rachel just stood there looked extremely confused. She was looking from the door to the screen in her hands and then back again. I covered my mouth to keep from busting out in laughter and darted out the door leaving Rachel even more confused than before.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I stood there for a moment just looking at the screen in my hands. I had heard what Curtis had said and right now my mind really wasn't registering much else. I slowly sat down at a stool that was at the counter and sat the screen in front of me. By now I was torn in whether to return the little device to Curtis or to read what was on the screen. Of course my curiosity won out.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know that this is probably not the best time to say this since you have pretty much just lost your last boyfriend. I don't know why it is or how it's happened, but I believe you have entrapped me in some sort of web because I have fallen for you._

_To be truthful I have liked you ever since the first few times we talked back home on the internet. You are sweet and funny and lovely._

I paused and ran a hand through my hair. I shook my head with a small frown disagreeing with him almost completely about the last sentence.

_Now that I've seen you in person and have talked to you, I believe I like you even more than before. You're smart and funny, a bit moody at times but that's what I love about you. I love the way you move, and you know how to keep your cool, sometimes._

I smiled at that a little. Resting my chin into the palm of my hand I read on.

_I don't know if you would even consider the thought of us together right now, but all I'm asking of you is to just think about it. I would love to know if it at all possible…._

The letter ended there abruptly. GIR and CADIE had probably stolen it before he could finish it. I laid the screen down before me thinking all the while. Suddenly I stood up and went to the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable. I stalked out of my room and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I blinked and watched as Rachel marched down the hall to the lift. I blinked once more and shrugged at her state. By now I was used to the sudden swing in her moods.

I turned to continue down the hall when I spotted Curtis running towards me. "Have you seen Rachel?" he asked out of breath.

"Uh, she just went for the lift," I said pointing behind me. "I know she was going down to the lower levels. No clue why though."

"Thanks!" Curtis said while running past me toward the lift as well.

I watched him hit the panel and disappear behind the closing lift doors.

I frowned, "Humans, too confusing to ever understand at times."

I turned to walk to my door when I suddenly ran into Wren. She looked up at me with a small grin. "Sorry about that, I should watch where I'm going more often," she said.

I smiled back, "You should just find that klutz gene in your system and delete it then."

She stuck her tongue out at me and she started to fix a few loose strands of hair that fell into her face. "Smart ass."

"Point being?" I asked and smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes at me but grinned none the less. "I've got to run Zimmy, gotta make sure Rachel doesn't kill anyone."

"What's up now?" I asked finally relieved that I was going to find out what had Rachel in a fit.

"Rachel just got a note from Curtis that wasn't supposed to be seen yet. Now Rachel is mad about something and I need to find out why," she replied not too innocently.

I gave her a look. She sighed, "Fine, I am curious about what the letter said and I'm trying to weasel the info out of her because I didn't read the whole thing before hand while I was in Curtis' room."

I laughed. "That sounds more like you," I said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked pouting.

"Nothing!" I replied with a grin ruffling her hair before turning to enter my room.

Wren just huffed, "Fine then."

* * *

Finally, chapter done! It took me long enough to get this done, but I only work on this in my art history class. I know, I shouldn't but I do but at least these are getting done. Lol Until next chapter!


	35. Friends Found and a Friend Dead

Okie dokie, chapter 35 of Abduction. I hope you liked the last chapter because I really don't remember what's included in this chapter. I don't even remember how many chapters there are left. I know the story isn't finished after the last chapter I've written but I'll worry about that later.

I am sorry this is so late. I've had finals and I had to move out of the apartment from school because of the college deal. Long story. Anyway, on with this story!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 35 –Friends Found and a Friend Dead—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

I entered my room and stopped midway to the couch. "She called me by a nickname," I muttered realizing this just now. I was slightly astonished at it for some odd reason. "Why the hell am I astonished by this? It was probably going to happen sooner or later!"

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I had exchanged from my regular cloths, my uniform, for a pair of workout shorts and a sports bra. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail to get it out of my face. I grabbed a towel and headed out into the gym room. I came to a punching bag that was in a corner. Taking my normal boxing stance, I threw a few punches to gain my rhythm for the workout.

Halfway through, I gave a hard punch. "Damn you James," I growled and punched the bag again. "Why the hell did you do this to me?"

Tears started to stream down my face and my punches became more fierce and erratic. Minutes later my breathing had become heavier and I just collapsed to the floor before the bag. I slammed the side of my fist against the bag and rested my forehead against it. Tears started to trace a pattern down my cheeks.

"Damn you James! Damn you a thousand times over," I muttered and sobbed into the bag.

A hand rested on my shoulder lightly. I looked up through my tears to see Curtis standing there. He crouched down and wiped a tear off my cheek. "It's ok Rachel, please don't cry," He whispered. He took me into his arms and hugged me close. "It's ok," he repeated and held me close.

I buried my face into his chest and just let myself got.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I stood at the door way of the gym. I felt a pang of loneliness as I watched Curtis hold Rachel as she cried. I turned and left the room to go to the mess hall.

I sat myself at a booth in the corner of the room with a cup of hot chocolate. The day was winding down so there weren't many people in the room. And many of them were just talking in hushed whispers of lovers.

I took a sip of my drink and looked out of the corner of my eye. "I was wondering when you would pop up," I muttered into my cup.

Rouk sat there and snorted. "Why do you say that?"

"You usually pop up when I need to talk," I replied and let her sip my drink.

"Oh, well, here I am. What would you like to talk about?" she replied licking chocolate off her nose.

"Anything. What conclusions have the other muses come to about a relationship with Zim?" I asked stirring my drink.

"They are all for it," she replied. "Even Ravwrin and Ravin NataEl."

"The homicidal twins?" I blinked, "Wow, why?"

"They like the glint in his eyes when he is being really evil," she replied.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Could have guessed that from them. I sorta like it too."

"Aww!" Rouk sighed dramatically and giggled. "You fell in love!

"Bite me," I muttered from behind my cup before taking a sip of the drink.

By now there were only a few chance people within the room. Rouk and I sat in a comfortable silence half watching the space going by and half people watching. There was a couple in another corner speaking in low whispers and a few other people scattered through the room working on various small projects.

The silence was shattered though when CADIE and GIR burst into the room dragging Zim in by the arm and leg. He grabbed for the door frame but that came out unsuccessfully as they drug him farther into the room.

"Let me go you two!" he snarled loudly.

I raised an eyebrow as they came closer. I rose my cup to hide the smile that was starting to grace my face. "Will you two let him go."

"No!" CADIE said clinging to Zim's leg.

"Yes," Zim growled.

"No!" GIR said in his turn and attached himself to Zim's head.

"Yes, and that is a damned order from your captain," I finally said firmly placing my cup down with a sharp click on the table.

CADIE and GIR started to pout but huffed a second later and let go of Zim. They sulked away out the door without a look back at Wren. Zim shot me a thankful look.

"Don't mention it," I said with a wave of my hand and a smile.

Rouk took that opportunity to steal my cup and finish what was left in the bottom of it. I shot her a small glare and she just grinned back at me before popping out of existence.

"Where in the world did she go?" Zim asked sitting down across from me.

I tapped the side of my head and frowned at my empty cup. "She went back in. She can't stay here too long in our world. The muses left in my head will take over if she does."

"That is just weird," Zim said shaking his head.

I grinned at him, "Why thank you! You should know by now anything dealing with me is weird."

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

I lead Rachel back to her room and sat her down on the couch. Making sure she was ok for the moment I went to the kitchen and got her a cup of hot chocolate. Sitting back down beside her quietly I handed her the cup.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said almost too softly for me too hear as she took the cup from me.

"About what?" I asked.

"About breaking down like that," she replied and carefully sipped the hot drink.

"It's ok Rachel. Everyone needs a time to break down," I said. "You time was just then."

She stayed quiet after that. And silence fell between us in a slightly uncomfortable drape. I looked down at my hands before deciding to speak up.

"Were you mad about the letter?"

"No, just mad about James," she replied not looking at me. "I'm really glad that you confessed though."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I needed to understand that there are others out there that will care about me. And that I shouldn't worry so much about things that have happened," she gave me a weak smile. "I should look to the future."

There was an awkward silence again between us because I didn't know how to reply to what Rachel said. We sat there, the quiet broken only by Rachel taking a sip of her drink every so often.

"Rachel, since you've read the letter would you ever consider going out with me?"

She paused, mid sip and looked at me for a moment. Her eyes flashed with emotion as she searched my face. "Are you asking me out Curtis?" she asked.

I paused myself. "Well, I-I was hoping. B-but if y-you really don't want to. I mean…" I stuttered.

"I just asked a simple question Curtis. I wouldn't mind a simple answer."

"Well, maybe."

She frowned a moment then smiled, "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend Curtis, but not at this moment. Give me a little while to get over James more. But I wouldn't mind being known as your girlfriend in the future."

By now I was smiling from ear to ear. "Rachel, you will never be hurt again. I promise that. I can wait as long as you need." With that I hugged her close.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

CADIE grinned at GIR. "Piggy commander, Mission objective three completed!"

GIR grinned back, "Monkee commander, roger! Let the last objective commence!"

CADIE became extremely serious. "Yes, the objective to get Zim and Wren together must continue."

"Yes, our whole mission will fail if they do not get together," GIR added just as serious.

Both started to laugh and ran out the door screaming. They left their little hidden room and headed straight to the gardens.

* * *

**Next Day….**

Wren was on the bridge looking at the planet they had come to. It was not Earth but there were life forms there. Apparently the planet was a type of planet for recreations. This one seemed, from the readings it seemed that it was mostly made of casinos and bars. There was also a large concentration of human and oddly enough Irken inhabitants. But there were more other species on the planet that we couldn't identify.

"Ma'am, what should we do?" Tsar asked looking up at Wren.

"This planet just doesn't seem right to me," Wren muttered. "Send two scouts down. But have them dress like the other aliens, not Irkens. I want an observation from them and I want them back in five kakes."

Two soldiers stood up. "We'll do it ma'am," they said at the same time and grinned at each other.

Wren nodded, "Alright you two. Get cloths from Bez and be careful. We do not need you two to go missing."

They nodded and headed for the lift.

Wren frowned again as Rachel came to stand beside her. "What is it?" she asked frowning herself at the look on Wren's face.

"I have a bad feeling about that planet. How many rooms are free on Bez?"

"We have about a hundred new rooms from the new levels. The third level was just completed only half a kake ago," someone from helm said slightly confused as to why Wren was asking.

"Good, we'll probably need them," Wren said giving to clue as to what was on her mind. "Rachel you have the bridge. If you need me I'll be in my office."

"Ok Wren," Rachel said with a nod. She turned to look at everyone on the bridge. "I want a careful watch on those crew members. If they disappear suddenly I want to know."

"Yes ma'am!" the crew shouted.

Wren smiled as the doors to the lift shut. She ran a hand through her hair.

"_Bez?_" she asked suddenly.

(Yes?) came the reply.

"_Settle down on the moon that's circling the planet and rest a bit. You've been adding a lot on lately and we don't need you wearing yourself down,_" Wren thought to him.

A sudden wave of pleasure and happiness came from the ship. (Thank you Wren, a rest would be nice.)

"_You're welcome Bez,_" Wren said smiling to herself as the lift stopped and she headed for her room.

* * *

**Five kakes later….**

Wren was alerted from reviewing files and a cup of soup by a small beep. "Yes?" she asked. She was amused that we now had an intercom system instead of using the coms all the time.

"Captain, we have just received a message from planet side. It's the two crew members," came the reply.

"And what did they say?" she asked.

"Ma'am, they need our help."

Wren stood quickly with a hiss. "Get a crew ready. We are heading down planet side now!"

Wren almost dashed out of her room before remembering all of her equipment was there. Cursing under her breath she started to get into her gear.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

"Bez, put up a Red Alert! We are now in the red! I want a team ready for combat if anything goes wrong," I said and slipped my pak on.

(Alright, going to Red Alert,) Bez said and the lights along the halls and rooms started flashing red.

I took the emergency chute to the docking bay and stood ready to address my crew. A dozen Irkens came in by various chutes and doors. They all came to a stop before me, standing at attention. Rachel, Curtis, and Zim soon followed the able bodied soldiers.

"Ma'am, you aren't going are you?" Kina, a female soldier asked.

"It is my fault that they are down there so I will go down there and get them out of it," I replied. "There will most likely be other refugees down there also, that is why we are taking eight ships with us."

"Wren, each ship can only hold nine more people on them besides the pilot and co-pilot," Rachel said.

"We can collect seventy-two people then," I replied. "Saving seventy-two is better than saving only two."

I headed toward one of the ships and stood in the opening of the door. "If anyone has a better idea, you better tell me now."

"If we want to pick up a few more people," one of the female crewmembers said. "There are twelve ships. Each ship can be piloted by a single pilot. That'll give you four extra ships and those can hold ten each."

"We also have three Voot Cruisers to use and they hold five more people not counting the pilot. More if we leave the bombs they carry here," another spoke up.

"How many more?" I asked.

"Maybe nine, ten at the most, but that's pushing it," came the reply.

Zim came up beside me and whispered into my ear. "These people are willing to help. We need to think about all possibilities. But we also need to think about if we can house all those refugees."

"I believe we can," I said, "if we take ten on each ship that would give us a hundred and fifty refugees."

"But we only have space for a hundred more people on Bez," Zim said wit a frown. "That's how many empty rooms we have."

I patted his cheek with my hand and smiled at him. "It's ok Zimmy, we'll figure something out. We always do."

I watched as a light blush graced his cheeks. I smiled at him and turned to get on the ship. Behind me I heard Zim bark our orders to get all ships ready.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V…. **

* * *

**Planet side….**

Four soldiers were left with the ships to guard them just in case. The Voot Cruisers had a self defense system that could help protect a small number of Bez's ships. The rest of the crew was separated into two groups to search for the two missing crew members.

Wren was leader of one group and Rachel of the other. Concealing their true nature they became a new species of alien with the help of their paks which made quick work of bringing a hologram up. Wren had come up with the idea of the species so it was a given as to what they were. Dragons, or a form of.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the open. The form that they had taken was getting them a lot of attention. They didn't need so much attention though. So of course Rachel's grip on her weapon tightened. The wings of the disguise shifted and flipped onto her back.

"Rachel, where should we start?" Curtis asked. The tail of his hologram twitched nervously.

Rachel shifted again and frowned, "The slave traders would be our most likely bet. If anything our boys would be there."

All the others nodded. And walking together in a slight formation they started towards what seemed to be the selling grounds for slaves. Other aliens scurried out of their path not wanting to know how dangerous these beasts were.

Wren's group just started searching where ever they came to first. There were many Irken slaves watching them as they passed. She leaned over to whisper to Zim, "Do you think they recognize the paks?"

"Maybe, but with these holograms I think they are just confused," he replied. "These disguises are amazing."

Wren grinned, "I know. Draconics are an excellent idea. I know for a fact there aren't any but the ones we project. So there is no chance of pissing off the original species."

"The things that come out of your head sometimes," Zim laughed.

Draconics were basically an anthro like form of a dragon. They each stood about normal height, ranging from 5'5" to 6' tall. Almost human in shape the only things odd about them were their hands and feet. They were like Irken hands with two main digits and a thumb. The feet had two toes each.

Their faces and jaws were streamlined and a ridge of fur lined from the top of the head down to the beginning of their tails. Their ears were like spines of the lion fish. Each of the crew members were brightly colored, ranging from bright sapphire blue to deep purple. And wings were set on the outside of each pak they wore, attached to their shoulders.

Wren looked about for a moment until she spotted a bar. "Let's get some information and see where our guys are."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

We stood in front of what the people of the planet called the Slave Barn. It turns out that the Slave Barn was a bar and a slave trading center.

Curtis opened the door for me. I smiled at him and stepped into the room. The noise hit me first, then the smell, and finally the lights. I scanned the room and frowned at what was in it.

Humans and Irkens a like were being treated like animals. I watched as one Irken was kicked in the small of his back causing him to fall forward. Everything that was on his tray spilled out onto the floor. The ones who did it laughed uproariously.

I had to hold out my arm to stop on of the crew from jumping in to help their fellow creature.

"Do not assist him," I snapped waspishly. "We can not help him right now." The last part was said so only the crew members could hear.

I started to move through the room to a large table that would hold us all. Curtis pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, careful of my tail and wings. The others followed my lead and started to look about them for any hits as to where the missing crew was.

"What now?" Curtis asked glancing at me.

I leaned back and angled myself so I could prop my feet up on his lap. I grinned at him. "We wait a few minutes and see about how many are here that we can free while we also see if we hear about anyone being freshly caught."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zia, a female, said and followed Rachel's example of propping her feet up on one male and leaning against another.

"What is this, girls using guys as furniture night?" Glick asked as he was the one being used as a foot stool at the moment.

"Wren said that female Draconics were in charge above males," Fee said. "So we're making use of it."

All of the men there snorted and rolled their eyes.

A small 'ahem' caught some of the group's attention. The rest of us paid attention when someone spoke up to Curtis's left.

"I said ahem."

I turned to look at the speaker and my jaw almost dropped. Standing there beside Curtis was a friend of mine from high school, Lacie. We had hung out together a few times. I hadn't actually expected to see her again. Of course I really hadn't thought much before our abduction because we had been so busy.

"What would you guys like to have today? I haven't seen you around here before so I don't know what you'd like," she said smiling.

It was a weak smile. I could tell she was tired and probably underfed. She was rail thin before hand but she was even thinner now. Her hair looked a mess and her glasses were doping down her nose carelessly. Her smile never really reached her eyes.

Curtis raised a brow. "Got anything that won't eat us first, later pop out of our stomachs, or decide to eat us from the inside out?" he asked.

"Curtis," I hissed and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Don't ask that."

Lacie gave me him a strange look and I just grinned at her. "I don't think anything we have will do any of that. But…."

"But?" I asked.

"But I can't guarantee that there isn't something that will try and lay eggs in your brain," she replied with a shrug.

Glick leaned back into his seat a bit more. "Then I'm fine, thank you. Don't need a thing. Quite like my brain egg free," he nervously said.

A small chorus of agreements rose from around the table. I rolled my eyes at them before turning my attention back to Lacie. "Thanks for asking but I believe we won't needing anything right now, at this moment."

"Uh, ok…" she said and turned to leave. "If you need anything just call me over."

I quickly motioned for Curtis to grab Lacie. She spun around and glared at us. "I'm sorry but I don't do any other favors but wait tables."

"Well then, we're set aren't we? I'm not asking for anything like that," I grinned while leaning toward her and resting on my elbows. "But there is something you can get us. Can you get us any information on how to get to Earth?"

She looked at me warily and then to the others. "Why would you want that? You're already a little too late to abduct people from it. Someone beat you to that. And if I could I would get you the information."

"Well then, since you can't tell me that, can you tell me who Rachel Burkett is?"

"Yes, but who would want to know?"

I pouted, "I feel hurt that you don't know who I am then. I didn't think I was that hard to forget."

Lacie paused and blinked for a moment. "Rachel?" she asked frowning at me confused.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

Everyone in my group had sat down at a table leaving me standing. I walked over to the bar and leaned against it to survey the room. I frowned at the sight especially when I spotted a head hanging down from the ceiling about eye height. I snorted and glared at the bartender that was tending the bar.

"What's with the head?" I asked pointing to it.

The bartender looked toward it and gave a creepy wry smile. "That? Oh, that guy had insulted the guy who owns this bar's wife. So, the owner took his head."

"Oh, so the lesson here is never insult the owner's wife. Works with me," I said nonchalantly and studied the head a little longer before turning back to my table. It looked family, too familiar for my liking.

All the available chairs were taken by the other members. Zim was sitting so that his legs were out to the side instead of under the table. So I took the only seat I saw available. I sat right down onto his lap while slinging my arm around his neck.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking the only seat that was available," I replied with a weak smile.

He rolled his eyes but looped an arm around my waist and went back to the conversation at hand. My attention went back to the head hanging from the ceiling and I shivered. Zim frowned looking at me once again out of the corner of his eye. He saw that my gaze was shifted else ware and he followed my gaze. And I was still trying to figure out why the head looked so familiar.

"Wren, he looks familiar," he said in a hushed voice.

"I know," I said and buried my head into his neck. "That's James," I whispered.

Zim gave me a squeeze and rested his cheek against the top of my head. Neither of us wanted to say anything. What could we say?


	36. Bez's Crew to the Rescue!

* * *

Oh geez. I feel really bad because I haven't been working on this at all. It's horrible and I've been lazy. It all comes down to me being lazy unfortunately. I'm sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review! I promise the more reviews I get the faster I'll get these chaps done.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 36 –Bez's Crew to the Rescue!—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

After a minute or so of holding Wren close after discovering what remained of James I tapped my com badge. "Rachel?"

"Speaking," came the reply.

"We've found something on our end."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's more of whom was it instead of a what," I said quietly.

"Who was it?"

"Let's just say we found out what happened to James," I said smoothing down Wren's hair.

"Good, I hope he got what was coming to him," she spat into her com badge.

"Rachel!" Wren snapped through my com. "I know he was a bastard and hurt you but he was still a friend. If you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to see that then you can report back to the ships."

There was silence over the line now. Everyone was looking at Wren at our table. A few were even gaping at her. All it took was a glare from her to move their looks else where.

I sighed and tapped my com badge again. "Rachel, have you found anything on your end?"

"I found a friend of ours from our school," she replied waspishly.

"Alright then, just stay there and don't do anything. When we figure out what to do we'll contact you, ok?" I said trying not to sound snappish myself.

"Fine," she replied and the line went dead.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

Everyone's attention in Wren's group was caught by what sounded like a drum roll.

"Heeelllllooooo… uh…. Wherever this is and wherever I am!" someone shouted while jumping up onto a table.

Zim and Wren raised a brow at the human on a table. It was a guy with brown, blonde hair and a goofy grin plastered on his face. He wore what seemed to be friar's robes mixed with a space uniform. The two looked at him then at each other with a look that could only think, 'this is going to be bad.'

"You know," he started. "I've seen grave yards livelier than this crowd. But that's probably because the graveyard I saw was alive."

Wren hid her face in her palm. "That was horrible," Wren said with a snort. "Wasn't even funny."

"That was bad?" the guy said coming to our table. "Bad was a friend of mine. She was so bad that she scared little kids with a grin. She was even worse when she was PMSing. But Wren was even more frightening when you stole her chocolate. You never steal her chocolate."

Wren didn't think about it when she answered, "I was not. Rachel was even worse than I was." She pouted.

Zim raised an eyebrow as the human leaned a little closer to Wren. Unconsciously he pulled her a little closer to his chest to get her away from the odd human.

"Your name is Wren?" he asked.

"Nope," Zim said with a smirk, "mine is."

"So both your names are Wren?"

"No," Wren said flashing an innocent smile. "You said your's was."

"No I didn't. My name is Justin!" the human said.

"Do you have a last name to go with the first or is it just Justin?" Zim asked.

"Yes! I mean no!" he said and glared. "I have a last name and it's Loudin. It isn't just Justin."

Wren blinked, leapt out of Zim's grasp, and suddenly tackled the guy to the floor. "I know you! I knew I knew you! How in the galaxy did you get here? What the hell are you wearing? Is there anyone else with you? Oh well, don't care. You're coming with us," she said all in one breath.

"Ok…" Justin said quite confused while looking up at the disguised human.

Wren looked at Zim over her shoulder with a grin. "Zim, let's say free for all and get as many people as we can out of here."

Zim's eyes glinted and he grinned. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Wren jumped up from where she was sitting on Justin. She offered a hand to the teen to help him up. Grinning at him she dropped her disguise to reveal the human she was instead of the dragon form she had held. Her tail twitching in anticipation of what as to come.

With a wink to the baffled human Wren shouted as she leapt onto a table, "Hell yeah! Mutiny of all slaves!"

Every slave's head in the place shot up to look at Wren. A cheer rose up in the room and several crashes were heard as tables were knocked over and patrons were knocked out. Zim was right on the com as all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Moments Later….**

"Let's go people!" I shouted and motioned for several people to follow me.

We had met up with Rachel halfway to the ships and the rest of the crew had dropped the holograms. There were dozens of slaves following us to the ships. Several aliens were also following behind us and were getting closer as we got closer to the ships.

All around me there were screams and shouts of people who were getting hit by weapons fire. A few were being carried by others. I knew for sure that a few of those hit were not going to make the trip. I wanted to save everyone but I couldn't play hero for everyone. But we could save as many as we could by returning fire.

Somehow we made it to the ships and I started ordering people onto them. There were more people that should have been on the ships right now but all we cared about was saving as many as we could.

"Ma'am! We've found that missing ship!" one of the Irkens who were left behind to guard the ships shouted at me through the confusion.

"Great! Move people toward it. I'll take it back," I said shouting back.

"Move it now people!" I shouted ushering them forward. "Move! Move! Move!"

I knew I was taking a risk as I extended the spider legs in my pak to get a better view of the scene. I searched for the ship that was brought by James. Finally seeing where the one crew member was pointing too I headed straight toward the thing. It seemed now that there were a lot more exchanges of fire between my crew and the people from the planet. And it was by sheer dumb fate that as soon as I hit the ship a blast of a weapon seared my left shoulder from behind. I cried out in pain and snarled when I hit the ground.

"Wren!" I heard Zim shout.

I looked up over my shoulder as I started to stand up. "Get them out of her Zim! I'm okay!" I shouted to him ears flat against my skull.

I grabbed my shoulder and made it over to the ship that James wasn't going to be using any time soon. I stood at the door and ushered more people onto the ship. When we were as full as we could be I had to shut the doors. Several people grinned at me knowing what had to be done and saluted me in somewhat good humor. I pounded a fist against the door after they had closed knowing there were so many more people I wanted to help. My tail lashed in suppressed fury and helplessness that I felt.

Shaking myself out of that state I took the controls and I tapped the coms into life. "Get who and what you can on the ships folks and get off the ground. Take as many as you can without overdoing it. I hate to leave them but we have to get out of here before anything happens."

Within seconds everyone was off the ground without any loses of our ships.

* * *

**On Bez…..**

I was the first ship to land back on Bez. Nurses and several crew members were standing by and ready to sort and check the refugees from the planet. It took a few moments to empty the whole ship of its passengers and by then the rest of the ships was coming into the docking bays.

I watched amazed as all of them came in through what seemed to be a force field across the opening of the bay. I had never seen something like that in person before. It was quite amazing.

I didn't get long to watch though as a crew member from Bez came up to me to sign a few vids and to hand me a vid that continuously updated with human and Irken names. It told me who they were and what they did or could do. Within a few seconds it seemed as if all hell broke loose in the hangers.

I was in the middle of giving out orders when suddenly I was lifted up into someone's arms in a huge hug. I glanced up to see that it was Zim and he was grinning.

"You're ok, right?" he asked looking worried.

"I think so," I said hesitantly. "Though my shoulder hurts like hell."

He let me go only to bend down and pick me up bridal style in his harms. "Then you're going to med lab," he said sternly.

"But I have things to do here!" I protested flattening my ears while glaring at him a little.

"Let someone else handle it," he said started to walk toward the lift. "They seem to be doing a rather good job of it."

"But!" I started to protest again.

"But nothing. If I have to find a way to silence you I will. You're going to get your shoulder checked out and that's final," he growled at me without looking at me.

I shivered at his tone and pouted while muttering, "fine," under my breath.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

The hanger was hell needless to say. There were some people there that we hurt pretty badly and then there were a few that only had a few scratches. Some weren't even hurt at all. Those that weren't hurt were ushered off to either the mess hall or the captain's mess. Everyone though was running around shouting one thing then another. Out of the corner of my eye I barely registered Zim taking Wren out with a pretty messed up looking shoulder.

An hour later we saw the end of the flurry of people. I sighed happily and headed to my room. All I wanted to see was that bathtub full of hot water and after that my bed.

"I am so glad that is over for now," I muttered to Curtis who was standing beside me. I carefully rested my head on his shoulder with a barely hidden yawn.

"That's over but we still need to visit the medical lab," he said looping an arm around my waist loosely.

"Why?" I asked yawning again and looking up at him.

"Because you've got a few scrapes on your cheek that need looking after," he replied running he thumb under one.

I winced as the well known prickle of pain lanced through my cheek, "That scrape, I can feel it now."

Curtis rolled his eyes, "Now you feel it?"

"Hey, I can't help it. That was one mission that could get anyone's adrenaline going," I pouted.

He just laughed and pulled me towards the lift to med lab.

* * *

**Med Lab….**

If hell has dissipated from the hanger it had found a new home in med lab. Nurses were scurrying around like mad taking care of several people at once.

"Ouch! Damn that hurt! What the hell was that?" We heard someone growl.

We turned the corner to spot Wren with Zim and a nurse who was trying to work on Wren. Two helm crew members were standing there waiting patiently for Wren to finish snapping before trying to get her attention again. But what really startled us was Wren sitting on Zim's lap.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

After I had led Wren to med lab the hurt refugees started to pour in. To make more room for those that were hurt I sat on one of the beds and pulled a protesting Wren onto my lap.

"You don't have to treat me like a child you know," Wren pouted one hand at her shoulder and the other intertwined with mine. She squeezed my hand sharply and winced in pain.

I'm just making room for the incoming people grashe," I said giving her hand a small squeeze. "And to support you because no matter how much you cover it up, you're in pain."

She just snorted, "I'm not in pain. I'll be just fine."

I rolled my eyes at her as she tapped her com badge. "Can I have two crew members down in med lab to help sort out these refuges?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am. We'll be right down," came the reply.

I shook my head, "You don't rest do you?"

"Not when my adrenaline is still up, can't help it Zimmy," she said and watched a nurse come up warily.

"I you say so."

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

The nurse started to slowly cut away the fabric of the uniform Wren had warn planet side. She stopped when she noticed her captain's attention was caught by Kii and Kriss, two crew members from the bridge. She picked up a needle carefully and quickly injected a mix of numbing agent and a type of human safe antibiotic.

"Ouch! Damn, that hurt! What the hell was that?" Wren asked growling her attention completely focused on the nurse now.

The nurse grinned and held up the needle that was still in her hand. The color drained from Wren's face and she blinked at the needle dumbly. "You were distracted so I took the chance. You needed it because if I would have tried to take the rest of that uniform off the wound it _would_ have hurt like hell," the nurse said with a smirk.

"Oh," Wren squeaked.

Rachel and Curtis, whom came in only when Wren growled, started to laugh. Wren scowled as best as she could at them in return.

* * *

**A few days later….**

After a few days of chaos, things started to calm down a lot. Wren had to have her shoulder bandaged every other day and in a sling. She wasn't happy about that knowing when she was younger she was in about the same predicament because of a broken elbow. Rachel healed quite well and so had most of all the other scratched up refugees.

Right now Rachel was lounging in her room on the couch enjoying a small break from the chaos. She was snacking and reading a book on a vid unit instead of looking at reports left and right.

Curtis entered her domain only to sit beside and gave her a swift hug. "Hey there. Any news on the refugees?"

Rachel nodded and licked some marshmallow and cheese off her fingers. "Yep, seems we have quite a range of talents form a ship builder to a striper."

"A striper?" he asked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't even think about it."

Curtis winked down at the girl, "Don't worry about it Rachel, wasn't thinking anything about a striper."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and took another bite out of her cheese mallow.

Wren frowned as she sat down in her chair on the bridge. Her shoulder still stung from the injury. '_Damn my bad luck_,' she thought. She scanned the room and started to call for any updates.

After several moments of silence one of the bridge crew spoke up. "Ma'am,' Sye said, "I think you need a vacation."

"And why's that?" Wren asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Sye turned around and gave her a half smile. "Because you look like hell, no disrespect intended."

Wren rolled her eyes and grinned. "I look like hell? Have you seen yourself? You're making hell jealous my dear Sye."

Everyone on the bridge started to laugh.

"She got you there Sye," Click said tapping his hands over his control panel at life support.

"Crash and burn," Wyn giggled bringing a vid screen to Wren.

"Alright guys, I admit defeat," Syy said raising his hands in the air and turning back to his station at the helm controls laughing.

Wren laughed, "Thanks for the advice though Sye. But there is way too much to do."

"Like what? Watch brain cells fry?" A'lee asked. She was at the weapons station.

"Dear, what is there to watch? Most of the men's brain cells are fried already," Wyn said.

Most of the females on the bridge started to giggle. The males scowled at the females playfully. Wren was hiding her smile behind her hand and covered her laugh with a cough.

"Now, now ladies. Leave 'em be. At least our guys here are smarter, sweeter and way better looking than that of Red and Purple," Wren said in a lecturing tone.

"I'll agree to that!" A'lee cheered as the other females joined in.

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

I was in med lab being poked and prodded once again. After two and a half weeks of this I would have though I'd had been used to this by now. I sighed and rested my chin on my good shoulder. My left shoulder was doing a lot better and I would only have a few small scars if that. Unfortunately for me though it was a wet dry bandage the nurse was using on the wound so she had to almost rip it off.

"Almost done ma'am," Clowe, the nurse said. "This will be the last time for this wet/dry bandage. Your shoulder will have to be bandaged for another week though."

"Don't mind at all Clowe," I said. "At least I kept my arm. Too bad I don't have some of that oh so wonderful Irken blood in me to help me heal faster." I added the last part with a smile.

She chuckled a little while picking up her things. She patted my leg. "I'm going to let that get some air for a few minutes. Don't place anything on it. Come back in about a half a kake or even a kake."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm supposed to walk around with my shirt like this?"

"Yes, nothing's supposed to touch it," she said sternly. "Are you uncomfortable walking around like that?"

"Hell no," I grinned, "I always wanted to have an excuse to go around in a shoulderless shirt."

After only a moment's pause to think, Clowe spoke up, "If you only bandage it at night, it is better to let it heal with just ointment and air during the day. You humans are just odd like that."

I laughed, "Ok, that means spaghetti strap shirts or sleeveless ones that don't cover my left shoulder, right?"

Clowe nodded. I grinned again and jumped down from the table. "I guess I can do that. Can't go against doctor's orders," I said and grabbed the ointment and bandages before walking out of med lab.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

I scratched Click's ears as I lounged on the couch in my room. Click was growing from the little dragon that first hatched for me. He had disappeared for a while but was back and lounging on my stomach. It turned out that the two spheres were now taking care of the outside maintenance of Bez and where quite literally having a ball at it.

Click sighed and placed his head on my chest. Yawning he looked at me.

"What?" I asked and ran my hand down his back.

He just snorted and started to doze off again. I rolled my eyes at the little beast. The door to my room opened to reveal Curtis and I gave a small wave to him with a smile.

"So, this is what you do when I'm not around. Cheat on me with a cute creature," he said jokingly.

I gave him an innocent look, "Whatever do you mean?"

"With the way we joke around, it's amazing that we could even save a hundred and ninety people," he said switching subjects and kissing my forehead.

"You think that too?" I asked laughing


	37. Zim's Question and a Few Answers

And Chapter thirty seven coming right up

And Chapter thirty seven coming right up. I know that it's summer and these chaps should be rolling out but I'm sorta having a hard time to push myself to type these up. I also know the chapters are winding down to what I've written. Not much written work left to type up. Oh well

Anyway, those fans of Zim and Wren will like this chapter. Hopefully at least. Lol. And remember my reviews. I like reviews. They're like chocolate. I like chocolate.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 37—Zim's Question and Many Answers—**

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

**Weeks later….**

* * *

'_A hundred and ninety-eight people saved and there is still not enough room for them. I can't figure out where to put any of them,_' I sighed to myself running a hand over my antenna. I looked up from the vid screen I was working on and looked around. The commotion in the mess hall wasn't helping me figure anything out either.

It had been a few weeks since the rescue and after having set more than three people a room they were pushing it. There were still people staying in the cargo bay and Zim felt bad that Bez had to make more rooms for so many people. They hadn't expected to haul so many people back on the ships. But Bez seemed to be enjoying all the attention from everyone that had been rescued. He'd also been trying to convince me that it was ok and he could handle the huge spurt of people.

"Problems?" someone asked resting their chin on the top of my head. An arm snaked around my neck in a loose hug.

"A small one, maybe," I replied moving so I could see Wren's face. "Do you like to sneak up behind people?"

She grinned and sat down across from me. "Only you. If anything, you're my favorite person to pick on."

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled. Over the past few weeks I've started to notice my original attraction to her grow. She was everything I thought about when I had free time and I enjoyed her presence often. Wren was a calm rift in turbulent space even though her moods swung often. Where her anger scared some it amused me. I wouldn't want someone who was a push over and my little space kitten wasn't a push over.

We sat in silence for a while comfortably. I looked her over and saw her shoulder was healing nicely though it still looked bad. Weeks of treatment were doing wonders though there were going to be scars. At that, I wondered if she had any other scars other places. They tell so many stories without any words.

I shifted nervously in my seat wondering if now was a good time to ask her. I frowned slightly still thinking about it.

I caught her glancing at me slightly worried. I smiled weakly at her to show her nothing was wrong. She only narrowed her eyes a little.

"I was wondering if we could talk privately for a while," I said finally.

She frowned looking a little confused, "About what?"

I stood and offered her a hand up. Gingerly she took my hand and stood as well. I finally got a closer look at her shoulder and it looked much better than I first thought.

"I'll tell you when we are alone and don't have so many ears about. I also would like to say that besides your shoulder, which is healing nicely, you look wonderful. Trying out a new style of uniform?"

She smiled and flushed a little. I watched as her ears tilted back slightly to show her embarrassment and her tail twitched to show it too. It was amazing how much she showed her emotions through her ears and tail.

"Thank you I think. But this isn't really a new uniform. The nurse said that it would heal faster if left to the air. And wearing this won't irritate it. So it's strapless and very thin strapped shirts for awhile along with bandaging my shoulder at night to help it heal," she said softly letting me lead her out of the mess hall.

"Ah, it's good that it's healing well though. Many burns and shots like that heal messy. You though, like many other times, have surprises even in healing," I smiled at her leading her to the lift.

"I guess so," she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Not as fast as you guys do though."

"Not everyone can have slightly genetically engineered blood and paks to help heal faster."

"True," Wren said wistfully as the door opened.

I lead her off the lift and into the greenhouse part of the ship. It had grown along with the rest of Bez expanding to encompass about six levels and was a few hundred feet across. Several plants had grown with the room. And many of those plants were blooming with blossoms of many hues of blues, purples, and brilliant whites.

While we walked by one group of blue and white striped flowers I picked one. Twirling it between my claws I thought about how I was going to go about asking what I wanted to.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Wren asked taking the flower from my hands to smell it.

"Well, I was just wondering something," I explained stopping mid step turning to her.

"Mhmm," she coaxed looking up at me from behind the flower's petals. Her eyes were sparkling and teasing behind those soft petals.

"Well, I was wondering if we could make what's between us final," I murmured taking back the flower from her.

She stood there and blinked up at me for a moment. "Zim, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you want to that is," I conceded tucking the flower into her hair beside her ears. They twitched slightly and I smiled. I sort of liked her ears; they were as sensitive as an Irken's antennas.

She smiled at me and stood on her toes. She kissed my left cheek lightly as she took my claws into her hands. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I sat down in a chair in the mess hall with a sigh. A tray of food was in front of me and I poked at it. With another sigh I started making a mountain out of my mashed potatoes.

"Is there anything wrong ma'am?" someone asked from beside me.

I looked up to see and Irken dressed in what seemed to be a waitress uniform. "Not really, it's just been too quiet lately."

"Well, with all the excitement around two shu'u ago, I'd have expected you to have had enough with that," she said smiling while placing a drink down in front of me.

"I guess you're right," I said with a smile placing my fork down and picking the drink up.

We were silent for a few moments when the alarm went off. The waitress started to laugh as I jumped up from my seat.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

Red lights started to flash around the top of the room and an alarm screamed. My head shot up from the vid screen I was working on. "What the hell?"

"It's the system alarm system," my new assistant said with a roll of his eyes. "That's a red alert meaning there should either be an unknown ship on the sensors or that there is a ship getting ready to attack."

"Oh, I should have known that," I muttered. "Do I have a station to go to?"

Without looking up Klarl waved to one wall. "Emergency chute is over there and it goes strait to the helm. Just hit the blue button and make sure to jump in feet first. I'm not going to be in trouble if go head first."

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

* * *

Rachel was already on the bridge and in her chair when two chute openings opened on the wall. Wren landed on the floor a few seconds before Zim did. She jumped and pointed at him.

"Ha! Beat you!" she giggled insanely as she dodged his grab and plopped down into her own chair.

Rachel rose an eyebrow at the sight and looked at Zim.

"What?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she replied.

Zim rolled his eyes and clicked.

Suddenly Curtis sat down on the other side of Wren. "We are definitely going to have to arrange chute races. Those things are sweet."

Wren blinked at him. "Hey…. When did another chair pop up beside mine?"

"I have no clue, I just got here," he shrugged.

A tremor ran through Bez and he seemed to throw a challenge back at the attacker. Wren got very serious, very quick. She growled out her own challenge along with the next challenge Bez threw out. She shouted out orders and inquiries all in one breath; from damage, to shields, to weapons.

"Find out who or what is attacking us!" she barked. "I want their asses on either visual or coms, preferably both!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the resounding reply from the room.

Wren narrowed her eyes and snorted as another tremor ran through the ship. Bez roared another challenge.

"Wren, there are three ships firing at us," Zim said.

"Three against one are not good odds," Curtis muttered.

A wicked twinkle entered Wren's eyes and her pupils narrowed cattishly. "Then I have an idea. Rachel, stay on coms, Zim keep track of the ships. Six fighters head to the ship bays and let's even out the odds a bit."

Zim grinned at Wren, "I like your odds."

"I think they're a bit off personally," Curtis muttered again.

"Alls fair in space Curtis," Wren sniffed then pouted. "And no one asked your opinion to begin with."

"Sorry Curtis," Rachel said with a slight smile. "I agree with Wren on this one.

Curtis rolled his eyes at them all. "Fine, whatever. Just don't get us blown up."

* * *

**Two hours later….**

* * *

Wren looked over at Curtis with a slightly cocky grin. She rolled her hurt shoulder and asked, "Well, did I get us blown up?"

Curtis gave her a slight glare, "No."

"Then there was nothing to worry about to begin with," she said and stood. She walked off the bridge after giving a few orders to those around her.

Curtis stood and gave a sigh. He looked around the bridge noticing that the crew members were busy talking amongst themselves. Even after a battle of two hours none seemed to be exhausted.

Rachel creeped up beside him, "What's wrong."

"I don't know," he replied. "Wren seems to be so out of it often. She seems to have everything in order, but…"

"How does she do it?" Rachel finished for him. "I dunno really. But so far she has kept us alive and kept everyone safe. I could, at most, do a bit of what she does but I know I couldn't handle that responsibility. There's just too much there."

With that Rachel walked off the bridge without a look back.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

I walked into my room with the knowledge that Zim was following me the whole way. I went over to the salve the nurse gave me and tossed it to Zim over my good shoulder. "Don't mind helping me do you?"

"Not at all," he replied.

I sat down with a plop on the corner of the couch. Zim pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth. Carefully he rubbed the salve into my hurt shoulder. I winced once or twice because the salve was slightly cold.

"Am I hurting you?" Zim asked noticing my winces.

"No, it's just cold silly. You're not hurting me at all," I said smiling up at him.

We sat in silence for a while as he paused to let the salve warm on his fingers. "That was a good fight," he said softly.

"It was," I replied almost with a purr as he rubbed the now warm salve into the wound. "I'm glad they got away though. I really didn't want to destroy them."

Zim was quiet as he finished with her shoulder. He wiped his hands off on a small towel that I had been holding. Out of the corner of my I saw him putting his glove back on with a slight disappointment.

"But sometimes you can't help but defend yourself," he said softly running a gloved hand through my hair.

I sighed without replying to him. I turned around to look him in the eyes. Without question he sat beside me on the couch and let me bury my face into his neck seeking comfort.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I stretched with a yawn as I exited my room. Only to be picked up and spun around so suddenly that it made me slightly dizzy.

"Rachel!"

"Put me down!" I yelped.

I was plopped down unceremoniously on the floor with one Justin Loudin standing above me.

I glared at him before standing. "What the hell was that for?" I asked brushing my clothes off.

"I missed you!"

"Right…." I said and then started to walk off. "I didn't miss you."

Justin jogged after me catching up with me easily. "You didn't?"

I stopped in the hall and turned to him. "Not really. Do you have a job to be at right now?"

He stood there thinking for a few moments. "Nope! No one assigned me anything."

"Great," I muttered. "Why don't you be… I dunno… a marriage person thingy…"

"You mean marry people?" he asked. "Because I can do that. I was taught twelve different languages, not all human languages, on that planet and around sixteen different ways to marry people."

I gave him a wary look and a glance that could only say 'You have got to be kidding me.' "Then why don't you do that?"

"Ok!" he said hugging me and then ran off.

I sighed and started down to Curt's room, which was also his office. I waved my hand over the panel by the door and a beep startled me.

"Can I help you?" someone asked.

"It's first officer Rachel. Is Curtis free?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on one second first officer. He just needs to see this couple out," came the reply.

"Alright," I said and lent against the wall by the door.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

"Now, make sure to talk about it. It's no one's fault that you can't do what you used to do. You're just going through a slump. You'll be able to perform just as well as you used to," I said ushering the couple out the door.

As soon as they were out of the frame and partly out of sight I sighed and leaned against the open door frame. I heard someone snickering to my right. Looking over to my right I saw Rachel standing there.

"It looks like you need a break," she said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"Well… It might be the fact that you looked quite relieved when those two left," she replied. "What was it this time?"

"A couple losing the spark in their relationship," I replied with a quirk of my lips.

She made a face, "I didn't need to know that Curt. I really didn't need to know that."

I just smiled, "So, what are you doing down here at my end of the hall?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could have dinner in the private eating quarters for officers today," she replied.

"Hold on a sec then," I said and turned to my secretary. "Cancel all of my evening appointments."

He looked up at me, "You have other appointments?"

I sighed, "You're the secretary, shouldn't you know?"

"Eh," he replied with a shrug. "Should I? Because the last time I knew people just walked in during the times mentioned."

"Just tell them I'm out then," I sighed.

"Fine, fine," Kish said. He waved his hand towards us. "Get your date before someone else does."

I just looked at him. I thought of saying something but quickly shut my mouth. I wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "We may as well follow my secretary's orders, shouldn't we?"

Kish just rolled his eyes, "Just get out of here."

I grinned and Rachel and I started off toward the private eating quarters for the officers.

* * *

**A week later….**

* * *

I reclined back into my chair with a vid screen in hand. By now Kish and I had worked together enough to get a schedule set up because a lot more people were coming for help than before.

Kish came into my room with a frown. I looked up with a frown too. When he frowns it usually isn't good.

"What is it?"

"You are booked for more than three kakes. All of them with a full day schedules," he replied.

"What?!" I yelped and almost fell out of my chair.

"It's true," he said throwing the vid in his hand on my desk. "I just reviewed them and you have no free days for three kakes."

I groaned and my head landed on my desk with a dull thump. "I don't know if I'm going to survive the next three kakes."

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

I was out cold on my back when the door beeped. I woke with a groan not wanting this to be true. It was too early to be awake now.

"Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away," I muttered pulling a pillow over my head.

The door beeped again and I growled before getting up. Stretching as I stood I moved to grab a robe from the back of the couch as I passed. Glancing at GIR and CADIE to make sure they were still asleep I opened the door.

Wren stood there in a robe, the one shoulder off because of her hurt shoulder, of her own hugging herself around her waist. I blinked at her as she looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Zim," she smiled weakly. The smiled never reaches her eyes.

"It's ok Grashe," I said with a tired smile as I motioned for her to come in. "What's wrong?"

Wren entered with her arms still around her waist. I closed the door and watched as she sat on the couch. GIR and CADIE looked up at her sleepily before moving over and used her right leg as a pillow.

"I had another nightmare," Wren said finally smoothing down CADIE's antenna. "That's all it was. I haven't had one of those in weeks and I should be used to them by now. I shouldn't even worry about them now because that's all they are, is nightmares. But, it's just that…" she trailed off and looked back down at the SIRs that were snuggled close to her.

I sat down beside her on her left and pulled her into a loose hug. She leaned into my embrace and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore Zimmy," she murmured.

I just buried my face in her hair without an answer. I kissed the spot between her ears lightly without a word. Only after a few moments of silence I felt her shiver. Looking at her tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh Wren, don't cry. You'll get through this and I'll be there every step of the way. I promise."

She looked up and sniffed. "I know," she said with a small, weak smile. She nuzzled my jaw and rested her head on my shoulder again.

We sat there for a little while longer. The quiet was pleasant but slowly drawing me to sleep.

"We should both try to get a little more sleep," I murmured into her hair.

"You don't mind if I stay the night, do you?" she asked softly.

I kissed her forehead. "I don't mind if you stay, but I warn you, my wake up call is not a pleasant one."

She giggled a little. "I don't mind."

I stood up and pulled her up after me. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked a little uncertain at what she would say.

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. Could you just hold me? I mean…. I just feel safer when…."

"When I hold you," I finished for her. "Just having someone there always helps." I smiled at her and glowed when she smiled back.

* * *

**3 weeks later….**

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

"Yes!" I shouted. "No more booked days! No more clients!" I jumped up and dashed for the door.

"Hold it!" Kish shouted. "Get your ass back here. We just got two more weeks of people scheduled."

"Aww…" I groaned and started to bang my head against the door.

* * *

This chap was going to be longer but I decided to split this chapter. There will be a smaller chapter after this one. I hope that you liked this chap though.


	38. Chute Races – Winner Takes All

Sorry it's been so long folks. College has been kicking my ass and I just haven't had the urge to type this up. This one won't be as long as the other chapters because it's almost filler. Well, it is a filler. Hopefully though, you'll like it. Sorta liked the idea in this section. What else would the crew do with their free time? lol

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 38—Chute Races – Winner Takes All—**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V….**

* * *

**The next day….**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the First Chute race of the ship. A race that we just thought of because the Captain got bored! It starts from here in the Mess Hall, travels to Engineering, and runs through the halls to the Showers, only to the end on the bridge of our ship. The exact route can be seen on the screens highlighted in a pretty blue color. We have four teams of four here to compete today for the prize! And if you don't know by now, I'm GIR!" GIR squealed into a microphone that he help in his hand.

The crew roared enthusiastically as the insane robot riled them up. Not all the crew could fit in the mess hall and a few were stationed along the race route being heard on the speakers. Wren grinned at the enthusiasm that the crew was showing.

"Now, our four teams are," GIR rolled out, "the Captains!"

Wren sighed, "That is a horrible name for our team Rachel." She muttered to Rachel as the team stepped forward and waved to the crew.

"The Waiters!"

"Not as bad as theirs," Rachel muttered to Wren.

"The Mechanics and the Nurses!" GIR crowed. "Now I gave you the route but now what the race is! This is a relay race, and only a relay race. And you can't cheat either because Bez is going to keep track of where everyone is."

"Aw," a mechanic team member said. "Darn."

A few of the crowd members laughed. GIR hushed the crowd. "Now, the first team to cross the finish line wins the prize. CADIE what is that prize?"

CADIE smiled and took the mic. "The team that wins gets a week of rest! An-n-nd also first privileges to the spa that Bez has just created!"

"God, do I need that," Curtis muttered.

Wren, Rachel, and Zim snickered while Curtis shot them a scathing look.

"Now, if all the contestants would report to their places, we'll start this thing," CADIE giggled.

Wren hit the chute first then Rachel and finally Zim. Curtis stayed at the chute entrances with the other first runners of each team. Zim was to be tagged by Curtis, Rachel was after Zim and Wren was the last runner. Everyone got into position just as GIR and CADIE started the count down.

"Ready…… Set….. Go!" Both shouted and the teams were off.

Curtis shot off and disappeared down the chute tube a few seconds behind a nurse. As soon as he exited the tube he tagged a waiting Zim. Zim dashed toward his destination, not using his pak because of its unfair advantage.

During the whole race GIR and CADIE were giving a running commentary. Half the commentary wasn't even on race. The crew watched the monitors with bated breath as they're favorite teams raced head to head. The finish screen showed so many shots of the final runners it was hard to tell who won. The runners who had finished their part had met up on the bridge where the finish line was. In only a matter of seconds GIR was squealing with the winner.

"And the winner's team was……" GIR held out the answer.

"Just get on with it!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"The winner is the Captains by a tail!" CADIE squealed giggling her head off.

Wren jumped up and down in her excitement before leaping into Zim's arm. She kissed him on the cheek still giggling. Zim blushed red but grinned because of Wren's enthusiasm and enjoyed the close contact.

Curtis grinned and leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. "I knew that tail would come in handy."

Rachel started to laugh, "We probably don't know the half of it."

Wren glared at both of them and they placed innocent smiled on their faces. She snorted and continued to glare until Zim blew into her ear. Wren shook her head and blinked up at him before he grinned and started walking to the lift leaving the bridge.

* * *

**In the spa….**

* * *

Wren and Rachel entered the room wrapped in towels and donned in slippers. Wren was giggling insanely as they walked in. Curtis leaned over to peer around the screen to watch them come in. Wren shot him a full blown glare.

"Keep on your side or you'll find a slipper in your face," Wren growled baring her sharp canines.

Curtis quickly dodged behind the screen. "Do you think she could hit me?" he asked Zim who was leaning in his own small pool to the right of Curtis.

"Meh," Zim replied with a one sided shrug and lazily opening an eye to look at Curtis. "You never know. Her aim is bad so it probably wouldn't hit you."

"I heard that Zim," Wren said from the other side of the screen. "Don't make me practice my aim on you."

"Wouldn't that be the other way around?" Rachel asked snickering.

The sound of a slipper hitting someone came to the guys through the screen. "Rachel… I warned you," came the growl.

"You started it," Rachel whined rubbing her forehead.

"Bull shit!" Wren huffed and sunk down into her own pool. It was a little bit like some green goo where as Rachel's was water.

"Well, it's a gel compound that helps ease aches and supports the joints and body," Wren replied sinking down will the goo almost touched her chin.

Rachel threw the slipper that had hit her and hit Wren in the back of the head with it. "It looks like snot to me."

Wren turned around after grabbing the slipper. "Well it's not," she threw the offending shoe back at Rachel. Again it hit her in the face.

The slipper fell into the water. Rachel threw her arm into the air with the shoe in hand. "This means war!" she shouted and threw it at her friend in the green goo.

Wren ducked and grabbed another slipper from the edge of the pool. "Fine then! It is war!"

From the other side of the screen Curtis and Zim were sitting quite comfortable in their pools. Curtis looked over at Zim and vise versa. "Should we stop them?" Zim asked.

"Nah," Curtis said closing his eyes with a smirk. "Let them duel it out."

"I agree," Zim said closing his eyes again sinking into his goo pool.

Rachel and Wren were throwing shoes at each other still. Suddenly the shoe Rachel was going to throw slipped out of her hand and disappeared over her the screen. It landed smack dab in the middle of Curtis's face.

"Who threw that?" he shouted grabbing the offending object.

"Uh…" Wren and Rachel stalled from the other side of the screen.

"Rachel did it!" "Wren did it!" each said at the same time.

Zim was snickering form the other pool only to be hit in the face by the shoe. He grabbed it and glared, " You will pay for that." The shoe flew through the air and nailed Curtis.

Soon the screen disappeared as an all out shoe war was raging between the four people. Curtis and Zim had an advantage in this war because they could put more force behind their throws. That was only because they didn't have to worry about being shirtless. Wren and Rachel were holding out well until Wren started looking around a little confused.

"Our towels are gone," Wren yelped looking around dropping the slipper she was holding.

Rachel, in mid throw, looked to Wren. "What?"

"Awww, damn," Wren whined and her forehead hit the edge of the pool.

"It's not so bad for us," Curtis said. "We still have our, towels?"

"Curtis," Zim rolled his eyes, "we don't have any towels either."

"Eh, still doesn't matter. I have to problem streaking out of this pool," he said shrugging.

"Bullshit!" Wren huffed. "I refuse to get out of this pool with anyone watching."

"And why not?" Curtis asked raising his eyebrow.

"Just because," Wren replied and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

There was only a soft snicker from Rachel and the silence.

"You know," Zim said with a wry smirk on his face. "I have always wondered if those stripes cover your whole body or just your tail, ears, and feet."

Zim barely ducked in time as a slipper narrowly missed his head. "You're not finding that out easily buddy. Trust me on that one." Wren said with a small glare and snarl. "And if I catch who stole our towels I'll kill them!"

* * *

**From the other room….**

* * *

GIR and CADIE started giggling like mad while fashioning garments and hats out of four slightly damp towels.

* * *

I did enjoy this chappy. Forgot how fun it was. Lol Maybe it'll make up for the long pause in the story. Sorry about that!


	39. Let’s Fast Forward Shall We?

Extremely long breaks I know. I have been so busy with college and very little inspiration to work on my poor creation. I thank those that have stuck with this story. I would like to also add for everyone's pleasure, a cameo. Or at least an offer for a cameo. I was thinking of maybe trying to insert someone into a chapter or two.

So, I pose a question for anyone to answer. First place gets a cameo in two chapters and maybe a picture done by me, second gets one chap, and the third place gets half a chap or so. Also the first place may get a scene drawn for them from a chap that the cameo was in. Now, the question is within this story and on an honor system without peeking, what are two memorable G.I.R quotes? I'm looking for specifics too from the story so good luck!

Also, pretty long chapter ahead, so fair warning as to why this took so long.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 39—Let's Fast Forward Shall We?—**

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

~It's been around four months since the chute races. Another one is planned for the upcoming months. Everyone can't wait for it. Nothing has happened since then really besides the ever growing Bez. He's grown another two levels and they are doing quite well. More space for recreation and rooms thankfully. We're not so crammed into rooms now. None of this three or four people to a room any more. Thank the Keepers because people were starting to get a little homicidal.

Curtis' schedule has shrunk drastically and is getting the occasional patient rather than the huge wave of people he had in the beginning. I've yet to talk to him fully about my nightmares, but I've been so busy. At least that's what I've been telling myself.

There has been a set of twin smeets born to our wonderful crew. Oddly the first smeets it seems to be born naturally instead of the normal, mechanical Irken way. So our crew has expanded to a whopping two hundred thirty-six person crew. Several being civilian crew but I enjoy having them on board and couldn't think of Bez without them.

Anyway, not much else to report so I'll end it here.~

I looked up from my vid screen I was writing on to scan the mess hall. It had changed a bit with different tables and seating arrangements. I knew everyone on the ship by now and noticed no officers were present. I also did a schedule scan to see if there were any meetings that were taking place and found none on the schedule.

"Must all be on the deck," I muttered to myself while standing and heading out of the mess hall with a few waves to some of the crew and a smile to the smeets that were giggling at a table with their parents.

Stepping on to a lift, we had three instead of one now thankfully, I spoke my destination. Halfway to the deck code yellow started. My eyes narrowed, tail flicking as I frowned. "Bez, main deck landing on the double."

(Yes ma'am,) Bez said as the lift sped up without barely any jolting.

As soon as the lift stopped and the doors opened, I stepped of the lift. Straightening my shirt I started barking out orders as I headed for my chair, "What do we have folks?"

Someone from the helm spoke up. "It's an unidentified ship in our sector ma'am. Our sensors aren't able to reach that range at the moment because the mechanics have those sensors upgrading. But waiting a little while to see if we can identify it from this range shouldn't be too much."

"Ok, keep at our current speed and heading. Ready the weapons and send an audio signal out stating the ship needs to identify itself. If they do not comply we will defend ourselves without question."

Rachel and Curtis stepped off the lift moments after I issued my order and went to their spots.

"Do I get to blow this one up?" Rachel asked grinning at me from over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at her, "No Rachel. You cannot blow this ship up."

"Then can I?" Zim asked while walking to his chair. One of the crew members in his seat, Quain I thought it was, got up so Zim could sit down.

"No, no one is blowing up any ships today," I sighed into my hand and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Aw…" Zim, Rachel and Curtis whined together, "But Wren…."

"No," I said with a glare.

Everyone on the deck started laughing and I couldn't help myself and joined into the merriment. Several rapid beeps alerted us to Bez's scanners.

"Ma'am, the ship is in range. Bez has identified it as… the Armada?"

I grinned and bounced in my seat, "Yay! We get to pick on Red and Purple!"

"Joy… " Zim said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Rachy, contact them with a visual message on my cue," I said ignoring Zim. "Everyone act serious," I added looking around the deck, "I want to scare the bajebus out of them."

The crew nodded and I gave Rachel the sign to start communications with a wave of my hand. The screen crackled and snapped to life. Apparently the Tallest didn't notice that we had contacted them and continued on with their conversation.

"And then I said, 'Well, we don't know of any treaty so bow down before me,'" Red said and both of them started laughing.

I rested my chin on my hand and smirked. "Well, well, well. So we meet again Tallest Red and Tallest Purple."

Purple turned to the screen and screamed. He leapt into Red's arms. Red rolled his eyes and dropped his brother just as quickly as he had jumped into his arms.

"What do you want?" he practically growled at me.

"To tell you that Purple screams like a banshee and sissy when scared," I replied. "And that you are in our way."

"We are in your way?" Red questioned. "You are in our way if anything." He growled glaring at me.

I gave an almost terrifying smirk showing off a very sharp canine tooth. "Oh really?"

"Uh… yes?" he squeaked worriedly.

Suddenly Red disappeared off screen with a yelp and a loud thump. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden disappearance.

"All righty then…" I said and watched as Purple stood up. He glared at the floor and then at me.

"I do not scream like a banshee and or sissy," he shouted at me.

My eyebrow rose even higher. I looked at the crew on the deck. "Buys, what do you think? Does he scream like a sissy and banshee?"

A chorus of voices agreeing with me made me smirk with satisfaction. Purple sputtered in rage and I couldn't take it anymore and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You guys are so gullible. I just wanted to mess with you for a bit. Couldn't help myself," I said trying to hold more laughter back.

Purple glared at me harder as Red finally got up to brush himself off. He slapped Purple across the back of the head heavily. He then turned to me and glared hard.

"Yes, yes, it was wrong of me to pick on you," I said dismissively rolling my eyes and waving him off nonchalantly. "Anyway…"

"What are you doing in our part of the system?" Curtis asked.

Red blinked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Wow…." Rachel smirked. "We rubbed off on him on our last stay."

"Geez, how tall do you think he is Red?" Purple asked completely ignoring me and everyone else.

Curtis looked at me questioningly. I leaned over and whispered, "The Irken status symbol is height."

Curtis replied with a silent 'oh.'

I nodded.

"Hey! Hey! Who is he?" Red asked pointing and waving to grab my attention.

Curtis rolled his eyes, "The psychologist. Well … actually the sex psychologist also."

"Sex psychologist?" Purple asked blinking. He grinned evilly only a split second later. "Red says he has a problem…(_mumble mumble)_…"

Red had thrown his hand over Purple's mouth to stop him from saying anything else. "They do not need to know my sex life brother of mine," he growled warningly.

"You know sir," Kish said popping out of no where and making me jump a bit. "You have a free spot this afternoon."

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

"I do, don't I…" I said rubbing my chin looking thoughtful.

Zim grinned. "And they seem like they need some off time. From what I've heard being Tallest is a demanding job."

"We do have that new gel spa system that's safe for Irkens," Wren stated.

"And we have some works in the spa to help out too," Rachel finished.

"Screw letting them come over!" Wren said, "I'm heading to the spa!"

I started laughing and we all looked at the Tallests. "Well?" I asked. "I'm offering my services and we're offering the use of our spa and…"

"We do need a vacation," Purple finished. He turned to Red. "Please Red? Can we go for a vacation? Please?"

Red sighed, "Why the hell not? Go right ahead." He then turned muttering under his breath.

"See you soon!" Wren said with a grin. "Would you like a transport over?"

"No," Red growled, "we can handle it on our own."

Wren shrugged nonchalantly, "Suit yourselves then."

"We'll meet you in the air locks then," Rachel added.

"Whatever," Red muttered before the link was cut.

As soon as it was cut though, everyone on the bridge started laughing. Several members were holding their sides and crying they were laughing so hard.

"I have no clue how you did it, but this is going to be interesting," I said looking to Wren.

"Yeah, especially since you're the one they're going to talk to first," Wren added grinning mischievously.

"Blast you Wren," I hissed standing and shaking my fist mockingly at her. "I better go get ready for your guests. I'll meet you on the receiving deck."

"Okie dokie Curt!" Rachel said grinning evilly. "I need to go get a welcome party ready!"

"Why do we need a welcome party?" Wren asked stretching after standing from her seat.

"To make them so embarrassed that they'll turn red and not be able to say anything for a good while!" Rachel replied almost cackling as she made her way to the lift.

"I like that idea," Zim said with a grin.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

* * *

Wren yawned and leaned against Zim's side. She looked up at him, "Want to join me in the spa?" she asked.

Zim slipped an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead, "I'm free this evening so why not."

Wren smiled up at him and surprised him by lacing her fingers through his. "Good, at least I have company and help against two S.I.R.s if they decide to attack the spa."

The doors to the air lock beeped, signaling that a ship had docked and pressure had equalized. Rachel's head shot up from a vid screen that was in her hands. From beside her three human girls and three Irken girls grinned at each other and gathered necklaces made of flowers into their hands. Curtis leaned against one wall while Rachel stood beside him. Zim let Wren go and they both straightened their uniforms before the Tallests came onto the ship.

Both air lock doors slid open with a small 'woosh' and Red and Purple stood in the doorway a bit uneasy. The six girls in their dresses and flowers smiled and approached the two nervous leaders of the Irkens. They hung flowers around their necks and kissed them both on the cheeks. Red and Purple stood there with their jaws dropping as the girls hung onto them.

Wren lifted a vid camera. "Smile!" she squealed in a fit of giggles, almost reminiscent of G.I.R. and C.A.D.I.E., and snapped a few pictures.

"Girls, why don't you show them to Curtis' office," Rachel said. "When they're done there you can bring them to the spa to relax a bit before doing anything else."

"We can do that," they giggled and started to lead the two startled leaders out of the room to the lifts.

Curtis kissed Rachel's cheek, "See you after Red and Purple's sessions."

"Ok, just don't traumatize them too horribly," Rachel said kissing his chin.

"Aw…. Damn. You just ruined my fun," Curtis teased following the path the Tallests went.

Rachel rolled her eyes then looked toward Zim and Wren. "Captain, can I have permission to take the evening off?" she asked sarcastically.

"I was going to suggest that," Wren said ignoring the sarcasm. "Just go and make sure someone has your place."

"Nope, gonna let the ship go to hell so I can scarf cheesy marshmallowy goodness," she said with a mock salute.

* * *

**Curtis' office….**

* * *

Curtis sat in his chair and looked at Red. "So, where do you want to start?" he asked plainly and to the point.

Red crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. "I didn't even want to do this. So start where ever you want."

Curtis sat back steepling his fingers before his face and smirked, "You asked for it because in my line of work, and interrogator seems like a sweet, kind and gentle person."

Red snorted at this and rolled his eyes. "I'm the leader of an entire race, nothing you could say would make me say anything."

Curtis grinned evilly, "Have it your way then. Let's start at before you became a Tallest…"

* * *

**Security room….**

* * *

G.I.R. and C.A.D.I.E. grinned insanely as Red started to spill his guts out before Curtis. They were recording everything that was said, and by everything it was just that.

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V…. Spa….**

* * *

I leaned against the back of one of the new gel pools with a sigh. I closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of the pool and sighed softly. "_I needed this_," I thought to myself.

I heard the sound of soft foot steps coming toward my pool and opened an eye to see who it was. Wren was walking toward me with a towel wrapped around her torso. I blinked as she walked closer and smiled at me.

"I could have snuck up and scared you," she offered sitting at the edge of the pool and dipping her toes into it.

"I'm glad you didn't," I hummed admiring the long leg that was hanging over the edge of the pool. "That would have probably killed me or something."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" she grinned then tilted her head lightly to the side. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head slowly and watched as she stood slowly allowing the towel to slide down revealing two piece black bathing suit. '_Wow, she's amazing…_' I thought trying not to drool.

She gingerly stepped into the pool from the other side. I watched her for a moment before I spotted Red and Purple past her in the doorway. I scowled at them from where I was. Wren frowned only slightly in confusion before she followed my gaze and looked over her shoulder. She spotted the two quickly and smirked evilly. She turned around slowly and started to sit herself down on my lap. She slid back to rest with her back against my chest.

Their jaws dropped and I controlled my face to a smirk. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder lightly.

The two Tallests came in gingerly. They stopped close to one of the pools very nervous making sure they were completely covered by their robes. I resisted the urge to smirk more or roll my eyes at how ridiculous they were. I also resisted the urge to kill them both for even looking at what I had claimed as mine.

"Bez, would you mind raising the privacy barrier?" I asked slowly beginning to glare at the other two in the room.

(I can do that,) Bez said a little smugly and loud enough that Red and Purple could hear him which startled them.

Wren waved to them as they disappeared. She started to snicker.

I smiled to myself then joined her, chuckling. I kissed her shoulder lightly enjoying the little shiver that shook her. "You're evil you know," I hmmed to her. "You're a tease in that two piece suit of yours."

"I like my bathing suit," she said with a small, cute pout. "And I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"You were being a damned tease," I pointed out, "a very tempting tease at that too. You should know that The Almightly Zim does not like to share what's his." I growled to prove my point.

She shivered again, "I wouldn't think of letting anyone share me."

"Good," I smiled. "And so you now, you don't have to show off just because you've begun to work out more. Just because you have nothing else to do besides that also means you don't have to tease people with the outcome."

Wren turned to sit on my knees so she could look me in the eye. She poked me in the chest. "I'm not the only one who works out Mr. I-get-my-hour-workout-before-the-sixth-kake."

"That's different," I said. "I'm not flaunting it, you are."

She pouted, "I'm not doing that."

I took her head in my hands and brushed my thumb across one cheek. I brought her head down and kissed her nose then her forehead. "You don't try to Grashe'. People just notice you that way."

She sighed and rested her forehead against mine. "I wish I didn't though," she whispered as she closed her eyes. She smiled playfully then, "It's a little fun though."

I smiled back, "I know."

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

I yawned and stretched out on the couch in my room. I had gone back to my pjs and was lazing about the rest of the day. Beside me was a plate of crackers and cheese.

The door beeped. "Who is it?" I called not moving.

"It's me Rach," came the reply. I identified the voice as Curt's.

"Come in!" I called back and watched as the door opened.

Curtis walked into the room, sank into the couch beside me, and sighed heavily. "Red and Purple are way too insecure for my liking," he muttered.

I sat up. "Do I want to even know?" I asked.

"You're going to hear about it even if you don't want to," Curtis said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I sorta guessed that," I yawned resting my head on his shoulder. "So, start spilling."

Curtis started with saying that Red was afraid of women but loves them anyway. Purple was completely gay but was afraid he couldn't find anyone because he was a Tallest. He also hit on me by the way. And both are afraid of being overthrown and both have a crush on someone on this ship.

I blinked before giving him a skeptical look, "Who? Because if it's me, they are doomed. Hell, they're doomed anyway for trying to hit on you."

"It's not you," Curtis said. "If it was I would have killed them right then and there."

"Then who?" I asked.

"You can't tell anyone Rachel. If this gets out I'm so screwed," Curtis said giving me a look.

"I swear I won't tell them or anyone on this ship," I replied solemnly.

"Well…" Curtis started, "they both like Wren."

"Purple likes her manly qualities," he added.

I kept a straight face as long as I could. I burst out laughing only seconds later. "You…have got..to…be kidding…me…" I gasped in between fits of laughter.

Curtis shook his head in a negative.

It was a whole twenty minutes before I should stop laughing. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and dried my face. "My sides hurt like hell," I muttered. "I just hope that Red and Purple don't do any thing stupid and act upon their feelings."

"So do I," Curtis muttered.

* * *

**Narrator… A week later….**

* * *

Red and Purple finally left and Wren sighed happily. "I never thought they would ever leave," she moaned and slumped into her chair that was on the bridge, a hand over her eyes.

A crew member gingerly walked up. "Ma'am?" Wren looked up and raised and eyebrow. "I would like to report that Bez has completed another level. The green house has expanded a level but another thirty rooms have also been finished."

"That has to be some of the best news today," Wren sighed. "Start assigning of those rooms so that people can get comfortable. No more three or more people to a room now."

She saluted with a smile before leaving for the lifts. Wren was mobbed only seconds later by half a dozen other crew members. She sighed with utter annoyance.

* * *

Curtis walked up to Rachel's door. He knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked from inside.

"Who do you think?" Curtis drawled.

Rachel came to the door and opened it. "You can just come in you know. You're as welcome in my rooms as myself."

"I'd prefer to ask permission first though," he shrugged before coming in.

Rachel rolled her eyes at that then turned to go sit on the couch which seemed to be a common thing these days. Curtis smiled and sat down beside her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he kissed her temple.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to dinner with me tonight."

"We have dinner together every night though," Rachel observed, "what would make this one different?'

"Well, first, yes or no?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. "Now, why?"

"Well in the officer's dinning hall. Just the two of us. Supposedly Bez is passing close to a nebula and it's supposed to be an amazing sight," Curtis finally said.

"Ok, when did you want to go?" she asked.

"I was hoping as soon as you are ready," he said replied giving another kiss to her temple and pulled her closer.

Rachel relaxed only a brief moment enjoying this moment before she started to wiggle. "Then let me go and get ready so we can go eat."

Curtis started laughing as he released her. She scurried to her closet to grab a few clothes before heading toward the bathroom to change.

* * *

Later Rachel and Curtis were sitting in the officer's dining hall. The windows showed a view of a spectacular gold and purple nebula. Bits and flecks of a magenta color twined throughout it and became part of a wonderful pattern. The two had been eating for a while on what seemed to be a type of pasta.

Curtis slowly put her fork down and watched Rachel eat for a moment or two while sipping at his juice that came with the meal. As if sensing she was being watched Rachel looked up.

"What?" she asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Nothing, just trying to think about what would have happened if we were still on Earth and we would have gotten together," he replied setting his glass down.

"We wouldn't have been able to see each other for one," Rachel stated, poking her food for a moment.

"That wouldn't matter," Curtis said. "I would have visited you as much as I could have."

"I know."

"But being here with you is so much better," Curtis added.

"Definitely."

"And, since we are together, I actually had someone do me a favor and make this," Curtis pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a gold and silver ring.

Rachel looked at it stunned, "But…"

"It's for you Rachel. A promise ring is all I can give you for now until we both know how well this relationship is going to work," Curtis said softly as tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. "With this ring I promise never to hurt you or live you."

Rachel started crying now as he stood and slipped it onto her finger. "You didn't have to get me this Curt," she whispered.

"I wanted to Rachel," he whispered back and pulled her up into a hug.

Rachel pulled away and started to wipe her face. She smacked Curt in the arm but smiled. "You made me cry in front of all the other officers. Let's go back to my rooms because I don't feel like giving them any more of a show."

Curtis Kissed her forehead, "Lead the way love."

* * *

**Somewhere on the ship….**

* * *

Several loud crashes issued one after another as G.I.R. and C.A.D.I.E. played chase within the bowels of Bez.

"Whooooooeeeeehehehehe!" G.I.R. screamed.

"I'm going to catch you G.I.R.y!" C.A.D.I.E. squealed giggling as she almost tackled G.I.R.

Suddenly the ship shivered. The two S.I.R. units stopped their game. They looked at each other. "We didn't do it!" they cried and ran out of the area.

* * *

Wren was jarred from her doze on the bridge when she fell out of her seat. "What the hell?" she hissed as she stood up. "Report! What the hell is going on?!"

Another tremor ran through the ship and rocked it back and forth. A crew member, Siea, tapped her control panel. "I think it's a special anomaly. Bez's navigation systems are being affected badly."

"Get us out of here then!" Wren growled.

"I'll try," Siea shouted as a control panel above her exploded showering her and a few others in an arch of sparks.

"Ma'am! There are life forms that are not human or Irken on decks six and seven," Highka shouted over the hissing of sparks.

Caysha's hands were flying over her station's controls while she dodged another shower of sparks. "Injuries are reported in the mess hall Captain."

"Send some security down to decks six and seven to check those life forms out," Wren shouted over the din on the deck. "Make sure they are armed and tell them to fire if attacked and only to would. I want to know why they're on my ship."

The security officer saluted. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He ran out to the lift pulling another person with him.

The ship shook again and Rachel and Curtis tumbled onto the deck. Curtis stood first and pulled Rachel with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Curtis asked sitting beside Wren.

"We have unknown life forms on the ship and some spatial anomalies hitting Bez," Wren supplied holding on because of another tremor.

"Great…" Rachel muttered loudly.

The ship rocked again more violently than the last times. Bez groaned and growled. (If I continue into this anomaly any more, my wings will rip off!) he urged.

"Then get out of here any way possible Bez, take control and do what you think needs done," Wren snarled.

The coms beeped suddenly. "Ma'am," there was static, "we have found the life-shhhhh-but every time we see them they run. –shhhhhhh- wait –shhhhh- we have fire!"

"Soth, shoot to kill!" Wren shouted, "Shoot to kill!"

Soth didn't reply. Their coms seemed to be effected by what was going on. "We are returning fire!" There were several screams on the other end. "We are being hit from both sides. Retreat! Retreat!"

"Get out of there Soth! For everyone's sake. Get. Out. Now!" Rachel said.

The shaking of the ship and the sounds of the coms suddenly stopped. No sound was heard.

Rachel tapped her com badge. "Soth? Soth, are you there? Soth, answer us." She demanded and paused to look at Wren. "Soth, come in."

Wren sat down heavily and sighed. "Rachel, call a few security members and some medical people together. Send them to decks six and seven to see if anyone is alive."

Rachel nodded and relayed the message before turning back to Wren. All eyes on the deck seemed to rest on her as she stood. "Check for any damage to the ship and get a count of who's injured. I want a full report and I want this ship on high alert."

Several heads nodded and the only sounds were those of hand flying over keyboards.

"I also want engineering on all of the problems that arrived with this anomaly. Also have engineering check all systems. Even if they are small and control a toilet I wand every thing checked. See if any of Bez's optical arrays caught anything on those things that got on this ship. I want a composite make up to see what we may be against."

More activity arose from around the Captain.

Wren sighed and sat back down in her chair. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at the deck below her feet. She flexed her toes feeling the claws extend slightly and she frowned thoughtfully. Slowly she looked up to look at Rachel straight in the eye, "No, Rachel, I don't even know what this was or where to begin with it. In everything I can imagine I'm as clueless as everyone else."

Rachel looked back at her long time friend. "Wren, I know you can't have all answers," she said. "I wasn't going to ask you to come up with something."

"This is everyone's fight now," Curtis added. "I'm sure everyone will pitch in to help."

The bridge had gone quiet and Wren looked around at the faces of her the crew that was on the bridge. Irken and Human alike were working together to survive space. She smiled at them, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

* * *

A nice long chapter for you folks. One more after this that's already written completely on paper that needs to be transcribe to computer. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter an are craving the next.

Don't forget about the contest. I hope everyone wants to win for this will be an interesting next few chapters if you do.


	40. Findings and is that a Vacation

Ahh, the sweet smell of winners. Which might I add have helped me to create a very bloody good idea for upcoming chaps. I would like to thank the winners of my little contest, AquaTH who was first to get it all. They will be receiving two chapters and a picture in my story. My second place winner is Invader Grim. They get a chapter and I've decided a picture is in store for Invader Grim as well because I was that inspired. May take a little while though to get the pictures done though. I have a habit of starting and stopping on those projects but they will get done in a mix of the original Zim style and mine. Not much difference though. Lol.

I will also contact my winners to get their permission to let others see their pictures. I will also let my winners, if you contact me, have a sneak preview of what I have planned next.

Now, I hope to get this story up faster but with my track record that may be farfetched. But I'm going to try my best. I think this chapter may be average length of all my chapter so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Chapter 40—Findings and is that a Vacation in our Future?—**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V….**

* * *

**A few hours later….**

* * *

"So basically we didn't find much," a scientist said looking a little down at having to report such a failure. There were no spikes or anything on any of the monitors before the attack."

Wren stood smiling and patted the poor, down scientist on the shoulder as she passed him to look out the window. She looked out for a few seconds only to turn back to the table, "You guys did your best. That's all we ask of you guys. Thank you."

The scientist smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes. "Just call if you need anything else," he said, "I've got to get back to the lab and finish a project."

"Good luck with that Mikeal," Wren said as the scientist thanked her while walking out the door.

Wren turned to her audience in the meeting room. Rachel, Curtis, Zim and a few of the other head officers looked at her waiting for her to speak. When she didn't for a moment, Rachel spoke up.

"So we've got nothing?"

"Basically," Wren replied, "The only chance was the vids and we don't even have those because two S.I.R.s screwed with them."

"I knew I should have checked everything," one of the officers said rubbing his temple.

"We didn't expect this to happen," Curtis said. "Don't blame yourself. Those S.I.R.s are like a force of their own."

"We got lucky though," Zim said. "One casualty and the others were just injured. No one got a chance to see who or what was on this ship."

"And we haven't been able to see what brought this on," Rachel added. "We weren't doing anything."

Wren sat back down. "Well, I think that we will never know if we did anything or not. There are a few species out there that will attack without even a reason as to why. I think we just need to move out of this sector as fast as Bez is comfortable with. I want to find a moon or something for him to land on so we can take the pressure off his wings."

"We do weed to check him out fully," Krish said. "It'd be easier on one of the moon's that has very little gravity. You're right about it taking the pressure off his wings because he supports himself constantly with his wings. It won't be hard at all to do a full check because we will not be moving."

"I like that idea," Rachel said with a nod.

"I do too, I think it'd be to the greatest benefit for everyone if we did that," Curtis said. "Everyone is really shaken up over what happened."

"We all just need a vacation," Zim said.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

"We might as well find a planet with a reduced gravity moon and a beach on the planet then," Rachel said. "I wouldn't mind just to put my feet on terra again. Nothing against Bez or anything at all. Being planet side raise I miss being planet side."

Wren nodded, "I think that is the best idea though. It just needs done." She grinned then, "Hopefully we won't get shot at on our search."

Everyone started to laugh and agreed with what she said.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V…. **

* * *

**A few weeks later….**

* * *

~No sighting of the space anomalies have been recorded since we started in this new direction. Everything is fixed on the bridge but we all have been on our toes just in case. G.I.R. and C.A.D.I.E. have been kept out of the amazingly by video games. You know, the things many people on Earth said would rot our brains? Well that's keeping them busy and out of the way. And everyone has never been happier about video games till now. Amazingly we didn't just have Irken game creators on board, we had a handful of Human ones as well.~

I looked up from my log as someone knocked on my door. I raised a brow and looked toward the time piece on my desk, surprised at what it said. I started to put a few things away while calling out a, "Come in!"

Rachel burst through the door bouncing which only caused me to give her a suspicious look. "You won't believe it!" she said excitedly.

"I probably won't get it, but go ahead and shoot," I said finishing my log entry.

"Bez has found a planet that's habitable and has a moon he can rest on!"

"Wow," I said blinking at her. "That was fast."

"I know! But isn't it great! Hopefully this planet doesn't have any surprises."

I stood, "I agree. I'm getting tired of surprises personally." I looked at Rachel and laughed, "We need a huge break, don't we?"

She started to snicker, "Yeah, we do."

* * *

**Zim's P.O.V….**

* * *

I fell back on my bed unceremoniously and sighed a deep sigh. "I hurt so damned much…" I muttered moving my arm to cover my eyes.

G.I.R. sat on my bed and watched me for a little. "I sorry Master. Want me to make it go away?" I asked patting me on the head.

I looked at him from one eye for a moment, "Uh… that's quite alright G.I.R. I'll be fine. Thank you for asking though."

"Aww…. Okie dokie!" the unit said and just rolled off the bed.

I blinked at the empty spot where he once was. "Ok… maybe that's a sign that no one will bother me."

(Fat chance,) Bez said laughingly in my head. (Wren's lazy so she said to come to the bridge.)

"But I just came from there," I whined sitting up. "And before that engineering, and before that the ship bays and before that I had to be in the greenhouse!"

(I know you were, but Wren has good news.)

"I get a vacation?" I asked.

(Maybe, she said she wanted to talk to you before she makes a decision.)

"Oh, that means I might get a vacation," I said slowly moving to get off the bed.

(It also means you might not,) Bez cut in.

"Don't burst my good mood," I grumbled stamping my feet into my boots.

I stood up and headed for the door of my room. I was on my way to the bridge via elevator because right now I didn't think that I could handle a chute landing.

"Took you long enough," Wren said as I walked onto the bridge.

I waved her comment off. "I would have been here sooner but I'm too sore to handle a chute right now." I said as I sat in the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said, ears receding to lie down along her head.

"Eh, today's not going to kill me," I smiled at her and rested a hand on her's. "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Bez found a planet that we could vacation on and a moon he could rest on. I just want to know if, and only if, this would be ok. It has water though. I must warn you, but Irkens would be ok if they stay away from it a good bit."

"I like the idea," I said. "Any life forms?"

"Sent a team down after scanning the planet. Wildlife mostly and a casino."

My antenna perked up and I raised an eye brow, "Casino?"

She nodded. "It seems to be a recreation planet for the species of the Sharshans."

"Wait… the creatures that we made a treaty with first?"

"Yep. Turns out that this planet was more or less created by the Sharshans with something or other to make it habitable. Terra forming or something."

"Huh…" I murmured. "Interesting. So if our people just ask the if we can stay about three flins, we probably could. As long as we don't leave or ruin anything."

She nodded, "Most likely. We'll probably have to send a message to their leaders for permission though."

We sat in silence for a few moments. A vacation would e really nice if we could get it. Making sure that everyone had an equal chance at getting a vacation would be the problem.

"Let's try contacting someone in charge planet side," I said finally after some thought. "They could get a hold of the necessary people to ask. We'll figure everything else after that's done."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," Wren said. "Coms, send out a message to the planet. State who we are and what our intent is. If they don't want us here ask if there is a planet close that we could rest on."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Coms said, hands running over the control panels quickly and starting to relay the message.

"So, it may take a while to get a reply or anything. Care to join me in a nap?" I said to Wren catching her yawning.

"Nap? What is this, nap you speak of? I have no clue what you are talking about," she giggled only to break out in another yawn. She tried to cover it with her hand to be discrete about it but it didn't quite work.

"Corvin, you have the bridge. The Captain and I are going for a cat nap, no pun intended," I grinned looking at Wren. She was in the middle of another yawn and could only wave my comment off.

"Sir, yes sir. Anything else sir?" the young Irken at the Helms asked standing to look at me.

"No, you know who to contact if you need anything."

Corvin nodded and moved to the captain's chair as I pulled Wren to the lifts.

"You've been stressing yourself too much the last couple of days," I said as soon as the lift doors closed. Pulling her to my side I kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know," Wren sighed relaxing into my touch. "I've been worried about Bez and everything else though. I'm hoping we can relax on this planet."

"We hopefully will be able to take the time to relax. No worries there," I said as the lift stopped and I pulled her out to her room. Coaxing the half asleep girl beside me into the room I took the time to look around.

It was the same as every other time I'd been in her room. Everything was in red, black and silver. A few items of clothing were strewn around the closet, a vid screen or two sat on the kitchenette counter. Her room looked like, what I could only describe as, home like.

My attention was caught by something lit in the corner of the room. Curious I decided to investigate as Wren went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

There, sitting against the corner was a frame work. On it was an unfinished picture in something that was unfamiliar to me. I was puzzled.

* * *

**Wren's P.O.V….**

* * *

Feeling a little better after changing out of my uniform, I grabbed a hair tie and started into the bedroom braiding my hair. Taking a quick scan of the room I noticed Zim was investigating my new project in the corner of my room.

Walking till I was just right behind him I said, "Canvas and paint."

"Huh?" he asked turning to look at me antenna perking up.

"It's a painting on canvas. Primitive pigments with a base brushed onto a woven thread cloth that's primed with a mixture of a water base mixed with minerals. It's very a primitive way of catching pictures without technology at all. I'm painting in my spare time," I explained a bit more finishing off my braid.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Zim said stepping back to look at it from a distance. "I've been surrounded by technology all my life and have never experienced this before now."

"It's an Earth creation I'm sure. Before we were abducted I wanted to go to further my education in art and study painting. I thought that I had enough time now to maybe try my hand more at it," I said smiling at him.

"Makes sense, but it seems kind of…"

"Archaic?" I supplied laughing. "It's old fashioned and out dated yes, but to me that's what makes it relaxing to work on. At least to me."

"I'll trust your word on this and leave this to you. I'm technology minded, not artistic."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "If you say so. Now, let's take our nap."

He smiled at me and allowed me to pull him to the bed.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V….**

* * *

"So," I asked out loud more for myself than anyone else. "Wonder if we'll get that vacation."

"I hope we do," Curtis said with a sign as he sat down beside me. "Everyone needs it. That last incident with what ever it was isn't helping anyone right now."

We were in my room lounging on the couches in front of the TV that had come about with the last growth spurt that Bez had. I had reclined across part of the couches and my pet took his spot on top of my stomach. All we could really do was sit and wait for any answer from the planet or relations from the planet.

"This break will help with that. And I'm worried about Bez," I said. "His wings were mangled in that attack."

"Don't know what we'd do without him or if we had a different ship," Curtis said quietly while bushing some hair out of my face. "I don't think we'd even make it."

I gave only a slight nod letting that statement hang in the air. I closed my eyes enjoying Curtis' touch. It was much tenderer than James' touch was. I sighed softly, content with the moment.

* * *

**Curtis' P.O.V….**

* * *

I watched as Rachel closed her eyes to my touch. She gave a soft sign and a smile. I barely noticed the words that slipped from her lips.

"Bez almost feels like home now," she spoke softly looking me in the eye. "He's as much part of me as everyone is part of him."

Slowly I leaned down. "Anywhere is home as long as you're her beside me," I murmured brushing her lips with mine.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I hope everyone like this chapter. There will be another chapter updating really soon because I'm kicking myself that I haven't typed these up sooner. Remember, if you want to know me just contact me. Please don't forget to review! I love reviews! And questions. Really like questions!


	41. Epilogue Beginning of the End?

Well, I hate to say this and I've wanted to keep it as much of a secret as I could. My friends enjoy this chapter and leave me wonderful reviews. I feel you will hate me regardless of this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Words- Regular speech

_Words_- Thoughts

**Words**- Chapters and changes

(Words)- Bez speech

* * *

**Epilogue—Beginning of the End?—**

* * *

"Ma'am, first party ready to transport to the surface now," a crew member said looking to his Captain.

She smiled, standing with her hands behind her back and tail lazily moving behind her. Ears twitched forward, "Then release them and tell them to make the most of this break we managed to gain."

"Can do, ma'am," the crewman said smiling back at his superior. Releasing the ship he gave the fair wells and good wishes of the Captain.

The Captain relaxed a little as she watched her crew descend to the surface of the planet. Her crew was getting a reward after so many months of hardships. A few had died, many were lost home was so far way they may never see it again.

She would try to get her human crew back home though. That was her mission. To take them home and keep them alive. No matter how long it took, no matter what got in their way, they would see Earth again.

* * *

**Elsewhere….**

* * *

A beacon on a ship sent a rapid message through the bowels of space. A quick, repetitive message was being transmitted with such urgency it wasn't to be ignored. Competition was there in space and a new ship was challenging. Irkens and this unknown race were working together on a style of ship thought to be extinct. They would make certain to rid the universe of that ship and its crew. They couldn't let that ship thrive like the rest had once. They destroy the others, there would be no problem destroying this one.

* * *

_**END TRANSMISSION?**_

_**Yes/No?**_

_**No**_

_**CONTINUE TO TRANSMISSION 2**_

_**Yes/No?**_

_**Yes**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

_**TRANSFERING TO TRANSMISSION 2**_

* * *

*dodges flying trash and rotten fruit* Don't kill me!!! There is more, I swear there is! I just thought it would be really nice to continue as another story seeing as the ending of the last chapter sorta fit. The cameos of the winners will come up in the next chap. Thank you guys for enjoying my story!


End file.
